Forever a Shadow
by Pandora1004
Summary: A modern day story with twists and turns. Inuyasha & Kikyo,Kagome, Inuyasha,Kouga & Kagome!There's murder plots,infidelity,car crashes, & Sesshy. The entire Inu gang is in here but it is a story for the 17 and up crowd, mature subjects, I warn you now.
1. Chapter 1

**Always a Shadow**

**1.**

"Happy New Year!" The glimmering ball in Time Square dropped on another new beginning. Dick Clarks' voice carried over the cheering, drunken crowd, and loud music for which he was the Master of Ceremonies once again.

"How is that man still alive, he is either a demon, or made some pact with a witch it has to be."

Kikyo rubbed her temples, and with the remote clicked off the giant flat screen that took over the wall of her living room. The envelope on the coffee table with her name typed on it was calling to her. She hadn't the courage to open it for two days, ever since Mr.Naraku hand delivered it to the condo. Why was she paying for his services if she couldn't even look at the results of his work? She grabbed the 8 x 11 envelope, her hands trembling; the glint of her wedding ring distracted the eye. Looking at the three-carat rock on her finger she laughed.

"Happily ever after my ass."

They had been married for five years; it began so storybook perfect, they even got pregnant on their honeymoon. That next February they were the proud parents of twin girls, Suki and Karisuma. Her daughters were the only bright spot of her blighted marriage. She wanted to blame her brother-in-law for all of the problems, but it really wasn't Sesshomaru's fault, even though his wife, two hundred and fifty years his junior was no help. Although Rin was an innocent, and a doting aunt, the age gap was enormous.

Kikyo held the envelope staring at it, it seemed unassuming, but its contents were a viper ready to strike, poisoning her so-called perfect marriage. He was going to be late again; this time the office New Year's party, that one she believed because she was supposed to be at his side as the dutiful wife. How could she predict both girls would get the flu a day before the party? Her sister could have watched them, but Kaede had traveled to Japan to deal with their own family's holdings, and care for the shrine. Turning the envelope over she fingered the brass brad. Best to get this over with, it could all be nothing, but it could also be the worse news for her and her daughters.

"Mommy?" Kari shuffled into the living room rubbing her eyes; she sleepily looked at her Mother. Kari was the mirror image of her father, other than the lustrous black hair. "Mommy I'm hot."

Kari's little velvet black ears drooped; Kikyo stuffed the envelope under the couch cushion and scooped up her daughter. Kari looped her tiny arms around her neck, a weak, happy smile on her face, she was happy in her Mothers arms, as all children are sick or other wise.

"Let's get that fever down baby." Kikyo carried her to the kitchen for medicine.

An hour later Kikyo lay asleep in her king size bed, her mind was quiet, and a smile on her lips, her girly nestled on either side of her all peaceful. Safe and content, the envelope and the bad feelings hidden for now, the couch could conceal the secret.

They were in acquisitions, well, his brother was in acquisitions; he rode on the coat tails, and enjoyed their good fortune. The United States had been good to their family; they had more money that the Hollywood elite, and many small countries combined. Sesshomaru would never allow any of his blood to be wanting for anything. His little wife had all she would ever need, or desire, that is what made stoic Sesshomaru happy, Rin. Now if they could have an heir his big brother might even break a smile.

The party was deafening loud, and campaign was flowing in never ending currents, everyone was happily drunk, and the inhibitions were on the endangered list. So far tonight he had seen many a married man sneak off with one of the girls in accounting or human resources. Hell, he was no better; his desire was thirty feet away talking to the on-staff lawyers, who happened to be her best friends. She was a law student this month, she couldn't make up her mind on a major; acquired by the company when his brother took over her fathers business ventures, they made a few million, not much to Sesshomaru, but money was money, and money made the world go round. The finalized contract was for Ms.Higurashi and her younger brother Sota would be taken care of. Sota was sent to their London office, the kid was some kind of computer genius, and on last report he was happy. They both had a substantial trust funds, neither really had to work, but Sango and Miroku wanted Kagome to work with them, she never did much in the way of work, mainly helping in the legal paperwork when his brother took over another company.

He leaned against the massive window pane watching her, his tie hanging undone around his neck, he had no idea where his coat was, he really didn't care, he undid another button on his shirt, tired of being in the stuffy clothes his brother insisted on him wearing. Realizing no one really cared about his appearance any more he pulled his silver hair out of it ponytail, shaking his head gently, god that was much better. His brother had left with Rin hours ago. He was the last of the higher ups to stay. The campaign flute in his hand twirled lazily the florescent lights catching the cut crystal in a dazzling prism of colors. How long was she going to keep acting like he wasn't here? She turned to catch his eyes, a demure smile on her lips, she knew he was watching her, and she loved making him wait. She gave him a wink, then turned back to her conversation with Sango. Miroku noticed the exchange and strode up to the hanyou.

"Shouldn't you be getting home Inuyasha? Aren't the girls sick?" Miroku questioned.

He glanced at his gold Rolex; it was well past two in the a.m. . "Nah, they are all asleep, I promised Ms. Higurashi I'd drive her home."

"Sango and I would be happy to do that for you Inuyasha, why don't you go on home to your family." Miroku patted him on the back, Inuyasha was getting annoyed.

"I promised her." His amber eyes glared at his friend.

"Really it's no problem for us."

"I will, take her home, now drop it Miroku."

"Okay, okay. I just thought I'd offer."

The embodiment of his desire walked to him finally, her low cut gown clinging to all the right curves. The scarlet color seemed to make her perfect creamy skin glow. Those smoky blue eyes captured his form briefly before turning to Miroku.

"I think Sango needs to go home, she is starting to slur her words, way to much campaign for the counselor." She hugged Miroku, bringing a scowl to Inuyashas face. "You better hurry before she passes out."

Miroku turned to look at his wife as she swooned, nearly bouncing off a wall. "Yes, goodnight all." He rushed to her only to turn to Inuyasha once more. "Tell Kikyo I'm sorry she couldn't make the party, we missed her."

"Fuckin' shut up Miroku." He grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Mr.Chikara? I didn't catch that?"

"Kagome, please, lets not do this now. I'll take you home."

He followed her out into the hall, and then led her toward his office, his hand at the small of her back stroking her softly.

"I thought you were taking me home?" She pushed open the door to his office; the only lights were the dazzling skyline shining thought the window.

"I need my coat." She heard the lock in the door engage. "And you, I can't wait till your place."

"Inuyasha. There are people out there." She leaned against his massive cherry desk. He didn't need light to see her in the darkness; his sensitive nose could smell her arousal. He was painfully so as well.

"So we won't be loud. And they are all drunk." Within a split second he was on her. Kissing her lips greedily.

He ran his hand up her dress, god she wanted him, his clawed fingers shredded her pantyhose, she was fumbling with his belt, pulling him from his confines her excitement was making her clumsy, he was burning in her hand, cool fingers teasing his firm shaft. She let out a moan as his fingers entered her wet essence, Kagome tore at his shirt, buttons flying every direction, and her lips found his chest, nipping at his taunt skin, he let out a moan as she licked playfully at his nipple. He removed his fingers, grabbed the desk and slid himself into her Kagome gasped and moaned her fingernails digging into his back. The pain bit into Inuyasha, he pushed harder into her, her body responding to his closing tightly around him, her moans becoming heavier as her breath came as panting in his sensitive ears. Her hand moved to his head stroking his ear in tracing their silhouette as Inuyasha growled sending him over the edge.

They lay in the city lights filtering through the window, his head resting on her breast, listening to her now slowing heart beat. Guilt should be beating him over the head, but he was happy, he felt complete with her. They had only entered into the tryst two months ago before the Thanksgiving holiday, and he **was **thankful. Kagome knew he was married, but said being with him was the first thing in her life that felt right. Apparently her love life was not up to her standards, but she was only dating college boys, granted he was much, much, older than she, but didn't look it. The sun began slowly making an appearance as they lay on the floor naked in each other's embrace, they made love till the twilight faded and the sun beat through the window. No one would be coming into the office, thankfully New Years landed on a Friday this year.

"Guess I should take you home?" Inuyasha kissed her nose then her lips. "After a shower, can't walk into the house looking like I haven't slept all night." He was glad all the executive offices were equipped with large showers and washrooms.

"Take me to breakfast first?"

"You know I can't do that, every one knows Kikyo and not to mention me. Yeah, no one would notice, how many people do you see in this city with silver hair and dog ears?" Inuyasha pulled jeans and a t-shirt out of a hidden panel closet next to his bathroom. She was upset, he knew it, but by god she looked good lying on that Persian rug. "I know Sango has clothes in her office, why don't you grab some, then join me in the shower." His eye twinkled lustfully at her.

"You're insatiable."

"I am part demon." Stripping off the rest of his clothes she heard him enter the shower.

Kagome stood pulling her dress up, and throwing her hose into the trashcan, she was hurt by his need for complete secrecy; she always remained in the shadows, what if that is what she would always be to Inuyasha? Nothing more than a shadow in his life, could she live with that? Would it be enough?

Sango had told her to stay away from him; even Sango noticed the instant attraction between them the moment they met. Even worse they were all family friends, they spent every holiday together, Inuyasha had stayed faithful to his wife until she came along. But, Kagome couldn't help it; she was starting to fall in love with him, even if it did ruin his marriage to the great philanthropist Kikyo. It wasn't like she was using him for money or anything. Kagome made her way to Sangos office and let herself in, she was on the staff, and so she did have a key. She rolled up her dress, and pulled on a Kelly green turtleneck, and a pair of Sangos jeans, she was thankful they wore the same size even if the jeans were a little long, she found some socks and boots and put them on. In the washroom she looked at her reflection, other than her hair being a mess she didn't look like she hadn't slept all night, using Sangos brush she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, that would have to do for now. Kagome grabbed her dress, and was out the door, heading back to Inuyashas office. She walked past the elevators and realized someone was watching her, she caught a man stepping on the elevator intensely staring at her, his red-auburn eyes never left her until the doors closed, she shivered violently, the guy creeped her out.

"Inuyasha who would be in the building this early?" Kagome closed his office door, only to be greeted by him half dressed, his jeans accentuated every male curve enough to make any woman drool, and the chiseled chest and abs, were enough to make any supermodel lust after him. "I, uh…" Was she drooling?

"You didn't join me. That was rude." Inuyasha pushed her up against the door placing a tender kiss on the lips. "To answer you no one should be in the building but the cleaning crew. Why?"

"Huh?" Damn she was acting like some love struck fool.

He smiled, laughing a bit. "You asked me a question."

"Oh, yeah. Some weird guy was watching me from the elevators, it kinda unnerved me." She watched him turn away from her, pulling on a red t-shirt, she couldn't help but stare at his ass. "I can't believe you don't work out, I'm so jealous."

"You keep me in shape. Come on I gotta get you home, it's almost eleven." He pulled on a brown leather jacket, putting his car keys and cell phone in his pocket they left the office.

In the parking garage, he opened the car door for her, she saw the same man from the elevator leaning against a Cadillac smoking a cigarette, staring at her.

"Inuyasha, that's the guy." Kagome motioned toward the stranger, as she pulled her seat belt on.

Inuyasha closed the door, and walked toward the guy. "Need help buddy?"

"Nah, just waiting." The stranger flicked the cigarette at Inuyashas feet.

"This is private property, so you need to get out."

"Sure thing Mr. Chinkara." In a fluid movement he was in his car with the engine running.

Inuyasha didn't like this guy, he reeked of demon blood, and there was a darkness about him that set off alarms in his head. Turning back to his car, he had memorized the guys plate number, he have Myoga check it out Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:(forgot about in on Ch.1) I do not own the Inuyasha characters, however much I wish I did.**

**A/N: Review please. This gets a little tongue in cheek. No pun intended, you'll see.**

**2.**

"He's not home." Kikyo awoke to the sun pouring through her bedroom windows. She could hear the girls playing in their bedroom. Her hand fumbled on the nightstand till she found the phone. In a daze she dialed his cell number. It rang only twice before he answered. "Where are you Inuyasha? Why didn't you come home last night?"

_"Kikyo, you **do** know there was a party last night, right?" His voice sounded thin over the phone to her, hollow._

She pulled the phone from her ear, rolling her eyes at the ceiling, and then put the phone back to her ear. "Yes, I know there was a party, but you should have come home."

_"I had too much to drink, so I slept in my office. Sorry, but you didn't want me driving home drunk, right?" _

She wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him. "You were alone?"

Silence for a split second._ "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I was alone!" His voice was impatient. "Listen honey I'll be home soon." _He hung up his cell phone.

"Love you too." Kikyo threw the phone across the room; it took out their most recent vacation picture when they were in the Bahamas last year. The glass spider webbing as it hit the floor. "Well how about that, is that a portent or what!"

_------------_

"Bitch!" Inuyasha threw his cell phone at Kagome's feet. "How dare she accuse me of anything!" He hit the steering wheel repeatedly, only stopping when Kagome placer her hand over his, she had a way of quieting his rage with the simplest of gestures. "Sorry. Didn't mean to blow up like that."

"It's okay." She pulled her hand back, staring out the window at the cold January morning. "Does she know about us?"

"No! Don't worry about it; she is always so fucking suspicious. God I hope the girls don't take after her. She has to question everything, and Kikyo has to be right. She is always looking down on me, like I should be more like my brother! So composed, never with a hair out of place, and no feelings, just cold. They both think they are better than me, and I am sick of it!"

Why did I even open my mouth, Kagome you're an idiot. Now he's never gonna stop.

She looked back at him, undid her seatbelt, climbed over the gearshift and kissed him. "Okay, I get it, they are unfeeling people." The car swerved a bit as he regained control. She sat back down in her seat, her hand gently stroking his crotch; she could feel him harden against her hand, the jeans rough to her touch. "Now isn't that better."

"Yea, but we cant do anything about it, were almost to your place, and I have to get home to the shrew." His eyes widened as she undid the button of his jeans, and pull down the zipper, he nearly hit a light pole as he felt her tongue, and lips encircle his member. "You're making it tough to drive in a straight line."

Some guardian angel or someone was looking out for him as her parking garage and apartment building came into view. Inuyasha pulled into the garage; thankful they made it in one piece, stopping his car next to hers, cutting the engine off.

------------

"What the hell?" Onigumo Naraku couldn't help but notice Inuyashas car swerve dangerously in front of him.

He slowed his car down even more as they pulled into her parking garage. Onigumo lit another cigarette, he knew where they were going, and he had followed them to the upscale apartments before, many times. He waited at the side of the street a few minutes before pulling into the garage himself. Driving slowly, his car crept past Inuyashas sports car, he could only make out one person, and then her head came into view.

He smiled to himself. "Lucky bastard, Kagura rarely does that for me."

He pulled up to the next level of parked cars, pulling into a visitors spot. Onigumo pulled on his black leather jacket, and a baseball hat, pulling his long black ebon hair into a ponytail, not wanting to alert the two to his reoccurring presence, he doubted either one remembered what he was wearing earlier, they were to interested in each other to notice his understated clothing. He got out of the car, looked at his watch 11:36; he made his way slowly to the elevators. Pushing the button to call the elevator car he waited. Down the level below him he heard Mr.Inuyasha Chikara's sports car start up.

"Guess he's just dropping her off this time." He heard the elevator chime below him, well knowing the elevators passenger. The door opened to his level. "Miss." He nodded politely, hitting the button for the 21st floor; he already knew she would be getting off on the 17th.

He was staring at her, really he didn't mean to be so obvious, it was just the way she looked. Even in plain, everyday clothes she was stunning. Last night when he was watching her at the party, he wanted to be with her, but then again so did everyman in the room. What struck him as odd was the fact that she and Kikyo could easily pass for sisters. Granted Kikyo was older, but the similarities between the two were uncanny. Those intense beautiful eyes, that was the difference between the two, this girl had gray-blue eyes, where Mrs.Chinkara had deep brown.

Onigumo met those alluring eyes; she was staring directly at him, puzzled and a little fearful. The demon he was wanted to take her have her treat him like she did Inuyasha, hell she could use him for sex when ever she wanted, but he had learned to control his darker desires eons ago. Not to mention Kagura would feed him his balls, if she smelled another woman on him.

"Do, I know you sir?" She was trying to get a better look at his face under the hat he kept his head low.

"My friend lives here, that is why you think you know me miss." Blatant lie, but what was he going to say, "I've been following you for the past month, but don't worry about lil' ole me."

------------

Inuyasha pushed his car faster than he should, weaving in and out of traffic, luckily it seemed most of the city was still recuperating from hangovers, so there weren't too many cars out on the road. He still could not believe Kikyo, he had lied to Kagome, there was the remote possibility his wife was beginning to piece together his late night board meetings, and long weekends at the office. She was no idiot, and he knew that if he was not more careful she would find out his secret. Why was he not eaten with guilt over his faithlessness? He always thought he and Kikyo would be happy forever, until he met Kagome, as soon as their eyes met his soul screamed for her, and his body responded, she filled a void he never knew he had. He made it to his condo a barely after 12:00, he really had put his foot into his car on the way home.

"Inuyasha sir." Matthew, the valet was waiting to take his keys, as he stepped from his car, he stopped realizing he had left his cell phone on the floorboard, he couldn't leave it, that was his lifeline to Kagome. It was going to be a long remainder of the weekend without her.

"Take care of it Matt."

"I always do sir."

He rode the elevator to his top floor condo, the entire floor was his, hell the entire building was his, and using his key he unlocked the mechanism that would allow the car to travel to the top. As soon as the doors opened Kari and Suki were waiting for him.

A chorus of "Daddy!" Greeted him as his girls rushed him. They both leapt into his arms, their demon abilities making them more agile than the normal four year old.

Inuyasha kissed them both on the cheeks twirling with them, dancing to unheard music, waltzing them into the living room. The girls giggled hugging him even tighter.

"You both are still my best dance partners, you know it?"

"Yes." The girls answered in unison.

He flopped down on the couch as the girls began telling him all of the yucky thing associated with the flu they had, but they both agreed that the medicine was the worst, and that they were both better. Upset that their Mother would not let them out of the house to play with their friends, for another few days.

"Now girls, you do not want to get you're friends sick do you?" Kikyo gracefully walked into the room. She smiled warmly to Inuyasha. "You don't look any worse for wear Inuyasha. I see you are all showered, the hangover must not be too bad then." She gave his an accusing look that nearly stopped his heart.

"Girls, why don't you go and play for a while. I need to talk to Mommy okay?" The twins nodded, leaping off his lap, they raced to their room. "I'm sorry about this morning baby." He rose from the couch pulling her into a hug; he buried his face in her neck. "You know I love you Kikyo."

She grimaced, stiffening in his embrace, she then relaxed as he kissed her neck softly. "Do I?"

Inuyasha pulled back from her, hurt by those two simple words. "Why would you say that, of course I love you, you are the Mother of my pups. I'm sorry you couldn't be there last night." He hugged her closer.

"Really Inuyasha?"

"Yes, now stop that, you're being all paranoid again." He chuckled. "Sango got trashed. She was playing pinball with the walls by the time Miroku got her out of there. Then again I passed out by two myself. I'm just glad I made it to my office and didn't sleep on the floor." God, the lying is getting easier, what does that mean? "And of course Sesshomaru, was as sober as ever, Rin was a bit tipsy though."

Kikyo tenderly kissed his lips, he responded, with more ferocity than usual. She seemed to be pleased with his answers, she even forgot about the envelope that was less than three feet away, threatening to rip all she knew, and loved apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Monday came far to quickly for Inuyasha, six a.m. and the screech of his alarm clock reverberated in his head. He rolled over, Kikyo was already up, getting the girls ready for school, and then off the children's hospital for the day, she always had some fundraiser to oversee. Inuyasha lay in the darkness of his room wishing to God he could have been with Kagome this weekend, but well knowing that would be a mistake, something was not right with his beloved wife, he could not tell if it was suspicion or PMS. It would have to be enough for Inuyasha to see Kagome at the office today. What was she doing this weekend? He had called her once during Sunday, but she did not pick up, and she knew not to call him, oh well, he drug his tried body to the shower, Kikyo would be gone with the girls before he got out, their day always started at the crack of dawn.

------------

Kikyo was putting the girls into the SUV, there nonstop chatter drowning out her own thoughts. She had a ton of work to do at the hospital, the new oncology wing needed more money, and it would be her job to finagle the funds out of the city's elite. She was supposed to meet Mr. Naraku at lunch, but there would be no time for that now, she did however tuck that envelope into her attaché case before leaving the house. She'd look at it when she had a minute to breath. When the girls were dropped off at school, and kisses were given to each, she felt as if a weight was lifted, she loved her girls, but they could go on and on about nothing. She enjoyed her drive to the hospital in silence.

------------

He parked his car in the slot where it was always parked; he did not feel the need to be chauffeured around in a limo like his brother. Driving was one of the few pleasures he afforded himself, each year a new sports car, Kikyo had always driven the family car without any complaint. Inuyasha was met at the door by his assistant Myoga, another lesser demon in the realm, if something was to go wrong it was guaranteed Myoga was no where to be found. His only saving grace being that he served his father during his lifetime. Inuyasha was tying his tie as he stepped on the elevator, Myoga going on about something in his ear, Sesshomaru needed to see him, so on and so forth.

"Myoga, I haven't even made it to my desk, and already you're at my heels!"

"Sorry sir, but you're brother wants to see you right away. He said first thing, as soon as you step into the building. Mr. Jakken was very clear on the importance sir."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stepped off the elevator on his floor. Inuyasha glared at Myoga walking past his office heading to his brothers, the largest suite on the floor.

"At least get me some coffee Myoga." Myoga scurried off.

Inuyasha bypassed Sesshomaru's' assistant, a wormy looking fellow by the name of Jakken, one on the best ass-kissers in the corporate world. The worm tried to protest; Inuyasha flung the door open, stepping into his brothers' workplace. It was no office, it was a palace of Roman design, and even Caligula would be green with envy. Italian marble floors and columns, the finest woodworkers money could buy, the hand carved desk was a masterpiece in itself, on the walls were original frescos brought over from Italy, and Sicily, to the great upheaval of their governments department of antiquities, but money could win all arguments. You have enough money; you always get what you want. Inuyasha plopped down in a chair in front of his brothers' desk; Sesshomaru coldly glanced his way as he tried to wrap up his phone conversation. Inuyasha could not understand a word of the conversation, it was completely in proper Spanish; Sesshomaru callously spoke in an angry tone to whoever was on the other end, then simply hanging up the phone on the person.

"Those bastards in Madrid, we need a new CEO for that part of the European market. Want to move to Spain brother?" Inuyasha declined his offer with a grumble. "That's what I thought."

"So what is so fucking important that I cant even make it to my office before seeing you? Couldn't even let me have some coffee." Inuyasha was truly annoyed, Sesshomaru never called for him for just a friendly chat, it was always some problem with him. Inuyasha knew he would never live up to his older brothers standards, especially since his mother being a human and all. "What **didn't** I do now?"

"Your coffee sir." Myoga handed Inuyasha a steaming cup.

"Thanks Myoga." Inuyashas eyes lit up at the sight of the brew.

"Now leave us, and make sure the door is shut on your way out." Sesshomaru flatly spoke to Inuyashas assistant. It was obvious Sesshomaru believed the man to be way below his station to give common courtesy too.

Myoga excused himself hurrying out of the majestic office, closing the solid doors as quietly as possible.

"What is it Sesshomaru? Another merger go badly? You definitely seem in a mood today, colder than your normal sub-zero attitude. I don't know how Rin puts up with you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes sipping off his coffee.

"Inuyasha, I would like to know what your relationship with Miss Higurashi is all about." Inuyasha choked on the now seeming acidic drink. "You do know you are not only jeopardizing your marriage to a very powerful woman in a respected Japanese family, but you will dishonor our great families name as well. I refuse to let you do that. I have worked far to long to fix fathers past indiscretions, namely your mother and you, I have made this a powerful company in the corporate world. You will not sully its reputation simply because you cannot keep your dick in your pants. Understand brother?" Sesshomaru venomously spoke; needless to say if this had come up a few hundreds years ago Inuyasha would have probably just lost his head.

"There is nothing going on between us." Inuyasha tried to seem as nonchalant as possible; that went out the window as soon as a pair of hose were literally threw at his face.

"Explain that, and tell me a great lie as to why the security cameras in the hallways caught the both of you going to your office after the party Friday night. It is not the first time it has been brought to my attention Inuyasha. How foolish do you think I am? I always know what is going on in my company; I never ask a question until I am sure of the answer. And I do know the answer to this."

Inuyasha hid his shock as best he could looking down at the panty hose that were draped over his hand that held his coffee. He looked to his brother, Sesshomaru wore no expression, but his amber eyes were pools of seething anger ready to brim to the surface.

"It is none of your business Sesshomaru. What I do in my private life is just that, private. How dare you chastise me." Indignant Inuyasha threw the hose back across the desk.

"Hear me now brother, you will not bring a scandal of global proportions down upon our fathers company, it was his legacy to his sons. Do not be a fool over a young piece of ass." Sesshomaru nearly hissed the words; he was having a difficult time reining his anger in. "What will you do if a child comes of this little affair of yours? She herself is only a child Inuyasha, think about her well being, not to mention what this would do to Kikyo and the girls."

"Don't you dare bring them into this Sesshomaru. I will take care of it." Inuyasha slammed down his mug on his brothers' desk storming to the door.

"See that you do, or I will be forced to clean up the mess Inuyasha."

------------

His mind was now racing, would his brother risk saying anything to Kikyo? No, he would not wish to bring his infidelity to her attention. At least not yet. God he needed to see Kagome, he missed her voice, her tenderness of her soul, and he missed not being able to spend every waking moment in her arms. Inuyasha did not even realize Myoga was talking to him, or trying to talk to him as he walked to the elevators, he heard something about a meeting he had in an hour, but Inuyasha did not care, Kagome, he had to see her and now.

"Myoga stop your incessant prattle, cant you tell when you are being ignored?" That silenced him, but only briefly.

"But sir, your 9 o'clock appointment." Myoga rambled.

"I will be there, just let them know I will be there shortly." Inuyasha glanced at his watch; he still had twenty minutes that would be enough time to at least talk to her. "Go on, I said I will be there shortly." His tone apparently agitated.

"Yes sir." Myoga left him at the elevator; he spun on his heels going toward Inuyashas office.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he rode down the empty elevator to the floor containing the law offices. Stepping out he heard the joyful giggles and congratulations being spoken, someone was engaged. He turned the corner to see Kagome encircled by Sango and half a dozen other lawyer aids and secretaries. They were all squealing excitedly, commenting on the size of the rock on her finger. It was then it slapped him they were all a flutter over Kagome! Sango was the first to notice him; she nudged Kagome, his lover looked up into his stunned eyes. Kagome turned to him, her smile immediately faded. The women around her say the boss, and scurried back to their desks.

"Mr.Chikara, what brings you down to our floor?" Sango coyly inquired.

"Sango, may Miss Higurashi and I use your office?" Not even waiting for a reply, he firmly had Kagome by the elbow leading her into Sangos' office; he nearly slammed the door behind him. "So **this** is why you didn't answer my calls all weekend?" He held her hand staring at the massive engagement ring on her finger. Jealously coiled itself firmly around his heart, it pained him deeply. "Engaged? To whom? Since when?"

"Inuyasha, it was my old high school boyfriend, we have been talking for a while, and emailing each other, he just showed up Saturday afternoon, and well…" Kagome bit her lower lip, not quite sure what to say to him. "its not like you would leave Kikyo for me right?"

His heart was being torn to shreds, right before her. Who the hell was this guy? He wanted to kill him. "Kagome, but what about us?"

"What us? I am nothing; I am always standing it the shadows of your life. I didn't want to hurt you Inuyasha."

"How could you think it would not hurt me? Damn it I love you!" That was not supposed to come out. He sulked away from her, his back to her. "What a great fucking Monday!"

"Inuyasha, you love me?" She whispered, only to be surprised by a knock on the door.

"Kagome, thought I'd come see where you worked, Sango told me you were using her office," In walked the 'fiancé', all jet black hair, and brilliant blue eyes. He confidently strode up to Kagome, kissing her on the lips. Turning to the man in his presence he smiled, offering his hand to shake. "I'm Koga her soon to be husband, and you are?"

"Gone." Inuyasha rushed out of the office before the urge to beat the guy to death took over.

Kagome watched him leave, she could not admit to Inuyasha her heart was aching for him to.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update, I've been working on my other story. What do you think of the chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Corporate Lion**

Inuyasha's mind was a flurry of emotions, no reasonable thought came to his mind, he was hurt, and angered beyond words. How could Kagome do such a thing to him? Who was this bastard Kouga anyway? Why had he not heard of him before now? He walked on instinct to the elevator riding it to his floor, blindly following routine as he entered his office, Myoga was saying something, but Inuyasha blew him off. Slamming the door to his office, he was surprised as an impeccable dressed gentleman greeted him with a shaved head, and earring not really going with his two thousand dollar Lloyds of London suit. _Oh yea, nine o'clock meeting, fuck! Not now, the god damn takeover. _Inuyasha inwardly grumbled, going through the motions shaking the mans hand.

"Good Morning Mr.Chikara, I'm Rinkotsu Shi-"

"I know damn well who you are. Sit." Inuyasha huffed flopping down in his desk chair. He looked to the stunned man in his presence, Inuyasha scowled, Rinkotsu looked as if he was a deer trapped in headlights. Inuyasha forced the scowl form his face. "Sorry, sorry, Mondays just suck, and this one is turning out to be a ball buster. Give me a minute." Inuyasha pulled a file from his drawer, flipping it open, scanning the first page quickly. "Okay, as I recall you and your brothers are in R & D, and the company you started is in weapons right, you sell to the military?"

"Yes sir. Mainly military applications, some medical advancements, my brother Ginkotsu is deeply into cybernetics, but that is a new venture for our company. Why would you be interested in our little business? We have just recently gone public with our stock, so why?" Rinkotsu seemed to become more nervous the longer he was in Inuyasha's presence.

"Simply put, my brother wants your company, and you can either go along with the take over and profit substantially, or we will buy out your shareholders, and take it by majority. You will be lucky to keep your patents." God it felt good to scare the shit out of the guy, this one was simply the middleman, he would run to the CEO, Bankotsu Shichinintai as soon as Inuyasha allowed this pissant to leave. "You have thirty days before we proceed with the buyout, you and yours should think long and hard on your decision, I will expect an answer by next Monday." Inuyasha stood walking around his desk looking down on the stunned man, he leaned against the desk looking rather imposing. "That's all, you may go now."

Rinkotsu apprehensively stood from the chair; the human was even paler than when he entered the office, Inuyasha would have bet a million that he was going to retch the moment he stepped out of the door. The man had to realize there was no fighting Sesshomaru's company, and the Seven Brothers L.L.C. would give in or be liquidated. Either way Sesshomaru would get what he wanted. Rinkotsu stumbled out of the office, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and fumbling with the buttons to no avail. Inuyasha could not help but laugh, he felt somewhat better, not great, but better, he always enjoyed fucking with humans. Now to find out about the Kouga person, and the guy it the parking garage from Saturday.

"Myoga get your fat ass in here." Inuyasha barked. His assistant hurried into the room with a fresh cup of coffee. Inuyasha pulled out a scrap of paper from his coat pocket handing it to Myoga. "Find out who that plate number belongs to, by lunch, and find out who this Kouga… Kouga… shit! I didn't get his last name, ask Sango for his last name, hell, and you may know him he's youkai. Just tell me what you can by the end of the day, he's engaged to Ms. Higurashi, I wanna know all about him."

Myoga went wide-eyed. "But sir, you brother asked you to stop pursuing Ms. Higurashi."

Inuyasha growled glaring at his round assistant. "Sesshomaru can fuck himself! I'm a big boy, an' don't you dare question me again Myoga or I'll squash you like a flea."

"Y.. yes sir. I'll get right on it sir." Myoga scurried out the door.

Here it was only 9:46 in the morning, and his day was thoroughly ruined. Inuyasha sipped on his coffee, and plopped down in his massive leather chair, he closed his eyes seeing Kagome, Kagome naked taunting him, Kagome kissing his ears, Kagome with an engagement ring! _Hell even my daydreams are fucking with me! Son of a bitch! All I need now is Kikyo to show up. _Inuyasha's door opened, in strode Miroku with a shit-eating grin ear to ear. _Not Kikyo, but just as annoying!_

Miroku had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, and his smile was beginning to unnerve Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his best friend, really wishing to reach across the desk and deck him for being so happy in his presence.

"What?" Miroku's smile grew even bigger, Inuyasha fought the urge to wing his coffee cup at him, he opted to put it down, and Miroku was after all a lawyer. "What do you want fucker'?"

Miroku laughed at his buddies rising anger. "Soooo, Kagome's getting married, who would have thunk it?"

"Asshole."

"And on top of that you dear big brother nails you for nailing the help." Miroku took a seat, propping his feet up on Inuyasha's desk.

"Letcher."

"On top of that not only did Sesshomaru catch your ass on tape, he's going to tell you're wife. God it sucks to be you Inuyasha." Miroku smirked at his hanyou best friend.

"Are you sure you are not a woman Miroku? You sure gossip like a bitch." Inuyasha reached across the desk, pushing his feet to the floor. "Do you sit in the secretary lounge or what? How the hell did you hear about my meeting with Sesshomaru so fast?"

"Hell, I think I knew before you. Rin found out about you screwing around on Kikyo Sunday, and of course she just had to tell someone so—"

"So she called Sango." Inuyasha put his head in his hands. "Damn it!"

"Well, now what? I, mean Higarishi's engaged to this, and this is Sango's description mind you, _this absolutely gorgeous guy, and the ring is to die for_." Miroku tried to mimic his wife's voice. "So you gonna go back to being the family man? You got the seven year itch out of your system early, so it's time to go back to being responsible, hell knock up Kikyo again, maybe a boy is what you need." Miroku shook his head 'no'. "Nah, not with your hot headed bloodline. Better stick to girls, let me and Sango have the boys."

Inuyasha lifted his head looking eye to eye with his best friend. "It's not that easy Miroku. Kagome was never just a fling, it wasn't about sex." Miroku eyed his suspiciously. "Okay it started out just sex, but now…now, I can't stop thinking about her."

"Damn, Inuyasha, was she that good?" Inuyasha glared viciously at Miroku. "Sorry out of line, continue."

"I think I lo---"

"No, no, don't say it Inuyasha, you are not allowed to say **that **word about an affair, it's just not done, screw her, have your fun, but **not **that!" Miroku moved to the edge of his chair, getting ready to panic at the thought of the "L" word coming from his friends' mouth.

"I **do love her **Miroku."

"Fuck!" Miroku played fainting, falling out of the chair dramatically making sure to make enough noise hitting the floor.

"You are a freak Miroku, get up!" Inuyasha actually smiled, Miroku could almost always pull him out of a foul mood, and he had done it again.

But Inuyasha meant what he had said to Miroku, he had fallen for Kagome, and fallen hard. Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and anyone else be damned, he loved her, but was it worth telling her?

"Wanna get an early lunch, maybe a drink?" Miroku grinned, as he pulled himself back into the chair.

"It's barely 10:30?"

"So, you're the boss." Miroku jumped to his feet. "Come on."

"Fine." Inuyasha hit the intercom connecting him to Myoga. "Cancel my afternoon, I'm going out, I'll be back to lock up."

"Yes, sir." Myoga spoke back.

"Let's go." Inuyasha freed his hair from its tie, running a manicured clawed hand through his silver hair. "Mexican?"

"I was thinking sushi."

--------------------

Kikyo sat at her desk, her stomach rumbled, she worked through lunch, she canceled her meeting with Mr.Naraku, she was simply to swamped, the fundraiser had consumed her day. She glanced at her watch, 3:40, she had to get the girls, already she would be late in picking them up from school, but they always understood. Kikyo stood pulling on her suit jacket, grabbing her attaché case, going to the door, and closing up her office from the day. She waved goodbye to her secretary glad to be going home, her mind wondering if Inuyasha would call again with another late night at the office.

She sat in her SUV listening to the purr of the engine, her subconscious reminding her of the envelope sitting in the case next to her. With a shaking hand Kikyo removed the envelope, she opened it scared to death of its contents, she took in a deep breath turning it upside down, a group of photo fell into her lap. The first photo was of her husband on a balcony, but not their balcony, this was an apartment complex, he was reclining against the rail looking very relaxed.

_Where is this place?_

Kikyo flipped to the next photo. A woman was on the balcony with him, Kikyo gasped at the appearance of the woman, this could pass for her own sister. The two stood together on the balcony looking out, they seemed at ease.

_Who is this woman?_

She flipped to the next photo; Kikyo felt her breath catch in her lungs. Inuyasha held this woman to him kissing this mystery woman, pinning her to the rail in the passionate embrace. Kikyo starred at the photo in her hand she was shaking, feeling as if she would faint. She fought against herself to look at the last photo. Her eyes welled with tears as she stared at the glossy image. Her husband, her Inuyasha, is bed with this woman, this hoar. Her husband was screwing this bitch! Kikyo's mind was screaming; she threw the pictures to the floorboard, slamming her SUV into gear, burning rubber as she raced from the parking garage.

_The girls, have to get the girls. Late nights huh Inuyasha? _

Her eyes burned with tears, how could he? Kikyo drove as if on autopilot to the girl school, as she parked in the pick up lane she tried to compose herself. The twins jumped into the SUV all laughs and smiles. Kikyo tried in vein to keep her voice upbeat.

"Hi babies, good day at school?" Her voice quivered, and broke. Kikyo tried to hold herself together; she did not want to alarm her girl.

Neither of the twins seemed to notice her breaking apart, they were too consumed with prattling on about their day at school. Kikyo drew in a shaky breath pulling away from the school heading home.

--------------------

Inuyasha looked at his watch 4:10, he had to talk to Kagome, and he ached to see her. Inuyasha picked up the phone dialing her number. It rang once, twice, three times, and then clicked over to the voice mail.

_Damn it!_

"_Hi Kagome here, leave me a message and I'll call you back if you're good." Please leave your message at the tone. Beep._

Inuyasha cleared his throat, he was suddenly very nervous.

"_Kagome… it's me. I….I have to see you, tonight please. I know this little club out of the way, The Midnight Lounge, we…we could go dancing, or just a drink if you want. I'll be there at 7:00, please come. Please." Silence. "I…I…I love you, bye." _Inuyasha whispered feeling a fool. What the hell was he thinking?

_You're a fuckin' idiot! That's what you are._

--------------------

Kikyo could not stop shaking, she looked to the clock in the dashboard 4:57, they would not make it home till after a little before 7:00, Suki and Kari had ballet tonight; she tried to compose herself as she pulled up to the ballet studio. The girls squealed in excitement, each unbuckling themselves grabbing up their bags, jumping up and down waiting for their Mother to let them out of the SUV. Kikyo hugged them both tightly to her before she let the out the door.

"You guys know how much I love you right?" Kikyo could not help the sheen of tears that shone in her eyes, if her marriage was over the girls they had together was worth all of the pain in the world, her daughters were what made her life complete. Even if they were looking at her like she was completely crazy.

"Come on Mom!" Kari yelled as the ballet studio door swung open. "We've gotta change!"

Kikyo faked a smile waving them on inside. "My life is only for you two." She whispered. "My beautiful angels."

--------------------

Inuyasha's cell phone rang, his watch said a quarter to six, he looked at the incoming number in disbelief, she called!

"_You said dancing? Did you mean it Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was soft and musical to his ears, right now he would agree to walk through hell for her, so dancing would be nothing. "Inuyasha?"_

"_Yea, I meant every word."_

"_I'll be there." _She hung up abruptly, but he could care less she agreed to see him, that was something.

Inuyasha was so elated, and then he realized he had to call Kikyo. He dialed her number, realizing the girls would be in ballet practice, he hoped to get her voicemail, and not her anyway, she would only bring his mood down.

_Ringing, ringing, voicemail. _Great!

"_Hey baby, I'm going to be at the office late tonight, I am working on the Seven Brothers takeover, so if you need me call me on the cell, I'll be turning off the office phone. Love ya, kisses to you all."_

--------------------

By 6:20 the girls were finished with their lesson, and completely hyper, they were thrilled about an upcoming recital, the hoped their father and aunt and uncle would be there. Kikyo huffed at the mention of their father. Both girls blew off their mom's response, and they climbed into the car.

Kikyo was pulling onto the street when her cell buzzed letting her know she had missed a call. At the stoplight she listened to the voice message. Tears filled as her eyes as her husbands voice spoke through the phone to her, how dare he say he loved them! Kikyo hung up the phone, she would just see how his work was going, she turned the SUV heading toward her husbands office.

Night had fallen, the girls were chatting away in the back seat, they were asking her something, but she was unable to understand, her mind was racing, images of her husband in bed with that woman caught her eye from the floorboard. Why hadn't she put those back in the envelope! She reached down into the floorboard trying to gather up her husbands' infidelity, she clutched three in her hands when Suki let out a blood-curdling scream. Kikyo sat up to realize she had just run a red light, she looked to her left catching a brief image of the one ton bobcat truck barreling at them, her girls screams filled her ears, then the sound of twisting metal, and then nothing.

**A/N: Okay do you like? Good twist or what. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Take Me Dancing

A/N: Thank you to the reviewers! I don't get as many readers for this story as I do the other two, but I think it is fun, so I am going to keep going! Thanks again for reading it! **I warn you the beginning of the chapter is R so; if you are not into citrus don't read the first part. I'm warning you now!**

5. Take Me Dancing

Inuyasha sat bitching at himself, the jazz music was soulfully affecting his mood. Glancing at his watch with a curse flying form his lips Inuyasha once again scanned the crowded room. 7:27, and no Kagome, would she really stand him up? She was always begging him to take her dancing, and now she was nowhere to be seen. Was this his punishment? Maybe Sesshomaru said something to her? Nah, he would not dare, or would he? Inuyasha slammed his double Scotch, raising his hand to get the waitress's attention; the cute blond quickly arrived at his table.

"Another sir?" The waitress was trying to pour on the charm, which Inuyasha ignored; all he wanted was to see Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, looking back at his watch, and then recovering his cell phone from his coat pocket. He started dialing the first three numbers when someone slipped into the booth with him, and running a hand up the inside of his thigh firmly grasping at his manhood. Gulping hard, Inuyasha turned to his stimulating assailant, a look of complete seduction greeted his golden eyes, the smoky blue-gray eyes of his mistress.

"I thought you stood me up." Inuyasha stopped the roving hand in his lap with his own.

"I almost did, but I look way to good tonight, and I was not about to waist it staying home by myself." Kagome spoke with confidence as she stood twirling in front of the table showing off her curves.

The little black halter dress so low cut nothing was left to the imagination, and the skirt barely hiding the rest of her. Inuyasha could not help but growl with animalistic want, she was flaunting herself before him, Kagome knew it, and she loved the way all male heads in the place were all on her. The stares from the other men in the bar raising his hackles, no one could look at her but him, Inuyasha fought the youkai within him, his inner demon was screaming to ravage that body, and tear the eyes out of every man in the place for looking at what was his to have. Kagome cheerfully giggled, noticing how jealous Inuyasha had become when she showed off her new dress, every man in the place had his eyes locked on her. She winked at her hanyou sliding back into the booth, only to be taken into the arms of Inuyasha who possessively kissed her. Kagome knew full well she should not be in the situation she found herself in, but his phone call, and the fact that Inuyasha professed his love once again helped to keep Kouga from her mind; she even left the engagement ring at home. Guilt should be eating at her, but each time she was with Inuyasha she lost all reason, Kagome hated the way she felt around him, Inuyasha was all she thought about, even Sunday when she was making love with Kouga, it was always Inuyasha, he was the one she imagined inside of her. Their souls touched one another in a way neither of them had ever felt, they were throwing their lives away on one another, and anyone who didn't like it be damned. Even now out in public Inuyasha did not care, he was taking possession of her once again, his tongue forcefully probing her mouth as his clawed hands ran up her dress. He pulled away lustfully looking at her, a small smile on his lips as he realized she came to him wearing no panties, the scent of her arousal reaching him, the fire in his groin growing greater by the second.

He chuckled murmuring into her ear. "You tempt me wench."

"What makes you think you can get in there?" Kagome purred back. "That is no longer yours Inuyasha." Kagome hoarsely whispered her hand stopping his as it traveled between her legs. Inuyasha forced his way past her hand, his fingers sliding into her core, Kagome hissed, instead of stopping him, her hand covered his as she led more fingers into her stroking the sensitive walls of her being, sending a pleasant wave through her body. "Inu…Inuyasha. We have to stop." Kagome pleaded, her eyes closed as she leaded on him, enjoying his delicate touch within her.

Inuyasha pulled his hand from her licking her essence from his fingers with a pleasured growl. Kagome whimpered, having been teased, and kept from orgasm. "I thought we were here to dance not fuck?"

Kagome opened her eyes, a heat radiating from her, she looked into his eyes, and the desire she felt from him keeping her incredibly aroused. "You are toying with me?" She reached into his lap grabbing him in her hand; he throbbed in her grip, her fingers caressing his hardness. "See you want it too."

Inuyasha looked down at her hand petting him, he noticed the engagement ring gone. "What's with this?" Inuyasha took her hand kissing the ring finger that was missing an engagement ring. "Did you call it off?"

"No." Kagome pulled her hand away from him. "Come on, you promised me dancing." She needed to change the subject, and she did standing smoothing her dress reaching her hand out for Inuyasha to take, which he did getting on his feet pulling her into his chest kissing her softly.

A female vocalist took the stage; the band began again as the woman charmed the room with a love song. Kagome smiled to herself, her head on Inuyasha's chest as he led her around the dance floor, as light on his feet as anyone Kagome had ever been with. When his cell rang he simply turned it off, not even pausing to see whom it was, Inuyasha wanted nothing to distract him from the woman in his strong arms as they swayed to the music. Neither one of them could hear Kagome's cell phone sitting at the table ring over the music, nor would she care, she was finally out of the shadows, dancing with the man she loved, like their was only the two of them in the world, even the music playing only for them.

--------------------

Sango cursed under her breath as she hung up her cell phone for the tenth time. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were answering their phones. Sango paced the sterile halls of The Sisters of Mercy hospital, she and Miroku were the first to be called from the hospital, since they were the girls Godparents, they were reached by the police, having gotten the number from the girls contact forms from the school.

Miroku came up behind his distressed wife rubbing her shoulders. "Still no luck?"

"No. Where could he be Miroku? I called the office and it just turned over to the voice mail, why would he not answer his phone?" Miroku fought with himself, he knew about Inuyasha meeting with Kagome tonight, but Kagome had told Sango this afternoon that she and Inuyasha were no more, she was content with marrying Kouga. "What do we do honey?"

"Just keep trying Sango." Miroku noticed a uniformed officer walking toward them. "Call again, okay? I'm going to talk to the cop."

Miroku met up with the officer keeping them both enough out of earshot of his worried wife. "Can I help you officer?"

The cop handed Miroku a manila envelope. "Tell me about these."

Miroku opened the envelope, looking at the 8 x 10's inside of the envelope, dried blood colored the pictures, but he could plainly see them, he gasped when the realization of the photo's content struck him. Did Inuyasha know about this?

"I…I…had no idea." Miroku blinked in disbelief. "Inuyasha was being followed by an investigator I guess."

"It appears so, Mrs. Chinkara had three of these photos clutched in her right hand at the time of the accident. I take it the man in the photos is Mr. Chinkara? And the woman is **not **Mrs. Chinkara, that about right?" Miroku dumbly nodded. "For now we are treating this as a normal traffic accident, the truck driver said she ran the light. But after finding those pictures a whole different scenario starts up. Do you think Mr. Chinkara could have anything to do with the accident? We will be checking out the SUV from top to bottom, would he be capable of trying to kill his wife? It wouldn't be the first time it has happened, a man driven to the edge by an affair."

"Are you saying you suspect foul play officer?" The cop watched Miroku's reactions with interest. Miroku frowned glaring at the officer. "Sir I have known Inuyasha Chinkara all of my life, and I know he would **never** try such a thing, his wife and children are his entire world."

"Yea, their his world when he's not getting a piece of ass on the side." The officer pulled the photos out of Miroku's hand. "Do you know who the woman in the pictures is?"

"She's a law aid that works with my wife and I, she's a sweet young woman." Miroku's mind was kicked into overdrive, Inuyasha must not know about the pictures or the private investigator following him. Sango began walking up to the two on the phone with someone. "Sir, I need to be with my wife."

The officer nodded. "If you hear from Mr. Chinkara let him know we would like to speak with him." The cop nodded to Sango as he passed her by.

Sango hung up the phone, puzzled looking at Miroku. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, did you get a hold of anyone?" Miroku led his distressed wife back to the surgical waiting room taking a seat.

"Yea, Kaede is taking the first flight from Tokyo that she can get, Sesshomaru is already firing up the PR guys, to keep a lid on this, plus he has his private security force coming to secure the hospital to keep out any nosey reporters. Once word gets out, well you know the rest." Sango took a seat next to Miroku, lacing her hand in his. "What was in the envelope?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome have been being followed. Either Kikyo or Sesshomaru hired a PI to look into their relationship. I doubt it would be Sesshomaru, he already knew about the two of them, plus he would not want any outsider involved in family matters." Miroku ran a hand through his hair, he was worried, not only for his godchildren and their mother, but for his best friend who was having his world crumble around him and he had no idea it was happening. "God this is so fucked up Sango."

"Miroku, Sango?" Rin ran into the waiting room, tears wet on her face, her eyes were puffy, she had been crying, probably the entire drive to the hospital. Sango stood to hug her, Miroku followed suit. "What's happening now? Kari, Suki?"

"All three are in surgery, were still waiting on word on any of them. Kikyo was the last to go into an operating room; they were having a hard time stabilizing her condition when the ambulance brought her in. Suki, has an orthopedic surgeon working on her, she's got a nasty compound fracture to her left arm, not to mention a concussion, it could have been worse if not for the side air bags. Kari, had to be taken in to relieve pressure to her brain, her concussion was much worse that her sisters, but hopefully they got to her in time." Miroku took in a big breath; he was leaving the worse for last. Rin was in shock trying to absorb all of the information.

"And Kikyo?" Rin sniffled.

"We don't know." Sango whispered. "The way she was sitting when hit, they said the seatbelt might as well not been on, she's got multiple spinal fractures, and a few of the disc's have ruptured, leaking spinal fluid, we just don't know. The doctor did not seem to optimistic about the surgical outcome."

"Where is Inuyasha?" Rin was now letting the tears flow. "Where is he?"

Miroku shook his head 'no'.

"If that son of a bitch is with Kagome I'll kill him personally." Rin's anger pushed through her tears.

--------------------

Kagome led Inuyasha into her dark apartment, it was now close to midnight, they had a few to many to drink, and danced the evening away in each other's arms. They both had turned off their cell phones, Sango and Miroku kept interrupting them, and neither of them wished to talk to them any way, neither one wanted to hear about how bad what they were doing was. Kagome kicked off her shoes as she locked the door, Inuyasha pressed himself behind her running both hands up her dress, with his teeth he released the tie that held the halter around her neck. Kagome turned in his arms kissing him fervently, the heat rising in her again, she led him to the bedroom as he unzipped the rest of her dress, nude she stepped out of it pulling him on top of her to the bed. His golden eyes adoring every inch of her as she looped her legs around him pulling him tightly into her body.

Inuyasha looked at the clock on the bed stand, and then looking back her, guilt pulled at him, he should really be home, it was so late, time was always his enemy when he was with Kagome.

Noticing the change in his face she kissed him. "Lets forget we are running out of time."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. It is not a long chapter, but I like it. It's good to make the dog suffer! Thank you to all the reviewers! Let me know what you think.

**6. What a Tangled Web We Weave**

Inuyasha slumped into the corner of the elevator taking him to his home, his two beautiful girls, and doting wife. He grunted at the thought of the tongue-lashing Kikyo was sure to give him in only two hours. Unfortunately Inuyasha had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms, now as he entered the dark condo it was well after 2:30, Kikyo would be getting up for work in only two hours, then let the fun begin. Inuyasha growled softly at the impending argument, no way in hell was Kikyo going to be gracious about this one.

"Maybe I should have slept at the office." Inuyasha spoke aloud as he set his cell and keys on the entryway table.

"Maybe you should pick up your phone, instead of turning it off." I large shadow stood from the couch in the living room, fluidly moving toward a startled Inuyasha. The sinking moon casting silvery shadows through the balcony doors, illuminating the swiftly moving form of Sesshomaru. "You have really done it now little brother."

Before Inuyasha could utter a word, he found himself in the vice like grip of an angry Sesshomaru, moving him backwards only stopping when Inuyasha's body and head bounced off the elevator doors. Currents of pain spider webbed through his head, as his elder brother repeatedly slammed him into the unforgiving steel. The feral snarls coming from his brother, were something Inuyasha had not heard in over 200 years, Sesshomaru was furious, and Inuyasha could not grasp what hat happened to direct the anger toward him.

"Fuckin' stop Sesshomaru, you're going to wake the whole house." Inuyasha hissed as he felt Sesshomaru's fingers grasp his throat, Inuyasha pried the long fingers from crushing his windpipe, wrenching the slender yet strong digits from his throat. "Wanna tell me what the hell is going on Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha slid down the elevator doors to the floor gingerly touching the back of his head checking for blood, his confused saffron eyes looking up to Sesshomaru, who towered over him, glaring down with glowing crimson tinted eyes.

Sesshomaru spun around stalking back into the living room, Inuyasha was even more troubled, Sesshomaru never lost his composure unless it was because of the family. Did something happen to Rin? It would explain all of the phone calls from Sango and Miroku tonight.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha pulled his aching body to its feet, unsure what to do about the violently upset youkai standing in his living room. Hell what if the girls woke up? Sesshomaru would scare the daylights out of them. "Hey, Sesshomaru, lets go somewhere and talk. The kids do not need to wake up to this."

"Inuyasha."

"An' I am already gonna get it from Kikyo, I don't need to dig a even deeper hole, so lets go up to the roof and talk this out whatever it is." Inuyasha called the elevator, looking over his shoulder to Sesshomaru who seemed suddenly rooted to the marble floor.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru shook his head, slowly taking in deep breaths calming his youkai blood down.

"Come on, lets go, you can tell me all about it."

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed as he turned back to his infuriating hanyou brother.

Sesshomaru's voice shook the glass through out the house, reverberating off the walls, Inuyasha huffed rolling his eyes he was certainly glad there were no neighbors to bother, that was exactly what Inuyasha wanted not to happen. _Well there awake now. _

"You fool, can you not even tell your family is not here? There scent is faint." Sesshomaru, now calm walked to his perplexed brother.

"What? There scent is everywhere, it's there home." Inuyasha sniffed at the air-conditioned air, and Sesshomaru was right. Fear stabbed at Inuyasha quite suddenly; in a blur he was down the hall flinging open his daughters' rooms. "Suki? Kari? Where are you girls?" They had never made it home, there beds were perfectly made, no stitch out of place, there dolls and stuffed animals smiling back at him with soulless glass eyes.

Sesshomaru stood at the end of the long hallway, his arms crossed over his chest watching as terror became animate in his brothers every movement. Inuyasha glanced quickly at Sesshomaru as he dashed to his bedroom; the door flinging open so hard the antique knob became imbedded in the wall. Empty, only the faint hint of Kikyo's perfume from this morning. Shaking Inuyasha crumpled to the floor, distraught, and angry, his family was gone, and he was none the wiser. Sesshomaru stood looking down at Inuyasha from the doorway, his brothers disturbed eyes meeting his own.

"What has happened?" Inuyasha whispered.

"There was a car accident Inuyasha. Your family was injured, and you were nowhere to be found. Kari, and Kikyo are fighting to stay alive and you were off with the Higurashi whore correct? Was it worth it? Was screwing the little bitch worth losing your family brother?" Sesshomaru walked to the defeated hanyou, taking him by the shirt yanking him to his feet. "You are going to the hospital to be the caring father and loving husband."

Nodding Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru into the hall. His eyes staring into the empty rooms of his daughters, his heart felt as if it would shatter in his chest. Inuyasha paused stopping Sesshomaru.

"Wait, I need to get Bowtie Bunny and Charlie Bear." Sesshomaru looked to him with a raised brow. "You know the girls favorite stuffed animals." Sesshomaru nodded, proceeding to the elevator to wait.

Beaten, and heartbroken Inuyasha shuffled to the elevator, clutching the treasured stuffed animals to his heart. His pups' scent filling his nose, tears burned in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall, no matter how hard he tried to keep them at bay.

Inuyasha ducked into Sesshomaru's limo, hiding out in the corner, wishing to be swallowed up by the kid leather seats, his guilt was eating him alive. When did it all start to go so wrong? What happened that made his eye wander to another woman? Kikyo had always been his true love; he couldn't remember a time when he did not love her, what happened to them? It was last November, that was the beginning of the downward spiral when… when. Sesshomaru took over the Higurashi's company, it was the first time Inuyasha met Kagome, and she was like a breath of fresh air. She added excitement to his life; making Inuyasha realize the rut he and Kikyo were in. Instead of working on his marriage, he worked at getting Kagome into bed. This was entirely his fault, everyone knew it, and he just never wanted to admit it to himself.

"Inuyasha, there is another problem. Kikyo hired an investigator to follow you with Miss Higurashi, there were pictures taken. Pictures that Kikyo must have only seen today, she was holding them when the accident occurred. Now because of those photos, the police wish to talk to you. They have a suspicion that you tried to kill your family." Sesshomaru flatly spoke, his eyes intently focused on his brother. "But I told them how ludicrous that was. Never the less, you will have Miroku with you during the questioning. If the authorities try to pursue this we will bring in the big guns."

"The bastard in the Cadillac." Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's gaze. "Kagome has been seeing him around quite a bit. I knew that slimy youkai was up to something."

"I see. And you thought nothing of it?" Sesshomaru sighed, looking out the heavily tinted window to the quickly approaching dawn. "It matters not, your priority now is your family, and I shall deal with the investigator."

The two sat silent until they pulled into the underground parking for the hospital. As the car stopped four armed guards approached the limo. The four were a part of Sesshomaru's private security force, each of the youkai in a similar uniform, however they all wore the disguise of magic to hide their true forms. It was easier for the humans to deal with them in a disguised manner, and as such they could move around with ease.

Sesshomaru stood from the car. "My Lord Sesshomaru." The lead guard bowed holding the door as Inuyasha slid out. "Master Inuyasha. If you would follow Tenkai, he will lead you to your families floor."

"You took over the whole floor Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned as he followed the 6'5" Tenkai.

"Easier to guard the floor from all entrances Master Inuyasha." The towering Tenkai looked over his shoulder smiling.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha with keen interest as his little brother seemed to pale even more when the elevator stopped at the desired floor, his knuckles were white as he threatened to puncture the girls stuffed animals, Inuyasha's anxiety hung thick in the air, amusing the InuTaisho, Inuyasha disserved to squirm, you never betray your mate.

The doors opened onto the foreboding floor, Inuyasha took in a deep breath stepping out into the heaving disinfected floor. The smells of cleaners burning his nose, the crisp white walls, and sterile surroundings slapping him to reality that somewhere his family lay broken and betrayed by him, and him alone. The familiar face of Rin appeared from a doorway not thirty feet off, seeing Inuyasha the petite woman came charging toward him, the smell of her tears greeting Inuyasha first. Rin stopped looking up into the calm face of her husband, then locking eyes with Inuyasha.

"You bastard." Rin slapped him across the face with as much strength that she could muster. The sting to his face was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. "How could you Inuyasha?" Rin's puffy, black-circled eyes locked on him with such anger, Inuyasha had never seen Sesshomaru's mate in such a state. "Your children, your wife, you fucking ass hole Inuyasha!" Rin screeched with a cracking voice. She reached up to slap him again, but was pulled into the powerful embrace of Sesshomaru.

"Kari and Suki are down the hall." Sesshomaru spoke nodding for Inuyasha to go to his daughters' bedsides.

Inuyasha entered the dimly lit room, Kari lay sleeping, or sedated, her left arm cast with vicious looking pins protruding from the plaster, the arm held in a sling to keep it elevated. The heart monitor the only other sound other than the little girls steady breathing. Inuyasha pulled up a chair, sitting beside his baby's bedside; carefully Inuyasha tucked Charlie Bear into bed with Kari. Her little arm flexed to pull the stuffed animal closer to her body; even in sleep the bear brought comfort. Inuyasha folded his arms leaning on the bed, hiding his head, the broken hanyou wept silently. His world would never again be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.Broken Bodies & Broken Hearts**

Kari was unaware of her father's silent tears, as Inuyasha wept thinking of his Karibug. She was cut from the same cloth as her father, shining in the martial arts, and swordplay even at the young age of five; it seemed to her instructors that the child had been born with a kitana fused to her hand. The twins were night and day, but Kari had been blessed with the even temper of Kikyo, even though when pushed to anger the quarter youkai blood that flowed in those veins would show through with a great explosion of emotion.

Inuyasha was so wrapped in his own self-pity, he never even noticed Miroku enter Kari's hospital room. Only when his best friend touching his shoulder did the broken hanyou stir. Raising his head Inuyasha met the saddened brown eyes of Miroku.

"Hey." Miroku squatted down to the side of Inuyasha. "How's our little Karibug doing?"

"I don't know, she hasn't woken up, but she knows I'm here. She's my pup, she can sense my presence, even if she's asleep." Inuyasha ran a shaking hand through his messed silver hair, his ears drooping under the weight of what had happened all because of him. "I never wished for this to happen Miroku."

"Of course not, you love your family." Miroku stood putting a reassuring hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "No one doubts that you love them Inuyasha."

"Speak for yourself." Sango hung in the doorway, her eyes cold as ice fixed on Inuyasha. "You're a fucking pig Inuyasha."

"Sango." Miroku interjected only to have his wife turn her hard gaze on him.

"I never should have stayed quiet about Kagome to Kikyo, I have my own misdeeds to beg forgiveness for with her, but you Inuyasha, I hope she cuts your dick off and feeds it to you. Your family was hurt by you and you alone you bastard. I hope she fuckin' tears you to pieces." Sango hissed the words, as she spun back into the hallway. Even her footfalls seemed angry as she stormed off.

"She doesn't mean that man." Miroku could not believe the anger in his wife, but Sango had not slept all night, she had been sitting, seething in anger, awaiting Inuyasha's appearance.

"Yes, she does, and she's right." Inuyasha stood shrugging off Miroku's hand. "I need to see Suki and… Kikyo." Inuyasha looked down into the peaceful face of his sleeping daughter, he almost smiled until the vicious looking pins running through his baby girls arm caught his eyes slapping him in the face. "You know the girls were always the one thing I did right, god I screwed up, look what I've done to them Miroku, I should be there in their place."

"Drowning yourself in self pity will do you no good Inuyasha. You fucked up, and now you gotta pay the piper." Miroku walked out of the room pausing looking back at his friend. "Suki and Kikyo are down the hall in I.C.U., you need to know it's not looking good for them, I'll have the doctor paged to talk to you if you want." Inuyasha simply shook his head 'no'. Miroku sighed walking off to find his irate wife. "I'll be hanging around if you need to talk."

"Thanks Miroku seems like you're the only one on my side." Inuyasha smoothed Kari's ink black hair out of her face the girls ebon ears twitching at his touch, the simple reflex drawing a small smile across his lips.

Grabbing the pink flop eared bunny with an oversized yellow bow the so named Bowtie Bunny, Inuyasha gathered his courage to see Suki, and Kikyo. He was exhausted, more mentally than physically; Inuyasha's mind was functioning on autopilot. Shuffling down the hall cursing the bright florescent light that stung his eyes, he wished for a dark room with a corner to curl up in to sleep, or die, more so the later of the two options would be fitting at this very moment. Then again death would be to good for him, death would be running away, death was not acceptable for the son of the great Taiyoukai.

The I.C.U., was dimly lit, a great change from the hallway, what accosted his senses first was the scent of his young's blood, before his eyes even fell upon his child. Inuyasha whispered a silent prayer, his eyes tightly shut before raising his head to look upon Suki. Slowly opening his eyes to the image of his innocent little gift from god, Inuyasha could not hold back the gasp that escaped him. His little silver-haired Suki, his little dancing butterfly, had her wings broken, and it might as well been his own claws that did the damage. Suki had the mannerisms of her mother, the ever graceful, polite, and charming to a fault, Inuyasha's little butterfly, so delicate and beautiful. Of the two twins Suki was a natural dancer, excelling in dance, loving ballet, and all things of culture, just like her mother. She was a natural to the stage of dance, her teachers raving that their little Suki would be sought after by all of the best ballet companies, Kikyo and Inuyasha had already been approached by Julliard.

Inuyasha hoped in vein that all this had not ended his baby girl's dreams. The girl looked so fragile and small in the bed, too many tubes and wires connected to her body; there was even a machine breathing for her. What good was his fathers' youkai blood if his pup was injured like this, having to have machines breath for her? Suki looked peaceful, there was no pain in her quiet expression, but there was no hint of life in her either. Only the various noises and beeps of the medical equipment filled the room, automatons doing their function to keep Suki alive. Inuyasha cautiously edged to the bedside, placing his hand to the side of the girls slightly swollen, bruised face, the horrific bandages wrapped around her head spotted in blood was nearly driving Inuyasha's senses into overload. The bunny hung limp in his clawed hand, Inuyasha looked at the stuffed toy thinking it's bright eyes far to cheery for the dire situation Suki found herself in. He tried to tuck the pink bunny into bed with Suki, but found the simple task difficult because of all of the wires and tubes.

"Please sir, do not do that. If we have to call a code on her we need nothing in the way to hinder us in getting to her, even if it is only a toy. Please put it on the side table." A pair of vivid green eyes met Inuyasha's beaten gaze, the petite nurse quietly entered the room, her red hair pulled back in a long braid being a startling contrast the violet scrubs she wore. The youkai nurse moved to the opposite side of the bed, checking the IV lines and adjusting dosages. "I'm taking good care of your…"

"Daughter, Suki is my daughter." Inuyasha's voice was near inaudible, but the wolf youkai could plainly hear.

"I was wondering when the father would show up, I mean to have your whole family taken out by a truck, and no father around? I found it a little odd, but the elder Chinkara said you'd be here shortly, and low and behold here you are, albeit nine hours later, but you're here." The wolf youkai looked at him suspiciously.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to talk to me that way." Inuyasha was surprised that this woman could even elicited feeling other than pain from him at a time like this, but she had done just that.

"Sorry, sometimes my mouth gets going and my brain gets left behind wondering what the hell just came out. I just get upset to see kids so young be hurt. An' both of your little girls plus their mamma, god you must be a wreck." The outspoken nurse came around standing next to Inuyasha. "Oh so cute."

"What?" Inuyasha was beginning to wonder about this particular caregiver, even if she was youkai.

"The bunny, it's cute." The nurse pointed to Bowtie Bunny with a smile. "I'm Ayame, I am the head nurse in I.C.U., and I promise you I'll take excellent care of your kiddo. If there is anything I can do to help you at a time like this let me know, maybe I could call the chaplain?"

"No, I will deal with my demons on my own thank you." Inuyasha leaned over kissing Sukis' bruised, and cut cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, if anything happens…"

"I'll be sure to let you know Daddy." Ayame smiled to Inuyasha, trying to lighten his heart, but well knowing there was definitely something amiss in this family.

Somehow Inuyasha left Suki's presence feeling somewhat relived, perhaps the nurse being so forward helped his mood. The slight change in his temperament instantly shifted as he looked off down the hall seeing a uniformed police officer, and the obvious detective speaking with Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"Oh fuck, not now." Inuyasha ducked across the hall into what he hoped was an empty room, and to his good fortune it was.

A plus to having you're big brother take over the hospital floor, no one other than family occupied the rooms. Not even looking for a light switch, using his hanyou eyesight he walked into the bathroom, closing the door flipping on the light. The buzz of the fluorescents annoying his ears, so he drowned it out by turning on the hot faucet to full blast, his hands in the basin cupping the steaming water, as his eyes focused on his reflection in the mirror. _Is that me? Oh god that's not me. _The Inuyasha staring back looked only a shadow of himself, the normally tan hued skin was pale, sickly looking, and the once vibrant clear saffron eyes were clouded in grief, circled in black. His silver main was matted and tangled, he looked like something that would crawl out of a children's fairy tail book, playing the lead role as the boogieman. _And that's what I am, a evil, vile, creature, destroyer of lives, adulterous asshole who deserves to never see the light of day. Hell, I wonder if the boogieman needs a roommate?_

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I have to stop it here. Next chapter, Kikyo. Please R & R! Thank you oh so much for those of you who do review!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know it took me longer than usual to update. Okay new job and all. Well, this chapter will more than likely have some people upset with me, but the love of my life said I need to liven it up, and throw more kinks into the works, so I am trying, if you absolutely hate it, I'm oh so very sorry, I'll work harder on delighting you. Please keep reading and reviewing I find all reviews invaluable. Thanks in advance, Pandora.

**8. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

_"Is it done? Did she recognize you?"_

_"How the hell would she recognize me? No one knows the better; especially not Kikyo, the woman is in a coma. How would any of them know me you fool, I didn't look like this ten years ago." _A puff of nicotine escaped the lips of Onigumo Naraku.

His sickening fake smile dimming the shadow covered room even further, as the phone to his ear became an annoyance, more so the voice on the other end of the phone his client and nephew. His sister never had a brain about her, not that he even cared, she was married off years ago, and Naraku was never that close to any of his family. However the fruit of their loins being the only decent thing she ever produced. It was all his idea to help Onigumo go after Kikyo, sufficiently destroying her life, however the car accident was unplanned, but now they had the youngest son on the InuTaisho in an emotional hell of his own making. Fitting perfectly with the plan his devious nephew had brewed up, if the youngest Chinkara brother was in pain, surely the eldest would be dealing with it as well, pain and suffering to all of those related to the late InuTaisho. The Taiyoukai had taken his nephew's ancestral mountainous estate holdings, and factories in the Pacific Northwest, sending his brother in law to commit suicide over the loss of the land that had belonged to the family for generations Ushering in his only son to run the family assets with a mentally spent mother; the matriarch being Naraku's sister, who now was dwelling in an insane asylum. It was an undertaking for the kid even having been only recently graduated from college. The death of his father was a painful blow, but Naraku's nephew was granted some relief when the Taiyoukai mysteriously died eight months later, some still believing a death by his own son's claws.

_"Hey, Naraku, you still there old man?"_ His sisters' whelp never did respect anyone.

"Not that old pup. So what's next?"

_"I'll just leak the story to the media, that should get Sesshomaru going. Lets see how he likes losing control. Just like the bastards did to my father.""_

--------------------

Kouga stepped off the elevator slipping his cell back on his belt, buttoning closed his jacket, checking his reflection in the polished elevator doors. The wolf smiled at himself pleased at what smiled back. The entire floor was like a morgue, there was phone chatter, but not much in the way of happy employees that he had noticed when Kouga visited Kagome the first time. Kagome's office was empty, so the youkai headed to her bosses office, and sure enough there Kagome stood, she was staring out the windows hugging herself in the glaring sunlight.

"Someone die or what?" Kagome jumped, turning to his voice.

"Oh, Kouga. What are you doing here?" Kagome stood her back to the light giving her a haloed effect; the saddened woman appeared like a goddess, misery made her even more beautiful in Kouga's eyes, she was suffering.

"Do I have to have a reason to pop in to see my fiancée? Thought I could take you to lunch." Kouga walked to her, hugging her small frame to him, Kagome noticeably stiffened in his embrace. Kouga held her back at arms length. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome's head dropped, hiding her features in raven wing hair. "Kagome?"

"It's nothing Kouga. I really don't have much of an appetite right now." Kagome pulled away from Kouga, whom quickly caught her left hand in his.

The youkai noticed the engagement ring gone from his _loves _finger. "Um, Kagome, something wrong with my ring?"

Surprise animated Kagome's face; she had forgotten to put it back on after Inuyasha left last night. "Oh, no, nothing wrong, it just needs to be resized that's all." _Okay, bad lie. But hell I haven't slept._

Kouga feigned a hurt look. _Lyin' bitch. Just how stupid does she think I am? Just dig your hole a little bit deeper **my love.** I'll bury you and your little dog shit together in it. _ Kouga gave Kagome a reassuring smile his canines showing.

"Oh. I was worried for a moment; I thought you changed your mind or something. So what's going on in the office, the place might as well be deserted." Kouga cast Kagome the most innocent smile in his repertoire.

"Nothing, Inuyasha and the CEO are having some… some difficulties." Kagome and the entire staff were placed under a gag order as soon as any of them stepped foot into the building thus morning, no one knew the whole truth, and rumors were flying rampant.

The only reason Kagome knew was because Miroku called her, to let her know what documents to send the courts, as both counselors would be held up for a while. When Kagome asked to talk to Sango she could clearly hear her friend angrily shouting at her husband, and some colorful phrases describing Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship making it clearly through the phones ear piece. Inuyasha's family was in the hospital, Kagome had remained in a numb state all morning, and still found herself trying to deal with the emotions that she had a part to play, children were hurt, his children. Kagome lost herself in thought; completely forgetting Kouga was still there glowering her direction. What was she going to do? The creepy man that she'd been seeing around turned out to be an investigator, and it was his pictures of her and Inuyasha's meetings that his wife to run the red light. Kagome might as well just cut the break lines, because now the police were involved, and Kagome's life was quickly going to fall apart, even though she did bring this on herself. How was she going to tell Kouga that she'd been screwing her boss for months? _An' oh yea, by the way honey, while his family was in surgery fighting to stay alive, we were fucking our brains out. Yea, Kouga would just love that one Kagome, you idiot!_

"You get to call your boss by his first name? Isn't that kinda unusual? I mean I don't have a boss, but no one called my dad by his first name." Kouga hoped to make her uncomfortable; Kagome was going to have a hard time keeping all of those lies straight sooner or later it all would unravel.

"Kouga…I…I have to run some documents to the courthouse for Miroku. How about dinner?" Kagome picked up a stack of documents, desperately wishing for her intended to leave; however, unable to meet his intense azure gaze Kagome made sure her eyes stayed locked on the floor. Kagome could have sworn that Kouga knew that she was hiding something, the way his gaze bored holes into her very soul. But that would be insanity, right? How could he? She had only agreed to marry him to spite Inuyasha, and now…well what was she going to do? Marry him? _Okay, gotta get him out of hear first, worry about that later._

In college when they dated both Kouga and Kagome's families still owned their own businesses, the Taiyoukai and his sons did not come into the picture until after they both graduated and parted ways. Kouga always felt a deep, primal, attraction to Kagome, and always kept tabs on her, whether it be her jaunting across the globe to find herself, or drown her problems in alcohol in Vegas, Kouga was always on her trail unbeknownst to Kagome of course, and then when she conveniently showed up on the payroll of the very bastard that killed his father, it all simply fell into place. It was nice to finally have karma work in your favor in such a fitting way.

"Well alright my lovely Kagome. Dinner. Enjoy your day." Kouga could not force the grin from his lips as the youkai sauntered out of the office, one hand in his pocket, the other giving a half wave, Kagome was still not meeting his eyes before he left. I felt good to be a predator again. He'd like to think cat and mouse, but this was more like wolf and lamb.

--------------------

It felt to Inuyasha that he had been hiding out in the bathroom for eons, starring at the hanyou in the mirror, despising what reflected back. The steamed up mirror finally drew time back to him, of course Miroku and Sesshomaru would keep the police at bay, at least until the suspect hanyou could see the remaining member of his family. Kikyo, she would be the hardest to face. Shutting off the faucet Inuyasha listened intently to all of the voices around him, a great genetic quirk of Inuyasha's father, keen hearing, it could really come in handy. There were no voices in the hall any more, just how much time did he spend zoning out? Yes, he was exhausted, yes he was quilt ridden, yes, he would rather ceremoniously disembowel himself at this moment for atonement, but losing time? The exhaustion truly was getting the better of him. Had the sun even risen on the darkest night of his life?

Cautiously opening the door an inch Inuyasha peered out relieved not to see armed police officers standing there with weapons drawn. Actually to Inuyasha's surprise the corridor was empty, the hanyou warily stepped into the hall, checking over his shoulder every few feet making sure no person of the law was nipping at his heel, by the gods no sleep, and nervous tension had made a paranoid fool out of the once proud son of the Taiyoukai. They couldn't arrest him for cheating on his wife, could they? Inuyasha forced the thought from his head, the police were the least of his worries, his wife awaited him in the room not four paces away.

Easily swinging the room's door opened Inuyasha stepped into the dim chamber, the scent of Kikyo accosted his receptive nose. Her scent reeked of weakness, and blood, how was the woman still alive? The woman Inuyasha had taken as mate lay before his dim eyes, Inuyasha would never had believed this was his wife, if not for his nose. Kikyo appeared broken, she **was** broken, her mind was elsewhere in a drug induced coma of the doctors doing, what lay in that bed was a husk, a torn and broken husk of the proud, self assured Kikyo that Inuyasha had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Inuyasha tried to force his legs to move him closer, but the appendages refused to obey his mental command, Inuyasha for the moment was rooted to the floor, starring dumbstruck at the form of his first love in the bed before him.

"This is to much to take, I …I can't do this. How could this have happened? You did it to yourself." Inuyasha whispered to himself, suddenly the realization that he was all alone gripped at his heart in icy claws. His entire life lay in these hospital beds. Indifferent to his voice or touch. His wife and daughters were once upon a time his life, now because of poor decisions it was all in jeopardy.

Inuyasha forced his body to move forward to the bedside. His clawed hand curling around Kikyo's cold one, the delicate long fingers unresponsive to his, Inuyasha felt himself stare at the beautiful long fingers with perfectly manicured nails, he wished for even a trace of life from Kikyo, but there was nothing there. Inuyasha collapsed to the floor his knees contacting the tile with a hollow thud; the physical pain that bit into him was a welcome change from the emotional torment that was tearing through his psyche, he pulled Kikyo's hand to his quivering lips, softly kissing her open palm, weeping soundlessly, the hanyou's body quaking in his grief.

"Forgive me." 


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay my wonderful, understanding, best in the world readers, you won't believe this but ya know I normally don't take this long to update. But… and get this, my Mother fell down her stairs and broke her back! So far I've been visiting the hospital for 2 wks, believe you me it sucks. Sorry for such a delay, and hope you forgive the length, I promise to better next time. But, hope you like the chapter, let me know, I've been living at the hospital, so my mind has been existing off of cafeteria food, I don't recommend it (how do the Dr's do it?). So please if you have a minute leave me a review, I could use some right now. Pandora_

**9. Justified Torture**

Inuyasha had no grasp on the amount of time that he stayed knelt at Kikyo's bedside; somehow during that time he had fallen asleep on the cold tile floor. The constant beep of Kikyo's heart monitor droned on in Inuyasha's ears, finally rousing him from his brief rest. Opening his eyes in confusion, blinking away the stupor trying desperately to understand his surroundings through the fog of his mind, Inuyasha slowly stood. Jumping in surprise when his eyes fell upon the form of his elder brother standing in the corner scrutinizing Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had something to say, it was clear on his face, Inuyasha tried to prepare himself for the worst his brother could throw at him at this low point in his life.

"What is it? You just going to stand their gawking Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha raked his hand through his hair, both brothers glared at each other with harsh saffron eyes.

"I was simply realizing how fitting it was to see you sleeping on the floor like the pathetic piece of garbage you are." Sesshomaru stepped to Kikyo's bedside, his face softened only briefly before looking back at Inuyasha with a spiteful gaze.

Sesshomaru had never particularly liked the human women of this time, not that he ever found any value in them what so ever, but when Inuyasha took Kikyo as a mate, the InuTaisho realized the strong miko bloodline that her family carried. Five hundred years ago the miko's of strength were something to fear by all youkai, and Sesshomaru instantly sensed the tremendous energy in Kikyo, consequently allowing his brother to take the woman as mate. Consequently gaining the longevity to stay by her partner's side till the inescapable ending of his life. Now the lapse in Inuyasha's judgment could, and more than likely would, break the bond between the two.

"You came here to tell me something that I already know? That's not your style, what's happened Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha pulled up a chair to sit at Kikyo's side, Sesshomaru remained standing next to the motionless woman, the senior Inuyoukai took Kikyo's left hand seeming to admire the wedding ring on her finger.

"This ornament means nothing to you anymore. There is no bond there any longer, is there Inuyasha."

"Just who the hell do you think you are Sesshomaru? Of course my marriage means something to me. I just let my priorities slip, but I'll make it up to them." Inuyasha was exasperated, not wishing to deal with what ever crap Sesshomaru was going to send his way.

"Not that you would know of this morning's news little brother, but you have successfully tarnished **my** company with your little liaisons with the Higurashi bitch. It made front page, you should see the pictures of Kikyo's car, and the incriminating photo of you and Kagome, I still can't figure out how those disreputable pictures got out, but I will."

"What do you want me to do about it? You're the one who told me about the P.I., how was I to know we were being followed." Inuyasha slumped further down in the uncomfortable chair, his clawed hands digging into the cheaply made wooden arms.

"It never should have happened in the first place. You would think the story would run in a tabloid, not the city's most respected newspaper. Although when an executive of one of the worlds most prominent companies screws up all of the dirty laundry gets aired. This is exactly what I wanted not to happen Inuyasha. I warned you." Sesshomaru silently walked to the end of the bed, his gaze still fixed upon Inuyasha who now refused to look his way.

"Again Sesshomaru, what the fuck do you want me to do about it? If I could go back three months and stop myself I would, you don't have to threaten me, I already feel terrible enough about it all for Christ's sake, my family is torn apart! I don't even know if Kikyo or Suki will ever wake up. I'm sorry that I screwed up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's fatigued eyes finally looked into the indifferent features of his brother. "I'm sorry. But you are not the one that I must beg for forgiveness from. She is."

"That is not enough. You are just like our sire; I guess the son is destined to repeat the sins of the father. You Inuyasha are well on your way to surpassing him." Sesshomaru exited the room shaking his head, wondering what was to be done on the damage control end of things; hopefully he would be able to salvage the companies' reputation, but still how were those photo's released? The hired investigator had handed over the disk and camera, first thing this morning, there was more going on that Sesshomaru did not know, nevertheless he would get to the bottom of it all.

--------------------

"_You saw the papers, right uncle?"_

"_Yea, and Sesshomaru's goons banging down my door at first light, scared the hell out of Kagura. They took my camera, and promised to break my neck if more_ _photos were released."_ Naraku caught the glare from his wife across the kitchen, Kagura was furious at the early morning intrusion. Naraku knew full well he would be hearing about this for a long time to come. _"Ya know Kouga you could have given me a bit of warning boy."_

"_Where's the fun in that? You had to be off guard or you would be suspect." _Kouga sat in a quiet corner of the Starbucks down the street from his condo.

"_Well, what's next?"_ Naraku sounded stressed through the phone, no doubt he was concerned that eventually the tie between he and Kikyo would be uncovered, Kouga could care less, if Naraku went down so be it, no one could link it to Kouga or his pack until it was to late. Who would they believe, a greasy questionable investigator, or the son of a once highly reputable champion for the environment, who is simply trying to continue his fathers' work?

The grin on his face unnerving the few patrons that looked his way, maybe it was the fangs, of course it was the fangs. Human women found him dangerously desirable, the youkai within him striking a risky cord in women's psyches. Females both human and youkai loved the bad boy, and Kouga was more than willing to comply. Kouga was never lacking in companionship, hell he was really no better than Kagome in that aspect, he had two other women waiting in the wings just hoping for him to call. The age of casual encounters was good to him, even though his father regarded him as far to relaxed for the amount of women Kouga took to his bed, but hell, the old man was dead, and Kouga was taking out his thoughtfully planned revenge for the patriarch of his pack.

"_Listen uncle, let me worry about it. I am having dinner with Kagome in a few hours, and I will suggest we go see her distraught boss; I am just dying to see how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are holding up. The Taiyoukai's sons will pay for what they did to my family, and of course Kikyo will atone for slighting you in your time of need. I have it all under control, now go kiss your wife, hell take her shopping, what I paid you two should be set."_ Kouga winked at an eye-catching blonde who was flirting with him two tables over. _"Listen I'll call you tonight, relax, I've got this."_ Kouga ended the call, standing from his chair, his azure eyes locked on the easy target.

--------------------

Inuyasha sat tormenting himself in the morning light that faded to afternoon. Kikyo lay unmoving beneath the crisp white sheet, an emblem of his adulterous, new, but thoroughly destructive life. She was the sole person that he wished forgiveness yet she could offer nothing in her passive sleep. His serene princess in a bed riddled with lies. The responsibility was his own, yet the heart that beat in his chest faltered with each moment that Kikyo remained outside the realm of reality. The mere pressure of not only Kikyo but Suki, his own child, they walked the line of a razor's width between life and death, that reality drew blood form his soul, the unbearable anguish was ripping his entire being apart with the uncertainty of survival, and he would be the one guilty for their demise.

Inuyasha returned to the cold tile floor on his knees, Kikyo's unresponsive hand in his, his warm lips pressed to the coldness of her skin, the words of prayerful remorse lost to her ears, but in Inuyasha's soul he hoped she heard his inaudible whispers for absolution. How could he even beg for forgiveness, it would be construed as a prideful act, yet it was what his heart yearned for in it's ruptured circumstance. How else could he respond? The hanyou knew full well the penance he must beg for, even if Kikyo could, or would ever look upon his face again. Silent tears escaped from the eyes of the great Taiyoukai's son, his father must be looking down on him with distain, yet the human blood that flowed in his veins gave him cause for remorse, Inuyasha cared not for what those outside would think, he was agonizing throughout his entire being, each beat of his heart, every twinge of muscle brought nothing but pain, anguish rightfully brought upon himself there was no relief but a word of forgiveness.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Tears of a Saint

There is a frailty that runs throughout all humans: we care to deeply, love so unconditionally, and hate with every beat in our pathetic heart. The weakness of emotion that draws the mind of a scholar to the breast of a madman, the passion of the beast, that is all in its fleeting existence the curse of the human spirit. Is it the sins of the father, or the devoted love of the mother that changes the shape of a child mind, they are never the product of the wishes of what there parents desire. Do we love out of the paralytic fear of loneliness, or simply the trait encoded in our DNA to procreate, passing on our genetic code in a frivolous sprint for immortality, the insatiable yearning to not be alone in a life of questionable imprisonment, slave to the heart of irrational fears? Yet again if you are one to believe that we cast ourselves on the course of a sea riddled with waves of an uncertain destiny such things would seem redundant, unworthy of discussion, or mention the passive twinge of a recognizable admission of feeling.

Can you count on both hands the times you've watched the passing moment into sunset? The brief minutes when the sky erupts into a brilliant cloak of purple, oranges, and blues, have you lost you're breath at the mere insignificance of your life, staring into the abyss? Were you alone in the moment when time enraptured your soul at the sight of mans loss at the hands of nature? What would you think, what would you feel, even in the instant when each cell in your being stepped into sync with the cosmos? Did you even notice? Was your soul there, or playing the part of complacency?

These things were the enemy of Inuyasha's mind, the rational thought had left his tormented soul, and how dare menial traits become so obsolete? His life had become automation there was no longer the need to compel himself into action, the desire for emotional peace was enough to destroy the only sane remnants of his psyche. Why the soul devotion of his being was corrupted seemed a foreign thought to him, his young suffered all because of a carnal, ill placed yearning for one that would haunt his memories till the end of time.

--------

Inuyasha watched the afternoon fade to evening through the cracks in the blinds that allowed illumination to shine through in a deep red-orange hued haze. Kari had finally awoken, in pain, but alert, asking for her Mother, which Inuyasha skirted the question with little grace, thankful when her Auntie Rin came into the room with perfect timing, however the glower she gave to Inuyasha caused the blood in his veins to freeze instantly. Never had Inuyasha in his wildest dreams thought Rin to be capable of such wrath, then again, he never thought himself capable of infidelity either. People were always full of surprises, at this juncture in Inuyasha's life he was seeing the true nature of those around being friends and family and it scared the hell out of him.

Inuyasha made his way to the door of Kari's room quietly, glancing over his shoulder to see his daughter's amber eyes fixed on his form.

"Where you going Daddy?" Kari whispered, her vocal cords still bruised from being ventilated during surgery, her voice sounded almost like a mouse's squeak to her Fathers ears.

"I'll be back honey, I've got to, got to…"

"Clean up Karibug, your Daddy stinks," Miroku pinched his nose as he entered the room. "he hasn't slept in a long time, he's been waiting for his sleeping princess to wake up, and now you have. So Daddy needs a shower." Miroku yanked Inuyasha out the door nearly flinging him into the hall as he himself entered the room all smiles, and holding the biggest white teddy bear Inuyasha had ever seen in the curve if his left arm.

Kari excitedly tried to sit up thrilled to see the gift, her eyes sparkled with the joy only a new toy could bring. "Is that for me?" The girl whispered, as loudly as her voice would allow.

"Well… if the bear says it's alright he can stay with you." Miroku pretended to converse with the stuffed bear, appearing crestfallen when the bear said it wanted to stay with Kari. "He's yours Karibug, just take good care of him okay?"

Kari nodded, accepting the overstuffed toy with her good arm; the teddy bear was her equal in size. "Only thing Uncle, my bear is not a boy, she's a girl." Kari whispered and smiled.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Miroku teased.

"Yep, boys are yucky." Kari's hoarse giggle reached Inuyasha's ears in the hall, and he smiled, a genuine smile, his pup's spirits were returning, finally one good thing to come out of the past fourteen hours of his pitiable life.

"So, she's awake. Good. You look like hell. Go clean yourself up, Rin and I will look after the girls and Kikyo, just don't be gone too long Inuyasha." Startled and weary, Inuyasha nearly stumbled into his brother, who happened to be lingering further off down the hall.

"What was that Sesshomaru? Compassion? Have I died or something?" Inuyasha was floored; Sesshomaru never cared for anyone's well being, especially not his.

"Your not dead yet, but the night is just getting started." Sesshomaru raised a brow, perhaps his brief levity was an act of contrition, more than likely not. "Before you say something stupid, no, I am not going to apologize for my earlier remarks when we were in Kikyo's room, however my dearly loved wife, nearly decapitated me, once she found out what I said. I still feel that way Inuyasha, but Rin made me realize we can't all be as infallible as yours truly."

"Pompous ass." Inuyasha grumbled, his body was giving out, he had been with out sleep for nearly thirty-six hours, well knowing he could push himself further, but the emotional drain was just that, a drain, sapping every ounce of strength left to Inuyasha's body.

"Tenkai is waiting in the garage to take you home, he will bring you back as well." Sesshomaru straightened himself from the wall walking toward Kari's room. "I suggest you pack a bag, you are in this for the long haul Inuyasha."

"Why are you helping me Sesshomaru?" Weary, Inuyasha watched his brother with cautious concern in his eyes.

"You're still my little brother, even if you had a human mother, Rin is human as well, I guess we can't control who our hearts decide to love. All I know is I would be adrift in this life with out my Rin, so I know deep down you are still in love with your wife, and the love in your eyes for your pups is easy for even a blind man to read."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." The words of gratitude jumped from Inuyasha's mouth before he had time to think, Sesshomaru seemed just as astonished, but acknowledged the remark with a nod.

Inuyasha made his way to a twin set of elevators, one of which would usher him to the awaiting limo, and eventually home to his vacant condo. The weight of having to step across that threshold was nearly intolerable; Inuyasha knew as soon as the familiar scents of his family greeted him, his hanyou heart would shatter. What Inuyasha was unaware of was the couple entering the hospital at the moment he sat down in the overly plush car seat, resigning himself to his own personal nightmare. One that he feared he would never awaken from.

--------------------

A self-assured, with a wicked smile across his lips, Kouga walked hand in hand with a noticeably apprehensive Kagome into the foyer of the Sisters of Mercy Hospital, Kagome glanced around with rising anxiety, her eyes met the downcast gaze of the Holy Mother, a beautiful oil paining which looked as if it belonged at the Vatican not in a hospital of a U.S. metropolis. Mary's eyes caused Kagome's heart to jump erratically, and her stomach to do flips in her abdomen, immediately she was thankful that all she ate at dinner was a salad. Kagome could swear the lifelike painting was cataloging Kagome's sins as the couple walked to the mahogany information desk.

A slightly overweight, middle aged woman looked up from her paperback, as the dim glow from her computer monitor lit her plain face Kouga leaned on the desk, his marauding smile causing the woman's eyes to widen with either fear or smoldering desire, the later more believable as Kagome noticed the well read romance novel the woman was trying to cover with her hands.

"How may I help you sir?" The woman's mousy voice irritating Kouga's sensitive ears, yet he continued to pour on the charisma, the woman nonetheless awestruck, Kouga figured no man with looks ever gave this creature a moment of attention.

"You my delicate concierge could point the way to the room of a Mrs. Kikyo Chinkara." Kouga purred, releasing Kagome's hand and swiveled the computer monitor his way.

"Oh," The clerk clearly frowned, hesitantly meeting Kouga's eyes briefly. "Are you family sir?"

"Actually no, but my ravishing lady friend is the assistant of Mr. Inuyasha Chinkara, so you could very well call her family." Kouga winked to the woman, who nervously played with a strand of her hair that had fallen from the bun atop her head. Kouga took notice of the hospital badge she wore not to mention her name. "Marie is it, surely you could make a exception for us, do we look like the press, or someone who would do harm to the Chinkara family?"

"Well no sir, I wouldn't presume to know what your intentions are, but I do not have the authority to allow you to that floor. I could lose my job, and I need this job sir." Marie fidget even more in her seat, apprehension sneaking into her voice, as it seemed she finally noticed Kouga's unusual ears, giving way to the realization of the youkai that stood before her.

Kagome strayed away from Kouga looking at the finery of the lobby; she guessed the Chinkara family would be staying in the hospital equivalent of a suite. Sesshomaru and his money would have nothing but the best; his family was never for want. Why should they, the family owned more real estate globally than any one independent country, the former Taiyoukai was a vicious businessman, and Sesshomaru was a formidable foe as well, perhaps more so than his father; it was Inuyasha that showed heart, to the great chagrin of his youkai family, that was only one reason of the many why Kagome found herself loving him. Now she found herself missing him, well knowing she should have not stepped one foot into this place, it was wrong, if she had a mind about her she should turn right around and leave, so why was she still standing in front of the painting of Mary, feeling tears swell in her eyes? Would the blessed virgin cry for her, or send her with a smile through the gates of hell?

"Kagome?"

Startled, with tears threatening to fall, Kagome turned toward the feminine voice that called out for her. Kagome sighed in relief when Sango stepped out of the elevator, with a scowl twisting her features to deep wrath. Before Kagome could even utter a word from her lips Sango had slapped her to the ground, under the watchful eyes of Mary, a surprised Kouga, and an equally stunned desk clerk.

"You have some nerve to show your face here. Do you want to cause more problems than you already have? Are you stupid or what?" Sango seethed, her voice quivering, and her hands tightly fisted at her sides.

"Excuse me but stop hitting my intended before I am forced to take action, and I do not wish touse force ona woman." Kouga placed his hand on Sango's shoulder, only to have her angrily throw it off. "I see."

"Oh shut the fuck up, you arrogant egotistical bastard! This does not concern you!" Sango was enraged at the mere sight of Kagome at this moment. "Get out of here Kagome, right now before I end up in jail."

Kagome scampered to her feet, the tears now flowing freely, distraught she raced into the evening, leaving Kouga behind, she ran blindly into the night, knocking pedestrians out of her way, the terrible weight of her sins crushing the life from her soul, she could feel it intensely smothering her mind and body.

**A/N: The beginning of the story is a bit philosophical, but I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay, I have got a lot going on with my parents, and I can barely find time for myself, but I finally updated. Please review if you have the time.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Friend in the Night

**A Friend in the Night**

The words of Kagome's intrusion on the street, harsh phrases of stupid bitch and so forth did not even register in her mind, all Kagome wanted to do was run, run far away from this now ruined life she once loved in the states. She readily had the money to fly to London maybe being with her little brother was what she should do, Kagome could go home to her mother, yet the disgrace she would cause her remaining relatives would be far to much to bare. How could she expect her mother to ever look on her daughters face with love ever again?

"Daddy I'm so sorry." Kagome sniffled as she tried to wipe the tears from her face, but the tears refused to stop. Sango was right, she had no right to try and see Inuyasha. "You really fucked up this time." Kagome chastised herself, not caring who heard her words, as her sprint turned into a fast walk; her feet simply led the way to nowhere.

Unsure of where to go, the only thing she knew for sure was that she did not want to see Kouga, or any other of her so called fair weather friends, the only friend to her heart was the one person she could not see, what if she never saw Inuyasha again? That realization nearly caused the minimal amount of food in her stomach to escape her body, the nausea was overpowering, it would come no matter how hard she tried to fight it, Kagome ducked into a dark doorway and retched, very unladylike, and Momma would be so disappointed in her little spoiled rotten princess.

"Hey, you alright?" An unfamiliar masculine voice spoke to Kagome from behind.

Kagome froze, her hand gripping the splintered doorway tightly that gave her some support, with her free hand Kagome wiped the spittle from her lips with the back of her hand. _Okay maybe he's some homicidal maniac; perhaps dying would not be such a bad thing._ The brief thought of her demise was overpowered with a fear of dying that was normally painful when it came to being murdered.

"You high or something lady?" The man's voice carried the tones of youth, this concerned person was a kid, but it still didn't mean he wasn't a homicidal maniac with a machete.

Her stomach still felt as if it was twisting in on itself, however there was nothing left to bring up, yet the gut punching nausea continued even after her moment in the vomitorium, yet the grandeur in her chosen doorway being nothing as the days in ancient Rome. Slowly straightening herself Kagome sniffled, with still watering eyes turned to face her either killer or savoir.

"No, not high, but I wish I was." Kagome spoke under her breath. "Thanks for the concern, I'm just a bit out of sorts, and I don't do this all the time, I'm no junkie, I'm just in emotional hell right now, and I really don't need company." Kagome ran the cleaner of the two of her hands through her hair, finally looking into the eyes of her pseudo rescuer. "Those can't be real." Kagome found herself staring deeply into the most unusual aqua blue eyes she had ever seen, one could get lost in those eyes.

"I'm guessing those boobs are as real as my eye color, right?"

"Touché." Kagome actually found herself giggling at the young man, who appeared no older than sixteen, but by the glint of streetlight off of his fangs and slightly pointed ears let Kagome know she was in the presence of once again another youkai.

"Well now that's settled, I'm Shippo, an' don't get me wrong when I say this, I'm not trying to pick you up or nothing, but you have a place to stay?" The sudden swish of a tail, made Kagome smile.

Noticing the flame red hair in conjuncture with the tan tipped tail she figured his variety of youkai. "Okay either coyote or fox right?"

"You're good, most try to lump all of us in either dog of wolf, but yea, I'm Kitsune." Shippo smiled broadly, so can I buy you some coffee, get you a cab so you can go home? Anything I could do to help a damsel in intestinal distress." The youth smiled, bowing slightly, trying to play the gentleman.

"I don't want to go home, he will find me there, I just don't want to deal with any of them right now." Kagome's heart sank at the thought of Inuyasha, she hoped he was alright, Kagome wanted it to be him that was offering to help her, not that this Shippo kid was being nothing but sweet. "I'll take that coffee Shippo." The kitsune offered Kagome his arm to give support, and Kagome took it gratefully. "How chivalrous of you Shippo."

Shippo led Kagome a little over seven blocks, and a few turns, Kagome was completely lost, she should be scared out of her wits about going with a stranger, but something about Shippo made her feel at ease, it was a feeling akin to her brother Sota. Boy would her face be red if he ended up killing her in one of the many dark ally ways they passed. Finally they stopped walking Kaogme looked at the edifice of an old building, cleverly painted in cheerful flowers, rainbows and peace signs.

"Yea, it's a hippy joint, but they make a wicked cup of coffee. Come on, let's get your shivering to stop." Shippo held the door as Kagome crossed the threshold with a pleasant warm breeze met her face, and the aromas of fantastic smelling coffees met her nose.

"I didn't even realize I was cold." Kagome remembered her brand new cashmere coat sitting in Kouga's back seat. "Damn there's a grand I won't see for a while." Kagome muttered as her cell phone began singing to her from her purse.

Rolling her eyes in frustration Kagome followed Shippo to a corner table, as she tried in vein to ignore the music, she knew it was Kouga, and Kagome was sure as hell not ready to talk to the bastard who did nothing to protect her. Shippo sat across from her just staring at her with a small smile on his boyish face.

"So that the wolf you're running from on the phone?" Candidly the question slipped from Shippo's lips. The surprised look from Kagome indicated she really did not understand the subtleties of youkai anatomy, then again not many truly did. "His scent is all over you. There is something else as well."

Shippo paused, and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. _Please don't smell Inuyasha, please don't smell Inuyasha, I swear I've taken a shower since then._

"You're engaged to him, but you don't love him." Shippo winked to her.

"What you a psychic?" Kagome stuttered in disbelief, yet relieved he did not smell Inuyasha on her, god, was she a youkai slut or what?

"Nah, saw the ring, and as soon as I mentioned the wolf your breathing became erratic, so, you're hiding something from him, just a guess that you don't love him. But I was right wasn't I?"

"Yea, there is this other guy." Kagome's head lolled down, her face hidden in a cascade of pitch hair.

"Hold that thought, I'll get us some coffee." Shippo stood looking down at the seeming to be miserable woman he wished desperately to cheer up.

"Actually Shippo, how about hot chocolate." Kagome whispered, still hidden in her hair. Suddenly the cold from outside crept deep into the marrow of Kagome's bones, the trembling returned, as did the nausea. The aroma of the coffee house was quite suddenly as unappealing as a gynecological exam.

--------------------

Inuyasha exited the limousine, the ride home had been in complete silence, Inuyasha even raised the divider between driver and passenger, the hanyou could not stand to make any eye contact with another living being. As the massive Tenkai opened the door, Inuyasha slinked out, giving a half-assed smile to his brothers' goon.

"I'll be quick." Inuyasha flatly spoke.

"Take your time sir, I am not going any where."

"I'm sure you're not." Inuyasha put his key into the private elevator, breathing a sigh of relief when the ornate door opened, finally familiarity, even if it was only the elevator.

The doors opened slowly onto his empty home, darkness covering the entire place, the scent of his family seemed like a living being to his senses each footfall he could hear Kari and Suki running up the hall. As he stepped into his kitchen flicking on the lights, reflecting off the polished marble stood the apparition of Kikyo her long raven tresses caressing her thighs, and her chocolate eyes sparkling as she happily prepared a phantom meal in the kitchen she loved, the vision assaulted his sight only for a moment before dissolving away into nothingness as he doused the light.

"I can't do this." Inuyasha raked his clawed hands through his hair tugging on the fistfuls of silver strands in frustration.

Walking through the darkness Inuyasha slowly plodded to the master bedroom, the thoughts of a shower relieved his tattered mind and body. Stripping off his clothes, leaving them heaped on the floor, enveloped by darkness Inuyasha made his way into the bathroom, the cold of the black marble floor sent a chill racing through his body, sending the fine hairs on his body to tingle in response.

Keeping the lights dim he turned on the multiple sprayer shower, immediately stepping in, not caring about the cold temperature that briefly lasted only to be replaced with scalding spray from all directions. Inuyasha collapsed the shower floor, allowing the heat to travel over his overwhelmed form, his long silver mane hung on his back, his ears drooped as he found himself thinking of Kagome, her image in his mind's eye surprising him, only adding to his guilt, she was the last image he wished to conjure up at this moment.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked out loud he wished for a response but only answered himself with silence.

Inuyasha endured the scalding shower, scrubbing his skin with the fragrant exclusive soaps Kikyo always bought from Saks, Inuyasha never really liked the smell of them, but now the bouquet from the soap made him feel better, it smelled like Kikyo, he wanted to be near to Kikyo. How pathetic was he to be at ease since he smelled like his mate, the same soaps he used to tease her over gave him a link to her, Kikyo was last to touch the aromatic bar. _Okay now I truly am losing my mind._

Still psychologically spent, with pruned fingertips, and heat rising off of his skin from the shower Inuyasha collapsed onto their bed, a towel loosely tied around his waist, Inuyasha pulled the sheets and comforter around him wrapping himself in Kikyo's smell mixed with his own, for a brief second he felt at ease, closing his eyes he could imagine her with him in the room, her soft caress over his body, a touch she possessed that no other woman could rival; not even his adored Kagome. The urge to scream out his frustration was building, but Inuyasha knew it would do no good other than give him a hoarse voice and bruised vocal cords. Standing to his feet Inuyasha began to remake the bed he had just left in disarray, Kikyo loathed the idea of an unmade bed, even if their maid was paid for such menial duties, Kikyo refused to leave in the morning till she made their and the girls beds. It was one of Kikyo's many quirks that seemed like nothing to Inuyasha before now, but knowing how important it was to her Inuyasha remade it, probably not to Kikyo's approval, but he did try. Inuyasha missed her bizarre quirks, and would give anything for her to chastise him for messing the bed, and remaking it the wrong way, he just knew he put one of the seeming million decorative pillows in the wrong spot.

Dropping his towel on the floor, Inuyasha rummaged through his closet packing a small bag with changes of fresh clothes, and what hygiene products he needed, and finally dressing himself in a simple jeans and t-shirt, he went back into the bathroom finally brushing the tangles from his hair, leaving it wet, which Sesshomaru would hate. His brother was continually on his ass to cut his hair to conform to the society in which their fortunes were made, his hair was the one thing that Inuyasha would not back down on. Even his old man agreed with him, their sire had an even longer mane than Inuyasha till the day he mysteriously passed into the next realm.

Inuyasha turned out the bathroom light glancing around the empty room, sighing in disappointment; he grabbed the bag heading to the elevator. On the antique telephone table near the doors, were piled the letters from the past couple days. A manila envelope caught his attention; it was addressed to him, but no return address. Inuyasha's inquisitiveness took hold and he grabbed the envelope pulling out a cover letter and a photo.

_Mr. Chinkara, your beloved wife is not what she seems to be, she will consume your heart. I will be in contact soon._

_A Friend_

The two lines of text perplexed Inuyasha, what the hell was going on? Inuyasha stared at the photo, even more bewildered, there was his mate Kikyo, but not the Kikyo he knew, this woman was so young, but the unmistakable visage did indeed belong to his wife. The photo was of a smiling Kikyo in her nursing scrubs, kneeling at the side of a patient wrapped nearly from hear to toe in bandages, all for one bloodshot eye staring at the cameras lens with a disturbing smile on the man's face.

"What the fuck does this mean?" Inuyasha scowled, stuffing the photo and note into his bag, he'd get to the bottom of this later, right now his family needed him.


	12. Chapter 12: For Family

**12.For Family**

It felt unnatural for Sesshomaru to actually be behind the wheel of his brothers' car, the great Inuyoukai despised driving himself anywhere, anytime, yet for this outing discretion was the prime factor. If his limousine was spotted in the neighborhood, which he was heading to, the impressive vehicle would definitely be taken notice of, and Sesshomaru could not have that. Unfortunately the Porsche would be noticed, if he left it in the well-lit streets.

Sesshomaru did not have the time to rent another vehicle, so using his brothers Porsche was the only vehicle to use, at such a late hour of the night, it was 4:17 when he drove into the middleclass neighborhood of cookie cutter homes, with poorly manicured lawns, however it was still winter, that had to count for something. The home Sesshomaru stopped in front of was beige two story, the upper floor was dark, but lights burned brightly in the front windows of the house. Driving away from the home he would soon be visiting he drove to a darkened section of the neighborhood that was still under construction. Sesshomaru shut off the engine, stepping out into the chilly early morning air; the two-block stroll hopefully would be unnoticed. Sesshomaru walked in the night stopping at the house where the investigator lived, he stared at the house wondering if he was doing the right thing, he then thought of his Rin being in the same predicament that Kikyo found herself now, it would not be tolerated, and the bastard knew something. Information that would hopefully enlighten Sesshomaru within the coming moments why his family was being followed, who wanted to harm his clan?

The great Inuyoukai stood on the dark porch, after a brief moment he softly knocked, wondering if anyone within the home was truly awake, after a few more minutes passing a voice came from the other side of the door.

"What did you forget pup?" The front door flung open, and the man known to Sesshomaru as Naraku stood before him, his face quickly turning to shock. "You."

Sesshomaru breeched the threshold quietly shutting the door, as the stunned Naraku dropped the burning cigarette that hung on his lips. The stunned Naraku swooped down returning the burning smoke to his lips, his hand trembling as he locked eyes with one of the most powerful men in the world, yet he was no mortal, he was all true blooded youkai, and unfortunately the brother in law to the woman who had owned his heart, only to wound it later. The calculating, indecipherable, look on Sesshomaru's face chilled the investigator to the bone; silently, hidden in his heart he cursed his nephew for breathing life into the ill-formed plan.

Trying to speak, yet his mouth felt as if it was filled with sand, all Naraku could produce was a guttural grunt, making him sound like a moron.

"As eloquent as this one would expect." Sesshomaru glanced into the lit living room, a TV screen flashed and the sound blared. "No manners I see as well."

"What the fuck are you doing in my house? I'll call the cops if you don't get out." Naraku tried to regain his voice, yet the threat was hollow and Sesshomaru knew it.

"Oh please do call the mortals law enforcement, this one is quite positive that you are still a person of interest in my sister in laws case." Sesshomaru followed a visibly nervous Naraku into the living room Sesshomaru took a crumb-covered recliner closest to the door, a look of disgust passed momentarily across his face, as he swept away debris. Naraku went pale as he sat to Sesshomaru's left.

"Listen Mr.Chikara, Kikyo hired me in the beginning of December, she wanted me to look into her husbands late nights, its really a pretty standard job, I do them all the time. You'd be surprised the percentage of men screwing around on their wives, or girlfriends, even boyfriends. When Kikyo requested my services, who was I do decline such a stunning specimen of the mortal female. I mean hell have you looked at her, I mean **really** looked at her?" Naraku's voice faded as he envisioned the nymph that had haunted his every dream for over a decade, he even forgot that he was in the scrutinizing gaze of the great Sesshomaru. Coming back to his senses Naraku could swear the InuTaisho's eyes were glowing dimly as Naraku sat like an idiot daydreaming about the wife of his little brother. "Listen Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru's gaze hardened even further at Naraku calling him by his first name. "I mean Mr.Chikara, I had nothing to do with the accident, it was just that an accident. So could you please leave my home before my wife wakes up and has my balls for this." Naraku could not control the quiver in his voice, or the fact that he continued to sweat, it was nervous tension that the investigator could not hold back.

"You seem so very tense for having nothing to do with my family's predicament." Sesshomaru took notice as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of Naraku's face.

"I'm not tense, I mean how the hell am I supposed to act like when one of the worlds most powerful people is sitting in my living room? Happy?" Naraku fidgeted with a worn thread on the couch's armrest, he could no longer bring himself to look Sesshomaru in the face. He knew he was in far too deep, the Taiyoukai was in his home, what the hell was he to do now?

Trying to be inconspicuous Naraku slid his hand down into the couch cushions, elated when his fingers felt the cold steel of the snub nose .38 that rested there. However it would be insanity to pull a gun on a youkai of Sesshomaru's standing, but Naraku found himself backed into a corner, he was mortified, and fearing for not only his life, but Kagura's as well. Sesshomaru was not in his home in the early morning hours for a friendly visit, these were the hours when people died, only to be remembered on the 5 a.m. news for 30 seconds. His sleeping Kagura, above them unaware of the danger her idiot husband had put her in, she had nothing to do with any of this, she didn't even know about his past with the breathtakingly, exquisite Kikyo, their relationship seemed a lifetime ago, yet the misery Kikyo caused, Naraku felt each day.

**She** was Naraku's secret, **she** was his shame, **she** caused him all of his pain, and **she** would sacrifice more than just her life.

How had everything turned to shit so fast? Yes, Naraku harbored years of depraved feelings for Kikyo, yes he wished for her to feel the humiliation, and crippling embarrassment that she put him through, and okay, yes, he wished in the end it would be by his own hand that she died. The idea of leaving her darling daughters Motherless brought joy to his darkened heart, but the InuTaisho, butting his nose in was definitely not in Naraku's plan. It was Kouga who wanted the destruction of the Inu clan, it was the devious pup that was causing him problems, and the big problem sitting in Naraku's home, threatening in the smug way the rich always do. Naraku knew he never should have trusted his nephew; hell the boy committed his own Mother for being depressed rather than help her like a devoted son should. Naraku felt like a dim-witted fool, the kid was screwing him over all along, and he played right into Kouga's plan, Naraku was to take the fall, and suddenly end up dead he imagined. There was no amount of money worth bring the great Taiyoukai down upon his family, even his perverse love for Kikyo had no value if he ended up deceased.

Naraku's head was swimming, he felt the eyes of Sesshomaru boring holes into him, the situation was deteriorating rapidly, and Naraku was at a loss. Finally Naraku lifted his head to meet the gaze from Sesshomaru, the look on the youkai's flawless face enough to turn Naraku to stone; down was the guise used by youkai to hide their true features form mortal eyes, the noble marking on the high cheek bones, and the crescent upon Sesshomaru's forehead, he stood as the leader of the Inu clan, an air of aristocracy surrounding him. Sesshomaru could not help but notice his prey shiver uncontrollably, and the smell of fear that radiated off of Naraku, soon the bastard would crack.

"Confess your sins to this Sesshomaru, release what torments your soul and perhaps you will live to see the coming day." Sesshomaru straightened himself to his full height, his eyes narrowing to slits as he stood, commanding Naraku's respect.

Trembling Naraku yanked the weapon from its hiding place; still sitting on the couch he pointed the weapon at the InuTaisho's chest. Sesshomaru actually smiled, his fangs showing through the grin, it was the most terrifying sight Naraku had ever seen in a very long time.

"You dare pull a mortal weapon on this one? Your idiocy knows no bounds. It may be the 21st century, but I've owned you pathetic lower class ass for well over six hundred years. Wretched creature, do you think a mere bullet could do me harm?" The grin turned to a glower. "If you wish to try your luck, by all means shoot, but you will be long dead before the bullet even leaves the chamber I Sesshomaru promise you that."

Naraku's hands shook uncontrollably, and the gun felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds, his youkai sight blurring as cold sweat from his forehead trickled into his eyes. What was he doing? Sesshomaru was going to kill him, and Kagura would find his mangled body when she awoke, what a pleasant thought.

"Listen Sess--, I mean Mr.Chikara, Kikyo hired me for a simple surveillance on Inuyasha, she knew he was seeing someone, I just gave her the proof. Really I had nothing to do with the accident, I would never hurt Kikyo, and I could never hurt Kikyo." God he was lying through his teeth, but he hoped Sesshomaru bought it, he did not feel like dying right now, dropping the gun into his lap Naraku lowered his head waiting for a death blow, there was nothing Naraku could do to stop it, if Sesshomaru wished him dead, he was a corpse. "I gave you're guys the film, I cooperated with the cops, I've done nothing wrong." Naraku whispered, humbling himself even further.

"You are a liar, and you take this one for a fool. You seem to know Kikyo better than you are letting on, there is more to your story than you wish to divulge."

"There is client confidentiality Mr.Chikara, you should really know who you are threatening." Naraku calmed himself, regaining his composure, how dare this bastard barge into his house like this and threaten him! This crap never would have happened a few centuries ago, Naraku was never so easily swayed by fear, what the hell happened to him?

"Do not give me that confidentiality crap Naraku, we are far beyond the reach of mortal law, I am the only law you need worry about. I suggest you find your tongue or my claws will find it for you, it had been far too long since they have been imbedded in youkai flesh." Sesshomaru flexed his clawed fingers allowing the knuckles to crack harmoniously.

Naraku held back the shudder that raced through his muscles in response to the sound. With a daring Naraku had not felt in some time, or maybe it was simply lack of common sense, he stood glaring into the eyes of Sesshomaru. "Get out."

Sesshomaru laughed, or that was what Naraku made of the peculiar sound that came from the now smiling InuTaisho, the youkai's eyes were alight with anticipation, and Naraku knew he had pushed his limits with the powerful youkai lord.

"Oh hell." Naraku muttered under his breath as he felt himself being yanked off of his feet, moving through the air for what seemed an eternity until he felt the crack of his spine impact the stonework of the fireplace. His lings burned and throbbed throughout his entire chest. "Shit."

"You have thirty seconds before I begin tearing you limb from limb. Now enlighten me." Sesshomaru's hand tightened around the throat of his prey, he had no qualms about killing one lower of his station. Sesshomaru had not felt so alive for the first time in over a hundred years, the blood lust enflamed each of his youkai senses, hell he might as well kill him for the fun of it any way.

--------------------

Kagome awoke with a start in a strange bed, the clock at the bed side said it was a little after six, on the walls were hundreds of charcoal and pastel drawings of women both youkai and human, really good drawings Kagome thought to herself, but then again she was no art critic. Kagome glanced down realizing she wore an oversized t-shirt, she was very confused as she glanced around the room, the sleepy fog in her head clearing only briefly before the nausea drove her from the warm sheets in a mad dash to find a toilet. Stumbling in the hallway Kagome found the bathroom only seconds before retching.

A soft tap on the door made Kagome pull herself out of the toilet bowl, oh god was she getting the flu? _Some of the girls at work had the flu a few weeks ago, oh damn work, I won't be that late! Screw work, I'm not going, not after the way Sango treated me, not to mention Kouga could track me down there. Then again he'd track me down where ever I go._ A knock again drew her attention from pouting.

"Ms. Kagome? Are you okay in there?"

It was the guy from last night's voice, Kagome fought to remember his name. "Shippo?" Kagome used the sink to pull herself up on shaking legs, glancing at her reflection in the mirror she gasped. "Oh my god, I look like a train wreck."

"Kagome I have your clothes for you, I put them in my room. Feel free to use the shower, and get yourself together, just take your time my class doesn't start till 9:15, so I am making us breakfast, okay?" Still there was only silence from the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, thanks for being so sweet Shippo, not many strangers would go out of there way to help someone like me." Kagome just stood in disbelief that the reflection in the mirror was hers; simply saying she looked like hell was an understatement. The devil himself would be running scared if he saw her. "I didn't even drink last night and this is what happens?" She muttered to herself as she turned on the shower stripping off the borrowed shirt.

Shippo smiled when he heard the shower start, he had a vivid imagination, and Shippo decided it was nice having a beautiful houseguest even if she was human, the kitsune didn't care, and neither would his Father. The fox youth had heard Kagome thunder into the bathroom to vomit once again, that happened to be the sole reason why he had a houseguest this morning.

"She has to know she is pregnant, doesn't she? Then again she is only human." Shippo had to find out if Kagome knew she was expecting, it could explain why she seemed as if she had no one to help her in the world. Youkai females knew almost immediately when they conceived, human women waited sometimes for months before they figured it out, or a doctor told them as much.

All the kitsune knew was that her wolf youkai intended was a pompous asshole, and the man she said she loved was married. Which man was the father of Kagome's child the ass or the adulterer? Shippo held firm to his resolve to help Kagome, no matter what, even if at first she refused, he could be very convincing when he wanted to be.

The toaster brought Shippo back to the task of breakfast, the eggs were done, the toast ready, and the bacon nice and crispy like he liked it, all he needed now was his guest.

"Good morning Shippo. Oh that smells heavenly, I'm famished." Kagome smiled to him, lighting the kits soul, what was even better was the fact she wore his way too big Titans jersey, and jeans.

Shippo had never seen another creature as sexually appealing as the female that stood in his Fathers kitchen with luscious curves, and dripping wet hair soaking the shirt accenting the perfect roundness of each breast, she did honor to the womanly form.

"Oh my god—" Shippo stood unblinking at Kagomes chest, not intentionally, but he was unable to turn away.

"No, I'm far from it Shippo, he and I don't see eye to eye right now." Kagome smiled, going up on her tippy toes to kiss the young kit on the cheek.

"You are a nymph." That remark brought a blush to Kagome's face as Shippo out her chair for her to sit at the table.

"And you are such a gentleman, where have you been all my life Shippo? Oh, and most people would call me a Succubus, nymphs are too nice." She gave her new friend a genuine smile as she greedily ate her breakfast, as if she hadn't eaten in months.

Shippo sat wide eyes as Kagome inhaled her food, oh yea, she was definitely expecting, and Shippo knew she was unaware, so who was he to tell her? However, the urge to tell her was becoming harder with each passing moment. He had finished his eggs just as Kagome was chowing down on the last of her toast.

"Um Kagome…" Shippo set down his fork as she raised her head to meet his gaze. "you want kids?"

Kagome smiled, finishing off the last bite of toast. "Of course, someday." It then hit her; did she really want to have kids with Kouga? It was a depressing thought, but she was somewhat engaged to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, and please don't kill the messenger, but I know why you are throwing up so much." Shippo broke eye contact.

"Yea, I figure I got the flu from work." Kagome watched as Shippo vigorously shook his head 'no' to that explanation. "Then what?" The realization slapped Kagome across the face, how could she not realize the implications. "No fucking way!"

"Congratulations?" Shippo looked her in the eyes and smiled, as Kagome's face went even more pale.

**A/N: Okay I updated, and I have every intention of finishing this fic, I love this one! It's just my father has been in the hospital for 15 wks now, and I have a lot of family obligations at this time. But hey, I did update, hope you like it. As always R & R, if you have a minute.**


	13. Chapter 13:Away

13.Away

"Where in name of all the Kami's did the bitch go?" Kouga had stalked the streets all night, following his woman's' scent, and losing it in the "new age" section of town. "Kagome doesn't know anyone around here."

Kouga would know, he had all aspects of Kagome's life literally on file. The hours of resonance his pack had done were immeasurable, yet his idiot cousins would never complain, they were simply happy that Kouga had called upon the two dim brothers, as the leader of the pack none would dare question the resources used, they couldn't unless they wished for a painful death. He had finally stopped calling her cell phone around four in the morning, and he had his people in all of the hospitals in the area, no she was hiding on purpose, and that thought alone enraged the wolf, how dare she make Kouga appear the fool in the eyes of his own clan. By six o'clock in the morning Kouga was destroying the loft he frequented with his numerous lady friends, only Kagome had never been within the walls, she was always taken to his family's estate, as she was accustomed to wealth, and Kouga was quite the thespian able to play the role of the spoiled brat, who conveniently fell into his fathers enormous wealth at such a young age.

Kouga fell into a fitful sleep on his now shredded couch around nine in the morning amid the total destruction of his loft, the anger within his soul bringing about violent dreams to plague Kouga's slumber. The pack leader slept for only an hour or so before the cell phone in his pocket began to vibrate, cursing whomever had the gall to wake him, Kouga grumbled, perhaps it would be Kagome looking at the screen cursing once again when the caller came up as his uncle.

He flipped the cell open growling. "Somebody had better be dead!" Kouga yelled into the phone, surprised when a woman's sobbing was his response.

"_Kouga, it's Onigumo, he's been really hurt bad…"_ More weeping filled his annoyed ears. "_idiot, he won't go to the hospital."_

"Kagura, what happened." Kouga pushed himself up into a sitting position surveying the damage he had done to his flat.

"He just keeps bleeding—" 

"Kagura. Listen—"

"_What do I do?"_ Kagura's voice was cracking; she could barely verbalize any clear words.

"KAGURA FUCKING LISTEN!" Kouga felt the old flame of anger become rekindled in his blood, the woman was infuriating the pack leader, but it was truly not her fault, she was concerned for her mate, it was a devotion Kouga found as alien to him as being honest. If Kagura only knew of his uncles past, she'd leave him for dead in a pool of his own blood. The other end of the line fell silent. "Okay, now slowly what happened to Naraku?"

"_I don't know, I came down to start the coffee and he was hanging on the patio, really hanging there, somebody drove a sword through his body and left him hanging there all night." _Kagura's incessant sobbing returned.

"I'll be there in 20, and don't call anybody till' I get there, do you understand me Kagura?"_ Where do you even get samurai swords there days?_ Unless the perpetrator was of old blood, it would then be an unusual list of suspects. The ancient swordsmen of youkai blood would be easy to compile but hard to track down.

"_Yes." _The line went dead.

"What the fuck?" Kouga quickly dialed a number spouting orders as he walked out the door, nearly ripping the door off its hinges, and cracking the frame as he slammed it shut. "I don't care what it takes wake the bastard up! Send him to Naraku's, and call Ginta and Hakkaku back from the hospitals, have them meet me there."

Kouga flew down his stairs out into his garage; his Jeep was ready and waiting for its driver, jumping into the vehicle Kouga peeled out, with smoking tires onto the main street. The gray morning adding to the pessimism in his psyche, the sky was completely cloud covered, the smell of snow in the frosty air heightened his senses; he loved hunting in the snowfall. However Kouga did not know at this juncture just who his prey was, but that would change with any luck when he saw his uncle. No mere sword wound would kill a youkai, it in reality just hurt like a bitch. Youkai blood was quick to heal nearly all injuries.

--------------------

Inuyasha sat sleeping in an uncomfortable chair in Kikyo's room, the note and photo hidden in a jacket pocket, he would have to show Sesshomaru, however when Inuyasha returned to the hospital, his brother was gone, and Rin was none the wiser about his whereabouts, neither was Miroku. Sango had also made herself scarce, Inuyasha could feel the tension shift, something was happening, and his family and friends were keeping him in the dark. Irritated and exhausted the hanyou finally decided sleep would help to aid his fuzzy mind to sharpen itself, there was an ominous presence growing around him and those he loved, he needed to be ready to act on a moments notice.

Inuyasha awoke to Ayame entering the room; she was staring at his bag wide eyed. Rubbing his sore eyes, and watching the nurse with curiosity he stayed silent as the woman reached toward his bag only to leap back in surprise when an aura of electricity filled the room.

"It does not appreciate full youkai touching it. You'll get a nasty burn if you try to pick it up." Inuyasha surprised Ayame as he stood behind the woman, she yelped as she turned into Inuyasha's chest. "Tetsusaiga, I have not been compelled in a century to carry that fang, but now, things have changed. I will protect my family at all costs."

"You can't have that weapon in the hospital." Ayame stuttered, her eyes glancing uneasily between Inuyasha and the ancient sword.

"I'd like to see someone try and take it from my possession. Ask Sesshomaru how deadly serious I am when it comes to my fathers fang." Inuyasha smirked.

"But still, you just can't bring a sword like that into a hospital." Ayame took two steps back hitting Kikyo's bedside. "It's just not done, after all your brother has amply firepower with his guards."

"I do not care a rats ass about my brothers so called 'security', I got Kikyo into this, and I will take care of it. Now—" Inuyasha took Ayame by the wrist leading her to the door. "if you want to cause me grief about a weapon, I will have you taken off this floor, I'm sure the humans down below could use your talents. Are you so far removed from the ancient times that you forget your heritage Ms. Ayame?"

"Who are you to judge me?" Ayame was now fuming her green eyes pools of seething anger. "Stupid hanyou, I'm probably older than you anyway." The nurse mumbled, only to have Inuyasha growl in response.

"Leave, before you require medical assistance." Inuyasha flatly spoke with a raised brow, prodding the wolf to respond in kind, no one had called him hanyou in some time, the use of the word surprising him.

Ayame glared into the amber eyes of Inuyasha. "Lets just see how your brother responds to you treating the staff this way."

Inuyasha broke eye contact and laughed aloud at the nurse with fire in her eyes and her hands firmly planted on her hips in the doorway of Kikyo's room. Her temper being a fitting match to her vibrant hair.

"Oh my god, how mature is that? One of my daughters could come up with a better come back, and there five years old." Inuyasha laughed out loud again sitting into the chair that had become both confessional and bed. Smiling to Ayame who was still quite worked up, the grin only causing more daggers to fly from the youkai's eyes. "Thanks for the laugh, I needed that."

With a contained scream of frustration, Ayame stomped her foot and stormed off, leaving Inuyasha quietly amused with the altercation. _Wonder if she would be interested in a career change? She would be fun at the office._

Kikyo's heart monitor began to beep erratically, not a full minute after Ayame retreated in her rage, Inuyasha took to his feet at his wife's side stroking what hair was visible through the bandages from her forehead. His mate's breathing was becoming erratic as well nearly matching pace with the monitor. Inuyasha leaned down to Kikyo's ear whispering to her, as Ayame and a doctor rushed into the room. The M.D. pushed Inuyasha aside, and Ayame forcefully removed him from the room.

"What's happening to my wife?" Inuyasha interjected before the door was shut in his face, two other nurses and a doctor were running down the hall toward him.

Pushing a cart filled with medical instruments, Inuyasha stepped aside as the door was flung open and the overpowering smell of blood greeted his nose. He tried to see through the blinds but they were pulled shut, all he could hear was the sounds of medical equipment, and rushed medical jargon that made no sense what so ever to Inuyasha, Kikyo would understand it, but she was the one being worked over by the group of medical know it alls. Inuyasha felt as unintelligent as a wooden post, he probably looked like one as well standing frozen to the spot in the antiseptic hallway, staring at a closed window, barely breathing himself, unable to fathom the idea of losing his wife, his mate, the best friend to his heart which he betrayed.

"The O.R. has been prepped doctor." A nurse Inuyasha had never seen or talked to informed one of the M.D.'s working over his Kikyo, even if Inuyasha could not see he could hear.

The door to Kikyo's room flung open once again. "Ayame tell them we are on our way." Kikyo's bed came quickly from the room; all the hanyou could do was stare, as his wife was loaded onto an elevator.

Inuyasha stood unblinking as Kikyo disappeared from his sight, leaving him at a complete loss, and utterly confused as to what just happened. Kikyo was all right not ten minutes ago, now she was being ushered back into surgery. He must have looked like a ghost, because Ayame instantly appeared at his side leading him to sit down in his wife's now empty room.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha's voice was barely audible as Ayame knelt in front of the distraught husband.

"Mr. Chinkara." Ayame began with her heart leaping into her throat.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"My name is Inuyasha, Mr. Chinkara was my father. Please just tell me." Inuyasha's head hung low, as he felt the burn of tears enter his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop their imminent arrival.

"Well…there seems to be some internal bleeding that was not there when she was previously operated on. Why don't you let me worry about your wife for the moment, your daughters need you. Suki is showing some encouraging brain activity, maybe if you were with her she would wake up." Ayame tried to smile at him, but the severity of his spouses' condition kept the hope from her, she simply gave him a weak smile and helped a defeated Inuyasha to his feet.

The youkai felt like a complete jerk for their previous conversation, how could she get into a verbal argument when the man's family was on the line? Humans rarely brought out such anger in her. She watched him go with troubled eyes, and truly Ayame prayed for a miracle for his wife.

Inuyasha slowly shuffled two doors down entering the dimly lit room of Suki, at the sight of his daughter the tears broke free, and Inuyasha could do nothing to stop them. With a heavy heart Inuyasha curled up on Suki's bed, weaving his body through the intricate maze of tubes and wires gently pulling his pup into the curve of his body, her head tenderly lying on his crooked arm. He kissed the top of her bandaged head, and nestled his face in her silver hair, loving the security the child's scent allowed him. Inuyasha knew if Ayame found him he'd be in trouble, but at this moment in time he could care less. He did not realize when it happened but sometime in the early afternoon he fell asleep with his child in his arms. Inuyasha was happy in his sleep he dreamt of home, and family.

--------------------

By one o'clock Kagome was in a flurry of emotion, and movement. By three in the afternoon all of her financial records had been closed and transferred to Cayman accounts, not to leave a trace, Shippo realized quickly Kagome was ending her life in the states, and if he was not there for the ride he would never see Kagome again. For some reason the kitsune felt drawn to protect this vulnerable woman who seemed to always make bad decisions, his father would understand…eventually. However this meaning she would be leaving her fiancée and married lover, both of which knew nothing of the unexpected pregnancy. Her skill in protecting her money meant that she did indeed have a head upon those shoulders; it was just that she allowed her heart to rule her actions. Now she was a woman possessed, trying with all power granted to her to protect her child, the father be damned. Nearing six in the evening Kagome had gone shopping and packed suitcases, never returning to her home, that place was cursed to her, Kagome's plan was to leave the country, however she knew Kouga would not just let her fly from his life, so her new friend would now have to help.

"Shippo I need you to buy me a plane ticket. Kouga would easily track my credit card numbers, and if I paid by cash I would be remembered. But you, no one knows that we know each other, we could simply do it on line, and Kouga would be none the wiser. Will you do it for me? I promise as soon as I hit London I will have the money wired to you through a dummy account." Kagome sat surrounded by luggage, eyeing the kitsune youth with doubt, yet there was a twinkle of hope in those eyes for herself and unborn child.

"Kagome you cant just disappear." Shippo interjected as Kagome sipped up the last of her bags with newly bought clothing, both for herself and for a baby.

"Why the hell not? Kouga could care less, I am just a trophy to him, there is no true feeling other that that held for a possession, and Inuyasha, he will not leave his family, and I would never ask him to do that. I love him, but I will eventually heal, his wife and children may not. No, leaving is the right thing to do, you have to understand the way I feel about this."

"Humph," Shippo crossed his arms looking at the woman who instantly became like a sister to him in only a few hours, how this tragically flawed woman became a friend to his heart he was completely unsure, maybe they knew each other in another life; all Shippo knew for sure was that she was not leaving with out his protection. "fine, I'll buy two tickets. Give me a few minutes okay?" Shippo turned his back to her leaving the room. "Dad's gonna kill me. But he always said I need to become my own youkai."

Kagome smiled completely pleased with herself that she had Shippo to turn to, how many strangers would not only open their home but their wallets like Shippo was willing to do, for all the adolescent knew she could be a great con artist, he was willing to see her for what she was, with out passing judgment. _Wait a minute did he say two tickets?_

Kagome jumped up following after Shippo who was sitting at his computer and talking fervently on the phone with someone who Kagome surmised was his father. After a few minutes he hung up telling his father 'Thank you, and that he loved him.' Swiveling around Shippo faced Kagome with a boyish grin ear to pointed ear.

"Done and done. Lets get going." Shippo pulled on a bomber jacket, throwing all he needed into its pockets. He eyed the collection of luggage giving Kagome another charming grin. "You must have broken the bank in two hours, do you have enough stuff?"

"You're not going." Kagome stomped her foot as she blocked the front door. Shippo was valiantly struggling with the luggage.

"Then neither are you. I'm a part of this deal what kind of man would I be to just let you walk out that door, no, I go if you go." Shippo kicked open the door lugging everything to the elevator. "If you don't hurry we will miss our flight. Come on Kagome."

Kagome frowned slamming the door following after the young man with the adorable bushy tail. "Why are all the men I meet so blatantly infuriating!"

Shippo smiled to her once again as she entered the elevator with a scowl on her lovely face. "Think of it as an adventure Kagome. But an adventure you do not have to go alone."

"You know even after all I have done Kouga still may find me Shippo."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"He'll kick you're ass, he'll think you took me away from him."

"Yea right. No wolf thinks of a kitsune as a threat, the food chain just doesn't work like that. Think positive."

"Nothing works out right for me. Bad luck follows me like a shadow."

"I'll help to change your luck, me and that pup you're carrying. Your life is already changing for the better." Shippo tried to hug her, but the baggage held him at bay.

Kagome rolled her eyes stepping off the elevator into a parking garage. "Alright but we do this my way."

"Yes of course." Shippo popped the hatch of his Jeep pleased to finally get the 100-pound extra weight off of him. "Get in Kagome, your chariot awaits."

**A/N: Before someone asks, no, I am not putting Shippo and Kagome together, she is just going to need a friend with her she can trust. Hope you like it, R & R if you can. I have to work on my other fic, this one got me over my writers block with that one, so time to get back to it. Thanks for all the great reviews, an wonderful wishes for my father. He's still in the Hosp., but I am learning to deal a bit better.**


	14. Chapter 14:Dissolution

14. Dissolution

"There is a massive amount of poison circulating through his blood stream. If not for Naraku's own natural resistance to poisons he would have been dead moments after the initial injury. A lesser youkai could never last this long."

"Can we tell what type of poison, perhaps an antidote?" Kagura sniffled as she knelt to the floor near where Naraku lay on their bed.

"Was the blade poisoned?" Kouga was becoming exceedingly angered as he watched his uncle writhing in pain, his body fighting to neutralize the toxin tearing through his system. The wolf always intended the fool dead, but it was a pleasure Kouga was saving for himself.

"No this is not a man or youkai concocted poison, and no the blade did not cause this. In all circumstance the blade wound is the least of his problems." The man Kouga simply called "Doc" was a greasy looking weasel youkai, however no amount of youkai magics could truly hide his form, even in the guise of a human he was disturbing to look at and each time Kouga went to near the man his skin began to crawl. The physician pulled open Naraku's shirt revealing his neck. "Look."

Kouga stepped toward his fallen uncle as the doctor stepped away allowing the wolf leader a closer look. The area around Naraku's windpipe was adorned with four puncture wounds on the left and another single mark on the right. The wounds were seeping a foul smelling green puss, and the skin itself was turning a nasty shade of purple, Kagura could take no more, the distraught wife gagged getting to her feet making a hasty retreat from the scene unable to view the injured form of her spouse.

"That is disgusting. What do you think his chances are?" Kouga stepped away from Naraku's body pinching his nose, the smell of decaying flesh strong for his receptive senses.

"If I could get him to a hospital maybe 70."

"No hospital, you know that, too many questions from the law and human doctors are far too nosey. I'm sorry but he stays here, as will you until Naraku either pulls through this or dies."

"I never agreed to that Kouga. I came as a gesture of good will between families." The youkai's sickly looking eyes narrowed as Doc harshly glared toward the pack leaders way.

"No, you came in hopes of lining your pocket Doc, there is no other reason, as for good will that perished with your older brother, you will do as I say or you will also meet an unfortunate end as he did. I will have my brothers come to give support for security and whatever errands you need run to look after the old man." Kouga leaned against the bedroom door frame watching the weasel think of a way out of the deal he inadvertently had just struck, Kouga could literally see the wheels in Doc's head franticly turning desperate for a way out of this predicament.

With a bated sigh Doc sighed nodding his head in compliance with the alpha male, the weasel had neither the recourses nor the brute strength to try and break away from Kouga and his clan.

"There will be things only I can acquire for treatment." Doc raised his head looking toward the door, looking past Kouga to Kagura who was finally returning seeming more pale than usual.

"Oh I doubt that Doc, you give me a list and I will find what you need, you have no reason to leave my uncle's side." Kouga gave the youkai a full fanged smile reminding him of who he was dealing with. Doc took the warning for what it was and returned to a case filled with medical supplies. "I'm glad you see things my way." Kouga turned to look into the saddened ruby eyes of a still weeping Kagura. "The tears do nothing to me woman you should know that by now."

"You are a callous bastard Kouga. You care for no one but yourself, I feel such pity for that poor woman you intend to call wife."

The poison of Sesshomaru that was coursing through Naraku's body had left him in a semi-conscious state, fading in and out when he would hear familiar voices, drifting back and forth between reality and the world of pain induced dreams, the poison in his body was aching, yes, but there was a plus to having miasma in your veins, in only a few more hours Naraku hoped to regain full use of his faculties, and soon. However the damage to his throat was an excruciating pain unlike any Naraku had dealt with before, each time he drew breath, the black, murky, waves of agony would crash over him dragging him down into a silent, thoughtless void.

The youkai physician that Naraku felt hover over him would hopefully be able to do something, unless he was as useless as most youkai of his species. He wished to calm his poor Kagura, but he would be unable to move till Sesshomaru's poison was dealt with, Naraku wrestled with the facts that swirled through his mind, when his mind was his own and not slave to the damned poison of the Taiyoukai, Naraku would gain brief intermissions from the darkness and fever, only to remember Kouga had planned for Sesshomaru to kill him, not merely maim him. Naraku was supposed to be the fall guy for everything, and Naraku just could not have that. The pup must think he was smarter than he was, you just don't trick the master trickster.

--------------------

After three hours of surgery and two spent in recovery Ayame excitedly rushed to find Inuyasha lying holding his unconscious Suki tenderly in his arms. The expression of amazement on Ayame's face caught Inuyasha off guard as he carefully untangled himself from his child's sick bed; the hanyou was on his feet seconds after seeing her enter the room with such enthusiasm in her posture.

"Inuyasha she's waking up. Come with me." Ayame was all smiles, even after adding an extra six hours to her already daunting twelve hour shift.

In a state of disbelief the stunned hanyou followed blindly, when he entered the dimly lit recovery room he could instantly tell the change in his wife's condition. Her scent was much stronger, and vibrant, the way Inuyasha knew Kikyo to always be. She lay motionless on the gurney, the droning heart monitor still in place, as was the oxygen, but the ventilator was removed, and her chest rose and fell in a good steady rhythm on her own power. Kikyo's eyes were closed as Inuyasha approached, daring to hope that his mate truly was awakening to the world, he desperately needed his wife to return to their family, however where Inuyasha's place would be within that family, made the guilt ridden hanyou swallow his heart back down his throat. Ayame stood behind him a smile etched on her face, the wolf was so happy to see Inuyasha's family awakening slowly, but returning to him never the less. Inuyasha took a deep breath, standing at Kikyo's bedside, taking her hand in his own, it was warm, and when he squeezed lightly Kikyo responded in kind, it was enough to cause Inuyasha laugh in surprise.

"Kikyo? Baby do you hear me?" Inuyasha leaned over whispering in her ear. "Come on baby say something." After a moment of her silence he sighed deeply, resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you. I need you to wake up, the girls and I really need you to wake up." Ayame squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder and left him alone with the woman he loved.

"I despise you Inuyasha." The voice was hoarse, but strong and full of venom. The strength of Kikyo was there even if her voice was not, weakly Kikyo pulled her hand from his, as Inuyasha stood to look upon her face, as all color-drained form his. The eyes of his wife were cold, and unyielding; the scowl on her face terrified the hanyou to the very marrow of his bones. How could this be his gentle loving Kikyo? "How could you betray us like that? I hate you with my entire body, I wish you were dead."

Inuyasha felt week kneed, like he was about to collapse under the weight of Kikyo's harsh words, somehow he stayed standing, facing the woman he took as mate, and wife, Inuyasha did not expect Kikyo to awaken in such a vicious state of mind. "K…Kikyo, please, let's talk about this." How could they talk about it? He was entirely to blame. "I know I fucked up, but please, I beg of you, let me try and make everything right."

"You no longer have the right to ask a damn thing of me. Get out." Kikyo hissed, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"No. I've come so close to loosing you too many times, I'm not leaving, and you don't have the strength to make me leave by force. We are going to talk about this. Give me a chance."

"You don't seem to understand Inuyasha, there are no chances. I want a divorce. Why did you even come? Did you think I would forget?" Her look traveled out the window to a place unknown in the night, she prayed to God to give her the strength, how was she going to end the relationship to the man her heart loved so deeply?

He just went and did the one thing that was the most damaging to her heart, trampling their vows with another woman, ruining their life together, it was not bad enough that Kikyo was hurt, Inuyasha indirectly hurt their children with the little office slut, there was no absolution in her saddened eyes. There could be no forgiveness; there would be no clemency for Inuyasha, just the loneliness of a man with a treacherous heart that had lost everything. It should make it easier for her to say good-bye, but it wasn't, it was even harder, seeing him with dark circles encapsulating his eyes, and the rumpled, slept in clothes, how was she supposed to say good bye, she had to say goodbye? He sat in vigil of her, how was she supposed to deny it all? Kikyo fought with her softer emotions that whispered in her ear to hear him out, all her mind continued to flash across her eyes were those damned photographs, of her husbands' infidelity. No, she could do this.

Inuyasha sat stunned, each carefully chosen word he had planed, was lost in the sands of his devious action, Kikyo held no intention of forgiving, and the realization of that fact cut him to the quick. He was unable to give a rebuttal, there was no scenario in his mind that said Kikyo would awaken with 'guns a blazing'. How was he supposed to say how he felt about his transgressions, saying 'I love you' would just not be enough, maybe it would never be enough?

They needed to talk, but she refused, her week, cold smile, signing the death warrant on their married live. Their life together of the past few months was nothing but hurt and blame, it wasn't always like that the two of them used to be happy, they used to be in love, Kikyo had lost her best friend, when had she become a fool? Kikyo now belonged to the bitterness that raced through her body and soul, why should she try to save the heart of the one she still loved, but knew she must let go. There was no way to save the life they once shared; it was now a bed of dust.

--------------------

"Sixteen fuckin' hours… sixteen mind numbing hours, that I'll never get back." Shippo groaned as he followed Kagome through Heathrow airport, dragging his duffle bag and hers behind him.

"You're the one who insisted on coming, I don't feel a bit sorry for you Shippo, you should have slept." Kagome glanced over her shoulder smiling at the kitsune all bright eyed, and glowing. "Well, it's after one already, Sota would be at work, should we stop in and surprise him?"

"Sleep, Kagome, I need sleep." Shippo muttered, the exhaustion was taking a toll on him already, and the jet lag hadn't even set in. "Please, can we go to the hotel."

"We're not going to a hotel, for a couple of days, not until I have some things taken care of, Kouga would find me, remember. We'll stay with my brother." Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "It won't be so bad Sota has a great place, plenty of room for a bachelor, and I happen to have a key, I helped him get settled when he first started working for Sesshomaru."

Shippo abruptly stopped in his tracks looking at the back of Kagome wide eyed, why was that name so important? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, InuTaisho. "Kagome you never said your married guy was the InuTaisho." Shippo was suddenly very worried for his father whom he left back in the states; you do not cross such a powerful youkai like Sesshomaru. "Oh god what have I gotten myself into?"

"No, no, not Sesshomaru, his brother, Inuyasha." As she spoke his name all of her joy she felt from getting away from Kouga faded, she would never see her Inuyasha again would she?

"Won't they suspect your brother first off?" Shippo took Kagome softly by the wrist turning her to face him. "They will look for you there."

"Don't worry, the Chinkara brother's will not come looking for me, hell, Sesshomaru will probably do back flips when he realizes I am gone. No, no one from there will give my disappearance a second thought, except maybe Sango after she cools off, but I doubt even that." Kagome pulled herself away from Shippo walking even faster to retrieve her baggage, and get the hell out of the airport. "Come on, you need sleep, you look like you could fall over at any second." Kagome's cell phone began to ring in her purse; by habit she nearly answered it until Shippo snatched it from her hand turning it off. "Hey, that could have been important."

"You brought this?" _Is this woman a moron? What is she thinking?_ "You do know these things can have GPS trackers in them, I'm sure your wolf has though of that, we need to destroy this thing."

Kagome looked at him puzzled as what he said sunk in, she would have never even thought of that, Shippo was proving a valuable asset already. "Thanks Shippo."

"Lets get the to your brothers." Shippo was annoyed with the woman who had recently become friend to him, however at times her blinding stupidity infuriated him, but oh well, she was only human. Yea, she was only a human who could be carrying a child of the great InuTaisho's son, or the spawn of a homicidal wolf. _Just great Shippo, what else?_


	15. Chapter 15:Conflict of the Heart

15. Conflict of the Heart

Inuyasha stepped out into the hallway leaving Kikyo who clearly had nothing more to say on the matter, at least for the moment. She remained stoically silent after her last comment. Rather than cause his wife more distress Inuyasha left Kikyo alone to her own thoughts, hopefully she would allow some discussion once she cooled off. The shock to her body alone from the wreck would be enough for any person, but the mental distress from Inuyasha's actions only compounded their problems.

"So she's awake I see." Sesshomaru was casually leaning against the wall, impeccably dressed and groomed like always. "Threw you out already." The elder Chinkara smirked, slowly shaking his head. "So that's it, your out on your ass. You knew it would come to this little brother. Was it worth it Inuyasha, was the Higurashi woman worth loosing your family?"

"Shut up Sesshomaru. I'm in no mood." Inuyasha glared at his brother, angered, ever if Sesshomaru was right, he didn't want to hear it right now, especially from him.

"Oh you poor little pup, good thing Father is not around. What ever Kikyo decides to do to you is not enough, it could never be enough, and in no way do you ever betray your mate. You just learned that lesson a bit to late, that's all."

Inuyasha growled deep in his chest. The anger was not directly focused on Sesshomaru, he was angered with himself, but Sesshomaru was just a better target. "Yea, like you're so fucking infallible. You don't have to always act so smug, how about a little consideration for you family, not that you ever would care, if not for Father I wouldn't even have a job."

"The spoiled little brat as always brother." As _brother_ left Sesshomaru's lips Inuyasha swung, connecting the hit to his jaw, in all honesty Sesshomaru could have stopped the punch easily, but the InuTaisho knew Inuyasha needed to vent some amount of rage out of his soul before he completely turned it in upon himself like a festering black tumor, how could Inuyasha continue to hold everything in without some sort of release? It would do nothing for his offspring, and Sesshomaru knew that fact all too well, he may not be a father, but he knew what such intense emotion unchecked could eventually do. "Feel better?"

"Fuck off." Inuyasha quickly made his way down the hall to the elevators, the growl still resounding in his chest, his wrath was completely for himself, but he worried about running into Sango, or Miroku, even worse would be Rin, he had to go somewhere, Inuyasha knew he couldn't leave the hospital, just in case something happened, but he still had to get off the floor.

"As eloquent as this one would expect from you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru gave a small smile as he put a tentative hand to his jaw.

--------------------

Marie sat alone, eleven at night again all to keep her company was the eighteenth century romance novel of Venetian decent, the story of love lost and gained by courtesan favor thrilled the girls heart to near bursting, and her mind eagerly played along. Her fantasy of the raven-haired blue eyed devil of two nights ago fresh on her celibate mind, weaving her newly found prince into a world of water and love. The lobby was empty, and the security guard Mikey had done his rounds not ten minutes ago, so she would have no human contact for at least another forty-five minutes, she was free to lay in a gondola, savoring the flavors of old Venice to her hearts content. Her cerulean-eyed prince at the forefront of her imagination, even if he happened to be of youkai decent, it actually made her thoughts gallop a bit faster, the hint of forbidden love always made for good romance. Marie read on engulfed in the ladies playing the role of the courtesan to those of money, she wished to be swept up in such a life, where the right suitor could change ones life in a heartbeat.

Then he stepped off the elevator, a character walking right out of her book, his alabaster hair glistening in the austere light of the fluorescents, the saffron sad eyes, screaming his heartache, his dress of noble decent rumpled, as if cast aside, here was a man lost in unrequited love, if Marie had ever seen such a creature be he in her imagination, or out of the pages of a great novelist. Such sad eyes, Marie could not help but stare, as Inuyasha headed her way, she nearly fell out of her chair at his approach, why couldn't the human men be so beautiful?

"Excuse me miss, which way to the cafeteria?" After all of the time in the hospital, he had never even set foot in the place, Sesshomaru always had meals and drinks delivered to the floor. The woman continued to gawk at him, unnerving Inuyasha a bit. "What?"

"You're like the other man aren't you?" Marie shook her head realizing the difference. "No, your ears are different. Yours are more like dogs."

"That's just rude."

"Oh sorry sir, it's just I have never seen two such handsome demons in that many days. You're so different from the other one with the Ms. Higa…Higa…oh, I'm horrible with names…" Marie rambled incoherently; she couldn't keep her mind on track with such an attractive man in her presence.

" We prefer youkai, but that doesn't matter, please miss, the cafeteria?" Inuyasha sighed, leaning on the information desk, completely blocking out whatever the woman was going on about.

"See, he was polite too, but those unnatural intense blue eyes, wow. And to think a normal woman landed one that looked like him, but she seemed kinda like you, so sad, I don't think she liked the guy she was with, she was someone's assistant or something…"

_Wait! Did she try and say Kagome's name? Was Kagome here?_ Inuyasha felt instantly guilty for the fact that the mere though of Kagome sent his pulse to race, had she come to see him? _No, no, that would be insanity, but still? _

"What did she look like?" Inuyasha's heart pounded in his ears, why would she come? "What did she look like?!" The urgency in Inuyasha's voice finally silenced the plain looking clerk.

"Huh?" Marie went wide-eyed with surprise over the urgent tone of the hanyou; Inuyasha was now leaning over her information desk looking eye to eye with her. "Um, she was petite, and beautiful black hair that looked like silk, I just remember thinking how much I would love hair like that, but I really didn't get a good look at her until the other woman with the brown hair hit her. I thought I was going to have to call security on them."

_Someone hit Kagome? Who the hell would hit Kagome? It doesn't matter; she was here, but why?_

Inuyasha felt his heart clinch up into a ball, making it incredibly hard to suddenly breath, he had given Kagome no reason why he stopped calling, why he stopped caring, why he never returned her calls since that night his world collapsed, but there was also heavy guilt there as well. How could he try to save her feelings, Inuyasha knew full well that he had to break it off with his alluring siren, if she would even talk to him again, the wolf would never allow him to be close to Kagome again, he had claimed her. Inuyasha couldn't save her from hurting, but he never said he would make a life with her either, just like a man, now Inuyasha understood why women called men dogs. He fit the profile perfectly, but he was normally such a loyal dog. There was still a part of his heart that hurt knowing that she came as far as the hospital to see him, but why? Why with Kouga, something just didn't make sense? Inuyasha recognized the brief description from the night clerk to know that it was indeed the wolf Kouga that escorted Kagome into the hospital lobby. It was once upon a time wherever Kagome would lead Inuyasha would blindly follow, be it out of lust for the woman or a growing devotion, which Inuyasha fooled himself into thinking it could possibly be love. There was still a part of him that felt hollow without Kagome, and that guilt was turning him inside out, Inuyasha refused to give in, and he was determined to be the devoted husband, Inuyasha knew he had to win his Kikyo back, even if it broke Kagome's heart, even if it destroyed his own heart as well. Could it be possible to love them both, he couldn't love them both, could he?

If he could step in Kikyo's shoes and see things her way, his misplaced feeling for Kagome would ruin any chance they had for resolution, Inuyasha had to have Kikyo back, even if he lived the next year of his life on his knees crawling through glass shards Inuyasha would do it, no, he had to pull himself together, he could not escape the sins of the past, nothing would ever again come easy. Inuyasha knew that he had to close off the empty space in his heart that held the feelings for Kagome; they must become nothing but a bad memory. Would they ever fade away? Would each day get easier until Kagome seemed nothing but a dream? Where did he begin? Inuyasha knew had nearly lost everything, he just wanted to feel the love of his family, he longed for that somehow forgotten love, he pined for the happiness he shared with Kikyo, Kikyo was home to his heart, but what if she never took him back? Inuyasha feared he would lose his mind, it roamed far away, not wanting to accept the inevitable pain that was coming in the storm clouds, all he wanted was to get home, home with his family, they were his everything, Inuyasha felt that to the very core of his being, he just wanted to find his way home to his mate and pups, how could he abandon his old life? But Kagome, she loved him too…

For a brief moment Inuyasha panicked, turning from the over talkative attendant at her post, and with a hell born purpose he marched toward the sensor activated sliding door, determined to find Kagome and make sure she was alright. As his foot reached the threshold Inuyasha froze, his loyalties in question once again, there should be no force on earth that should be able to drive him from his discontented Kikyo. So he stood, like a madman, questioning his fate, if he crossed that line he would bid adieu to his life with Kikyo, saying goodbye to whatever chance there could be for reconciliation, and for what? Relief over the tremendous guilt he felt for abandoning Kagome, better yet betraying Kikyo and the girls? Why should his mind and heart waiver for a woman who in all aspects he barely knew? Was it worth it? Inuyasha about-faced striding to the closest of the lobby's overstuffed leather chairs, his entire being shaking uncontrollably, what was he about to do?

_Oh my god, I almost walked out of my family's life didn't I? You are a fool, no wonder Sesshomaru is always so self righteous with me, he's right! I am a fucking idiot!_

Inuyasha practically collapsed into the chair, righting himself before his body hit the floor, the mind and body were in shock, numb, how could he even think about Kagome at a time like this, what were the implications, what did it all mean? His ears began to ring to a deafening pitch, and Inuyasha's vision blurred as he frantically kept his eyes locked on the only anchor Inuyasha had left to him, his wedding ring, the only anchor but for how long? Kikyo was going to leave him adrift, and the mind of the hanyou could no longer process the pain. Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as nearly lifeless he slumped into the folds of the chair.

The blackness of unconsciousness gave way to a memory long buried; he was here in this very place over seven years ago, walking through this lobby with Sesshomaru, the final days of his Father's life. Inuyasha dreaded to remember such things; his mind was even forsaking him. With a heavy heart Inuyasha remembered stepping off of the elevator shuffling his feet to his sire's bedside, trying so hard not to let his brother see how upset he truly was, even though it was the hardest thing he had experienced so far in his life, he was still millennia's old, yet the love of his Father was all he had left after his Mother passed so many eons ago. Yet as his Father lay dying still looking the imposing site the InuTaisho always was, she appeared, God he had sent him a angel in his hour of need, an angel with brilliant clear eyes, and raven hair, and a smile to light up any room, and a voice to sing in heavens choir, Kikyo. Inuyasha never assumed love at first sight existed until his eyes drank her in, every cliché he ever heard about love fit the very moment there eyes met, at least of Inuyasha, Kikyo would later revel to him that she had felt the same. The warmth of the memory reached throughout Inuyasha's body, how long had it been since he had thought about how reserved, and nervous he was that he could barely speak at their very meeting, how had he had forgotten the words he told Sesshomaru and Father when Kikyo left the room after their brief first meeting.

"_I promise you both, I am going to marry that angel."_

--------------------

Kagome's apartment was empty, her scent barely a reminder to Kouga where she lived, his intended never returned home that night or any after it for that matter. Kouga could feel his rage building wildly inside his body, bubbling, and burning through him like a sickness. How could Kagome abandon him, no woman ever tossed him aside, he did that, no stupid bitch would ever dare, and certainly no stupid human bitch. The infuriated alpha ranted through Kagome's apartment tearing pictures off their hooks, and slamming holes into the walls as he tramped his way into Kagome's empty bedroom, the growl that Kouga was keeping under control turned into a snarl as a recognizable glint on the nightstand caught his feral eye, his engagement ring lay taunting him for its owner had abandoned the ornament for Kouga to find. The wolf's growl became louder and even more possessed, as Kouga slipped the ring onto his pinky finger, and pitched the nightstand through the balcony doors, it flew soundlessly in an arc of splintered glass over the rail, Kouga hoped it hit some dumb human in its landing, but the way his past few days were going he doubted he would be so lucky.

"It's that fucking Inuyasha, that god damned hanyou has hidden my mate from me. No one just disappears." Kouga stormed back toward the door sinking his claws into both hallway wall as he made his exit, surely when the police arrive they will be a bit taken aback, Kouga wished he could remain to greet them simply to get the satisfaction of a kill.

His blood was now screaming for the hunt, and the pleasure of death that only he could supply like no other creature on earth. The bloodlust consumed the youkai as he flew down the back stairwell to avoid any detection by Kagome's neighbors.

"I'll be coming for you soon Kagome, I promise." Kouga wickedly smiled a full fanged grin, as the near berserk alpha wolf tore out of Kagome's parking garage, his Jeep barely keeping traction, as the colorful lights of squad cars and an ambulance could be seen further off down the street. "Huh, guess I did hit someone after all…good."

_A/N: Okay, I know I made Kouga a bit OOC but I need him to be a maniacal asshole. What do you think of the chapter?_


	16. Chapter 16: Siblings and InLaws

16.Siblings & In-Laws

By six o'clock and a three-hour nap on an unfamiliar couch Shippo awoke with a ravenous stomach. Kagome was still asleep in her brothers room, so the kitsune made his way to the kitchen of the well furnished flat, the place was enormous easily twice the size of the apartment he and his father shared. Shambling to the fridge with a yawn escaping him Shippo perked up when he found the kitchen stocked, with a smile he invaded the fridge of his friends' brother. Pleased with himself Shippo nearly laughed in delight when he saw the familiar face of Col.Sanders blankly staring back at him, with chicken leg in mouth, and a beer in hand Shippo shut the fridge turning into the owner of said food.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sota stood with arms crossed glaring at the intruder who somehow knew the alarm access code. "You suck as a thief if you stick around the place to eat."

Removing the chicken Shippo offered his right hand holding out the beer. "Beer?" Sota rolled his eyes at the offer. "I mean I know its yours, but um,…"

"So tell me what a youkai is doing in my place? You work for Sesshomaru?" Shippo gulped hard, but could not hide the flash of fear that raced through his eyes. "So you know him. You know how powerful he is, by your demeanor; I'd say you don't work for him, you here to nab my computer? Who paid you?"

"Really I'm here with your—"

"Sota?" Kagome ran out of the shadows nearly tackling her brother from behind. "I see you're doing well you've put on at least fifteen pounds in six months!"

"You would notice." Sota grumbled under his breath as he turned into his sisters' embrace. "So why the surprise? A phone call would have been nice."

"Where's the fun in that! Can't a girl surprise her little brother?" Kagome sloppily kissed Sota's cheek the grimace on his face made Shippo chuckle.

"You don't fly across the Atlantic for a surprise." Sota took Kagome by the shoulders holding her at bay. "Seriously, what's up Kagome?"

Shippo leaned against a kitchen counter enjoying the way Kagome was squirming to keep her brother as in the dark as possible. Kagome embraced Sota again, her mind was furiously working but nothing was coming of it at all.

"I just needed a break, that's all." Kagome half smiled as she pulled back from her brother.

"Tell me you didn't get fired did you. Sis I like my job, and I never have to see Sesshomaru just the occasional phone call, other than that I have utter employment freedom. Please don't fuck that up for me." Sota reached into his fridge and removed a beer offering one to Kagome who simply refused with a nod of her head. Kagome's confused brother sat on his couch in silence for a moment. "Alright spill it. What did you do?"

Kagome sat next to Sota putting her hand on his knee affectionately. "Really nothing, like I said I needed a break."

"You've never been a good liar Sis. So what's "foxy" over there's story? I deserve the truth don't I? You have always been able to tell me anything, so come on."

"I kinda ran away from Kouga, and Shippo there bought the tickets for us to get here."

"And you can't use your own money…" Sota took a long pull on his beer trying to think just what Kagome had done to enrage the wolf youkai that she'd been seeing off and on for years. "he'd track you down huh? How much did you embezzle?"

Stunned at her brother's accusation Kagome smacked him in the chest. "I don't need his money or anybody else's, I just don't want to marry him, that's all."

Sota was no idiot, there had to be more. "What else, did you sleep with his best friend or what? You had to do something pretty bad if you've gone into hiding, what is it? Hurt his enormous ego, kick him in the balls, what?" Shippo snickered at the last statement; Sota cast a wary gaze his way.

"Hey I'm just here for company and emotional support when those hormones get going." Shippo raised his beer in a near salute.

"Oh yea Sota I need you wire some money to his account back in the states, at least till I can draw from my Cayman accounts it'll only be a couple more days, then we'll be out of your hair." Kagome yawned and stretched. "I'm starving, come on lil' brother, buy your sister dinner."

"This is going to turn out really bad isn't it Sis? I mean you're running from Kouga, screwing Inuyasha, what else? Him?" Shippo played totally offended, Sota grumbled.

Horrified that her brother knew of the relationship with Inuyasha Kagome nearly fell from the couch. "How did you…how did you know?"

"Later, come on, let me show our youkai guest around London." Sota swallowed the last of his beer and stood. "I'm pretty hungry myself."

Shippo's face lit up. "Thank god! I didn't know if your leftovers would do it for me."

Kagome sat on the couch, still stunned, all color drained form her face, and somehow she never thought anyone in her family would know, then again if this baby were to be born with snow white hair the jig would be up.

--------------------

Kikyo was exhausted, and a bit high from the painkiller the doctors allowed her to pump into her veins every fifteen minutes, yet she doubted that even without the effects of the morphine she would still be exhausted. The amount of time she had lain unmoving would certainly take its toll on her body, the muscles had not atrophied, but it would be slow going for a while. Not to mention the intense burning from the new incision made into her abdomen not twelve hours ago, there was no way for Kikyo to find a comfortable position to lay, not that she was truly wishing sleep, but between mind and body Kikyo was destroyed. The anger running through her blood was a searing reminder of her husbands vicious betrayal, yet again it was her own foolish actions that caused her daughters harm, she was not completely unscathed, but also the accident would never have happened if not for those damned photos of Mr. Naraku. The photos, all of the responsibility did firmly rest on Inuyasha and that whoring bitch Kagome, Kikyo found herself suddenly crying, no matter how much she wanted to hate Inuyasha right now, the ache in her heart could only be comforted by him, his kiss alone was what Kikyo desired with all of her broken heart. Could she forgive? Because she knew all too well she would never forget.

The fact that Kari and Suki lay in beds alone on the very floor upset her, the nurses would not allow her to see the girls until tomorrow, and they were ever so vague about the guarded condition Suki was in, frustrated Kikyo even more, how could the doctors keep a child from her Mother, Kikyo had been in the medical field for far to long, her child was in mortal danger from the injuries she received from the accident, tears fell freely from her saddened eyes.

"Kikyo?" Rin slipped soundlessly in the room starling Kikyo with her passive voice, Kikyo quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank God you're awake, I was so worried, we all were, even my ass hole of a brother-in-law. I told Sesshomaru to kill him, but you know how he is." Rin had the largest forced smile on her lips that Kikyo had seen for some time. "You look great."

Kikyo grimaced as she urged the bed to get her into a sitting position; the comment about her looks brought a slight laugh from the injured woman, Kikyo tried to make eye contact with Rin, but the InuTaisho's wife refused to look at her in the eye. Guilt, Kikyo was no stranger to that look; normally it was on Inuyasha's face after a late night at the office, the expression did not fit the soft-spoken Rin.

"Rin, it's all right." Kikyo stretched out her hand to Rin, Kikyo gasped alarmed at the myriad of puncture wounds and bruises that colored her pale flesh, she withdrew her arm quickly as if it was a creature of its own will about to strike out at her friend.

"It's not alright, I just found out to late to do any good for you. I'm so sorry, so is Sesshomaru, he's been here every day, I can't get the man to take a sick day, but he's here no matter what for you and the girls. I think he was actually worried, not that the old stubborn ass would admit it." Rin girlishly smiled.

"I guess I should be flattered that Sesshomaru was here at all, my nurse Ayame said Inuyasha 1had been here the entire time too. What the hell am I supposed to do about _him_? I still love him, even as hard as I am trying to hate Inuyasha's guts, I still can't help but love that asshole. He appeared devastated when I looked into his eyes, and he seems like he really wants my forgiveness, but-"

"But, you don't know if you can, right?" Kikyo turned away from her friend, giving Rin the answer to her question. "Love is hard on its own without men and their smaller brain screwing everything up, but god, they do it so easily and expect us to still be waiting around for them. I really don't know how I would survive if Sesshomaru did something like that to me, and we don't even have kids to worry about."

"Sesshomaru would never do something like that to you Rin, you and I both know it. You two have been together for millennia and he's never cheated, I've been with Inuyasha six years and look what it got me. A wounded body with a heart to match." Kikyo gave Rin a forced smile her long fingers twirling the wedding ring on her finger nervously. "Why do I have to love the two-timing prick?"

Rin pulled her chair up closer to Kikyo's bedside, taking her pale right hand in hers. "Um, Kikyo there is also a little matter of the cops, I know that this is the last thing you should worry about, but they think maybe Inuyasha tried to kill you and the girls. This one ass of a detective keeps coming around trying to corner Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru have so far kept him at bay, but now you are awake, he'll want to talk to you." Kikyo's dark eyes widened in astonishment, Rin regretted even mentioning the whole thing. "Do you think Inuyasha?"

"Don't be absurd, Inuyasha is a lot of things, but he's not a murderer." Quiet fury began to creep into the woman's faint voice; Kikyo pulled her hand back from Rin, covering her face with both hands now softly weeping, her emotions raging against one another within in her heart. "How could anyone think Inuyasha could hurt us? It is beyond him, how could some stupid cop even think that? The man treasures his children, the thought that Inuyasha would-" She sobbed. "Please Rin I need to be alone." Kikyo choked out sniffling.

"Yea, sure, I'm so sorry Kikyo, I'll…I'll come by a little later alright?" Rin felt as if she had been punched in the gut, she had no intention of hurting Kikyo any more.

In all actuality it was all Inuyasha's fault, Rin wanted to make him feel as bad as he made Kikyo. Rin slipped out of the room as silently as she had entered running into the wolf youkai nurse Ayame on the way out, Rin's eyes brimmed with tears as the fire haired youkai gave the petite woman a look of concern.

"You okay?" Ayame sidestepped Rin as the woman caught her distressed eyes. "Guess not?"

"Why are men such bastards?" Rin leaned against the wall trying to fight the tears, loosing miserably.

"Sweetie if I knew that I'd be rich. How's she doing? She hasn't said all but five words to me, something really bad happened to that poor woman, and I'm not talking about the car wreck."

"You don't want to know, I wish I didn't, but we're family, and I'm in this for the long haul. I just hope she's strong enough." Rin produced a tissue from her purse and dried her eyes. "I hope we all are strong enough."

--------------------

Kouga walked unannounced into his Uncle's house, he had stayed in a fit of rage for days, angry for the disappearance of Kagome, but realized an outlet for his rage. Naraku sat up and awake in his hovel of a house, the bedroom reeked of rot, and no doubt from his body regenerating from the necrosis the poison did to his tissues. The youkai gave the wolf a hesitant look. Naraku knew Sesshomaru was pointed his way via the pup, but Naraku was not about to play his hand just yet.

"Hey old man, still living I see." Kouga flopped down on the foot of the bed jostling Naraku on purpose the injured Naraku cringed slightly from the movement. "So I have this idea-"

"Oh god what now? Am I gonna be attacked again, maybe killed this time around?" Naraku coldly smiled.

"Oh come on, how was I to know Sesshomaru would come after you? But seriously, Kagome is missing, her accounts closed, no doubt the fucking Inuyasha had hidden her away." Kouga laced his hands behind his head lying back on the bed.

"So?" Naraku raised a questioning brow, running his shaking hand through his hair, the tremors from the poison had yet to pass completely. "What does it matter, not like you love the woman or something."

"Yea, but I already trashed her apartment, so what if we make it look like someone took her, mainly the Chinkara brothers, then eventually she will have to come out of hiding if she doesn't want murder charges brought up against her lover. I could plant some pretty gruesome evidence in her car." Kouga sat up the smile on his lips chilled Naraku to the bone; this guy was a piece of work indeed.

Naraku thought about it for a moment. "Oh god that would destroy Kikyo." Naraku's oxblood eyes glimmered. "Do it."

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I think I got the point across, Kikyo is a mess and Kouga is not done screwing with Inuyasha. Please R & R, I like to hear your thought on things.

A hard man is good to find.


	17. Chapter 17:Direction of Love

17. Direction of Love

There was a time when his pride allowed certain liberties, when he could lay aside the woman passively happy, the woman who now became as an enigma. Was he to throw a life lived in simplicity with his love and children, or to find him in the faithless arms of a succubus who had become the beacon of mans downfall? His downfall. The lazy weekends they walked along the beach hand in hand when he could almost forget his real life looking into her eyes. Two loves going in two very different directions. Cut through those happy days blighted by darker shadows of actions past. Or could he take the moonlit path walking with his Kikyo and the family he wanted with all of his heart. These were the days of happiness on the road they once traveled. Inuyasha's exhaustion induced sleep drug him deeper into the essence of his subconscious.

There were the fleeting memories of the more contented time that plagued his uncomfortable dreaming. The call of ill-gotten desire to lead one astray from the call of "vows" with the voices of his children pulling his torn soul toward hearth and home. Shattered were all feelings of this heart to be happy in one moment. His minds eye played out the moment of Kikyo's awakening. The words spoken, and the things he should have said.

_"We need to talk." The languid smile on her pale lips making him wonder._

_"Where did I go so wrong? I have loved you all my life. I can't live without you."_

_He feels all alone, her voice tells it all, he wonders why he has tried at all; his vision like dream reminds him of the sleepless vigil he has held at her side. Kikyo sleeps; he hopes she can hear his prayers for the bitterness to end. After it all Inuyasha doesn't believe he has the will to say "goodbye"._

_Inuyasha's eyes are not the same; they have lost the luster they once had. "How could I let it all go so wrong, how did I fall so far?" He had become an angel damned with wings clipped yearning to fly once again._

_Why did he throw away the best friend to his heart? Why did he allow the innocence that was once burning in Kikyo's eyes to be snuffed out by his own hand?_

Inuyasha awoke on his knees, his cheeks wet with tears, his body hunched upon the burgundy carpeted stairs, he lifted his head gasping as the crucifix caught his gaze, the tears again burning hot trails down his face.

"How do I save my life in her eyes? I didn't mean for it all to go so wrong." Inuyasha felt ashamed, some how in his vigil to find solitude he ended up in the chapel, never in his life was he a religious man but now he felt compelled to ask for absolution. Then again a sinner always repents in their final hours on earth.

--------------------

Kagome was up well before her brother and Shippo after their dinner they all returned to Sota's place and the boys kindly saying goodnight to her then they were off hitting the pubs down the block. Since Kagome really didn't sleep she guessed they made it in around three in the morning singing the bar ditties that they learned from the more experienced drinkers. When she closed her eyes all she could see was Inuyasha, the voice within her head was that of Inuyasha, she wondered if she would ever sleep again? So she lay in the darkness longing for his embrace, keenly remembering the feel of his skin against hers, and the woodsy smell that seemed to permeate his skin, she loved his scent. How she ached for Inuyasha, she found herself softly weeping whispering out his name to the blanketing darkness of the room, but Kagome's dreams of him would never be enough. Inuyasha was supposed to live the new life of a penitent man, groveling on his knees for his wife's forgiveness that would probably never come, so let him come to her, it was only pipe dreaming, Inuyasha would never abandon his wife and family, and Kagome knew it all to well. She would get by, she would somehow get through this unbearable chapter in her life; there was no escape from it, she could keep running till the ends of the earth and never outrun the feelings for Inuyasha. So she would let time unfold, well knowing that Inuyasha must think of her too, Kagome hoped that she would never become an empty place in his heart, and for the moment she would have to be happy with the memory of his embrace.

It was going on one in the morning at home, yet here she was watching London awaken. Kagome wandered the streets of the London market place as the dreary morning fog began to lift; the smell of the incoming fresh seafood was overly nauseating. Ever since she discovered she was pregnant Kagome found herself easily nauseous, and easily crying, she was doing the later once again, quickly her feet led her out of the offensive smells of the fish market and she was oh so thankful when she came across a bakery, that smell she could definitely deal with. The strong aroma was some how comforting, yet the tears still fell. Kagome persistently muttered to herself to "calm down", luckily the people around her were too wrapped up in their own lives to worry about a mentally stressed woman with tears wetting her face. She realized that she had become a walking apology, which was all she wished to do was beg Inuyasha for forgiveness for hurting him with Kouga, but she needed to make an apology to her affianced as well. The soul with in her was twisting into a knot of regret, the things she should have told him, Inuyasha disserved to know that he could be a father, there was a time when all she needed was for him to take her by the hand and she would blindly follow him—the folly of her ways. Unfortunately there was no lie or truth that could smooth out this situation, her life was in turmoil and she was habitually to blame. Kagome should have seen things his way, no she should have seen things through the eyes of his wife, but the actions of the past spoke for themselves. The urge to find a phone and call Inuyasha was nearly unbearable, but Kagome reined in the emotion quickly, calling him would change nothing. The thin possibility still gnawed at her that the child could be Kouga's, but in all honesty the reality being that Kagome was concealing Inuyasha's child, an heir, what would be the consequences when her life was turned askew because of this. No one would ever see things her way, how could anyone side with a mistress, so she would continue to love Inuyasha her way, in secret from the shadows.

--------------------

Kikyo fitfully slept, once again dreaming of her devious husband, there was a resolve in her heart to put Inuyasha through a living hell, she knew that feeling was just. Even in her dreams she found herself frantic, how was she supposed to calm down, how could she stay on the path that would leave her alone? The hearts that beat in both Inuyashas and her own chest would no doubt clash and be devastated, the bitter truth he had betrayed. Inuyasha had let a snake in the garden of their marriage, and Kikyo knew she could never see things the serpents' way; all she could do was crush it under foot. He did it all, Inuyasha was responsible for everything, and Inuyasha was the one who caused their world to turn to anguish. Maybe there was something she should have done? Was she spending too much time at work, was she neglecting him to the point where he felt as if he had to stray? No, Kikyo fitfully tossed tearing the I.V. line, the sting drilling into her subconscious. It wasn't her fault, never in her adult life did she love someone as deeply and completely as she loved Inuyasha, no matter how much her shaken psyche wanted to share in the blame she simply could not, her daughters deserved better, and Kikyo would be damned to cause any more unneeded pain to those girls with a mentally cracked Mother. Damn his guilt, damn her own missed placed remorse, it was he who caused all this pain, Inuyasha ruefully telling her "I love you" those words could never be the same.

"I hate you!" The burning in her forearm finally drove Kikyo to awaken; she sat up barely able to manifest the words with bruised vocal cords, the blood drenched sheet balled up into her tightly closed fists.

"Mrs. Chinkara, you need to stay down, your incision will open." Ayame promptly eased Kikyo back down. "Bad dream?" The astute caregiver trying to keep Kikyo's attention on her, rather than the puncture in her arm trickling blood to the stark white of the sheets. "God I get the most horrible dreams sometimes in this ward."

Kikyo blinked away the fog of sleep the clarity of arousing so suddenly was slow coming. "Yes…yes, I've had nothing but disturbing dreams." Kikyo's voice had faltered to a whisper.

"I can page Dr. Ruben for you." Ayame met Kikyo's dark eyes; in the dim light they appeared nearly black. "He's great to talk to."

"I don't need a psychiatrist, I need a lawyer. I've had my share of being psychoanalyzed thank you very much. I was a nurse once, guess maybe I still am. Went back to school, specialized in burn victims, was close to getting my PhD, you think ICU is bad…" Kikyo's eyes glazed over.

Ayame inspected the wound briefly, and then flicked on the overhead florescent. "Sorry sweetie, no Band-Aid is going to close this, you put about a quarter inch tear here, you yanked that catheter clean out. I'm going to have to put a little stitch in okay?"

Squinting from the sudden brightness Kikyo simply nodded. Ayame was concerned for her patient; she seemed to be getting more despondent as the hours dragged on.

"So a burn unit? Tell me about that, it'll keep your mind off of this, but Ill try and get it done quickly." Ayame sidestepped to the cabinetry above the sink, finding what she needed she turned back to Kikyo all smiles. "Being in a burn unit sounds fascinating."

"More like heartbreaking, torturous, but at times, it had its happy moments. It just seemed that the good memories were constantly overshadowed by the horrific, especially when it came to the children." Kikyo turned her paled face to look at Ayame. "I suppose you have your share of children up here as well…" Kikyo's eyes welled with tears. "my girls."

"Now don't do that honey, your babies will be just fine, there strong like their Momma, and as I can tell stubborn as their Father. At this moment your Karisuma is making me crazy to get out of her bed, that one is a handful."

Kikyo's tears trailed down her cheeks. "Just like Inuyasha."

"Alright stop worrying about your little ones, tell me about your life before the hanyou." Ayame had already finished stitching Kikyo's arm; the youkai doused the large glaring lights and pulled up a chair to Kikyo's bedside. "Any memorable patients that had happy endings?"

"Why do you care? Aren't you supposed to be looking after all of us in ICU?" Kikyo raised the bed to slightly sitting up.

"Okay, one, I care because you are my responsibility, not to mention your brother- in-law would probably kill me if I did something stupid, and two, there are three of us for the three of you, 'round the clock. Again your brother-in-law is paying through the nose for overtime, and I'm making a killing being youkai and all." Ayame smiled broadly revealing fangs in the dim light.

"There were countless cases, with memorable people, there was one though that I always wonder about what happened to him. He was all alone, never a visitor, so I took it upon myself to be his friend, yet somehow the man out of desperation I guess, mistook my companionship as something more." Kikyo lost herself in thought as Ayame readied herself for a lengthy night.

--------------------

"Sesshomaru, sir, I did as told and waited, like you said, and it appears there is another player in this." A tall young man in a black suit, the black tie accented against the absolute white of his shirt, his hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck, Sesshomaru nearly laughed as his aid appeared to just walk out of the set of Reservoir Dogs. His footsteps were nearly silent, a feat near impossible for a human walking on tile, but then again the young mans skills were why he was hired.

The InuTaisho was done watching his brother chastise himself in the chapel from the door any way. Sesshomaru motioned the young man further down the hall, following seconds later. "Tell me."

Sesshomaru's expressionless face unnerved to youth as it always had, yet again his sister attained this job for him and he did his job well, bowing in respect the man kept his eye contact to a minimum. "It was as you predicted sir, we had Ms. Higurashi's car taken the moment the police scanners picked up that her home had been vandalized, the car is now in the previously disclosed location, your people are going over it with a fine tooth comb. I waited as instructed, less than five minutes after the vehicle was gone two youkai showed up, one carrying the keys to the young woman's car."

"Did you recognize them?" Sesshomaru now had a deep scowl across his face, he ran a hand through his hair; _I knew it, they're still trying to go after my brother._

The scowl intimidated the man, but his face did not show a hint of his anxiety. "Yes sir, I can say with all certainty that they were members of the wolf clan. I have photos, they can be used for identification."

"No, I know who they are, I familiar with all the clans that are in my territory. Good job, any more leads on where our little harlot disappeared too? If her intended is trying so hard to pull my family into a scandal then I sure as hell will hold all of the cards including the Higurashi woman. You will find her, and promptly, before the pack does. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru glanced back toward the open chapel door. "You must find her."

"It will be done sir." The man bowed again, turning to take his leave.

"I am depending on you Kohaku." Sesshomaru watched him silently move down the hallway. Turning back to the chapel, Sesshomaru sighed and strode in, standing behind the crumpled form of his brother. "Get up. Time for you to act like the son of the great Inuyoukai, and stop wallowing in your own self pity, I am done with that. Time for you to begin cleaning up your mess Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet, still uncertain just how he ended up kneeling before the crucifix. The tone in Sesshomaru's voice meant business, and his brother was completely right, he had done enough feeling sorry for himself.

"What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha raked his claws through his hair, taking in a deep breath.

"Your mistress is missing." Sesshomaru impassively spoke, watching the immediate change on Inuyasha's face, from shock to horror in a split second. "Thought you might feel that way."

**A/N: Hope you like it, things are getting moving finally, if you have a moment R&R! Thank you, Pandora.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Trouble Keeps Coming

18. The Trouble Keeps Coming

It was time to come clean with his brother, after all it was Sesshomaru who was keeping the law-wolves at bay, and it was Sesshomaru who was making sure his wife and children got the very best of care. Inuyasha could not help the chill that was racing through his veins when the realization that because of him Kagome was more than likely in trouble, what if she was already dead? Inuyasha had given Sesshomaru the photo and cryptic note that accompanied it, it was all too confusing, things were just happening to fast.

"When did she turn up missing?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had taken over an empty patient room four door down from Kikyo, there were photo's and various items covering the bed, Inuyasha could feel the anxiety rising, but he had to hold it together. "What will I do if Kagome is already dead?"

"If she's dead you better pray to whatever god you wish, that you are not implicated in her demise." Sesshomaru was a bit taken aback by his brothers lingering feelings for this woman who inadvertently turned his world askew. "However Inuyasha, I do not think she is dead just yet, but she is hiding, and it is not only from you, it is that wolf she was involved with I would stake my soul upon it. She closed out all of her accounts and simply vanished, we could find no record of car rentals of flights, but it doesn't mean she is still in the country. My feeling is that she is overseas; I have my people in London on their way to interview her brother, not to mention the Tokyo branch has her Mothers home under constant surveillance."

Inuyasha sat slumped in the uncomfortable chair of the room as Sesshomaru leaned on the bed, his arms crossed across his chest passively looking at his bewildered brother. Sesshomaru could not believe how disorientated Inuyasha was; then again he had been lost in grief for himself and his family for so long Inuyasha had lost the world around him that continued to move on without him. The Taiyoukai picked up the old photograph of the younger, vibrant Kikyo, kneeling next to an obviously, terribly burned patient of hers, who was this person, and what did it have to do with the predicament that his little brother had found himself in?

"What does it mean,_ your beloved wife is not what she seems to be, she will consume your heart? _Is it from the poor bastard in the photo? Surely you would know this person if he was a friend of Kikyo's? Right?" Sesshomaru handed off the picture to Inuyasha.

"I have never met this person, I doubt he was a friend." Inuyasha stared into the glossy bloodshot eye, which was the only distinguishing feature of the man; the rest of him was wrapped like a mummy.

"Maybe a old boyfriend?" Inuyasha shook his head 'no' in response. "Then maybe a old colleague from the hospital?" Sesshomaru heavily sighed; picking up the now closed bank statements of Kagome's, the woman was another variable, to many unknowns, and Sesshomaru hated being left in the dark, especially when it came to his family. "Your Kagome is smart I'll give the tramp that, she covered her tracks well. She never returned home after her altercation with Sango in the lobby, she simply ran out into the night and fell off everyone radar, ever her wolf fiancé can't find her, no things just aren't adding up. I hate not knowing the answers to easy questions."

"I have to ask Kikyo about this guy don't I?" Inuyasha looked up into his brothers' unreadable face, how he could remain always composed bewildered the younger brother. "God I don't want to do it, but I guess I have no choice. Wonder if she will even let me step one foot in the door?"

"You have no choice in the matter, Kikyo can identify this person, she must realize there people are trying to ruin your lives." Inuyasha stood up from the chair, brushing his hair from his face. "Well I better get this over with, wish me luck." Inuyasha took in a deep breath as he walked from the room.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Sesshomaru muttered.

--------------------

Kagome had returned to Sota's flat finding her brother on the phone speaking quickly, his face had gone pale the moment Kagome entered the room. Hanging up the phone Sota ushered Kagome into the living room, something had rattled her brother and Kagome herself was beginning to become a bit fearful herself.

"What's going on?" Sota sat Kagome down and rushed to his bathroom door banging on it urgently yelling for Shippo to get out. "Sota? You're scaring me, what's happening?"

Shippo stepped out holding a towel around his midsection and soap dripping down his face utterly startled by Kagome's brother's tone of voice.

"You two have got to go, and not in an hour, right this minute. You are lucky I have friends at the office or your goose would be cooked right now sis. They're coming, and they're coming right now! You have to go, Sesshomaru is looking for you, there is no corner of Europe or Asia that man can't touch." Sota tried to hold the panic in his voice back but found himself failing miserably.

"Just don't answer the door. It's not like they would break it down to get in here." Shippo wiped the soap from his face as a shiver came over him, the warmth of the shower calling to him.

"Go rinse off Shippo, I'll get our things together." Shippo returned to the bathroom, as Sota stood there stunned.

"You're not hearing me Kagome, they are coming for you. God Kagome what the hell did you do?" Sota collapsed to the couch his head hanging in his hands.

"So we've got what ten minutes, maybe more?" Kagome went to grab her bags, realizing they had no car except her brothers. "Give me your keys."

"What?"

"You heard me, I need your keys and whatever cash you have, I still can't touch my accounts for a few more days. We'll head back to Heathrow and catch a flight to somewhere. I think Shippo still has some money, I just hope it's enough, at least he can still use his credit cards, at least until they realize he's with me." Kagome lugged out her bags as Sota still sat muttering to himself. "Listen Sota, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I was hoping not to drag you into this. We'll leave your car at the airport, I'll call you later to tell you what lot."

"No, have Shippo call me, I'm sure after today my line will be monitored. Sesshomaru really wants you found, what happened Kagome?" Sota helped her lug the suitcase to the door.

"Really nothing, I don't know why Sesshomaru is looking for me." Kagome knew neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha had any knowledge of the baby, she was curious about it herself why they wanted her.

"Listen sis, if I'm going to loose my job and my sister I think I should know why."

Guilt struck Kagome a hard blow to the heart. Sota had always been the best little brother, she owed him a response, but then again Kagome didn't want Sota any deeper in this mess than he already was.

"Okay, you know about my relationship with Inuyasha, and you know his family was seriously hurt in a car accident, but what you don't know is that I may be carrying Inuyasha's baby." Kagome took a deep breath as Sota's face turned to shock. "But even he doesn't know, neither does Sesshomaru, so I really have no clue why he is looking for me, I figured Kouga would try this crap, but not Inuyasha. Something must have happened."

"I wonder how bad it really is. How could you get yourself mixed up with Kouga again, you know he was nothing but trouble in college, wolves have a way of biting you in the ass when angered, and you really must have hurt him bad. As for Inuyasha, if it's really his kid, you have to tell him, he can protect you from Kouga."

"Are you insane Sota?! He has a family, I can't add to his problems. Believe you me I have done plenty already to hurt his family. No, I'm not going to tell him, and neither are you. Right?" Sota sat silently stone-faced. "Right Sota."

Shaking his head as if to clear the scandalous words from memory he looked into his sisters pleading eyes. "I won't say anything sis." Kagome was sure that he was lying and the look on her face echoed that thought. "I promise okay?"

"Alright, now help me get these bags into your car before Sesshomaru's goons come knocking." Kagome looped two carryon bags over her shoulder as Sota struggled with the bigger bags. "Will this stuff fit in your 'martin?" Kagome rushed to the stairs holding her breath hoping that they were still ahead of the Taiyoukai's men.

"I doubt it, you always did pack too much. When will I see you again? It's not like you can casually call me or drop me a email, Sesshomaru will be watching everything." Sota felt a knife of panic pierce his heart; suddenly he feared he might never see his big sister again, particularly if the psychotic wolf caught her trail. "Sis you have to be careful, I've got a bad feeling about this, what about Mom, this could kill her if you just fall off the face of the earth." Sota followed after Kagome who was already at the entrance of his building. "Kagome I know you hear me."

Opening the door, the shutting it closed once again Kagome stopped waiting for her little brother. "You have to somehow let Mom know I'm alright, it will be up to you."

"Yea right. After you leave in my car, that won't really be the truth any more will it." Sota sighed opening the door leading out to the street and his car.

Sota followed Kagome out into the late morning winter air, the sun was lost behind the snow filled clouds, Sota could feel a storm coming, not only for London, but also for his entire family. Somehow his sister had managed to piss off two of the most powerful youkai clans on the planet, both having bloodlines that had lasted for hundreds maybe thousands of years, hell, no one even actually knew how old his employer Sesshomaru truly was, Sota figured if he did know it would only add to his trepidation. Kagome stayed silent as she opened the car, dropping the carryon bags in the front seat. Sota struggled getting the larger bags into the back, knowing it would take a miracle if they all fit.

"I'm going back up to get Shippo, stay with the car okay?" Sota grunted a response as he forcefully pushed in the luggage.

Kagome disappeared back into the building. Sota stood half in and half out of his small car cursing under his breath for buying the damn tiny car, unaware of the black sedan turning onto his block.

Shippo was dressed and opening the door as Kagome came in startled to see the Kitsune standing before her smiling, his red hair still wet brushed away from his face, his dazzling emerald eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint.

"Ready to make our escape?" Kagome followed Shippo out the door leading the way toward the stairs as Kagome closed the door behind him.

"We need to hurry." Kagome spoke, only to be silenced by the Kitsune hurriedly pulling her down the hall to him pushing Kagome up against a neighbors door his hands holding her hips firmly against hers his mouth covering hers in a passionate kiss before she could voice a word of protest.

Shippo had seen the two men dressed like the stereotypical FBI from movies ascending the staircase the second Kagome had closed the door and stepped a few feet toward him. Shippo felt lucky that Kagome had not kneed him in the crotch for his actions, but thankful that he caught her so off guard, and unable to get a word out edgewise. Shippo's long wet hair covered Kagome's features from view as he heard the men reach the landing. One of the men muttering under his breath for them to "get a room", then the two passed them moving two doors down to Sota's flat.

Shippo moved to kiss her neck placing his hand over Kagome's lips, he huskily whispered into her ear. "Be quiet, they're here. Now just go along with me." Kagome's eyes widened with fear, she dumbly nodded as Shippo kissed at her ear lobe.

Kagome shuttered in pleasure and fear, too many terrifying and enjoyable feelings coursing through her body at once, for a moment she felt as if she would faint. Shippo turned Kagome in front of him still shielding her from the men if they happened to look their way once again, but they didn't as they began knocking on Sota's door. Kagome tried to hurry down the steps praying that she did not fall; yet Shippo still had a good hold on her in case she did. The reached the door stepping out thankful to see Sota standing against his car a smile on his face, obviously pleased with himself for fitting the bags in the back seat, his smile faded when he noticed the terror etched on his sisters face.

Kagome hastily kissed Sota's cheek as Shippo rushed around to the passenger side of the car, getting in as Kagome started the engine. It was then that Sota noticed the black car further off down the side of his building.

"They are at your door, remember we were never here." Sota nodded. "I love you." Kagome pulled away from the curb, glancing back as Sota half waved, a look of worry on his face.

"I hate to do this to him." Kagome pushed the car as fast as she dared through the streets, heading back once again to the airport.

"He'll do fine." Shippo tried to be reassuring, but the tone in his voice betrayed him. He was still flushed from the brief kiss they shared; he simply hoped Kagome didn't notice the still flush on his face.

"So where did you learn to kiss like that?" Kagome giggled seeing the flush glow on his face.

--------------------

Sota took in a calming breath and turned entering his building. The two men, both working for Sesshomaru met him on the steps, one dirty blond with his hair tied back and another with dark hair with even darker glasses hiding his eyes towered over him, not simply because he was on a lower step, they both looked way past the six foot mark, and here Sota was a meek five foot nine.

"Sota Higurashi?" The blond spoke reaching his hand out in a professional gesture to shake Sota's hand, which Sota rudely ignored.

"Yes, what do you want?" Sota did not want this little interrogation to take place in the stairwell, but he was sure if they went into his apartment that the two would notice that he had recently had guests.

"We work for Mr. Sesshomaru Chinkara. He wishes to speak with your sister." The blond withdrew his hand, looking quizzically at Sota.

"Yea, as you know I work for Sesshomaru as well. What does he want with Kagome? Last I heard she still worked for him as a law assistant, why are you asking me? We haven't seen each other for almost a year, 'an the last time I talked to her was New Years day. Just what's going on? Is she in some kind of trouble?" Sota leaned against the stair rail seeming bored with the conversation, even if his heart was beating fast enough to erupt from his chest.

"We are not at liberty to divulge such information at this time." The blond reached into his coat pocket withdrawing a card thrusting it at Sota. "If at any time you hear from Mrs. Higurashi please call Mr. Chinkara." The brute in glasses walked past Sota with out a glance, the blond following.

Sota had the gut feeling that the two were definitely youkai, looking down at the card Sota gasped. The business card was not the norm; this one contained the direct number to Sesshomaru, Sota rubbed at the stubble on his face, now his concern grew even more deeply. Was Kagome's life in jeopardy? "Just what the hell did you do sis."

--------------------

The blond looked to his partner as the two made their way to the car. "Well?"

The glasses came off of brute; his milky blue eyes met the blonde's look. "He was definitely lying, she was here, she is heading back to Heathrow, and she's not alone."

The more cordial of the two sat down in the drivers seat flipping open a cell phone that was retrieved from his pocket, pressing the number one key he was nearly instantaneously connected with Sesshomaru.

"Yes…yes…we retrieved the phone from Heathrow. No sir…yes…she is with a companion….we'll find them she is heading back to the airport….of course sir, we will find her." Pressing the end button the blonde started up the car. "Kohaku is following the wolves, they know she is here."

--------------------

Sesshomaru stepped out of the vacant patient room that had become his impromptu search headquarters, he slipped the cell back into his pocket growling in frustration, Inuyasha had caused such trouble in such a small amount of time, Sesshomaru felt as if he was waging a battle on both fronts, which in reality he was. The wolves wanted Kagome, so he had to find her first, and the anonymous man in the picture was trying to destroy both his brother and sister-in-law, Sesshomaru was certain that that man was the cause of nearly all of his grief.

Sesshomaru walked to Kikyo's room, not surprised to find the door closed, and the blinds drawn shut, at least there was no screaming…yet. Sesshomaru did not envy what his brother was having to do, but Inuyasha must own what he had done, and if Kikyo kicked him to the curb, so be it. However Sesshomaru would forever protect the woman and her pups, family was everything. Even if his little brother ought to be neutered for his wandering ways.

Letting out a heavy breath Sesshomaru relaxed against the wall a mere foot from the door, he would be ready to step in if Kikyo became to worked up, the last thing that poor woman needed to do was to injure herself further because his idiot of a brother said the wrong thing.

"So, I take it Inuyasha is risking life and limb to see her?" Miroku strode up to Sesshomaru, his hands casually in the pockets of his jeans. "Takes nerve to step into the lions den, I couldn't do it."

"Yes, you wouldn't, Sango would kill you the moment she found out." The statement brought a chuckle from Miroku. "Sango at home?"

"Yea, she's hoping to get some rest. We have a problem Sesshomaru." Miroku's face went from happiness to utter seriousness in an instant. "We can' keep the authorities at bay anymore, I have to take Inuyasha to give them a statement tomorrow, and they are trying to obtain a search warrant for the condo and his office. Luckily we have a substantial list of judges in our pocket, but what if the fucking detective finds the one judge we don't?"

"Then we will deal with it as it comes, but Inuyasha will be making no statement to anyone until we find the Higurashi woman. My people have found her in London, she's been there for at least a day and a half, but she's running now. God, we don't need any more shit, but that woman needs to be found, and protecting, the wolves are trying to implicate Inuyasha in her murder, even without a body." Sesshomaru rubbed at his temples as if his head was pounding, this was all too much, and it seemed it was only going to get worse.

A/N: Yea, I finished it, hope you like it, of course R & R if you can. Thanks Pandora.


	19. Chapter 19:Love and Shadow

**19. Love and Shadow**

There was Ted Bundy, Richard Ramirez, and Dennis Radar the recently arrested _BTK_, they all looked like children in Kouga's eyes. However he had to respect the m.o. of Bundy and Ramirez the _Night Stalker_, those men had their prey wrapped around their finger only showing their true face before their death. BTK was a coward, and a hypocrite, how does one do Gods work and bathe his hands in blood at the same time? That twisted bastard disserved to be caught; you do not kill children simply to get off to watching them die, what a sick excuse for a human. Humans were prey animals to the youkai, be they from five centuries ago or present day they were still cattle in the eyes of predatory youkai, the wolves were no different from any other hunter. The multitude Kouga had killed through his more aggressive years would cause the majority of America to faint, or vomit, maybe both. He was the epitome of a perfect apex predator. And why not hunting was what his kind did best, and with such fertile hunting ground in the states, the place where no one really cared for their fellow man, what true-blooded wolf could resist?

Kouga awoke with a start, and a snarl escaping his lips, the woman in front of him turned in response to the alarming noise behind her, her eyes widened when she realized what the _man_ really was, quickly turning back to minding her own business,disorientated Kouga realized he was on a trans Atlantic flight, and they were preparing to land. He could smell the blood of the blond still in his nostrils, and feel the warmth of her sanguine colored life force on his clawed hands even now. The poor little Starbucks whore, she never really had a chance, but she did disserve a fitting meal and should be proud to carry the best sex she ever had to her grave, not that she would ever have a proper burial, his prey would forever drift anonymous in a sea of refuse, lost to the world. Cindi, or Candy, what ever the hell her name was really didn't matter, she had been used and killed, like all the countless others in his past resume of dead lays.

Kagome should feel proud of herself, she was giving the wolf prince a respectable hunt, even if his temper was flaring, and his pride wounded, yet Kagome would nonetheless pay. The prince was willing enough to marry her and combine their immeasurable fortunes, but now she ran away, she denied him, and the little bitch would forfeit her life to appease Kouga's bruised ego, let Onigumo fawn over the Kikyo woman, Kouga could care less, as long as his dear Uncle went down with the rest of the Chinkara family.

Ginta nudged his older cousin. "Let up on the arm rest Kouga."

The wolf glanced down finding the perfectly dented finger impressions in the thin sheet metal, and his sharp-edged claws had gouged deep marks, leaving steel shavings under his manicured nails. The blood scent of his last victim still fresh in his mind was unsettling to the wolf, Kouga hated to fly, being locked in a steel container fueled by such a violate substance, that could go off with a minor mechanical error bothered him, however it was the quickest way to find Kagome. He could hunt again once they landed in London. Yet this time he would be hunting his bride to be, that was a different scenario for Kouga, but one he found enjoyable, maybe he should get engaged more often.

"Shit." Kouga gruffly voiced, looking out the window to find the gray London morning begin to fill with snow flurries. "You're sure she's here?"

Ginta hesitantly nodded, the last GPS signal was from this airport, but there was never a follow up indicator. Someone had removed the battery or the phone was destroyed, but he didn't have to reveal that information just yet, plus Ginta was almost positive that they would be able to pick up the woman's scent even in such an expansive city as London. "Yea, she was here. I figure because the scent is only a couple of days old we should pick it up easily."

Kouga growled forcing his gaze briefly out the window taking in a cleansing breath; he really did not want to cause a scene so close to landing in London. "Did you even think you idiot that she probably took a cab to wherever she was going? How do we pick up a scent when the scent trail ends, because the target took a ride?" Kouga fisted his hand hitting the damaged armrest, bending it to even a more distorted shape. "However Kagome more than likely went to her brothers."

Hakkaku stirred awake, leaning forward his hazy eyes finding the mangled arm rest humorous, chuckled a bit ringing a sneer from his alpha cousin. "Think they'll charge us for that?"

Kouga growled deep in his chest, the annoyances of his cousins would by the end of their hunting expedition would more than likely push the alpha too far, to bad for them, their lives were worth little to the pack, and even less to him. The two had better do their best to stay on Kouga's good side, for the sake of their lives.

--------------------

Kagome drove on silently, her eyes locked to the road, Shippo seemed lost in thought as he watched the snow begin to fall, the gray morning mixed with the snowfall seemed to hypnotize the Kitsune. Shippo abruptly jerked to attention, his hand on Kagome's shoulder so suddenly she herself jumped in reaction.

"Stop the car, or pull over, something." Shippo's aqua eyes pleaded with his new friend, the foreboding feeling within him would no longer be ignored. "Please, stop Kagome."

"But we're only ten minutes form the airport, can't it wait?" Kagome reluctantly took her foot off the accelerator, bringing a beep from the car behind them.

"Pull over." Shippo was insistent, the seriousness of his tone unsettling to Kagome, she pulled to the curb bringing about another chorus of honks behind them.

Kagome turned to her newfound confidant, a little perturbed; she wanted to be on a plane, not sitting in the now faster falling snow. "What?"

"I've been thinking about all of this. Sesshomaru's men are here, and came very close to finding us, what's to say your wolf is not also in London tracking you down? Where is the first place he would go?"

The color drained from Kagome's face. "Sota. Oh my god, he'll kill him. What do we do?"

"We can't go to the airport, Sesshomaru's men will be watching both airports for you, and they would have the money and influence to get airport security looking for you also. Can you say terrorist." Kagome looked visibly beaten, slumping in the car seat, her eyes filling with tears. "Listen, I'm not trying to scare you, but the people you are running from are youkai, not everyday humans, they hunt, and they kill without remorse, especially the wolves. I think Sesshomaru just wants you found, there are too many what if's, but if he wants you so badly I can only imagine what the wolves are up to."

"I have to call Sota, we have to warn him, I can't just stand back and let Kouga's thugs kill my baby brother for doing nothing but give me a place to sleep for a night." Shippo watched Kagome's face change from outright fear to panic. "We have to do something Shippo." Kagome's voice neared a whisper as the tears came in torrents.

Shippo dialed the number to Sota that Kagome could get out through her tears. The Kitsune hoped against hope it was not too late for the guy, he didn't voice it to Kagome, but Shippo really wished Sesshomaru's men would take him into custody, Sota would be safe with them for a while. However his gut was warning him that was not the case. Sota's cell phone rang five times before Sota answered, the longest six seconds Shippo had ever experienced.

"Sota?"

_"Yea."_

"Get out now. It's the wolves."

A moment of silence crackled on the line, Shippo was holding his breath listening intently to the background noise of any sign of a intrusion, but none could be heard.

"Sota? Still there?"

_"Um… yea, got it I'll be gone in less than ten minutes, just gotta get my passport."_

"Good, that's good." Shippo looked to Kagome who was gnawing at her bottom lip, the tears free falling streaking her face.

_"Tell her thanks, you two just saved me from getting my ass kicked."_ Shippo knew a beating would be the least of Sota's worries; the wolves would take his life. Sota held the cell to his ear as he flew through his apartment throwing things into a backpack, unlocking a hidden safe tumbling all of the contents into the bag. _"I'll be in touch. An' Shippo please take care of my sister."_ Sota ended the call, saying goodbye to his home for god knew how long, maybe he would never be here again, and Sota somehow knew he would be all right with that as long as Kagome was safe.

Shippo returned the phone to his pocket, looking at Kagome who was once again an emotional mess. With some coaxing Shippo pulled Kagome to him hugging the poor woman fiercely, the Kitsune could not remember feeling such strong emotions for another person in his life even since he lost his mother, it felt good to be so passionate again. If only he alone could protect her, yet the way thing were so quickly unraveling Shippo doubted it, the thought pulled out such strong anxiety, but he fought well to hide it from Kagome.

Sniffling, Kagome slowly pulled away from her knight in shining armor. "So what do we do now? Where do we go?"

"The train station. As long as we can keep ahead of the pack we should be safe, I truly don't think Sesshomaru is the main threat, if anything he could maybe help." Shippo ran his hand through his damp hair shivering a bit, even if the heater in the car was going full blast, the chill wasn't from the cold but the underlying fear he had when it came to a pack of wolves hunting them down in the London streets.

"I'm not calling Sesshomaru unless I absolutely have to, got it?" Shippo nodded. "I like trains." Kagome pulled back onto the road taking the round about the opposite direction toward the train station. Kagome could not help but worry about her baby, somewhere along the way she would have to see a doctor, as close as she could figure she was about seven to eight weeks along, so she still had time to decide about telling Inuyasha and hitting him with another devastating blow with the child conceived out of an affair. "Please be okay baby." Kagome muttered.

Shippo heard her plea all to clearly, he was also worried for the unborn child, they could not continue running with a baby, something would have to be done to protect them both._ How am I going to get them both out of this unscathed? _

--------------------

Kikyo lay silently watching Inuyasha as he entered her room, not even speaking a word to her, or look her in the face, but he proceeded to draw all of the blinds, and lock the door. Just what was her husband up too, it was then she noticed something in his left hand rolled up into a tight tube. After the bolt engaged in the door Inuyasha finally turned to face his wife. He looked absolutely terrified of her; Kikyo could not help but let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad you still have some sense of humor. Then again I deserve a hell of a lot more that a little giggle from you I guess." Inuyasha deeply sighed, trying to regain some hold on his dignity, yet he found he had none in reserve. "I know you want nothing to do with me, and I don't blame you one bit for that, but there is something I have to ask you, will you hear me out?" Inuyasha stayed standing stiffly in front of the door afraid to move one step toward his injured wife. Kikyo laughed again, his rigid stance reminded her of the first time Inuyasha tried to ask her out on a date in this very hospital, he had nearly tripped over his feet, and he completely forgot how to speak when in her presence. "Am I truly that pathetic that you have to continue laughing at my expense?"

With a smile on her face and a memory of better times, she could not help but look genuinely lovingly at Inuyasha. "No, no, honey, I just…" She realized that she was giving Inuyasha a kindness he did not deserve, even if it did come as second nature to Kikyo. They were still married, a problem that would soon be remedied, but the love that gripped her heart when he looked so vulnerable kept coming to the surface. With difficulty she forced the smile from her lips. "Yes, Inuyasha you are that pathetic, not to mention some other words that I really should not get started on. Okay what do you want?"

Inuyasha took a hesitant step forward, then stopped at the foot of the bed, thrusting the rolled photo and note toward Kikyo. "I need you to tell me about your relationship with **him**."

"What is…" Kikyo unrolled the picture, her smile turned to a pained expression. "Where did you get this Inuyasha?"

"It was waiting at our house for me. Who is he Kikyo?" Inuyasha regained himself with a deep breath walking to the chair at her bedside, his eyes capturing her puzzled expression, his own curiosity growing.

"He's dead, or he's supposed to be dead." Kikyo's hands holding the photo and note began to shake. "Onigumo." Kikyo's eyes stayed locked on the image of the assumed dead man.

"Somehow I doubt he is. Who is he Kikyo?" Inuyasha did not want to push or sound upset, but in reality the heat of jealousy was getting his blood boiling, the mere idea of Kikyo having a relationship with someone he didn't know bothered him severely. Even it the man was from her past, still, she never told him about the unknown man. "Were you in love with him?"

Kikyo's astonished eyes met Inuyasha's, and the coy smile returned to her pale lips. "Why Inuyasha you sound jealous. It is really none of your business what my relationship with Onigumo was." Inuyasha's jaw visibly tightened, he knew he was being a hypocrite, but the idea that some bastard was involved with his Kikyo when she wasn't his wife brought the youkai stirring in his blood to the surface. "Inuyasha, you surprise me, you are nearly shaking with rage."

Inuyasha clinched his fists at his sides, his nails biting into the tender flesh of his palm. "I…just the idea that I never knew about him…"

"It hurts doesn't it? It tears at your heart, makes you feel like you've lost all control over your life that you ever thought you had, makes you want to rip your heart out if it would stop the pain, but you know in truth nothing would ever stop the agony of being betrayed by your spouse."

Kikyo's face was too beautiful for the hard look that shone in her eyes as she glared viciously at her husband; he looked as if he would kill the next person that pissed him off. Kikyo laid the picture in her lap, ignoring Inuyasha for the moment, let him have a small taste of what he had done to her, yet this would never be enough. The note written in longhand surprised her, just who would say such a thing about her, Kikyo never _consumed _anyone's heart. Just what did this mean? What truly surprised her was the fact that she was speaking to Ayame about Onigumo late last night, what was going on?

"I'm so sorry Kikyo, but I still love you with all of my heart, please know I will do everything in my power to fix this, I'll do anything for you." Inuyasha felt as if he must look as pathetic as he sounded, it was not his intention, but he had to humble himself before her, in all honesty Inuyasha was pleased that Kikyo even allowed him in the door without pitching something at him.

"Inuyasha stop, I am not going to get into _us_ right now, even as much as I would like to go round and round with you, and I am curious how you would justify sleeping with Sango's assistant, but that is for another day with my lawyer present. You want to hear about Onigumo so sit, and maybe we can figure this all out."

Obediently Inuyasha sat to Kikyo's right, the same chair he had slept in more times than he would like to remember, his head was hung down, inside the hanyou cringed afraid of what type of connection his wife had had with the man, it would be hard to remain passive for Inuyasha if the two of them had a physical relationship. A tremor passed through his body as he gripped the armrests of the chair, closing his eyes Inuyasha waited patiently for Kikyo to begin speaking. A peculiar calm came over him, even if their marriage was over, simply being in her presence was calming, the horrible weeks when Inuyasha didn't know if his wife would live or die was the worst torture he could ever imagine. The uncertainty, the all-consuming fear that she would die leaving him. Inuyasha would be left alone with his torment and guilt to raise their children, that was a future Inuyasha was pleased to never have come to past. How could he look in his daughters' eyes knowing that it was his infidelity that destroyed their mother? Without even realizing Inuyasha began breathing erratically, behind his eyes an explosion of colors, he could hear his heartbeat pounding deafeningly loud in his ears, what was wrong with him? The guilt felt as if it was eating his soul, and he was powerless to stop it.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo instantly notices the change in her husband, as much as she loathed him right now, she could not leave him alone in his distress. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo forced her body to move painstakingly close to the edge of the bed.

Kikyo removed the oxygen from her nose, detached the nodes monitoring her heart; Ayame was going to kill her. As she moved closer to Inuyasha, each movement brought about a new flare of pain to her overwhelmed body. Finally after what seemed an hour, in reality only being thirty seconds Kikyo gently stroked the top of Inuyasha's head, her trembling fingers giving gentle comfort to the panic stricken man she hated to love.

Inuyasha's breathing instantly evened out, as his raised his head in disbelief, meeting the gaze of Kikyo, hers was a face full of tenderness, the face of the woman he loved. Inuyasha slowly raised his hand to meet hers, bringing it to his lips he lovingly kissed the back of her hand, his eyes questioned her without a word, Inuyasha was afraid if he tried to talk he would break down.

"Inuyasha you were having a anxiety attack. I've never known you to be that way." Inuyasha fell toward her bed from out of the chair, Kikyo's hand still in his; impulsively he laid his head in her lap and lost all composure. "Inuyasha, please."

It was the first sign of kindness from his wife and it was too much for Inuyasha to hope for, even if it was a false hope it was contact, a touch Inuyasha never thought he would feel again.

--------------------

As night fell Kouga and his cousins entered Sota's building, the alpha catching Kagome's scent on the street, threw him into an instant frenzy. Kouga raced into the building leaving Ginta and Hakkaku giving each other concerned glances as they followed him in. They caught up to Kouga as he was kicking in an apartment door, his growl echoing down the hall, an elderly woman opened her door curious about all the noise, only to be intercepted before she stepped one foot into the hall by Ginta.

"Stay inside lady, it's for your own safely." Ginta gently nudged the startled woman back inside, closing the door for her. The woman's door locks engaged a second later.

"Kouga, your gonna get the cops called on us." Hakkaku stood in the threshold to Sota's darkened flat, he was afraid to follow his angered cousin in, just in case there was someone home he had no intention in playing any part in a murder half a globe away from his home.

"You are such a pussy Hakkaku." Ginta shoved his brother aside following Kouga into the vacant home. Ginta flicked on a kitchen light, immediately the wolf noticed the open wall safe from across the room. "Hey Kouga, some one left in a hurry, there is crap everywhere." Ginta made his way to the safe stepping on papers as he went. "He's not coming back."

"I know." Kouga appeared out of the pitch-black hallway his azure eyes ablaze in his anger. "She was here, and not to long ago."

"Yea, so were at least three other youkai. One spent some time on the couch. Kagome have another boyfriend you don't know about?" Ginta approached his cousin only to be halted by an enraged snarl; Kouga was in no mood to be messed with at this moment.

"God, Kouga, how many men was that bitch sleeping with?" Hakkaku snidely remarked, only to have his cousin fly at him, landing a near jaw breaking punch to Hakkaku sending him to the floor.

Kouga stepped over his cousin like he was so much refuse. "You have no right to call Kagome a bitch, do it again and I'll tear your tongue out." Kouga thundered down the stairs hitting the door at the bottom knocking it off of one of the metal hinges, snapping it like a twig.

"Guess we're leaving." Ginta yanked his bleeding brother to his feet, dragging the dazed wolf after Kouga into the icy night air. "You never did know when to keep your mouth shut."

**A/N: Sorry, I know I got sidetracked on Kikyo and Inuyasha's conversation about Onigumo; I'll finish their talk next chapter. I just liked the way that part went with Inuyasha being vulnerable. So what do ya think?? R & R if you have a moment.**

**Pandora**


	20. Chapter 20: Lost and Found

**20. Lost & Found**

They sat silently on the train heading into the northern UK, so named Scotland. Shippo mentioned from there the next destination would be up entirely to Kagome. However at the moment Kagome could care less, all she wanted was for her baby, the only thing left to her of Inuyasha, would remain safe. Fleeing across Europe was definitely not _safe._ With deep trepidation she sat starring out the window of the sleeper car watching the sunset fade on the snow covered countryside, if Kagome had been in an inspirational mood it would have been breathtaking. Her companion Shippo held his own worries to himself, Kagome had become so despondent since they boarded the train in London.

"Hey Kagome…I was going to check out the dining car, care to join me, maybe a change in scenery?" Kagome gave no verbal response only a sad shake of her head, she wouldn't even turn to look at him. "Alright, um, guess I'll bring you something back for later okay?" Only a shrug of her shoulders this time. The Kitsune stood pulling on his jacket, drawing the shade at the door closed, he remained watching the bereaved woman for a brief instant before sighing and stepping out into the hallway. "God I need a beer." Shippo muttered pacing off down the hall.

The door clicked closed as Kagome turned watching Shippo's shadow walk away. It all honesty she was hungry, and the baby did depend on her for nourishment, but all she could think of was Inuyasha, she needed Inuyasha even if all she had left were the memories of him to survive. Inuyasha would protect her from the dangers hunting in the darkness for her, Inuyasha had to protect her, but what if he wouldn't, what if Inuyasha shunned her, what would she do then? With that pessimistic thought Kagome began to sob, rolling to her side in a fetal position, wishing with all of her heart that this was all some sort of bad dream.

The darkness of nightfall cast the entire car in deep shadow; the only illumination was the yellow running light along the floor. Kagome sat up groggy wondering how long she lay there sobbing and losing herself in pity, at some point falling asleep. It must have been the unfamiliar movement of the train that finally stirred her awake, the sleep invigorated her, but the darkness wrapping itself around her made her feel completely vulnerable.

"Shippo? You in here?" No answer but the cool shadows.

With a heavy sigh Kagome forced herself to her feet in the disorienting car, fumbling blindly, greatly relieved when she found the light switch. Thankfully the light chased away the shadows, Kagome stood at the door, what plan of action to take, glancing at her watch she was surprised to find that she had slept for nearly three hours, but where the hell was Shippo? A paralyzing fear invaded Kagome's soul, what if he was found out? Kouga would definitely notice her scent all over him. If Sesshomaru's people had gotten so close to finding her at Sota's surely the wolf pack could not be to far behind. Kagome shuddered at the thought, briefly feeling as if she would faint her grip on the door became tighter, it had to be only anxiety, but the idea of doing this alone was nearly too much for Kagome to fathom. Somehow without conscience consent Kagome had come to depend so much on Shippo, she needed her Kitsune friend desperately.

Feeling a fool, Kagome brushed her hair back and put on her best fake smile, deciding to find her companion, be he in trouble or not. If Shippo was indeed in trouble what could she possibly do but surrender? One human woman against the wolves or Sesshomaru's highly trained men? Oh yea, she'd be screwed.

Kagome laughed curtly, stepping into the hall. "Well I'm just not gonna worry about that. Maybe he's just having a really long dinner."

The walk to the dining car was much harder than Kagome expected, her over active imagination was playing jokes on her fatigued mind, horrible images of finding Shippo dead with a bullet wound between the eyes, or seeing him with his throat slit continued to bombard her each time Kagome closed her eyes. With a trembling hand Kagome opened the door to the dining car relieved when she could instantly see Shippo chatting it up with a striking dark haired woman at the bar. Feeling an overprotective fool Kagome almost turned to leave, but she noticed the woman's gaze go from Shippo then fixing on herself. There was some annoying little voice nagging at Kagome in the back of her mind, somehow, somewhere, a memory of recognition was screaming at Kagome, unfortunately she rarely listened to the little voice of reason in her head, now was no different. But still, who was the woman? Out of frustration Kagome felt the urge to scream, it was that moment that Shippo turned on his barstool spotting Kagome waving her over to the two. Kagome's better judgment was telling her absolutely no, however her feet went on there own accord.

"So my sleeping beauty awakens." Shippo broadly smiled hugging Kagome tenderly, reeking of beer and cigarette smoke, so much Kagome fought the urge to vomit. "My dear Kagome this beautiful woman is—"

In a near whisper the recognition of the woman came to Kagome. "Yura."

The name came from Kagome's lips nearly impossible to hear, yet the two youkai next to Kagome heard all to well, it was then she realized the woman chatting it up with Shippo was one of Sesshomaru's top agents in Europe. It was Yura who cleared Sota to work for the London office, and of course being the doting sister Kagome had been there. Kagome slumped against the bar holding her head in her hands, how could she be hopeful when Sesshomaru touched each corner of the globe.

"You can tell Sesshomaru to go fuck himself, I'm not going back." Kagome mumbled out, fighting tears in the corner of her eyes, she'd be damned to cry before the woman.

Yura gave Shippo a predatory grin, taking a long drag from her cigarette, then forcefully crushing it out in the ashtray, pausing a brief moment before responding to Kagome.

"I am truly shocked that you remember me after one meeting. Guess I really am that memorable."

Shippo finished off the last of his beer, slamming it down hard of the bar, the gravity of the situation sinking in slowly to his inebriated mind. "What have I done?"

"Honey did you honestly think we wouldn't find her?" She lifted her gaze to meet Yura's. The thin smile on Yura's lips made Kagome's blood run cold. "You really have no choice Ms. Higurashi, for some odd reason Lord Sesshomaru has made finding you the companies top international priority. Milord's agents were dispatched all over Europe, guess I just got lucky and ended up in the right train station."

Shippo placed his head in his hands with a moan. "I'm so sorry Kagome."

Kagome placed a reassuring hand on Shippo's back as she sat in the empty barstool to his right, she wished in vein that she could hammer down a few shots, it would definitely help to take the edge off, but even now she could think of nothing else but her baby.

"Why does he want me so badly, I have had no contact with Inuyasha for weeks? What does he want from me?" The thought of the baby scared the hell out of Kagome, but Sesshomaru couldn't know about the pregnancy. "You do know taking me would be kidnapping."

Yura laughed with a glint in her eyes. "You know mortal laws mean nothing to the Taiyoukai, so don't try to pull that crap, you're grasping at straws like the desperate woman you are. So lets just call it _protective custody._" Yura stood towering over Kagome by nearly four inches, mainly because of the black stiletto heels she wore, the youkai meticulously smoothed the wrinkles from the clingy black silk dress she wore, her eyes ever watchful of Kagome's movements. "You really have no choice, one way or the other you are leaving this train at the next station, and with in the next twenty-four hours you will be meeting with milord Sesshomaru. If you wish to make problems for me I can incapacitate you, but I would hate to do harm to the little bastard growing in your belly."

Kagome went frightfully pale. "Wh…what did you just say?"

"Oh you stupid humans, really I know of your little secret the same way the kitsune did, after a certain point of gestation the female carrying a youkai, or hanyou whelp in your case, she begins to emit a very particular scent, call it a message board to all others that she is spoken for, and with child." Kagome looked as if she would faint at any second. "Because you carry an heir of the great dog general their bloodline is incredibly strong. You more than likely got lucky with the wolf clan by only a few days, after that their alpha would have known, and from what I hear they are very possessive, more than likely killing you before you could voice a rebuttal."

Kagome held onto the bar so tightly her knuckles went white. "So Sesshomaru knows?"

"No, not yet, but he will within the hour. Why don't you two go back and get some rest, the train won't be stopping for another four hours, so rest up while you can." Yura leaned close to Shippo's ear whispering to him. "And don't try to be heroic I am not the only agent on this train, so just be a good little boy and comfort your friend there, an' make sure she doesn't do anything stupid herself."

Shippo had to nearly drag a trembling Kagome out of the car, his friend sobbing uncontrollably as the door to the dining car shut behind them.

--------------------

The call came far too early in the morning for the Taiyoukai, yet the annoying ring did its job, stirring him from sleep at 3:39 in the morning. Opening his cell in the pitch blackness of the room sent a brief shock waves to his light sensitive eyes, only a mere microsecond for them to adjust before voicing a response to the caller in Scotland.

"_Yes."_ Although Sesshomaru was exhausted, and missing the company of his wife dearly, which his dreams echoed, he was still able to command a strong voice over the line.

"_I see….yes, good job. Well, that is a problem that will need to be dealt with as soon as she is in our hands. No, no, bring her companion as well. All right, see you tomorrow. And tell Kohaku nice job."_

Sesshomaru got to his feet, he was far to tired to worry about appearances at this hour, all he really wanted to do was find out how Inuyasha was faring with his wife. Opening the door taking a step into the hall under the glaring fluorescents Sesshomaru had to pause a brief moment before his gaze adjusted catching the form of Miroku further down the hall sitting vigil at Kikyo's door.

The prominent counselor sat on the floor; his head lay in his crossed arms, which rested on his knees. Sesshomaru would have thought the man asleep, but the drop out priest raised his head as soon as Sesshomaru made one footfall. The passive demeanor of Miroku always surprised Sesshomaru, his relaxed manner and disarming smile were things not ken to ruthless attorneys, however Miroku was at the top of that ladder unopposed. But tonight, more so this morning, Miroku was simply a man worried about his friends, wearing casual attire, so unlike his second skin of hand tailored suits, the blue jeans, Henley and glaring white tennis shoes was a side of Miroku Sesshomaru rarely saw. At Sesshomaru's approach Miroku regained his footing leaning against the wall.

"Inuyasha is still in there, now whether he's asleep or dead I cont tell you, but Ayame came out smiling about an hour ago, so I think things are going well."

Sesshomaru's calm face twisted to a frown as he thought of the new problem that had arisen. The damning news allotted him would devastate his sister-in-law, not to mention topple the already precarious marriage, Sesshomaru decided in that moment I would be best for both of them if they just never knew of the existence of Inuyasha's bastard. Miroku noticed the change, patting Sesshomaru on the back.

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome is with child." The flat tone of Sesshomaru's voice reverberated through Miroku's ears, Miroku's face turned ashen; he knew what was at stake, just as well as Sesshomaru.

"You've got to be kidding me. Are you sure it's Inuyasha's? I mean he wasn't the only man in her bed." Miroku rubbed at the shadow of stubble on his chin contemplating a course of action. "Well there are quiet ways to get rid of it."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, the child is Inuyasha's, and another link in our fathers bloodline, I would not dishonor his memory by destroying an innocent."

"Oh god, so much for the reconciliation! Kikyo is going to loose it when she finds out." Miroku fell back against the wall with a thud, a troubled look etched upon his face. "Inuyasha."

"I can not watch my brother's marriage fall apart because of this. There are other factors to think of, what if the wolves were to get their claws on the child…. no, Inuyasha and Kikyo will not know, it is for the best. Rin and I have been thinking of adopting a child. A need filled and a problem solved." Sesshomaru roughly clasped Miroku by the shoulder looking him deeply in the eyes. "No one would be the wiser."

"Except what if the child is born with Inuyasha's ears? Kari's got em'." Miroku questioned with brows raised.

"Alright I have not figured everything out, I only found this out five minutes ago, give me a break." Sesshomaru yawned. "I'm going back to sleep, I really just wanted to know if Inuyasha was alright. But, I'll leave that up to you. Goodnight." Sesshomaru walked back to the room/office he took over on the floor, looking forward to getting some well-disserved rest.

--------------------

Inuyasha awoke startled as he was holding a sleeping Kikyo on his chest. Even in the dim light, his view of a peaceful sleeping Kikyo melted his heart. There half a night talk had ended when Ayame had administered Kikyo's pain meds; Kikyo was asleep only moments later as the two held onto each other.

What stirred Inuyasha awake were the hushed voices of his brother and best friend outside the door. Delicately Inuyasha slipped from the bed, dexterously avoiding the tubes and wires connected to his wife. He had gotten answers, hopefully the ones Sesshomaru wanted, he still had no idea what Sesshomaru was planning, and deep within his heart of hearts, Inuyasha guessed maybe he really didn't want to know. Inuyasha hesitated, his clawed fingers on the door handle, something did not sound right, and both Miroku and Sesshomaru were holding stress in their voices, why was Miroku so upset? Placing his ear to the door Inuyasha heard four words that made his head swim and his heart skip a beat, _"Kagome is with child."_

_**A/N: Hi! Hope you're still out there, as always drop me a line, let me know what you think. Thanks a lot Pandora.**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Unexpected Turn

**21. The Unexpected Turn**

He sat in stunned silence in the night darkened hospital room, at any moment he began to think the sun must rise, and maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Yet each trickle of thought led him back to _Kagome, Kagome is pregnant with my child, _he could not outrun the thought nor could he deny he heard such hushed voices speaking the secret. The brief hours he spent with Kikyo had given Inuyasha's heart a reason to soar; now his brother had shot him right out of the sky, unintentionally. Inuyasha sat on the floor leaning on the door to the room his clawed fingers digging into his scalp out of frustration, once again his very spirit was being torn asunder, he and Kikyo had the possibility to make amends, yet it was he who abandoned Kagome, how could he simply move on as if nothing happened? The idea that Kagome was somewhere out there alone, carrying his baby nearly paralyzed him with fear, especially the fact that the ex-fiancé was hunting her, if he found her…

"I would never forgive myself." Inuyasha whispered, rising to his feet, going to his sleeping Kikyo and kissing her tenderly on her parted lips. "I love you, but I have to do this, please understand."

Inuyasha stepped into the hall to find Miroku sleeping uncomfortably against the wall a mere inches from the door; the hanyou kicked at the counselor's foot.

"Miroku get up." Inuyasha kicked at him again. "Get up, you'll have plenty of sleep when you're dead."

"You do know you're an insensitive ass, right?" Miroku raised his head rubbing at his bleary eyes. "What's up?"

"I want you to tell me where she is." Inuyasha stared down at his best friend, a look of hard resolve in his eyes.

"Where **who** is? Come on man. I'm not a mind reader." Miroku gracelessly made it to his feet. "What's this all about Inuyasha?"

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha stood face to face with a shocked Miroku, mere inches from his nose.

Miroku side stepped the hanyou who was obviously agitated, yet the man knew full well Sesshomaru would have his head is he said so much as a word to implicate where the woman of so much controversy was, but just what was he supposed to do? He had an irritated, quick-tempered hanyou in front of him, and trying to dance around the subject would more than likely end with him getting pummeled, and Miroku was not very fond of pain, even if they were in the best hospital in the city. At the moment he would have given his right arm to have Sango here to talk Inuyasha down.

"Hey I don't know, go ask your brother." _Yea, play dumb Miroku, he'll buy it. _Miroku stared down at his feet, meeting Inuyasha's gaze was not practical at this moment, and his friend could always tell when he was lying an uncanny feat when any judge or jury in the state never could. "Why do you have a itch again?" _Maybe not the best thing to say right now, you idiot._ "I mean I thought you and Kikyo—"

Inuyasha cut Miroku off by grabbing him by the shirt collar and slamming him into the wall, Miroku's head unceremoniously bounced off the unforgiving surface, in response the attorney hissed in pain.

_All right definitely not the best thing to say._ "Come on Inuyasha, stop screwing around, that hurt." Miroku met Inuyasha's crimson tinted gaze, a look he had not seen from the hanyou in many, many, years, jolted into sudden submission Miroku ceased struggling. "Why Inuyasha?"

"I have been the passive lap dog far too long, I am sick of doing things my brothers way, now it's my turn. So speak up, **where is** **Kagome**?" Inuyasha dangled Miroku higher up off the floor, his claws tearing through the fabric of Miroku's shirt, his fingers shifting position the hold him about the neck with adequate pressure to let Miroku know he meant business.

Deep within his chest came that predatory growl that both he and Sesshomaru fought so hard to control, but now Inuyasha seemed to have lost all restraint. Sesshomaru would be absolutely livid to see his brother in such a state, Miroku was glad the Taiyoukai had gone back to sleep, if not there would have been an all out brawl on the hospital floor. At least now it would only be Miroku roughed up, especially if he stayed tight-lipped about Kagome, to an obviously emotional Inuyasha.

"Inu…Inuyasha don't put me it this situation. I…I can't say anything, Sesshomaru will—"

"If I were you I would stop worrying about what Sesshomaru will do and be a bit more concerned about the man holding you by the throat." Inuyasha spat out between clinched fangs. Inuyasha's eyes flashed for a split second, and the grip around Miroku's neck tightened. "Don't fuck with me right now, I will not be responsible if you do something stupid that gets you hurt. So just talk."

Inuyasha tightly closed his eyes, his head lolling down, the pure youkai blood that lay dormant was awakening, and the last person Inuyasha truly wished to hurt was his best friend, but Miroku knew where Kagome was, and he must find her to protect his child. The pieces were coming together in his mind with the blood of his father rekindled; there were no coincidences, the wolf wanted Kagome to get to Sesshomaru, screwing Sesshomaru's brother over in the process was just a bonus he surmised, Onigumo was the uncle of said wolf, and Onigumo was in love with his wife to the point of killing her for spiting him. But why, somewhere somehow it all came back to the bloodline, and that piece eluded Inuyasha's mind, he had the sneaking suspicion that Sesshomaru knew the final pieces, was it all to stop an all out war?

Inuyasha's brief inner dialog allowed Miroku to wrench his neck from Inuyasha's grasp, but not without drawing blood, it was the blood scent that pulled Inuyasha back from what ever ordeal he was playing out in his head. If Miroku had a shred of self-preservation he would have run, awakening Sesshomaru, but no, he was a friend, and Inuyasha needed him.

Miroku's tentatively placed his hand on Inuyasha's tensed shoulder. "Okay screw Sesshomaru, I can't believe I'm doing this," Miroku took a deep breath looking up into Inuyasha's stressed features. "Kagome will be flying home from Scotland today, well, really late tonight. But you don't know any of this." Inuyasha met Miroku's gaze, his eyes returning to their normalcy, the trickles of blood from his neck catching the hanyou's eye for a moment. "So can you at least tell me why you're giving up of your marriage?"

"I'm not giving up on my marriage, hopefully Kikyo will understand because of the…never mind it's just I can't let Kouga kill Kagome." Inuyasha almost slipped about his knowledge of the child, he wanted to remain in the dark about that to the others as long as he possibly could. With all of his heart he prayed that Kikyo would understand, he wasn't doing this to ease Kagome's heart, as a father he was going to help her for the life of his child.

"Let Sesshomaru handle her protection, you should be worrying about your own family." Miroku gingerly put a hand to his neck, withdrawing it, not at all surprised to see the blood. "Kikyo will be furious."

"Sesshomaru can not protect her until she is in his presence, Kagome is still in danger as long as she's away from me, you know the pack is after her." Inuyasha slipped back into Kikyo's room for a second, quietly returning with his coat, and hidden beneath the leather was the recognizable hilt of Tetsusaiga. Holding the hilt in view to Miroku Inuyasha actually grinned. "Only I can protect Kagome."

--------------------

After nearly three weeks of living in a poison induced delirium Onigumo Naraku regained his full facilities, even if he was a bit shaky on his feet. Of course he neither expected nor wished for any real help form his 'prick' of a nephew. Fortunately Naraku assumed Kouga did not know about the true way his anatomy worked, what poison would easily kill others his body would eventually neutralize. With no help from others, and it was a good thing to, Kagura told him the next day Kouga saw Doc the wolf alpha snapped his neck in the kitchen. Naraku chuckled to himself as he sat in bed with his relieved wife sipping coffee, he didn't think he had ever heard Kagura talk so much in her life with him. The woman he called wife was actually cheerful to have him back to his normal asshole self. However Naraku could not help but sit there next to Kagura thinking about how quickly he would have healed if treated by his breathtaking angel of mercy, Kikyo.

A bit later Kagura had caught him up to date about the cases he was working, not to mention the mess his nephew was making across the globe. Just what the hell was that masochist Kouga thinking? The impulsive pup would be the clan's downfall if he weren't careful, not that Naraku gave a flying fuck about the wolf clan anyway, his sister married into the pack not him. They were just the means to an end when it came to getting to Kikyo. He would count the days until she was within his arms once again. Naraku sat smiling and nodding to his wife, all the while envisioning the exquisite woman of his dreams, he still hadn't come to any conclusion if he would allow Kagura to live or die, but there was still time. Now was the time to get to Kikyo, sense the wolf and his idiotic mob were across the Atlantic, time to do what he did best, even if he was a bit rusty living among mortals for so long, it was time to return to the old ways, when youkai were feared for their ruthlessness, Naraku would once again become the monster of his far reaching past.

The youkai sat next to his wife, a deviously psychotic smile spread across his thin lips, Kagura took notice and inwardly shivered, something had entirely changed within her husband, as if a switch had been flipped in his head, and it terrified her to the very core of her being.

--------------------

"_You know they have her trapped on a train don't you." _

"_Yea, I'm working on it, I am sending two guys to get them off, do you honestly think I'd let anything happen to your sister Sota? Come on now, I was the first love of her life."_

_Sota chuckled on the other end of the line. "You wish, just call me when you have her. Sesshomaru has a small army waiting at the station to take custody, so you have to do it before the train stops. Which will be in about forty-five minutes from now."_

"_They are on their way, you know I won't let you guys down. We've already been over this, just calm yourself, take a cleansing breath, I've got it all under control. Hell, I live for this cloak and dagger stuff, nothing happens like this in my life, so thanks for giving me a call."_

_Laughter came again on the line. "Hojo you're a god damn chiropractor, the only reason I did call you was that no one knows you here in person, yet you have British contacts. But still, ere on the side of caution, Sesshomaru is a very dangerous and powerful man. Not to mention the homicidal wolves looking for Kagome."_

"_Don't worry the brothers I sent are professional, at least they better be for what I'm paying them. I'll call you soon as they have Kagome and the fox kid."_

--------------------

Kagome sat in their sleeper car quietly sobbing to herself, how she still had tears to shed was a mystery, Shippo sat next to her, a protective arm around her. The Kitsune knew he screwed up, but his mind was working furiously on a way to get them out of this, but each thing would but Kagome's precious child at risk.

"Where is that awful woman?" Kagome lifted her head, her bloodshot eyes staring at the door fearfully. "Is she right outside like some sort of sick, twisted jailer?"

"She doesn't have to be right outside, she'll know if we try to make a break for it, and I have no idea how many others are on the train. Honestly I don't know what to do." Shippo sounded so defeated; his voice was so full of sadness. "Please forgive me Kagome."

"Oh Shippo, I'm sorry, if not for me, you'd still be back home with your father and finishing up your classes. Thank you for being such a considerate friend, I don't deserve someone like you." Kagome turned hugging Shippo tightly, chastely kissing his on the lips.

Shippo blushed deeply; he couldn't help but smile, even in the face of such insurmountable odds. "No, I am the one who was blessed with our meeting." A small tap on the sleeper car's door shook Shippo from his brief moment of bliss. "Stay here, I'll see what the bitch wants." Shippo gathered his courage sliding the door open no more than four inches. "Listen we haven't gone anywhere, so what the hell—"

A squat, round, bald gentleman stood at the door, dressed like a normal tourist, Shippo took a step back in surprise. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"I'm sure you did." The man looked to his left and his right nervously before turning back to Shippo. "Listen, I don't have much time, but you will be leaving momentarily out your window over there."

Kagome jumped to her feet. "What? Who are you?"

"My name is Manten, and my brother Hiten is waiting for you right outside that windowpane. Trust us, we are mutual friends of your brothers Miss, not to mention indebted to Mr. Hojo." Manten once again glance over his shoulder. "It is time to go." The large man slid the door shut; the two watched his lumbering shadow walk off down the corridor.

Kagome and Shippo exchanged confused looks, and then both in unison turned toward the window. Shippo pulled the blind to see a youkai literally flying at the same pace as the train, the person known only to them, as Hiten looked their way with lightning dancing in his eyes.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Exasperated Kagome shook her head. "There is no way I'm going out there, this train is going what, a million kilometers an hour?!" She shook her main of dark hair side to side, taking a step back form the window. "No, no. I can't do it."

"Would you rather wait to see Sesshomaru?" Shippo looked at the window hesitantly, how was he going to convince her to do something so perilous? "You can do this, if your brother sent them they have to be safer than the alternative, right?"

"But I can't." Kagome took another step away from the glass.

"You, can, and for your baby you will, I'll be right behind you." At that second the tempered glass erupted inward, sending a shower of glittering shards around the small room. Shippo shielded Kagome as best as he could. "Shit!"

Kagome whimpered as an unknown hand came in through the shattered out pane. "Remind me to kick Sota's ass!" Kagome nearly had to yell as the wind was now howling through the car.

Shippo pushed her toward the awaiting arms of their savior, the Kitsune pushed aside his own fears, and he'd rather be back on the run again than in the hands of Sesshomaru or the wolves. As for jumping out of the window from a moving train to god knows what, oh well, no turning back now, Shippo sighed, grapping what bags he could carry on both shoulders as Kagome disappeared from sight. A moment later the round face of the youkai who introduced himself as Manten appeared through the gaping whole, a creepy smile on his way to wide mouth. Shippo engaged the puny lock on the door, then made his escape as well, the only thought that brought him any joy was the fact that Yura would be totally pissed, god he wished he could see the look on her face when all she found was a empty room.

--------------------

Inuyasha had kissed his sleeping Kari softly goodbye, she was healing well, and would be released from the hospital in the next day or so, Inuyasha really hoped he would be back by the time he needed to take her home. She was so beautiful sleeping holding onto the massive white teddy bear for dear life, she loved the gift given to her by Miroku, if this would be the last memory he had of his daughter he would be happy. Inuyasha was unsure if or when he would meet up with the wolves, but a feeling deep in his gut told him it would happen.

"I love you Karibug." Inuyasha whispered sweetly in her ear, the girl smiled in her sleep responding to her fathers' voice.

Entering the room of Suki was simply heartbreaking for him; the doctors' still did not know why his beautiful butterfly had not awakened. Thankfully the family had not mentioned to Kikyo the severity of the brain injury, Inuyasha had to fight the tears that threatened to fall each time he saw Suki, now was no different. Inuyasha sat at her bedside for a moment explaining that he was going to find her little brother or sister, and that he would be back as soon as he could. Inuyasha kissed his child's bandaged forehead and quietly slipped out, making his way to the elevator without drawing any notice from his family. Ayame actually waved to him as he stepped on the elevator form the nurses' station.

Inuyasha's mind was alive, running different scenarios, and just what he was going to say to Kikyo when, and if he returned in one piece, but deep within his soul Inuyasha knew that Kikyo would stand by him on this matter if no other. The child Kagome carried was his, and the child was an innocent, but his blood nonetheless. Kikyo would never scorn a child, her love for children was so deeply encoded in her DNA, and she had to understand. Even knowing there was a large part of her heart that hated Kagome, hated him, Kikyo could not hate the child, never would she deny love to a child.

The early morning chill invigorated Inuyasha, as his grip on Tetsusaiga tightened, somewhere out there was a demented wolf, his brothers highly trained representatives, and a woman carrying his child. As the cab stopped in front of him, Inuyasha turned looking up at the floor where his heart was waiting, his mind was screaming at him for leaving them, but his heart told him that this was the right thing to do. With heavy steps Inuyasha got into the cab. It seemed he blinked and the taxi was pulling into the underground garage, Matthew opened the door smiling in surprise.

"Mr. Chinkara! Welcome home." Inuyasha shut the door shaking Matt's hand. "How are the misses and the rug rats?"

"Still in the hospital, but getting better everyday." Inuyasha's voice dropped. "All but Suki. But hey, she'll pull out of it." Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair, catching the valets' gaze. "Hey, I need you to bring my car around, and make sure the tank is topped off okay? Lets say about an hour."

"Yes sir, glad to see you home Mr. Chinkara." Matt smiled and opened the door into the building.

Inuyasha entered the elevator, placing his key in the mechanism that locked the private floors; he was actually at ease being in comfortable surroundings, when the doors opened to his apartment he sighed in relief to be home. All would be well when he brought everybody home, the house would feel welcoming again, Inuyasha just hoped Kikyo would allow him to be with them when the time came.

He didn't know how or what he would get Kagome away from the keepers his brother would definitely have waiting for her. Sesshomaru would not be pleased, but there was no way in hell Inuyasha was going to allow Kagome to be protected simply by the youkai under his brother. He caused the problems, and he would be the one to fix them, with or without his Sesshomaru's blessing.

--------------------

Kouga had gone hunting with ruthless abandon after finding Kagome's brother gone from his flat. The unbridled rage was released on two prostitutes on the London streets, whose only fault was being at the wrong place at the right time for the predator. His cousins watched from afar as the sheep were raped and brutally torn asunder, identifying the victims when and if they were ever found would be incredibly difficult for the authorities. Ginta and Hakkaku were becoming increasingly worried about the blood haze their alpha was slipping into, yet neither had the gall to speak a word of concern to Kouga himself, they had seen Kouga kill members of his own pack indiscriminatingly, neither brother wished to join that exclusive list of the dead.

The only bright spot in their night was a phone call, another of their European clan had spotted Sesshomaru's people boarding a train heading into the northern UK, at least now the pack had a lead on Kouga's missing bride to be. Another informant as well alerted them as well that Inuyasha had also left the hospital, and was on the move, at least that gave Kouga something to work with. Surely Inuyasha would lead him to Kagome, and Kouga could think of nothing better than ripping Inuyasha apart in front of Kagome's eyes, before she herself was slaughtered.

"Finally something is working in our favor." Kouga smiled slipping his phone back in his pocket, his frustrations released on the hookers, and finally decent news on his fiancée. "Things are finally getting interesting boys. Lets go." Kouga smiled a full fanged grin as he started up their rental car, they would soon be back on Kagome's trail, and the alpha's blood was screaming for revenge.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I updated! I had to do it now because I won't be able to write for a while, I'm going in for surgery next week, and I'll be out of commission for about a month. Please bear with me, if you can let me know what you think on the chapter, and as always I love to hear your ideas!!**

**Thanks in advance,**

**Pandora**


	22. Chapter 22: To Love No Other

**22. To Love No Other**

She dreamed of him again, it was all because of Inuyasha's questions; deep within her heart she knew they were not the questions of her husband but those of her husbands brother. Inuyasha had never been one to dredge up the past, but now the past was being resurrected, and it pulled up, remembering those long buried fears, and pains of her previous life. Onigumo, the trickster, the liar, he was the thief that stole Kikyo's virtue, young as she was, yet the man did well to play helpless, hopeless, friendless, and Kikyo fell for it like the youthful girl she was. The worm burrowed under her skin, Onigumo knew how to tug at her heart, playing on her compassion, in spite of that the man was not supposed to survive, so pity was allowed. Yet, Onigumo did live through his injuries, and became deeply obsessed with the only one who showed him kindness. Would Kikyo even know him if they met face to face? Nevertheless Onigumo was the demon that lurked in the shadow of Kikyo's darkest fears, no law of man could protect her, she tried in the days before Inuyasha, a restraining order did nothing, it was when he just fell off the face of the earth, and the harassment ended did Kikyo believe the snake was dead. Was he truly alive, was he coming for her? Could any amount of surgery repair his deformed features? It was the voice of her husband that confirmed without even truly saying so that Onigumo was alive, and once again a threat to her well being. Of course, Onigumo was of youkai blood, the marvels of their deep magic with it they could change their appearance with wraithlike tangibility. She had seen it all to well with her own eyes, Sesshomaru could walk into any boardroom and look completely human until the guise fell and the unnatural saffron eyes and silverspun hair shone through.

With her breath caught in her clinched chest Kikyo awoke near panic, visions of the burned phantom haunted her now waking memory. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo sat up with a painful start; she was disoriented, and a bit woozy. "Where are you?" She felt ashamed of herself; she was supposed to be ridding herself of the cheating bastard of a husband, yet here she was calling out for him like a frightened child afraid of moving shadows in the dark.

Ayame strolled into the room all smiles, holding a double dose of syringes. "Here I come to the rescue, I, Ayame will wipe out pain."

The fanged grin on the youkai's' face sent a chill through Kikyo's spine, she did not fear Ayame, yet she feared the youkai in general, now the paranoid thought of Onigumo stalking her took first thought in Kikyo's mind. She could not protect herself in her weakened condition, and Kikyo sure as hell could not shield her children from a youkai attack, she was at the mercy of a creature that was supposed to be gone from her life, and the horror of that realization chilled her both body and soul.

Gathering her wits about her, Kikyo politely smiled at Ayame. "I'd rather know where my husband is." Kikyo scowled, adjusting the tube in her nose, finding no comfortable position for it, sighing Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest, god, how she wished to be free of this damned hospital, and the frail state of her body. "My husband, he just vanished."

"Well there has to be a reason he ducked out about a quarter to five this morning. He was carrying that old sword of his, and it looked to me that Inuyasha seemed rather preoccupied with something, there was a wild look to him." Ayame flushed Kikyo's IV line, still all smiles. "Kinda unusual for him isn't it? I mean from what I have noticed, he always seems kind of passive to me."

Kikyo softly laughed to herself. "Passive. No, not my Inuyasha, he's just gotten a better hold on his anger in his old age."

"Well, he had a deathgrip on that sword of his." Ayame adjusted the lines speeding up the drip.

"Tetsusaiga? He took Tetsusaiga? Something must be wrong." Kikyo mumbled under her breath, however Ayame's acute hearing ears heard as if the woman was shouting. Kikyo's eyes going on their own fruition immediately to the vacant spot in the corner where the ancient sword had been housed so many days and nights. "Did anyone come see him, did something happen? The girls! Are the girls alright?"

"They're just fine, and Karisuma is probably getting out today or tomorrow, thankfully, your sister-in-law has offered to take her home till you get back on your feet." Ayame smiled warmly. "Sooo, you and the husband seemed awfully cozy last night, all forgiven for his past transgressions?"

Kikyo visibly blushed, hiding a grin behind her hand. "No," She laughed slightly. "no, not forgiven by a long shot, lets just say last night was the first time in a long while that we were open with one another, it had truly been years it seems, I mean with work and the girls, I think we forgot about each other. But no, Inuyasha is far from being forgiven, he screwed that—"

Kikyo abruptly ended her sentence, she was airing her dirty laundry to a complete stranger, well, Ayame was fast becoming a friend, but still, no one needed the details of her humiliating ordeal with the office slut, better yet the office slut screwing her husband practically under her nose. The degradation the affair left in her soul, nearly killed her, not to mention her family knew, her friends knew, what kind of friends did that make them, Sango and Miroku both, they hid it out of what? Loyalty? Where was the allegiance to her, perhaps it was only her sweet even-tempered Rin who was only sincerely her friend. No, she could not do this to herself anymore, there was a monster out there, she and Inuyasha could work through this later, if she was lucky enough to have a later with him, when and if she wished a afterward in his arms.

"Ayame, please do me a favor and get Miroku for me? I really need to talk to him." Kikyo implored the head caregiver warmly.

The dutiful nurse looked with confusion upon the face of the ill woman, if more stress was added then Kikyo would find herself back in surgery, but to deny her would do nothing but add more strain, to was bad or, well, bad.

"Are you sure he is here? I mean your family has pretty much been camped out on the floor for weeks. They have to go home sometime." Ayame opened up the blinds of the room, the gray morning light slowly filtered in.

"Sesshomaru is still here right?" Ayame nodded a 'yes'. "Then there is no way in hell Miroku is gone, where Sesshomaru goes, as do the lawyers and bodyguards which flow in his all powerful wake." Flustered and already exhausted with the day Kikyo slumped back into her overly soft pillows, the anxiety that crept around her was fighting to get to her by now fractured soul.

--------------------

"Get your fucking hands off of me you perverted bastard!" Kagome jumped to her feet from the cozy captain chair she only moments ago resided in. "Listen, just because you helped Shippo and me out does not give you the right to grope me with your filthy hands." Kagome leered at the cocky faced Hiten, whose hands only seconds ago were slipping up her thigh as she nodded off. "Does Hojo know what a sick mind you have?"

"You can't stop what comes natural baby." The elder thunder brother smoothly remarked with raised brows, his hand brushing through his satin hair, as far as Kagome could see the man was obsessive about his hair, not one split end or unevenly moisturized strand, a glaring difference from his bald brother. "You didn't really give me a chance to make you happy, I've never let a lady down." Hiten slyly smiled, causing Kagome's stomach to flip out of disgust. "You know you'd love it, all you human women do."

Kagome stifled an angry scream, and impulsively struck the arrogant youkai across the right cheek. "What gives you the fucking right to lay your hands on any woman without their permission." Kagome quickly sidestepped into the isle.

"Oh you're a spirited one, I like that. I just wanted some physical compensation. Why don't we just call it a bonus for services rendered, I know you just love us youkai in you." Hiten grinned snatching Kagome by the wrist with the speed of a striking viper. "I can be gentle. I won't hurt you, well, not that much any way." Hiten pulled Kagome into his lap, the move causing Shippo to jump to his feet. "Sit down little man, or do you want my brother there to throw you off the plane, and somehow I doubt you can fly at thirty thousand feet."

Shippo hesitantly looked over his shoulder to the hulking Manten getting up from his seat with some difficulty. The pure anger on Kagome's face caused Shippo to take his seat; there was nothing but sharp defiance in those eyes.

**"You. Are. A. Pig."** Kagome spat in his face yanking herself free of the startled youkai, she stormed to the bathroom on the plane as Hiten watched in stunned amazement of the audacity from the mere human woman.

The elder thunder brother laughed aloud. "Don't fight it, you know you want me." Hiten called after her as the lavatory door slammed. "Bitch." Hiten mumbled under his breath.

"It seems dear brother that your charms are wavering with the fairer sex." Manten chuckled; the heavyset youkai was thrilled to see Kagome shoot down his Adonis of a brother with such vigor.

"Shut up you ugly fuck. Go shine your bald ass head." Hiten could not believe the nerve of the human, they never spoke to him in such a manner.

Shippo sat silently for a moment, he wondered if he should go offer his assistance, but thought better of it, Kagome was no doubted angry, and he did not wish to draw her venom upon himself.

"Dumb bitch, playing hard to get. But, pregnant or not that woman is hot." Hiten relaxed into the chair, staring the direction of the bathroom.

Shippo went wide-eyed at the straightforward comments of Hiten; another youkai after her affections was exactly what Kagome did not need. Just what had they gotten themselves into, leaping from one youkai trap to another in the guise of friendship? Okay so the thunder brothers were sent by Sota, yet the two were mercenaries, hired help be for what ever job was needed, they were hired monsters, Shippo became more doubtful of their safety as the hours drug on. Surely Sota did not align them with such men of dubious reputation, somehow this Hojo person owed the Higurashi's a favor and Sota moved in to collect to protect his sister, but what if more money was offered from another source?

Kagome sat on the toilet lid shaking uncontrollably, and silently crying for Inuyasha, each step she took was landing her and the baby in a more precarious situation, if only she could let Inuyasha know. Kagome unrolled some toilet paper blowing her nose softly, her eyes locking onto an unexpected ray of hope mere feet from her. The private jet supplied its occupants all of the luxuries of a top notch hotel, the bathroom alone was nearly the size of her bedroom, even having a phone in the restroom, a phone, with a shaking hand Kagome grabbed the receiver, stunned to find out the object was real and not a cruel figment of her over stressed imagination. Without thought she dialed his cell number like it was second nature, which it once was, Kagome hoped with all her heart Inuyasha would answer to the unfamiliar number. Kagome's better judgment was shouting at her viciously for this stupidity, acting in such a brash manner, did she really want Inuyasha mixed up in this? Then again, whether or not she wanted to admit it Inuyasha was a part of this whole mess. Before her better judgment took hold and Kagome could slam down the receiver his voice came over the line, strong and calm with curiosity at the identity of the caller.

_"Hello?"_

Kagome froze; elated to hear his voice after so long, the urge to burst into laughter and tears at the same time after hearing his gentle timbre nearly overpowered Kagome's emotions. "Inu…Inuyasha." Kagome could barely choke out his name as the tears flooded down her face, and a smile graced her lips.

_"Kagome? My god is that really you? Where are you? Are you all right? I'm so sorry for everything Kagome. I didn't mean to simply push you aside, but my family…they need me. I need them, more than I ever thought I did. I'm so sorry for drawing you into my mistake." Inuyasha's voice caught in his throat, he was unprepared for the rush of emotion that overtook him after hearing her voice. He was supposed to be strong, he was supposed to be a married man worried only for his unborn child, he was not supposed to care about the mother any more, he promised Kikyo, yet that promise was becoming harder to validate by the second._

"Inuyasha I love you so much, I'm so sorry for everything, I didn't mean to screw it all up so badly."

_"You didn't screw anything up, I did it, and I will fix it. Where are you? Miroku said Sesshomaru's people are bringing you back home. They didn't hurt you did they?" Inuyasha pulled his car off the road as the dreary morning gave way to cold rain. His mind was still racing furiously on a plan to get Kagome away from his brothers men without killing anyone, Sesshomaru's people did not make mistakes, they were trained assassins, thieves and other undesirable professions, they all knew their job description well. "Which of Sesshomaru's men has you?"_

"None at the moment, we were kinda taken off of the train, right our of Yura's grasp by some of my brother's friends, now we're with them flying somewhere. I don't really know, maybe to Tokyo, or even back to the states, but we've been flying for some time, I just want away from these bastards, the nerve of some youkai." Kagome sniffled whispering to Inuyasha on the phone, the last thing she wished to do was alert anyone that she was talking to the love of her life, even Shippo. "Some men just can't keep their hands to themselves."

_"That's not going to help me find you Kagome. Shit, what do I do now?" Inuyasha hit his steering wheel out of frustration; it would have been too good of luck for him to get to Kagome easily._

"You…you were coming to find me Inuyasha?" Kagome eeped out, her tears now flowing with greater force, Kagome was looking at her feet through a watery veil. "Really?" Kagome nearly sobbed. "Call Sota, maybe he can tell you where we are flying to. I…I still can't believe you're looking for me. You're really coming?"

_"Of course Kagome. You are carrying my baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."_

_Oh my god he knows! How does he know? _Kagome stiffened, forcing herself up from the toilet seat, staring at her pale reflection in the bathroom mirror, the tears stopping suddenly as the shock of Inuyasha's words sunk in. "How did you…"

--------------------

It was the soft knock at noon that drew Kikyo out from within herself. The unsavory scenarios that were plaguing her mind since Inuyasha's disappearance were frightening her greatly, her daughters could be at risk, and Kikyo would put nothing past Onigumo.

Sango entered the room, her eyes downcast, hiding her face from full view, there was regret there, Sango should feel shame, and as far as Kikyo was concerned they all should. Sango and Miroku knew, god knew how many others at the office did.

"Kikyo. Ayame said you wanted to see Miroku? He's gone to the police station with Sesshomaru; they are trying to keep Inuyasha out of jail. Is there something I can do for you?" Sango quietly closed the door hesitantly raising her eyes to meet Kikyo's gaze.

"I'm sure your lecherous husband knows where Inuyasha is, and I want to know." Kikyo raised the bed slowly to sitting, the gaze of the ailing woman locked onto Sango who was once a treasured friend. "Do you know where he has run off to?"

Sango went to speak but held back, of course she knew Inuyasha was going after Kagome, well as Miroku told it he was going after his unborn child, but who was she to tell all this to Kikyo?

"You do know then." Sango mutely nodded, walking to the foot of the bed. "You owe me the truth Sango, I know you, and you are not so distrustful as your husband can be. Just tell me." Sango's silence was irritating Kikyo. "Is it the Higurashi woman? Does Inuyasha have the audacity to go and see the woman right under my nose?"

"There is more to it than that Kikyo." Sango sat on the foot of the bed, her eyes focused on her folded hands in her lap. "He's not doing this to hurt you I promise."

"Then tell me, make me understand why you all continue to protect him." Kikyo righted herself a bit more in the bed. "Sango look at me, really look at me." The normally self-confidant woman's eyes wavered over Kikyo's broken body, her eyes finally meeting Kikyo's scornful gaze. "Look at what all of the lies and secrets have done to me Sango."

Sango's eyes welled up with bitter tears, Kikyo had bluntly put what all of the lies had done, and Sango knew that she had played her own considerable part in it all, the fact that Kikyo was speaking to her gave her hope, Kikyo was constantly the bigger woman, and it seemed her heart was always ready to forgive, even now.

"I'm sorry Kikyo." Sango gasped out through her tears.

"I know." Kikyo reached toward her friend with great difficulty and squeezed Sango's hands with her own. "I have forgiven you and Miroku, even Sesshomaru, I am just not so sure about Inuyasha, and now that he has run off to find that whore, what am I supposed to do?"

"Absolve him as well Kikyo. He loves you so much, Inuyasha has been torturing himself ever since the accident, I know, as do you, deep down he would give up his life for you and the girls." Kikyo mockingly let a small laugh escape, Sango appeared stunned at the significant action. "Really Kikyo, Inuyasha knows he screwed up, he has been a wreck, a walking shadow of himself, no one had ever seen Inuyasha in such a state of mind, Miroku honestly feared for his life."

"How do I forgive Sango? When he proposed to me he swore upon the soul of his father that he would never love another woman but me, now how am I supposed to feel? Could you just let Miroku off the hook? Especially when you find out he is gallivanting around after his girlfriend?" Kikyo eased herself back into the pillows, her right hand hitting the button on the morphine pump. "That makes things a bit better." Kikyo slightly smiled.

"Inuyasha is not running around with Kagome." At the mention of the name Kikyo's smile went to a glower that sent shivers up Sango's spine. "Please believe me on this Kikyo, Inuyasha is doing nothing wrong this time."

"Then tell me, let me be the judge." Kikyo closed her eyes slowly, she was exhausted form the conversation, Sango wasn't about to tell her, and Kikyo was uncertain who would.

"Again Kikyo, I'm sorry, but Inuyasha is going to have to tell you when he gets back. Please don't hold this against Miroku and me, but really, it is neither one of our place to tell you, I hope you can understand." Sango stood up from the bed as smoothly as possible. "I'll come by later after you rest, you look exhausted."

Kikyo didn't say a word only waving Sango out, yes, Kikyo was frustrated, and angry, but this also deeply hurt. How could Inuyasha keep twisting the knife in her heart any deeper than it already was? Kikyo drifted off. "Guess I'll see how deep it goes." She mumbled to herself as a morphine induced sleep took hold.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I made it through the surgery w/ no complications, yea!! Well I am kinda back to myself (not 100 yet) so I figured I'd try to write, it is not a detailed as I would like, but I do so hope you enjoy it. Thank you everyone for the best wishes on the surgery, I really appreciated it. So as always R & R if you can. I hope it is not to boring.**

**Pandora **


	23. Chapter 23: Whispers of the Past

**23. Whispers of the Past**

It was three o'clock in the morning again, Kikyo had no idea of the date, and then again did she really want to know how much of her life she had wasted in this god-forsaken hospital. All she could think about was the meeting of a man ten years ago, when she was younger, more naive, more into believing that she could make a difference in one persons life if she tried hard enough. An by god had the reality of life came around to rip the naiveté from her by force. Kikyo slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the day they first met, perhaps by chance, or truly karma played her for a fool.

The trauma unit was an untainted place; one could become obsessed with the sterility of it._ "How can the poor man be alive with such extensive wounds? What happened to cause such devastation to the tissues Dr. Warren?" The youthful voice of an inexperienced nurse ebbed through the pain to the injured mans ears._

_Who was she? The woman was above him somewhere with the voice of an angel, and the gentle touches of a saint. Maybe those bastards finally did kill him? Then again maybe not, he felt as if his entire body was screaming in agony, the pain and the voice of his salvation speaking over him, unfortunately he figured he was still of the world. A warm sensation flushed the patients shocked system as everything around him became blissfully silent and pain free._

_"I could care less about the why, but the how of it was arson aided with an accelerant. He really pissed someone off, guess they had no idea he was a half-breed or they would have finished the job."_

_"Oh my god how cruel, it's a miracle he's still alive." The nurse paled as she began to replace the dressings protecting the poor mans exposed chest. "Even if he manages to pull through this, what quality of life could there possibly be?" _

_The chief of staff stopped redressing the patients face to glare at his new assistant. "I was told you were at the top of your class, and I was told you had a natural aptitude for youkai and hanyou physiology? Are you now implying that I was sent the wrong student? There is no room for compassion with these freaks of nature." The glare deepened and a frown transforming his lips, he looked more the freak than his patient at the moment as his gaze narrowed and fixed on his new protégé. "Do I need to send you to county or can you deal with this?"_

_The suddenly flustered nurse bit her tongue, and broke eye contact looking down at their burn victims lower jaw, or where it used to be, the man gave the haunting appearance of smiling all accept the pearl white teeth and hanyou fangs were grinning unnaturally through where the mans cheek should have been. The unsettling view of those molars and fangs framed by black charred flesh should have turned her stomach, but that would give the attending more ammunition against her, then again the scene would more than likely upset even the most seasoned nurses, and perhaps the majority of first year residents._

_"Miss Shindo… nurse…Kikyo. Pay attention." The physician brusquely barked._

_Kikyo snapped back to reality nodding and continuing to redress the exposed bone and scorched muscle of the more than likely doomed hanyou._

…

_A week later after taking on her first hanyou charge Kikyo was amazed by the pure will of spirit to survive. Even with no family or friends by his side the man fought off multiple infections that would have easily been death for a human, yet the hanyou continued to endure. It seemed Onigumo; the moniker finally given to the hospital by the police, improved a little each day, and the hart monitor jumping speed proved his happiness when she entered the room. He was fighting to live for her. Some where deep down she knew the kindness she was showing the dreadfully disfigured Onigumo could be construed as something other than friendship, but her compassionate heart would allow no less._

_What was she supposed to do, as the man endured excruciating cleanings, skin grafts, and then again dressing changes each and every day? Was she to leave him alone in his misery when death was stalking him? No, there was no way, she may not be a doctor, but she could not leave the man alone with his pain, so she stayed, talking to him even though he could not reply, reading to him, and when the time came for foods delivered other by I.V. it was she who was there to spoon it into his mouth._

_"Ms. Shindo," The bastard chief caught her on the way to Onigumo's room. "I have become aware, as have the entire staff of the relationship between you and our burnt hanyou. You see him during your shift, and even your time off. What we do not understand is why? I can see the curiosity of getting to understand the psychology of the youkai and hanyou, but you are an attractive woman surely your time off could be better spent elsewhere than feeling sorry for that thing."_

_"That thing?" Kikyo hissed under her breath, her head hanging down so the doctor could not clearly read the anger on her face._

_Even though the youkai and hanyou had walked out of the myths and legends in the beginning of the twentieth century there were always those who reacted with fear and the all to common hate. It didn't matter if you were in Europe or the States the same group of ignorant assholes were always there it seemed. Unfortunately those same people were also in the medical society, the working of the youkai and hanyou physiology was still a fledgling science. Regrettably those who entered the field in the beginning were shunned in the medical community, even if medical knowledge of youkai was gravely needed._

_Doc Warren was nothing new, even though his views surprised her. Why go into the field when you clearly loathe the patients?_

_After a moment to gather her thoughts she raised her eyes the meet the doctors. "That __**thing**__ as you call __**him**__ has a name, Onigumo, and he has no one. I want him to feel that there is someone on his side through this difficult time." The trademark scowl distorted the old ass's face. "Hasn't it been found that encouragement, even from a stranger aids in recovery?"_

_Doctor Edward Warren huffed, rolling his eyes. "I see."_

_"You see what exactly?" The youthful Kikyo's eyebrows rose in question, however she knew what was coming._

_"You sorry excuse for a woman, you have feelings for those freaks of nature." Ed Warren gave a superior cluck of his tongue, shaking his head as he spun on his heel heading away from her. "Truly pathetic."_

_"Ignorant prick." Kikyo barked back angrily entering Onigumos' room._

…

That was the way of thing when Kikyo first began her medical career. It was because of Edward James Warren that she pursued her doctorate then successfully went into administration; never again would she work for or beside a hypocrite. When she and Inuyasha married she was sure to send ole Doc Warren an invite, because by that time everyone around the globe knew the Chinkara name, Kikyo just wished she could have seen his gnarled old face when he opened it.

…

Kikyo awoke to the all to familiar sounds of her heart monitor and the BP cuff deflating. Glancing at the clock she sighed that she had only slept for a little over four hours, the sun was up, and she was once again in pain, surrounded by the same four hospital walls. God how she wanted out of this place, Kikyo could not remember ever being as homesick as she now found herself, dwelling in self pity and confusion, never in her life had she been so torn. Between she and Kaede, it was her duty as the older sibling to be strong, but now Kikyo was feeling nothing but vulnerability, and where was the man who was to be her strength now? Looking for his mistress. Kikyo laughed bitterly to herself, oh what a comedy of errors the past few years of marriage had been. The ache in Kikyo's heart intensified as she glanced over to the chair where Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga had been a permanent fixture since her awakening, the vacant chair became a vicious slap in the face; Inuyasha was off again for the other woman, what was Kagome that Kikyo could not be? Was Inuyasha such a coward that he was unable to make a clean break with her and the girls? No, Sango eluded that there was more to it, something else was going on, but what? It seemed clear that her safety was no priority to Inuyasha, then again there were enough of Sesshomaru's people in the hospital to stave off a small guerilla strike force. One could go crazy thinking of the why's and how's, and at the moment Kikyo could keenly feel her sanity slipping away, and it would if she remained here a moment longer.

Kikyo was through with the room, the sun was up, and Kikyo would be damned to stay another minute in her bed, which at the moment became more like her prison. She was sick of being an invalid. Slowly she lowered the bed, Kikyo eased her legs over the edge of the bed; unfortunately she had forgotten the pain associated with weakened muscles, and deeply bruised tissues a scream escaped her as jolts of electricity tore up her unused muscles. The sudden pull to her abdominal muscles came as a blinding blow, her eyes watered and Kikyo could hear the screams coming from her even if there was no conscious control. The near sternum to belly button incision caught fire, the agonizing wail of her own weak voice filled her ears, as the thick blanket of unconsciousness tried to claim her waking mind.

"Oh hell no." Kikyo refused to give into the blackness, she groped for the nurse call button as she tried to relax, and silence her shrieking.

Ayame seemed to fly into the room, her eyes wide with shock. "What are you trying to do?" The youkai eased Kikyo's body back onto the bed. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe." Kikyo frowned. "Get me out of this god forsaken room Ayame. I want to see my daughters now."

"Let me page the doctor." Ayame tried to recover Kikyo with the sheet but the panting Kikyo stopped her.

"No right now, or you will be picking me up off the floor for the rest of the day. I want out of this room, I am not a inmate, and I will see my daughters."

"I could sedate you." Ayame slyly smiled.

"You…wouldn't dare." Kikyo glared back. "Let me see my girls, please."

Ayame sighed, and then nodded. "Alright, Kari has been asking for you anyway. Just give me a few minutes, you're going to need something for pain, plus I have to alert your brother-in-law, he'll want you guarded."

"Do what you have to do, I don't care." Kikyo tried to get her breathing under control, but the pain was lingering. "Thank you Ayame."

"I aim to please." Ayame winked at her. "Just don't try something so stupid again alright?" Kikyo nodded in response. "Good."

--------------------

The jet Kagome and Shippo were being whisked away in dipped elevation right as Kagome was exiting the bathroom. She tripped over her own feet and nearly kissed the floor, thankfully Manten was nearby and caught her before she could be hurt. Kagome smiled her thanks as she nearly skipped down the isle to Shippo, the grin on her face refusing to depart. Inuyasha was coming for them; it was more than Kagome dared hope for. He knew about the baby, but at least she didn't have to have the uncomfortable conversation with him about her having a child the product of their affair, granted there were still many things to talk about, but now all she cared about was that Inuyasha was coming for her. That had to mean he still lover her, didn't it? Kagome sat across from Shippo the grin unsettling the Kitsune a bit, then again the past forty eight hours had been a nonstop roller coaster, if Kagome found something to be happy about, more power to her.

"You seem way too happy for the load of crap we're in. What's up?" Shippo leaned forward looking highly skeptical of his companion.

Kagome glanced down the isle to the apparently sleeping Hiten then back at Shippo. "He's coming." She whispered in his ear, Kagome gently rubbed her bump of a tummy then leaned back into the chair completely relaxed.

"Who—" Shippo began to question then it hit him, his voice cracked with surprise. "the father? Oh god the wolf?" The young man paled.

"Oh no, no, no, Kouga is definitely not the father." Kagome inadvertently scowled at the mention of his name, even from her own lips. "The father is Inuyasha, and I talked to him, he's looking for us."

"But how? We don't even know where we will end up Kagome." Shippo whispered back.

"Inuyasha will find us, I know he will." Kagome hoarsely whispered, her smile faded, and tears filled her eyes. "Inuyasha will not give up on me."

Shippo knew blind faith when he saw it, and He really did not want to hurt Kagome, but the reality of the situation was that her Inuyasha was not some knight in shining armor coming to rescue her on a white steed, if anything Inuyasha wanted her to get custody of that baby. Shippo wasn't deluding himself, however Kagome was. The sons of the InuTaisho were capable of anything with their lawyers and unlimited resources, they were just as dangerous as the wolf tribe, yet not as blood thirsty, at least if the rumors held true. Then again when could one ever trust rumors?

--------------------

The first day on the job, there was no hint of normal jitters, she was calm, steady, and she had done this before. The colorful scrubs white with a pattern of primary colored clowns was a façade of the personality that dwelled within. She was a nurse, secretary, lawyer, senatorial aid; she was the void of a fruitful life, meant to fool all that came into contact with her. Her long pale platinum hair was done up in a cheerful ponytail, her mirror silver eyes took in all details as she entered the floor, Sesshomaru's men only briefly questioning as she proceeded to the nurses station to check in with her superior Ayame.

The head nurse looked up from her computer screen with a grin on her face. "Oh so you are the new meat. I'm Ayame. Hope you are ready for long days."

The petite 5'2" woman bowed slightly, an unassuming smile returned the friendly gesture. "My name is Kanna. I am pleased to meet you."

--------------------

Kouga flung the warm blood from his hands, the crimson drops melting into the deep snow banks. Steam was coming from the various wounds on the youkai woman that lay at his feet. She was one of the Taiyoukai's agents, but the bitch reeked of his Kagome and that other masculine scent which infuriated the blood drunk wolf alpha even more.

They were only a mile away from the Glasgow train station; Kouga had so sloppily snatched the woman after easily killing her male companion as he was taking a leak. Ginta and Hakkaku were standing on the other side of the doomed man relieving himself, shocked when Kouga tore his throat out within a half a second.

The brash behavior of their alpha was getting out of hand, but the two underlings could do nothing but help to clean up the mess, and stay out of Kouga's way when his actions became so bizarre. He was led to the train station by a phone call, yet when the train pulled into the station with no Kagome to be found the wolf prince lost all composure.

The three stood in the blinding snow, the blood scent filling their nostrils, the veins in Kouga's neck bulging and the woman's blood everywhere decorating the snow bank like a gruesome splatter painting.

"Now what Kouga?" Ginta throatily forced out, he hated to ask anything of Kouga now a days.

"I don't know! FUCK!" Kouga vocally roared into the whipping wind and snow.

"At least we know two other youkai took them off the train." Hakkaku meekly replied as Kouga glared at his cousin sending a visible tremor through the terrified wolf demon.

"And what good does that do me!" Kouga stalked toward Hakkaku who sheepishly backed away.

"I… I … don't know Kouga, at least you know the slut human is keeping your heir is alright." Hakkaku whispered out looking toward his brother whom even in the viciously blowing snow visibly paled at Hakkaku's words.

Kouga let out a deep throated growl his right hand swiped at the face of Hakkaku gouging out the wolfs' left eye quicker than Ginta could step in to pull his brother away. As Ginta yanked Hakkaku back, the eye was already staring up at them from the snow.

"I fucking told you don't say a word about my Kagome."

Hakkaku shrieked falling into Ginta, the two landing beside the mangled remains of Yura in the ensanguined snow.

"MY EYE YOU BASTARD YOU TOOK MY FUCKING EYE!" Hakkaku squalled his hands covering the oozing vacant cavity; Ginta was too shocked to do anything but hold his brother from getting up and going after the infuriated alpha.

"Hakkaku hush." Ginta pleaded.

"You can both just die right here." Kouga raced across the snow fields with amazing speed leaving the two brothers, the wails of Hakkaku still meeting his acute ears as he came close to the lights of the train station. "I don't need anyone slowing me down, especially not those two morons. I'll find Kagome on my own, and rip that bastard pup out of her body. Damn you Inuyasha."

**A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for it taking so long, I had some unexpected problems from my surgery, so I am still slowly recovering. I really like this chapter hope you do as well. Hope you're still reading, if you are please drop me a review. Thanks, Pandora.**


	24. Chapter 24: Retribution

**24. Retribution **

Kikyo sat next to Suki's bed, the wheelchair nearly as uncomfortable as the bed she had laid in forever it seemed. Ayame had left her alone with the unresponsive child, hoping perhaps, upon hearing her mothers voice maybe the girl would awaken. Thirty minutes later Ayame reappeared with a petite woman in her shadow. The vibrant happy scrubs the elfin like woman wore did nothing but darken Kikyo's spirits further.

"Kikyo this is Kanna, she is a pediatric nurse practitioner from Charity, Dr. Ruben asked for her to transfer over to Mercy, there are really not too many of us that know how to deal specifically with youkai and hanyou children." Ayame stepped back allowing Kanna further access into the room.

Kanna's vacant eyes briefly fell upon the unresponsive Suki, then she looked to the downtrodden mother in the wheelchair, Kikyo looked positively ailing, as if she would pass from thus world to the next at any moment being in her daughters presence.

Kanna knelt before the anguished mother, placing her cold hands over Kikyo's shaking interlaced fingers that lay in her lap. "I know how hard this must be for you, to know so much about the workings of the mind and body yourself and yet you are unable to help your own daughter, it must be torture, if it were me it would have driven me to madness. You must indeed have a stout constitution."

Ayame scowled at the NP as she stooped to talk to Kikyo, Ayame had become incredibly protective of Kikyo in the past month, thinking of her as a sister or friend rather than a patient. However the paperwork supplied to her and Sesshomaru's men regarding this aloof youkai seemed legitimate, but why the attending would want more cooks in the kitchen she didn't know, and Ayame was not supposed to question.

"You daughter Kari is being discharged tonight, is your husband coming to take her home? I need to go over with him the medications that will need to be continued for the next week or so for Karisuma." Kanna noticed the pain and anger briefly flashed through Kikyo's eyes at the mention of her husband, Kanna already knew Inuyasha had not been seen in the hospital for well over twenty-four hours, but the youkai could not stop herself from adding to Kikyo's discomfort.

Kikyo looked over to Ayame then back at the woman before her. "No, my husband is… busy with other problems at the moment. Karisuma will be going home with her Aunt Rin. At least until either Inuyasha is back or I am released myself." Kikyo gripped the armrests of the wheelchair, fighting back tears. How could Inuyasha do this to their children?

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I dredge up something painful? Are you two divorced or something, I didn't know? Divorce is so hard on children, it's too bad when seemingly happy families fall apart." Kanna could not help but inwardly smile; she could plainly see the suffering in Kikyo's face.

"Alright honey, lets get you back to your room, and I'll get your afternoon cocktail ready." Ayame stepped in unintentionally yanking the wheelchair away from Kanna. "We will look in on Suki a bit later." Ayame rushed Kikyo into the hall. "Is it just me or did that woman give you the creeps too?"

"I… she is very uncouth, who would ask about a strangers relationship like that, how dare she act as if she knew me or something." Kikyo whispered, rubbing at her head, which was unceremoniously pounding once again. "Thank you for pulling me out of there."

Kikyo slumped into the back of the wheelchair, she felt very weak, and completely exhausted from her little jaunt out of her room, at the moment all she could think about was rest, it was a nice change from dwelling on Inuyasha's infidelity and her twins health. The tediousness of her present life was draining the soul from Kikyo, and she could readily feel it all slipping away. Unfortunately there was nothing that could be done to stop it as everything remained, if her friends were traitors, and her family was afraid to come near her. Could it be that the only one looking out for her a youkai nurse who barely knew her?

--------------------

Kanna shined a light into the girls unresponsive pupils, there was still massive head trauma at work here, the doctors had already proceeded with the craniotomy to reduce pressure from the swelling, and the drains were all in place and clear, the girl was going to have to come out of this on her own. The one thing that the child did have in her favor was the blood of a great youkai family running through her veins, if she had been merely human the child would have been dead long ago.

Kanna had taken on so many identities through her long lifetime, it all came as second nature to the youkai, she followed orders well and the petite woman did intend to follow through with the shattering of Kikyo's life. Then again wasn't she being blackmailed as well, the bastard held the life of her younger sister over Kanna's head, Kanna could in a perverse way feel for Kikyo, she was herself, responsible for Kagura's life even if Kagura did not realize she was sleeping with a truly evil monster. Kikyo was his target, and manipulating the lives of her children would play out, as Kanna planned, after all what Mother wouldn't give everything for the life of their child? Kanna pulled a syringe from the depths of her pocket, the translucent liquid would kill the little girl, no autopsy would be done, it would be assumed heart failure due to weeks of stress from a worn out body. She shoved the deadly object back into its hiding place, something about this bothered Kanna's mind and heart, she had killed children before, so it had nothing to do with guilt, perhaps it was the fact that when her job was completed Kagura would more than not still die. Kanna could put nothing past Naraku, not now anyway, the vile personality had reawakened and the bastard was even more treacherous. Kanna liked him better as the low life PI.

"I'll let you live another day little one." Kanna whispered and soundlessly exited the room catching the lights on the way out. She turned back to the door looking at the peaceful face of the silver haired child. "I'm sorry."

She walked slowly back to the nurses desk, a smile on her face, the grin faded as she met the glaring eyes of her superior Ayame as Kanna took a seat before a computer screen.

"Listen, maybe you guys at the county treat your patients differently, but Mercy is a private facility, and our patients are more like honored royalty than anything else. It is not all right to pry into the lives of our guests. Understand? That lady has gone through hell and back and I'll be damned if you are going to unduly cause that soft-hearted woman any more mental stress." Ayame stood from her chair glaring down at a stone faced Kanna. "If you can not handle that you can just get your ass back to Charity. Mr.Chikara won't stand for this either, I only need to say one word to him and—"

"Yes, I get it." Kanna rose from the seat and walked away from Ayame. She wondered how long she would be allowed to remain until Sesshomaru or his men figured out she was not what she seemed, already being disliked by the head nurse Ayame was not a favorable portent.

--------------------

Inuyasha sat in the darkness of the hotel suite, he had turned the overstuffed leather chair toward the open expanse of the sliding balcony doors, his feet propped up on the ottoman, a double scotch within arms reach, Inuyasha had spent the past ten hours the cooling darkness, it was comforting to him, yet lonely. The forlorn hanyou gazed out into the night, the snow was quickly falling, the local weatherman reported nearly half a foot of snow this night, Inuyasha continued to stair out into the distance through the flurries he could easily make out the mountains with his acute eyesight. Here he was in waiting, waiting to rescue a woman who should have never taken a part of his heart when she disappeared. Inuyasha flipped open his cell phone scrolling to the number that belonged to Kikyo's hospital room_, by all the gods she has to be furious, bet she won't even answer let alone speak to me. _

Grumbling to himself in the dim room Inuyasha shut his phone feeling so much the traitor. In all honesty to himself he knew damn well that, that was exactly what he was, a deserter to his family, yet, the gnawing idea that he was trying to protect a member of his family would not fade away, Kagome was carrying his child, and he'd be damned to let Kouga or Sesshomaru lay one claw on his heir. Even if the child was a proclaimed bastard to the family. Everyone had to realize there would never be a _'happily ever after'_ with Kagome, he knew it, as did Kikyo, Kagome would never have him again.

Overcome, Inuyasha inadvertently opened his cell going straight to Kikyo's number and pushed send before he could internally cry out a retreat. It rang only once before Kikyo lifted the receiver.

Inuyasha took in a deep cleansing breath, and a huge gulp of his scotch, the warm burn running down his throat snapped him to attention. "She's pregnant with my child. That's why I left." Inuyasha exhaled roughly, the air was shuddering in his lungs, and for a brief second he felt as if he would begin to hyperventilate at any instant.

There was dead silence on the other end of the line, as Inuyasha felt the twinge of panic try to seize him mind and body all at once. "I know you heard me Kikyo. Please." His voice pleaded desperately.

"_What do you wish for me to say Inuyasha?" _Kikyo's voice was soft, full of sadness and regret.

"I love you, I never wanted any of this to happen." Inuyasha's head hung down his heart beating within his chest feeling as if it was being crushed under an enormous weight.

"_I am certain you didn't want to get **caught**, but if you never wanted this to happen you should have kept your pants zipped, and out of that whore's bed." _Kikyo laughed nervously with her frustration over the phone, abruptly the laughter stopped and soft weeping was heard for but a moment. _"Why do you hate me so Inuyasha? Have I been sub par as a wife, did I do something wrong? Or were you simply tired of me and the girls?"_

Blinding hot tears stung at Inuyasha's eyes, hearing the questions of _why_ were simply questions he could not answer, either to himself or his wife, whom disserved such answers.

"I…am…so…sorry Kikyo. I love you so much." A sob broke through Inuyasha's voice, his clawed left hand tugged at fistfuls of silver strands in his anguish. "Forgive me please." The hanyou whispered over the stillness of the line.

"_I do not think it is within me to forgive you Inuyasha, however I can not help myself but to love you, I've always loved you, and I will_ _continue to love you, and…"_ Kikyo immediately stopped herself, her tears a distant memory, she knew that all she wanted was her husband, no matter what. _"and… I will love your child with that woman."_

Inuyasha inadvertently sobbed again trying to ebb the flow of his tears. "What are you saying?"

"_Bring your child home, we'll figure out the rest together."_ The line went dead, and Kikyo was gone before she changed her mind on the matter.

Inuyasha sat in the cold darkness swallowing the two shots worth of scotch in one gulp. Inuyasha's tear bleary eyes once again watching the snowfall mere feet from him dancing on the other side of the glass. His heart was beating strong now, Kikyo wanted him to come home, and never in his most secret hopes of his heart did he expect the call to end in such a positive manner.

Inuyasha sighed standing from his chair, it was nearly time. The hanyou meticulously pulled his long silver hair into a ponytail securing it with a black band. Walking across the hotel room he flexed his clawed fingers they popped harmoniously gearing up to do their magic this night, as Inuyasha made his way to the dark closet pulling out a full length black leather trench coat impeccably tailored for him alone, a pocket sewn in just to house the Tetsusaiga. The coat fluttered around him as he fluidly slipped in his arms, standing before a full-length mirror all that was seen in the shadow filled room was a pair of xanthic eyes staring back from his reflection. Inuyasha retrieved the hidden Tetsusaiga placing it in the secret part of his coat. Determined in his plan, with a look of resolve on his face Inuyasha left the room his black SUV would be waiting for him downstairs as requested. Kagome was only thirty minutes away, and if Sota's information was correct he would be there to greet the jet, if it was to be a reunion of blood and tears so be it, it was all up to those who held Kagome.

"Lets do this." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he pulled away from the hotel.

--------------------

Shippo stared out the pitch-black window watching the snow fly by, Kagome was asleep, yet he was unable, the situation did not deem itself safe by any means. Yes, they were out of the InuTaisho's hands, but the mercenaries that held them Shippo definitely did not trust, even if they owed something to Sota. The eldest was not bashful about his attraction on Kagome, if he wished he could violate her at any moment and there would be nothing he could do to stop it save giving beaten to death when Kagome would be taken either way. The Kitsune was not prepared for that grim reality just yet, at least they were back in the states, the fifteen-hour's they spent of the plane were hopefully coming to an end. Wherever they were landing it was snowing, and the wind was kicking up. The cabin was dark all except for the running lights on the floor, and the heavyset youkai Manten was snoring away, Shippo kept his eyes trained on the back of Hiten's head wondering how he was going to get Kagome out of this situation, however even after the long plane trip he had come up with nothing.

Abruptly Hiten rose from his seat, an unnerving grin on his face as he stalked toward where Kagome was sleeping beside Shippo. The thunder youkai leaned over into Shippo's face, that creepy grin still on his lips.

"Wake that bitch up, we're about to land. And don't get any bright ideas about making a run for it, were landing at a private airstrip surrounded by nothing but forest, you may make it but the woman would not last an hour in the freezing conditions." Hiten chuckled aloud walking past his brother slapping him roughly on the arm. "Get up Manten."

Shippo turned to Kagome stroking the hair out of her face; she was truly lovely, this poor woman who had everything in the world go wrong for her so suddenly. She positively loved the hanyou, but from what Shippo gathered reading between the lines he was coming to protect his heir, not rekindle their doomed relationship. However Kagome refused to acknowledge that fact, and there was nothing Shippo could do to make her see.

Shippo bent to her ear. "Kagome time to wake up." The Kitsune whispered softly, still caressing the hair from her eyes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled nearly incoherently, but it was easy enough for Shippo to make out.

"Oh god, she's dreaming about him." Shippo moaned to himself.

The plane bounced through a pocket of turbulence, jostling Kagome to wakefulness. "What the—" Kagome blinked hard as her surroundings came into focus. "oh, were still with them." Kagome righted herself in her seat, glaring at Hiten as he passed by flashing her a predatory smile. "Asshole." She muttered pulling her hair behind her shoulders.

Shippo could not help but smile, how he loved the woman beside him, she had become a sister that he never had, the Kitsune knew he would gladly give anything for her safety, he had been escorting her around the world for the hell of it, so what did that make him? A fool, or a devoted ally? Maybe a foolish ally?

"Wherever we are landing it's snowing like crazy, ready for this?" Kagome silently nodded to Shippo. "One way or another we'll get out of this alright?"

"Inuyasha is coming." Kagome looked Shippo straight in the eyes, the belief that this rich hanyou would be her rescuer was unwavering.

All Shippo could do was sigh, and nod in acceptance. However the doubts that her lover would come were far to strong for Shippo to ignore, he would have to get Kagome out of this, at the cost of his own life if it came down to it, he had already made his peace with that possible outcome of the situation, and there were no regrets in his heart.

--------------------

He sat in the darkness of the night leaning against the jet-black 4 x 4, his right hand resting on Tetsusaiga's hilt as the little jet came in for a bumpy landing on the private runway. There were few lights to be seen on in the interior, but Inuyasha could have sworn he glimpsed Kagome's silhouette in the blackness. The shadowy figure of Inuyasha began walking alongside the tree line following the path of the plane, the wing lights flashing brightly as if they belonged on a Christmas tree, the lights were a welcome beacon, as was intense snowfall, Inuyasha was grateful for both. The burning jet fuel overpowered his acute sense of smell, but at least the snow gave him cover and the light would lead him to Kagome and his unborn child. As he drew Tetsusaiga Inuyasha smiled, it had been far to long since the blade had tasted blood, and the fang seemed to sing with the desire for carnage.

--------------------

Kouga's descent madness knew no bounds now that his cousins who provided him with a conscience were gone, he was a lunatic ruled only by instinct and emotion. The anger was all consuming, and the news that his mate-to-be was whisked away by yet another party simply fueled the fire that burned in his veins. The alpha did however have enough of a mind about him to realize that Kagome was being taken out of the country. Whoever had her would not be so bold to move her through a public airport where Sesshomaru would surely spot her and take his woman into custody once again, so the next hunch which played out was the private airfields, and it just so happened Kagome was escorted onto a plane the very time he was slaughtering Sesshomaru's agent, and wounding his cousin. Within less than an hour Kouga had the flight plan and a plane at his disposal, even if the air controller was not so forthcoming with the information, the man quickly changed his tune after having the bones of his right hand turned to powder in Kouga's grip. Pain was such a powerful tool, and humans far too weak to stomach much of it.

--------------------

"We have Sota sir, it seems your brother contacted him nearly 24 hours ago, it appears he's going after the Higurashi woman, Inuyasha is aware that she is pregnant." Kohaku reported with military like speech over the phone to his boss. "We found the bodies of Yura and her partner in Glasgow, the two must have been dispatched by the wolf and his pack, the massacre is similar to the wolf packs frenzy feedings, just like the ones in London. What are your orders sir?"

Sesshomaru sat alone in a café half a block from the hospital, he was trying to enjoy a peaceful meal for once, yet like always news had to interrupt and darken his mood. It was going on one o'clock in the afternoon in the UK, it did not take his people long to find Yura, Kagome was now in someone else's hands and his brother was on their heels of course.

Sesshomaru took a breath, keeping his composure before responding. "I want you to find Kagome Higurashi, and my brother. If you need more people you have them, just find the woman, she is making a mockery of my life, how is it that we can not find one human woman?" Irritation began to slink into Sesshomaru's smooth voice; it severely rattled Kohaku who was an ocean away. "Can you do that for me Kohaku?"

"Yes sir." Kohaku responded without even thinking, but he knew that at this point failure was not an acceptable option. Then again when it came to Sesshomaru there was no such thing as failure.

Sesshomaru hung up the cell without another word, the braised fillet with mushrooms before him was becoming cold, and the Taiyoukai suddenly lost all of his appetite. The impressively dressed Sesshomaru stood from the table drawing all eyes to him both female and male, the waiter offered his apologies if the meal was flawed to which Sesshomaru waved him away, he wanted nothing of food, he wanted retribution, he wanted blood, somewhere out there the wolf was killing his people, and there would be reparations. By the blood of his father the wolf tribe would forfeit dearly for their alpha's lack in judgment.

A/N: Hi everyone, I know its been awhile, but you know school starting and everything else (mainly life) it has been hard to find time to write. If you could please drop me a line to keep me up to speed on your ideas on the story, I hope to hear from you!

Pandora


	25. Chapter 25:Together yet Alone

Chapter 25: Together yet Alone 

_It was just that sort a night, as soon as the air hit my lungs, I could hear Hiten saying something in the background and the frigid night registered by chilling my heart, and numbing my mind, it was that flash of silver and tribal like scream which meant nothingness to my ringing ears but_ _death_… the poor bastard just stood there like a deer caught in headlights as the blade with surgical precision sliced the flesh from neck to groin in a single stroke.

He became a dervish of black and silver, his heart felt as if it was beating over 200 beats per minute daring to explode in its bony cage, his hands were numb, his clawed fingers were fused to the fangs' hilt, to him at that moment it took little force and deep rooted instinct to lapse over into the oblivion of a blood frenzy. The blade moved on its own accord and rendered the stout demon into two pieces. Here he came, the other one, with his black mane flying wildly in the blowing snow, screaming brother, with lightening from his fingertips and a curse wet with his brothers blood on his lips. She screamed somewhere inside the plane, screamed out for him, crying his name with such urgency his ears rang, over the howling opponent and driving wind.

He was a vessel of life's destruction in this moment; he would kill with no forethought and no conscience, only a singular thought, _protect what is mine_. No one would care if a few more youkai died; he would discard the emotion and become the tool of death gladly and proficiently like he did hundreds of years ago. The other one seemed stronger in his vengeance, but only for a span of seconds, the power of storm elements did nothing to aid his survival when the fang in his iron gripped hands was howling for blood, and was satiated in the chest of the second sentinel, as the hanyou watched the electrical current fade from his ruby eyes, all he gained was a slightly singed coat, and his hands covered in a baptism of blood.

His footfalls were light as his darkness cloaked form entered the plane, another stood protecting the vessel which housed his child, he could smell her, he could smell his child in her blood, and his eyes flashed crimson for a split second. Let another creature fall at his feet suffocating on there own blood.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome shrieked her hands covering her mouth, as distress worms its way into her stomach, the urge to vomit encircled her insides, clutching with icy claws.

Inuyasha's enraged, golden eyes met the fear widened aqua eyes of Shippo, as the Kitsune stood before Kagome holding the traumatized woman against him with one arm looped around his back, small tremors visibly shook his body. Shippo realized he may very well be looking his own death in the face, but then who would protect Kagome if he were gone?

Blood from the fallen thunder brothers ran down the hanyou's face as Inuyasha stalked closer to Kagome, the terrified look in the woman's eyes snapped him back into his right mind. But still who was the kit trying to protect her and not wet himself in the process? Panic was radiating off of the boy, so much so it stank up the air in the chilling cabin. Inuyasha could not help but see the fear in the face of the youth that was trying to protect Kagome.

"Step away from her boy." Inuyasha growled out the words, Shippo shook his head reluctantly 'no'. "If you wish to live through this ensanguined night step away."

"You'll hurt her." Shippo spoke with a quivering voice.

"I would never harm the woman carrying my child." Inuyasha approached the two, stopping mere feet from Shippo.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered with an emotionally fractured voice, Inuyasha smelled the tears before he saw them as they trickled down her face.

Kagome stepped around Shippo rushing into Inuyasha's arms. The hanyou held her to him with his left hand, his right still gripping the blood drenched Tetsusaiga.

"I knew you would come, I knew you loved me." The wall Kagome built up around her heart crumbled as she broke into frantic sobs hugging Inuyasha around the neck so tightly his breathing became constricted. "I… I knew you'd come."

A sound like a cannon boom shook the cabin of the jet, as searing heat and pain tore through Inuyasha's right shoulder, blood spattered Kagome's tear wet face as her shrill scream filled the air. The kitsune dexterously leapt around the stunned couple hurdling the seats like an Olympian, a shout of surprise and a dull thud came from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha threw Kagome down into the nearest seat in a flowing movement as he turned with his sword toward the unknown attacker. The burning in his shoulder told him he had been shot, as his eyes went to Shippo, Inuyasha was surprised to see the pilot on the floor unconscious with a gun mere inches from his hand.

"Dishonorable bastard shooting someone with there back turned." Shippo glared down at the pilot, then looking up to see the copilot sniveling like a baby, cowering in a corner of the cockpit.

"Oh my god you've been shot Inuyasha!" Kagome struggled around the chairs to get to his side. "It must hurt." Kagome tried to pull off Inuyashas coat but he brusquely shrugged away from her, a low growl rumbled on his throat. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine." The hanyou snapped back striding toward the cockpit, his possessed gaze fixed on the copilot.

The fearful pilot raised his hands in the air to show they were empty; the stain on his crotch showed his bladder was as well. "P..please, don't hurt me, George acted on his own, I…I had nothing to do with it." The shameful creature before Inuyasha cowered, shaking uncontrollably.

Inuyasha snarled turning his back on the pathetic excuse for a human being, without a second glance the hanyou walked down the stairs exiting the plane going into the now blinding snowfall. Stepping over the gruesome remains of the thunder clan, their blood freezing into crimson patches in the new snow.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called after him, but Inuyasha refused to stop or even look her way. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha continued to pace toward his suv, his blood leaving a sanguine trail in the accumulating snow. He paused ten meters out from the plane, his ears finally picking up the sound of two sets of footsteps quickly heading his direction. Inuyasha sighed as Kagome came up to his right side, her delicate hand intertwining with his; the hanyou tried to yank it away but the pain in his shoulder prevented such a quick action.

"Why are you acting this way?" Kagome nearly had to run to keep from being dragged by Inuyasha as he quickly resumed his fast walking pace, their clasped hands kept them tethered, but it was obvious to Kagome he wanted no physical contact with her, almost as if she now repulsed him. "What did I do to you to have you treat me so poorly?"

Inuyasha stopped; ignoring the pain he tore his hand from hers, it felt as if a hundred daggers plunged into his shoulder at one time. "What did you do?" He whispered, more to himself than to Kagome, Inuyasha's head fell. "What didn't we do?" Inuyasha gave a frustrated laugh. "_**We**_destroyed my family Kagome, from my sire's reputation to the lives of my daughters. _**We**_ share the blame, but I could have lost everything, no, _**I have lost everything**_."

"You said you loved me?" Inuyasha sulked away from her questions as the face of Kikyo flashed before his minds eye; Shippo came up behind Kagome putting his arms around the mystified, and deeply wounded woman. "Inuyasha, I love you."

"Let him be for a while Kagome, he'll talk to you when he's ready." Shippo lead her on toward the black blob in the snowfall, which, Shippo assumed, was the car that would spirit them away from the carnage by the plane.

"I don't think I can do that Shippo." Kagome tried to sprint to Inuyasha's side, but the frigid air and blowing snow sapped her strength. "Inuyasha!" She yelled, her dismayed voice being lost in the wind. Inuyasha stood by the vehicle facing the two following him, black against black save for the wildly blowing silver strands. "Please Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered moving as fast as her weekend legs would allow her toward her absent lover.

Inuyasha heard the pain in her voice, and it cut him to the quick. In no way did he wish to hurt Kagome so badly, but… if he allowed his resolve to soften it would mean the end of everything he held so dearly to his heart, and that was simply to much to ask. With a flick of his wrist Inuyasha sent the blood flying from his sword to the snow, sheathing the ancient blade, he thought of his father, the great InuTaisho would have beaten him to an inch of his life for treating Kagome this way even if she was his mistress, but Kagome also carried a child to the bloodline. Sighing the hanyou appeared before Kagome scooping her up in his arms, she was cold, really cold; it was at that moment he realized she had nothing but a flimsy sweater to block the chill, her coat must still be on the plane.

Inuyasha laid Kagome in the back seat of the SUV covering her with is coat. Now he really felt like an ass, but the more he came in contact with Kagome the harder it would be to stop the feelings that he felt for her, even if the primary feeling was lust, no, he had to be strong. He knew his heart well, Inuyasha simply could not be left in private with Kagome, and once the baby came, Kagome would still be linked to he and Kikyo's life.

Kagome smiled to Inuyasha pulling up the blood encrusted coat to her chin, she didn't mind the dried blood, she was happy being wrapped up in Inuyasha's smell. "Thank you Inuyasha, I thought maybe you wanted me dead like everyone else. But then you rescued me and I knew you still cared. You do still love me right?"

"Kagome—" Stone faced Inuyasha turned his back to her, trying fiercely not to say something too callous, but firmly get it through to her that their relationship was completely over. "I love my wife Kagome."

Inuyasha slammed the door shut and opened up the drivers' door as Shippo appeared at the passenger side jumping in trying not to make any eye contact with the powerful hanyou. Kagome bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes glazed over with tears, her heart hurt, but somewhere she knew that she and Inuyasha were over, maybe she was being foolish to think the baby would keep Inuyasha by her side, a mistress never gets to keep the man she loves, its just the way her life seemed to be.

--------------------

Sesshomaru and Rin exited the elevator; Sesshomaru's arm snaked around his wife's dainty waist. The clan leader was trying hard not to let the goings on in the family get to Rin's sensitive soul, she had no idea that the wolf pack had silently declared war on his family, nor did she know his imbecile of a brother was going after his knocked up mistress. Rin was far to sensitive for such things to bother her; she already was thrilled to be taking Kari home with them within the next thirty minutes. With no child of their own Rin was more than willing to nurse their niece back to health, and spoil the little girl rotten while her parents were locked in their marital hell.

On their brief jaunt to Kari's room Sesshomaru's cell chimed, the InuTaisho huffed in annoyance as he motioned Rin inside Karisuma's room, he leaned against the closed doorway in the hall glaring at his phone as the incoming call was from Inuyasha.

"You do nothing but cause me grief little brother, you are such an imbecile." Sesshomaru flatly proclaimed into the phone.

"_An' you need to pull the stick out of you ass Sesshomaru. I call you as a courtesy and first off you insult me?" _The blatant disrespect in Inuyasha's voice was like nails on a chalkboard the great youkai. _"I've got her and her little friend. How's Kikyo?"_

Sesshomaru shook his head and strode down the hall toward Kikyo's room, he was puzzled to find Kikyo's blinds partially drawn leaving only a four inch gap at the bottom to see into the room. "Give me a moment."

The youkai became alarmed as he ducked down seeing a person leaning over Kikyo who appeared hopefully only asleep; the uninvited guest had his face hidden by waist long raven hair.

"Who the fuck?" Sesshomaru growled tossing open the door to Kikyo's room startling the person who turned his way, the intruders' eyes hidden by dark hair and the rim of his baseball cap. "How did you get in here?"

Sesshomaru stepped toward the man reaching out a hand to grab him, but the guy sidestepped the Inuyoukai, sending a vicious, yet unexpected punch to Sesshomaru's kidney disappearing into the hall and vanishing before Sesshomaru could turn and follow.

"_Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"_ Inuyasha yelled over the phone. _"What's_ _going on Sesshomaru?"_

Sesshomaru rushed to Kikyo's bedside checking to make sure his sister-in-law was still breathing, with a sigh of relief she was, as Sesshomaru growled in annoyance returning the phone to his ear.

"Someone was in Kikyo's room." Sesshomaru pressed the call button for Ayame. "She seems alright though." Sesshomaru flung back open the door the spring snapping, sending the handle into the sheetrock. Inadvertently Sesshomaru dropped the phone to his other hand, leaving the line open. "Tenkai!" A chorus of running footsteps four in number, flooded down the hall to their masters call. "There is an intruder on the floor, find him **now**. Send someone to the surveillance room and pull up the video; I'll be there momentarily. And for the love of god place armed guards on all of the families rooms!" The infuriated youkai barked orders completely forgetting he was broadcasting all of this to his brother who could do nothing but panic.

Ayame sleepily appeared from the nurses break room, her brilliant emerald eyes now hazy from lack of sleep, yet instantly the woman perked up when he heard Sesshomaru shouting to his men from the threshold of Kikyo's door.

"Let me through!" Ayame shoved aside a black suited youkai fighting to get to Kikyo's doorway. "Move you assholes!" Ayame roared, the four guards in stunned silence looked down at the petite woman heaving her way through them. "I have a patient in there, Sesshomaru get out of my way!" Ayame was now in an adrenaline frenzy, her patient was in there and she had had no way of knowing if Kikyo was alive and well.

The InuTaisho could not help but give a slight grin to the fiery nurse as he stepped aside. "She seems fine."

"What and you know if whoever it was injected something into her line?" Ayame pushed past him closing the door.

"Oh fuck." Inuyasha whispered, slamming the brakes of the SUV, a very bad idea in the land of black ice, luckily the vehicle simply shuttered a little and eased to a stop in the middle of the dark road.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, alarmed at the way the conversation turned with his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped at her, his attention was keenly fixed on the stressed voices coming through the other end of the line.

"Hey, no need to be rude." Shippo tried to stand up for Kagome, but growing balls at that instant was not a bright idea.

Inuyasha turned on him in the passenger seat, a threatening growl echoing in the vehicle. "Shut the fuck up little man or I'll rip your tongue out and feed it to you." Inuyasha slammed the SUV into park and threw the door open jumping out into the snow, the cell phone becoming a permanent fixture to his ear. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha paced in the snow to the front of the SUV, the headlights illuminating the anxiety on his face. "Sesshomaru! Come on you bastard answer me!"

Kagome sat up in the warmth of the vehicle, Inuyasha's coat sliding to the floor. "Oh god something must have happened." The look of fear on her lover's face frightened Kagome greatly.

"What is going on? Is he always such a bastard?" Shippo turned in the seat to face Kagome who seemed now very fragile to him; the kitsune could not help but notice Kagome absently stroking her small belly.

"No, something must have happened to his wife." Kagome whispered, fighting the urge to leap out of the car and try to comfort Inuyasha who was visibly distressed. Her heart was aching again for him, this devotion was something that was alien to her, and no one ever cared so deeply for her, save her own father. "Inuyasha never loved me like that. I should have known better."

"Don't do this to yourself, it's not healthy, at least you get to see him again. Even if it is not the way you would like, but remember you have a very special part of him with you, even if he does leave you, I never will, I promise." Shippo reached around taking Kagome's hand in his, looking back out the windshield at the man who was breaking Kagome's heart, and he knew with out a doubt that it truly was breaking, and he was there to bear witness.

"Sesshomaru!" The call was unexpectedly ended. "Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha bellowed in frustration, his nimble fingers redialing his brother, but it went directly to his voice mail. "Fuck!" Inuyasha paced to the side of the vehicle without warning he threw a hard punch at he fender causing a deep crease, rocking the passengers inside. He looked up into the SUV seeing the fearful face of Kagome and his heart sank.

Inuyasha walked away from the two sets of eyes staring at him, the snow continued to fall, his ears twitching when a random flake would land on the fine hairs, he had to compose himself or he would snap and say something terribly hurtful to Kagome, and probably pummel the boy in the passenger seat. Ignoring the snow covered ground Inuyasha plopped down sitting Indian style, the hilt of Tetsusaiga pushing up into his side, but the hanyou could care less. He sat in the cold, his head in his blood stained hands, fighting the urge to lose all control, yet his eyes still glassed over with tears, and a dreadful lump rose in his throat. Once again he let Kikyo down, he was nowhere to be found when she needed to be protected, and it left his heart tattered, and his emotions spinning out of control.

"I am coming home Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered to the snow blown sky, taking a breath Inuyasha got to his feet and returned to the SUV. Opening the door he climbed into the tense silence all around him. "I am sorry, both of you."

Kagome tried to speak but felt as if she would once again cry in Inuyasha's presence, she did no wish to add to his pain, so she simply put her hand on his shoulder as they drove away into the night.

--------------------

Sesshomaru purposely strode toward the security office, his blood was still burning with rage that someone made it past his people and got close enough to possibly kill his sister-in-law. It was thought that the floor in which his family was recovering that no one could breech the security of Sesshomaru's own private army, but some slimy bastard had, and the list of suspects was relatively short. The wolves had become more brazen, yet they would never send only one, like their animal counterparts they always hunted in packs. Then there was the slimy private detective, the man himself should be long dead however there was never any conformation on his demise, the poison Sesshomaru sent through his body was enough to take down a small army, but still the man was not truly as he seemed, if he had somehow survived the poison and the blade through the chest he would definitely want some semblance of revenge.

"Sesshomaru!"

It was Miroku's voice coming from behind him near the elevator. Without turning Sesshomaru simply stopped and waited for the counselor to catch up to him.

"We have another problem, besides the trespasser." Miroku stepped in front of an irritated Inuyoukai. Sesshomaru's glare sent shivers up Miroku's spine but he shook it off, he had to. "That dumb-ass of a police detective got a little overzealous and went around us finding a judge to issue an arrest warrant for Inuyasha."

Miroku cringed inside as he watched Sesshomaru's face harden even more. For as long as he could remember Sesshomaru had been the foundation keeping the family stable after his great fathers death, now things were wildly spinning out of control, and Sesshomaru was the pinnacle of a control freak unable to stop it all. Things were shifting toward a very bad end; Miroku could feel it in his bones.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru kept his eyes locked on the door at the end of the hall, the security office where he hoped to get a clearer view of their uninvited guest.

The door flew open and a startled yelp came from the human security guard who was literally pushed into a corner by two of Sesshomaru' s agents, the youkai both sat before the plethora of video monitors, dexterously urging the computer system to bring up the digital image of their mystery man, not only was he captured coming in on one screen, but they had him in the elevator, and walking onto Kikyo's floor on another monitor screen. Yet when they tried to find his departure they got nothing but static from the entire hospital security network.

"What the hell…so he knows we would see him coming in, but going out he scrambles the signal? What's the point?" Miroku asked to the silence of the room.

"See," Sesshomaru's long finger pointed out the man in the elevator. "he knows he's being recorded, the way he is standing, and look, he doesn't even raise his head in the elevator, this one does not want his face to be seen. That bastard."

"But why would he let us see him come in, but scramble the system on the way out?" The security guard in the corner was completely enthralled; this was probably the most exciting day he ever had on the job so he couldn't help but ask.

"Because—" Miroku started to speak, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Because it would seem our friend here walked out with someone else, someone who was already planted in the hospital."

"Sir, this guy took the entire system down with some kind of remote device, he is smart, and has money." One of Sesshomaru's subordinates sighed trying to pull out any pertinent information from the system, yet knowing with some accuracy there would be nothing further to find.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily abruptly opening the door. "If you find anything let me know, I will be staying here."

Sesshomaru rubbed at his temples as he walked toward the elevator, Miroku walking beside him not uttering a word. The two men stepped on the elevator, Sesshomaru seemed exhausted, yet again the entire family was a commercial for Ambien, Miroku knew the InuTaisho was taking on too much but he would never listen to anyone save for his dearest Rin.

"Miroku, I want you to find out if this judge who granted the warrant is in the pockets of the wolf clan. If he is I shall help him change his tune." Stepping off the elevator on the families floor, Sesshomaru patted Miroku on the back roughly, Miroku jumped in his skin. "Oh yes, and I also need you to find a dead man for me."

Miroku went pale. "What?"

--------------------

Ten o'clock in the morning on a freezing cold gray day, Kouga stepped into the butchery that was Kagome's night. The wolf smiled broadly among the dismembered body of Manten lying in two pieces at the foot of the stairs, the wolf could not help but laugh. He leapt into the plane finding the pilot just awakening from the pummeling given to him by Shippo. The man opened his eyes to find Kouga crouching over him, a voracious grin on his lips.

"What do you want?" The man stiffened, as he tried to push himself to sitting.

"What I want? Well---" Kouga inhaled deeply, taking in all the scents, the smell of the two dead youkai outside, the scent of the kit, and the stink of the Inu bastard who had beaten him to his quarry. Closing his eyes he inhaled again this was the sweetness of Kagome's scent, how it made his blood ignite. "I want her. But, chum it seems I came late to the party, I'm so sad, but thankfully Inuyasha did leave me a parting gift?"

"What?" The pilot tried to scoot back toward the open door of the cockpit.

"Why you of course, Inuyasha left you for me." Kouga's smile broadened giving the now terrified man a clear view of his mouthful of fangs.

"You're insane." The pilot watched Kouga wide eyed as the wolf stood back up to his full height stalking toward the man with deadly intent.

"Insane? Why yes I am."

**A/N: Well hello all! Yes, I am still alive; I know I must apologize for the length of time it has taken me to update. But the school year is a hard time for me to find any time for myself. Oh, for those of you reading **_**Blood is Thicker than Water,**_** I hit a major wall for some reason, but I am slowly working on finishing that one up. Anywho… I truly hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it, and it was fun to once again jump into this fic. Like I always say if you have time drop me a review. **

**Pandora**


	26. Chapter 26: Lucidity Out of Reach

**6. Lucidity Out of Reach**

Ayame kept her outward self collected yet internally the nurse was raging at the pompous youkai who allowed her patient to be put in harms way. Just because one man has more money than god doesn't mean he can do whatever he wished. But, when it came to Sesshomaru it really did seem to be the case, people fawned over his every wish and desire like he shit gold bricks and pissed rainbows. When first Ayame was told of the Chinkara families' arrival weeks ago, she mentioned the fact that they should have armed guards at each door, however Sesshomaru blew her off saying his youkai guards would never allow a hostile entity upon the floor. Well look where his invulnerable attitude got him, a stranger in his sister-in-laws room risking Kikyo's life, which the haughty youkai fought and threw money at to protect.

"Kikyo, honey do you hear me?" Ayame's voice was calm, yet her emotions were spinning wildly within her as she viewed the helplessness of her patient. "Oh please tell me he didn't shoot you up with anything."

With her eyes still closed Kikyo gave a small smile. "I am fine."

Ayame gave a nervous laugh, relieved that Kikyo was not dead. "Oh thank god. Do you know what happened?" Ayame leaned over her new friend the look of worry still etched on her face, as Kikyo opened her eyes. "So playing possum huh?"

"Of course, how could I ever forget the overwhelming scent of cologne he wore, or the dark, lusty voice of that beast. All I could do is feign sleep and pray perhaps he would think me to frail to injure anymore. Did Sesshomaru get him?" Kikyo's long fingers manipulated the buttons beside her to raise the bed to sitting. "I haven't been so terrified in quite a while, being with Inuyasha always made me feel safe, now he's not here to protect me." Kikyo's smile seemed completely fake, her skin was so pale, and small fearful tremors took hold of her body as she thought of the man who was just in her room, his cologne still hung heavy in the air, repulsive to her senses. "The dead talked to me so how can a dead man speak? I suppose the deceased really do rise from the grave, be it from the mind or six feet under. Because one way or another that bastard by some luck of the devil is alive again. And hunting me down like so much pray."

"What did he say?" Ayame checked Kikyo's vitals, and then pulled up a chair right next to the hospital bed.

"It was so creepy, I could sense his face only inches from mine, his breath assailing me, but –" Kikyo shuddered in remembrance. "He is still infatuated with me, and he spoke of his dark feelings, the monster cannot forgive me for leaving him, or that I married Inuyasha, but he wants to posses me, control me, like I'm some sort of prize to be won or a simple pet that broke away from its leash. The depravity of his soul is more prevalent now, he said I will always be his, no one but his." Kikyo shivered again, pulling up the blankets on her bed to her chin.

"What a psycho." Ayame gave Kikyo's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"No Onigumo makes a psychopath seem as tame as a lamb. And his delusions of grandeur have gotten even more ambitious. He is either going to have me alive, and dead, I can guarantee both for what I did to him, but I have a feeling that a simple death would be far too good for me in Onigumo's twisted, diseased mind." Kikyo frowned; her fearful doe eyes meeting the shocked look on Ayame's face.

"Don't think like that. Sesshomaru would-"

"Sesshomaru would what? Give me a magnificent funeral? Obviously Sesshomaru cannot stop him, hell, Onigumo strolled right into my room, and he clearly had no fear of my brothers' men. What about my girls?" Kikyo's eyes blurred with tears, she had to get stronger, and it needed to be done today, no, right this very second. "I have to get out of here."

Kikyo was not deceiving herself if she thought Onigumo would leave her children unharmed, the son of a bitch would wish to wipe out all traces of her life with Inuyasha, like a lion mercilessly killing the cubs of his offspring to end a rivals bloodline. It was painfully clear to her not only did Onigumo want her dead the bastard wished to see her suffer, torturing her both body and soul until she broke. When it came to her girls, Kikyo's heart felt as if it would fracture into a million tiny pieces, where was Inuyasha to protect them? Didn't he always promise to keep his family safe? Didn't he say he would always be there?

"Where are you Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked aloud, Ayame felt her sprits plummet even further watching the frail woman, how could such things be happening to someone so kind?

--------------------

Inuyasha pulled into the average priced motel a paltry fifteen minutes from the Denver airport; his thinking was simply if the wolf clan were looking for them it would certainly be at the more prestigious hotels of the city, not the middle class ecnolodge. The two-story travel lodge was near as inconspicuous as Inuyasha could muster, he barely remembered a time in which his family was so blue collar, doubting they ever truly were. Kagome had fallen asleep wrapped up in his blood-fouled trench, the woman sleeping practically all of the near two-hour drive from the private airfield in Ft. Collins to the bustling nightlife turning to morning of downtown Denver. The once gentle snowfall was now spiraling toward a complete whiteout, the windshield wipers giving little help for visibility, the Kitsune was noticeably nervous on the drive, Inuyasha wondered if it was the snow, or the fact that he sat beside Kagomes lover, then again, maybe a bit of both.

"I'm gonna check in. Stay with her." Inuyasha stepped out into the blizzard, seemingly immune to the biting cold.

"Yea, where the fuck am I going to go?" Inuyasha closed the door, disappearing into the night. "Prick." Shippo mumbled under his breath as Inuyasha disappeared into the storm.

"Don't let him hear you. It could get really messy." Shippo jumped, surprised to hear the sleep entwined voice of Kagome from the backseat. "He has a volatile temper Shippo, please keep that in mind okay? You don't pull on a dogs tail and expect it not to bite, Inuyasha is the same way." Kagome sighed sleepily with a yawn overtaking her. "Then again so is Kouga."

"Boy Kagome, you have horrific choice in men don't you?" Shippo twisted his body around to face her. Even in the darkness of the SUV Kagome looked sickly pale, and her eyes were rimmed with dark circles, she had been through a lot for a human, hell, she had been through a lot for even a youkai. "Yea, but that guy is just a prick in expensive clothes."

"Shhhh, he's back." Kagome's eyes fixed of the driver door, as Shippo spun back around in is seat looking as if his teacher had just caught him cheating on a final or something.

His aqua eyes meeting the xanthic eyes of their hanyou savior, that eerie gaze set on him through the frosty window glass. Kagome could not help but give a small inner smile, even if her beloved disowned her, hated her, cast her out, Kagome could not help but love Inuyasha with her entire being. In vein Kagome wished that only the hormones of pregnancy fueled the deepening love for Inuyasha, but what if hormones had nothing to do with it? Would she simply settle and marry the first fool who saw her only as a bank account with breast, and an illegitimate child of a half demon who owned half the globe? By a righteous god Kagome prayed not.

"Room 309, its around back and on the second floor, it will be easier for me to keep watch." Inuyasha slammed the door against the howling wind, as Shippo let out a flustered laugh. "What's so funny little man?"

"Come on, its not like Kagome is the star witness for the FBI in a mafia case, this isn't CSI, I mean do you really think were in so much danger? The wolves have no idea where we are." The youth anxiously laughed again.

"Never underestimate your opponent, you can never truly outrun the pack. An' right now Kouga is out for blood and vengeance, going so far as to frame me for Kagome's death." Inuyasha started the engine and reversed quickly throwing an unbuckled Shippo into the dashboard with a thud. Inuyasha half smirked. "Oh yea, hold on."

Kagome let out a small giggle herself, Inuyasha was trying hard not to let loose his anger on the boy, and Kagome was appreciative. Inuyasha parked quickly getting out of the vehicle, swinging open Kagomes door scooping her up in his arms leaping skillfully to the second floor in a matter of mere seconds she was in the dusky smelling room, leaving Shippo beside the SUV looking up at the adept Inu, his father never trained Shippo in the more physical aspects of his clan, now defensive magic's, he nailed 'em, but it had been so long that he needed to use the techniques, he was so adapted to living the life of humans the ways of the old country were nearly lost. Shippo followed Inuyasha with a twinge of jealousy over the relationship he had with Kagome, but the kit brushed it aside quickly as he entered the tension filled room.

Inuyasha threw a room key Shippos way as he closed the door, staring at Inuyasha with his back to Kagome. "I'm going to check things out around here, an' keep watch, stay with Kagome."

"Inuyasha you need to sleep." Kagome stood up from the tacky rust and yellow comforter of the double bed. She reached out for Inuyasha, but he once again shied away from her outstretched hand. "Alright then, but at least let me look at that gunshot wound."

The hanyou continued to ignore her as he stepped toward the door. Shippo just stood at the closed door wishing that at the moment he could become invisible, he, not Kagome saw the change in the powerful demeanor of Inuyasha, his clawed fingers flexed into fists at his side, this man was trying with all of his might to control emotions which were raging within, and Kagome was in the eye of that storm, yet the woman had no knowledge of it, nor how close she was coming to total devastation.

Inuyasha spun on his left heel going into the bathroom; the throbbing in his right shoulder became a nuisance he had to fix. Kaogme stood at the end of the bed looking hurt, and on the verge of tears, and how she had any left to shed was a mystery to her. Kagome and Shippos eyes were both on the man in the dark bathroom, watching in earnest as to what he was going to do, Inuyasha stripped off the blood soaked black shirt letting it hang at his waist. The tap came on and moments later a ribbon of steam floated into the room. Feeling the presence of eyes Inuyasha glanced to his left, meeting the distressed eyes of his former lover, the look pierced his heart, and Inuyasha knew full well if he opened his mouth he would only speak something hurtful, or completely idiotic, so he opted for silence, turning his attention to the slowly oozing wound in the socket of his right shoulder.

Kagome stood watching in a surreal daze. _He got hurt because of me._ She put a reassuring hand to her abdomen almost for comfort, seeing him in pain hurt her nearly as much, she wondered if the baby could feel the anguish of his sire as well.

Inuyasha thrust his long clawed fingers of his left hand into the wound with a hiss through clinched teeth, his eyes closed tightly in an attempt to hold the pain at bay, as his fingers dexterously sank into the wound up to his second knuckle searching for the metal slug that tore though muscle and splintered bone.

"Oh my god." Shippo whispered, feeling his knees turn to jelly, and his back falling into the stability of the door, before averting his gaze to the scraggly shag carpeting.

With a hard exhale and a sound of tearing fleshy tissue the projectile bounced into the stark whiteness of the porcelain sink with bright droplets of blood adorning its pristine surface. With a grungy wash cloth Inuyasha wet the rag in the scorching water and shoved it into the gaping hole, within seconds the dingy white turned crimson, with another towel he reached around to the entrance wound whipping away what he could, but pleased to feel that wound already closing under his own hanyou metabolism.

Sufficiently pleased that the wound would now take care of itself, Inuyasha removed the washcloth, dropping it into the sink, turned off the tap and slung his shirt back on, the stiffness in his shoulder was already letting up as Inuyasha finished buttoning his shirt stepping back into the room. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, her sad eyes locked on his countenance, Inuyasha avoided her gaze intentionally as he scooped up his trench coat and walked to the door hurriedly pushing Shippo aside and disappearing into the snow filled walkway the door closing behind him so hard the frame rattled.

Shippo slinked to the nearest bed and flopped on it. "Holy shit, I've never seen anything like that in my life."

"He truly hates me now." Kagome softly spoke to herself pulling back the covers kicking her shoes to the floor and climbing into the foreign bed, covering her self, silently crying once again. _I will always love you Inuyasha._

--------------------

Inuyasha retrieved Tetsusaiga from beside the drivers' seat of the car, returning the blade to its hiding place in the coat. The pulsating burn radiating down his right arm was blessedly beginning to ebb, as Inuyasha leapt to the four inch railing from beside the vehicle, then disappearing only to re-emerge on the pitch of the motels roof, the lamentation of the winds cry echoing in his own beating heart. Below him lay the temptation which brought his world crumbling down around him, compounded by the child of his infidelity developing, an innocent, yet a constant reminder of his mistake. Inuyasha gazed up into the sky knowing a full moon moving across the sky was somewhere above the angry clouds watching him, and judging him with the guise of his father. The besieged man howled out in anger and pain to the white sky fighting back the coming sunrise, wishing to awaken from this nightmare of his own design, with his wife and children lying hundreds of miles away in pain wondering where their strength was. It was standing on a rooftop drowning in self-pity and regret wondering what else the nightmare would unveil when the sun finally did rise. 

--------------------

Kanna sat across from Naraku, whose pitch shadowed eyes watched her from beneath the rim of his ball cap observing the petite woman in silence for a moment. The delicate woman sipped at her coffee averting her eyes from the man whom held the life of her sister in his wicked claw, the woman was intelligent enough to know that he was displeased with her. Of course he was, Kikyo's daughter was supposed to be lying cold on a slab in the hospital morgue, not lying in a room down the hall from her mother with color returning to her cheeks.

"Forgive me Naraku." Kanna had to break the silence, she set her mug aside, out of nervous habit she began to tear the paper napkin on the table before her into shreds.

With movements to quick for the human eye Naraku had Kanna's left hand in his right, squeezing the tiny bones together with such force tears leapt into Kanna's eyes. "What did you call me bitch?" His voice low and menacing, Naraku commanded her eyes to his, with a venomous smile playing across his thin lips.

"I'm sorry…. so sorry…master." Kanna's ripped her eyes from his hypnotic gaze; her now downcast eyes dripped tears to the table. Naraku manipulated her hand twisting the wrist ever so gently that an audible popping noise escaped the appendage, the bones of her wrist were turning to dust in his grip. "Forgive me master." Kanna whimpered, as she held back a scream and fighting not to pass out, if she did she would surely never awaken.

Naraku's cell phone rang and he released the woman's now destroyed wrist and crushed digits, it would heal, but by all the gods it would hurt. He stood for a moment looking at the phone; he had been waiting in earnest for this call for some time. Gazing toward Kanna he picked up her chin so she could gaze into his crimson eyes. "I want that hanyou's whelp to be no more than a memory by tomorrow evening. If not Kanna you and your sister had better **run and** **never stop** till the end of your days." Naraku opened the phone, leaned over kissing Kanna on the forehead, his lips centimeters from her flesh as he whispered. "Because when I find you and Kagura you both will know pain like no other creature in this world has ever experienced. You will beg for release that will never come."

Naraku handed off a $20 to their waitress on his way out the doors, with an ominous smirk Naraku put the phone to his ear as he nonchalantly walked down the block.

"Kouga, the biggest ingrate of the wolf clan, how are you, you little piece of shit?"

**A/N: Well, a guarded hello to anyone who, is by chance reading this chapter. I have literally been going through my own hell since the middle of October, and it hasn't let up. I am finding writing (one of my favorite things) I have been unable to give time to, and I do apologize with all my heart. But keeping family together (extended as well) after a loss is more difficult than I ever imagined. So please I hope you all have not abandoned me, but please bare with me, 1/29 has been the first time in months that I have been able to get on the computer other than respond to email from my family. Also those that are reading **_**Blood **_**I have not abandoned that either, but I do need time. Thank you, Pandora**


	27. Chapter 27: Back to Where We Began

**27. Back to Where We Began**

_Kikyo… I will not lose my way anymore I will not stray from the path back to you, I will fight for you till my dying breath my love, just wait for me. _The sentiments echoed through Inuyasha's sleep deprived mind, yet the haze of exhaustion did drag him down after more than 48 hours with no slumber, the constant drone from the engines of the commercial airplane finally let his mind release the anxiety of going home, going home with the mother of his bastard child an arms reach away. _This is going to bring me to my knees before it's all over. _Yet, he had no idea how accurate of a portent that thought truly was.

Kagome was sitting beside the window of the airplane blankly staring out into the new morning sky, her mind was full of fear, they were flying home back into the city, to the heart of the wolves den, and back into a life which held a questionable future. As Inuyasha dreamed Kagome was a knot of dread and apprehension, did they expect her to face them all again? Was she supposed to grovel, beg forgiveness, or was she just supposed to roll over and die? Only to disappear back into obscurity, back into the shadows of her broken heart?

Shippo sat reluctantly between the two uncertain lovers, the young man cursed at his bad luck, how did he go from doting friend of Kagomes to a dumb sidekick, he could very clearly see his father in his head having quite a laugh at his sons expense.

"And why couldn't we fly first class home? I mean even you and I flew first class to Europe, and my dad makes no where near the money that the Chinkara family keeps in spare change." Shippo grumbled forcing his head back hard into the seat, undoubtedly spilling the woman's' drink on the tray behind him.

"Please Shippo." Kagome sadly turned to look at him, her eyes entreating him to stop. "We don't have too much longer together, once we land…"

"Once we land you are going on your merry way little man." Inuyasha smirked, his eyes still closed faking sleep; he had awoken the moment the kit childishly bounced the seat around.

"Oh I don't think so. I'm staying with Kagome, I promised to be with her through all of this, at least I have stayed by her side, giving her support when she needed it, where the hell were you?" Shippo turned to the still, resting hanyou, the anger in his voice brought Inuyasha to laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Just what is a little fox kit gonna do when the wolves come? Run away screaming with your tail between your legs?" Inuyasha opened his eyes turning to look at Shippo.

"Listen you… I have been the only one giving Kagome some sort of support, while you have been acting so much of an arrogant ass. Yes, you got us off the plane, but you have been nothing but hurtful to the woman who as far as she thought you loved her, but no, you have treated her like a stranger, no you've treated her worse than a stranger, a stranger at least gets polite contact, you treat her like the enemy. Was it just because you got her into bed that your conquest was complete, now that you are simply throwing her away?" Shippo's voice radiated his quiet anger; Inuyashas sat there staring dumbfounded into the young mans eyes, where was all of this coming from?

"Shippo stop…please." Kagome released the lap buckle.

"You have no idea what you are talking about…" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in response, his anger building in kind as he glared the boys' way. Kagome stood up forcing her way past the two posturing fools. The faint scent of Kagomes tears wafted to Inuyasha's nose. "shit."

"Well go do something about it, you know, you are supposed to be so much older than me, but you act far more juvenile. I would never hurt someone I love, especially not a woman like Kagome." Shippo huffed turning away from Inuyasha staring out into the sky.

"You really need to learn when to keep your fucking mouth shut." Inuyasha grumbled standing into the isle, and then following the tear scent to where Kagome had herself hold up in the lavatory.

Inuyasha nervously glanced around, only one flight attendant seemed to notice him, the petite red head was doing her best to entice him, Inuyasha simply gave her a polite smile before turning his attention to the bared door before him, Kagome's sobbing was easily picked up, a curse of acute hearing, Inuyasha silently chastised himself. He rapped with one knuckle on the door.

"Occu…occupied." Kagome choked out. Inuyasha tapped again. "Listen…someone is—"

"Kagome let me in."

Kagome felt as if her heart was going to shatter once again, why was he worried about her now of all times? He softly knocked again, Kagome tried to wipe the tears from her face with one hand as she slid the lock back to allow him to open the door. Inuyasha stood in the twenty inch opening his head hanging low as he maneuvered himself sideways into the coat closet sized bathroom with a deep heart heavy sigh.

"What do you want? Don't worry about me Inuyasha, I don't need you to fake concern." She tried to sound stern, but her voice came out weak and pathetically sad.

Without even meeting her eyes Inuyasha lifted her by the waist placing her gently on the tiny sink, then blindly closing the toilet seat lid, and sitting atop of it, his eyes still lost in the shadow of his forelock.

"Inuyasha—"

"Kagome—" They both began in unison, Inuyasha raised his hand to stop her. "If I have been too callous, or a asshole like your little cheerleader out there seems to think I am being, I am sorry. It's just, I…I have—"

"A wife and kids. Yea, I remember." Kagome could not stop the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. "I also remember you saying that you loved me, or was that only to get me into bed? Shippo was right. God I'm such a fool." The tears fell to Kagome's tightly entwined fingers, her head now dropping, as she felt her chest tighten in anxiety, she had wanted to be so close to him, but not like this. "How can I hate you and love you with all of my heart at the same time? It hurts too much to love you Inuyasha, but I can't stop." She choked out, raising her eyes too gaze at his downcast head, those unusual perfect ears drooping slightly. "God knows I've tried…I've tried to hate you, but I can't even do that right. I—"

"Stop, I'm asking you stop." Inuyasha mumbled finally raising his eyes to meet hers. "I don't want to do this in a fucking airplane bathroom Kagome, but I have no choice." Inuyasha stood gazing eye to eye with Kagome, her glassy gaze fixed on him. "I will do all I can for you and the baby, I will not let either of you want for a thing, I will love it as I do my girls, but I can not allow any love in my life for you Kagome, Kikyo and I have something special, and if she allows me back into her heart I will never hurt her again. I will spend the rest of my life making amends for what we had, groveling all my days for hurting Kikyo like I did." Kagome's right palm slapped him across the left cheek, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "What the fuck Kagome?"

"How dare you trivialize my feelings for you Inuyasha. You think I am nothing in this relationship?" Kaogme cried out in an angry whisper. "I love you and all you can say is _I can't love you anymore_? You asshole, you got me into this, you got Kouga all worked up, now he wants to slaughter me, and that's all you can say? How dare you! You'll be lucky if you ever see this baby." Kagome slid off the sink the two stood mere inches apart, Kagome's tears still flowing, but a hard look now reflected back from her eyes.

Impulsively and with no forethought Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders pulling her the few inches to him kissing her hard on the lips the fight ebbed from her body as she relaxed leaning into his chest, Inuyasha's heartbeat was racing, he knew full well this was the wrong thing to do, contradicting the words he had spoken only moments ago, but he could not deal with the fact that Kagome would loath him for the rest of her days. He would never hate her, but also he would never love her, at least this way she would shut up for a moment so he could think.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, the scent of her filling his senses. The hanyou regained his mind as he flopped down to the toilet seat looking up into Kagome's puzzled azure gaze. "I do not wish your hate, or your love, I simply want my family back, and being with you has put a wrecking ball through my entire life. For the sake of the child, can't we simply be friends?" Inadvertently Inuyasha reached out placing a warm hand on her little bump of a belly. "I will love this child."

"And I will always love you. You will have to figure out your own feelings when you are lying in bed with Kikyo." Kagome unlocked the lavatory door stepping out leaving Inuyasha in the tiny poorly lit bathroom alone with his thoughts, secretly Kagome hoped the kiss would haunt him for the rest of his life, because it would never happen again, even if he did cause her to want him even more. "What a monumental fool I have been."

Kagome buckled herself into her seat as the plane made its decent into the airport, what was to happen next was a mystery to her, all she did know was that she had a heavy heart and a sickening since of impending doom about the homecoming. It felt to her that the thread of her life was unraveling, more so Kouga held the scissors with which to cut her existence short.

--------------------

Okay, so he perhaps owed Hakkaku an apology, he did after all pluck out an eye, the fuming Kouga skulked through the rooms of his families' estate, angered, and frustrated that Kagome still lived and that his Uncle was on his ass. So what if the pack elders were troubled by the actions of the young alpha, fuck them! He was the clan leader, he was the heart of the pack, and they could all go to hell by his claws if they questioned him on a goddamned thing.

It was Onigumo who worried him, he could take on the Inu clan, but it was the deceitful heart of his Uncle that worried him greatly, how was the old bastard still living? He should have been dead weeks ago along with Kagome, and the Chinkara brothers. So many to kill and so little time in which to do it. How dare Onigumo think he could threaten him, the prick was treating him like a pup right off his mothers teat, not a youkai to be feared and respected, then again Kouga knew he was acting out on instinct alone, and Onigumo never worked that way. Onigumo was a tactician, and from the old stories he was just as heartless as Kouga, if the tales Kouga heard from his insane mother once upon a time were to be taken at face value.

However at this point of the game Kouga had burned his bridges with his idiot cousins, pissed off the elders, it would only be a mater of time before he was deposed as Alpha, there was no bloodline save that which flowed in his veins, no heir for succession, but their were plenty of young male pups in the clan just waiting for a chance to prove themselves, and at his death the clan would become a gruesome theatre of war. Kouga would not go down without a fight, and certainly not without Kagome's blood on his hands along with her little _dog's_ head as a trophy.

------

Kouga drove his Land Rover far to fast on the interstate, ignoring the urge to ambush the trio at the airport as of this moment Kagome's flight was landing on the runway. The alpha laughed at the vanity of the InuTaisho, thinking he was untouchable, Kouga had already killed more than his share of Sesshomaru's guards, if they thought only Inuyasha would be ample protection they were wrong on so many different levels. Why the Inu clan thought to bring his intended home should have bothered him, but they both were now in familiar territory, if Sesshomaru believed his private guard would keep her safe the mistake would be the death of her one way or the other. He knew to be cautious, it was the times when his temper took control that he made brash decisions, and he made those far to frequently, the remaining friend to the alpha that was concealed in the Inu clan had given him all of the information needed, the flight times and the car that would be sent to pick the couple up. Yet the mole would soon need to be disposed of in the near future, Kouga simply wished he could see Sesshomaru's face when the traitor was found eviscerated and on the wolves payroll, for the time being all monies were wired to a Swiss account, yet with one phone call from Kouga the money trail would lead back to the wolves elders when the time was right. They all underestimated him, and they would pay in blood.

--------------------

Kikyo was up before the sunrise, it was her decision that today would be the day she walked from the room under her own power, doctors and Ayame be damned. Call it mothers' intuition, spiritual guidance, or just plain dumb luck, but Kikyo knew with the reemergence of Onigumo her children were in danger. She stood with minimal strength in her trembling muscles, her bare feet firmly for the moment on the cold floor, she detached the heart monitor nodes from her chest and turned off the alarm on the damned machine, god, how she hated the droning sound of the thing. The O2 tubes in her nose were easy enough to remove, but the central line now going into her chest Kikyo was not stupid enough to remove so she clamped off the line, disconnecting herself from the three bags of fluid running into her body. Cautiously Kikyo edged toward the door, holding her breath that Ayame would not come barging in, so far so good, as Kikyo opened the door to her room. The two sentinels that were posted by her door simply turned looking at her, Kikyo inwardly grumbled to herself, she had forgotten about the two morons on Sesshomaru's payroll.

"Don't you dare say a word, I am seeing my daughter damn it." One went to activate the radio in his ear. "I mean it don't do it, do not push that button." The guard paused throwing a questionable gaze his partners' gaze; the second simply shrugged his shoulders. "Listen I know you are supposed to guard me, so guard me in Suki's room."

"Miss…at least let us help you to your daughters room." Both men took Kikyo by an elbow allowing the two to support her down the hall. "God, you'd think I was eighty." Kikyo murmered to herself.

Reaching Suki's room the two standing watch at Suki's door simply nodded, opening the door for Kikyo as she shuffled in. Her two men taking position beside the others knowing full well not to enter the room unless called for.

Kikyo smiled to herself. "At least they are well trained."

Kikyo sat at Suki's bedside, watching the monitors that recorded everything from beats per minute of her small heart to brain wave activity. The room was nearly dark save for a small light coming from the bathroom, yet Kikyo watched Suki clearly. She turned her attention to the door when she heard a famine voice that did not belong to Ayame.

In walked the new pediatric nurse that immediately rubbed Kikyo the wrong way; she was the reason why Kikyo was waiting so early in the morning to ambush the viper. Kikyo had learned as a child to always trust her instincts, and at first meeting of the petite nurse, Kikyo was untrusting of this particular wolf in sheep's clothing, even if she did not have a shred of evidence but a gut feeling. Kanna entered the room closing the door behind her quietly; unfortunately she did not add two and two together, realizing Kikyo waited for her presence in the shadows.

"Don't take one step toward my daughter. I may be weak but I can still kick your ass." Kikyo fluidly stood in the shadow cast room, the guise of strength in her surprising Kanna as she stepped back hitting the door to the room.

Kanna let out a startle gasp, putting a hand to her heart. "You frightened me Mrs. Chinkara. You shouldn't be here." Kanna took a step forward, her hands now buried deep in her lab coat pockets.

"Stop right there. I know why you are here, so lets stop the games okay? You advance one more step and I guarantee it will be your last." The thin smile on Kikyo's lips disarmed Kanna; she stood frozen her mind working furiously on how she was going to get to Suki's bedside with Kikyo standing in her way looking like a prowling lioness, waiting to attack. Even in her deteriorated state the Mother seemed fierce in her stance. "Go back to Onigumo and tell him I will never be his, if he pursues this I will bring down the wrath of god upon his head." Kikyo nearly hissed the words as she took two steps closer to Kanna.

The startled Kanna clutched at the syringe in her pocket, at this point it mattered little either way what happened to her, if she failed she was dead, and more than likely if she succeeded in killing the child Naraku will still more than likely kill her and her sister.

"I..don't know what you're talking about." Kanna stuttered out, the feeling of the door solid against her back leaving the woman for all intensive purposes trapped.

"No, I don't think so. Do you think it mere coincidence that you appear, and your master follows a few days later in your tracks? I thought I was free of him." Kikyo's glower hardened, her strength was failing but she would be damned to let Kanna see any frailty in her.

At Kikyo's last remark Kanna felt a nervous laugh escape her lips. "No one is ever free of him." The petite woman removed the syringe from her pocket, removing the cap her eyes fixed on the thin needle glinting from the dim light in the room. "I will never be free of him. Tell Kagura I'm sorry."

The seriousness of the declaration hit Kikyo like a slap. "Wait!"

The word leaving Kikyo's lips the split second as the desperate woman thrust the needle into her forearm her thumb obeying the mind, depressing the plunger, a peaceful smile on her now colorless lips, the sweat glistening on her ashen hued skin. Not even six seconds, and whatever was racing through her system took its deadly effect. Kanna's pale eyes rolled into their sockets as her thin frame hit the floor convulsing a moment then her entire body stilled, the entire process of the drug taking less than a minute to bring death.

Kikyo stepped back collapsing into the chair. "Thank you for sparing my daughter that fate. I know it was your intention the day we met." Kikyo took Suki's hand in hers, and broke down on the bedside, her cries silently fading into the sheets and wetting her daughter's warm hand. "Thank you….thank you….thank you."

There was commotion once again outside the door, Ayame found her charge absent from her bed and was making vocally assured that everyone on the floor knew her displeasure. Kikyo could care less at this point, let her rant, she did what she wanted to do, any mother would do the same, it is the heart to hold your ground sacrificing everything for your child against any enemy, yet deep in her heart Kikyo knew the fight was only beginning, Onigumo would be coming. Kikyo raised her tear-wet face to look upon the serene face of the dead woman.

"I hope you are free." The bereaved Kikyo whispered as the guards and Ayame were now trying to enter the room.

The battle lines were now formed, and sides were now chosen, what would follow for them all…..either life or death?

**A/N: Hello all, yes another chapter and I think this is all coming to a head. Hope you like it, drop me a line if you do, or even if you don't. Thanks in advance, Pandora**


	28. Chapter 28:Loose Ends Tied Up

28

**28. Loose Ends Tied Up **

Miroku was on final approach back into town spending the past eighteen hours in New York, and on Sesshomaru's private plane. His superior and friend wanted him to find a dead man and so the attorney did just that, but digging up Kikyo's past with this Onigumo fellow turned out to be more disturbing than Miroku would ever have imagined.

--

Sitting in the dining room of the Four Seasons across from a gray-headed Dr. Edward Warren, in an impeccably tailored hound's-tooth suit Miroku met the clear blue eyes of his guest.

"I thank you for meeting me at such a inopportune time for you, your wife said you would be flying out to UTMB Galveston later this evening, so I realize your on a time schedule. My employer thanks you for allowing this meeting." Miroku smiled removing a palm-sized recorder setting it to document their conversation. "Do you mind? It is for MR. Chinkara." The old doctor shook his head 'no' and gulped from his vodka tonic. "I want to know about a patient of yours from well over a decade ago. Do you remember a hanyou going by the name of Onigumo, I understand that is the only name anyone had on him." The elderly gentleman's face paled at the mention of the name, so much so Miroku could not help but take notice. "So you do in fact remember him?"

"He was one not easily forgotten. Oh yes, I remember that one all to well. It has never been a secret to my peers, or my interns, my feelings toward their species, yet my distain grew greatly during that creatures injury and abnormal recovery." Doctor Warren gulped down nearly all of his drink. "I have never met a more devious person since, be they human, youkai, or hanyou, and the wiring was completely twisted up in that ones head." The renowned physician cleared his throat, and dabbed at his forehead with the linen napkin that resided in his lap. The memory of Onigumo coming to the aged doctors' mind with such ferocity it made the man extremely ill at ease, the alcohol in his stomach souring.

"Yet you are one of the foremost experts in youkai and hanyou physiology, and you hold them in such distain?" Miroku questioned, the physician locking his eyes on the doctors' making the hypocrite increasingly uncomfortable, Miroku had the tenacity to make any witness in court squirm, now he simply had to mention one name to get the same result from his lunch companion. "It seems you would have been better off in another field of specialty. What was so unnerving about this case?"

"They may be an abomination against God himself, however no other field pays so well, perhaps in the pharmacological field or cancer research, no, my calling was to try and understand the workings of youkai. I excelled, I have no problem with a moral compass, it is all for the understanding." The doctor motioned to their waitress pointing at his empty glass; he then turned his attention back to Miroku. "Yes, I excelled, at times at the expense of the patients, but we are not here to discuss that mater. You wanted Onigumo." The waitress brought the man a new drink, and Doctor Warren sipped at it, his eyes fixating on Miroku's tiny recorder. "Who has he killed this time?"

"Just what do you mean?" Miroku's voice echoed the deep seeded concern that was blooming in his mind. "He has killed before?"

Doctor Warren deeply chuckled, as his face paled, the look in his eyes glassing over as he drank deeply from his glass. "That son of a bitch killed every nurse, or first year that came near him when his strength returned. It was all Kikyo Shindo's fault, he fixated on her, became obsessed with her, he stalked her relentlessly, which was quite a feat for someone who couldn't even get out of bed for twenty-two weeks."

--

"Officer Riley."

.

Came an unfamiliar voice out of the predawn darkness. The voice calling his name from the sidewalk in the early hours surprised him as the detective in charge of the Chinkara case was slipping into the seat of his unmarked sedan. The unassuming fellow proceeded to walk up his driveway toward him surprising the cop, one thing no man with a badge approved of. Out of reflex Riley's hand slipped into the left side of his blazer, his fingers wrapping themselves around the familiar butt of his gun in anticipation of an ambush from the visitor who seemed to his sleep deprived eyes, simply materialized out of the blackness of the waning night.

"Stay there if you know what's good for you." The man paused five feet from his bumper, the fellows face hidden in the shadow of the baseball cap he wore, the merchant marine type trench coat hiding the guys true size and if there were any weapons hidden within. Chills were creeping up Riley's spine, there was something wrong with this guy, and his intuition was causing alarm bells to sound in his head. "It's detective Riley, not officer, an' just what the hell do you want? It's never too bright to approach a policeman's' house unannounced, good way to get yourself shot buddy."

The man gruffly laughed. "Buddy…you Americans and your ignorant jargon. I am no _buddy_ of yours I assure you." There was a slickness in that deep timbered voice causing the fine hairs on the detective's neck to stand on end.

His hand griped the gun more securely. His eyes glancing up to the still darkened windows of his house, Tanya was still sleeping and wouldn't be getting up for still another two hours. The stranger standing in his driveway unsettled him in a way he rarely felt after fifteen years on the force, his wife and son would be left widow and fatherless, the morbid thought refused to leave his mind.

"I have no intention of being shot." The new arrival took three steps closer to the end of the car, removing his hands from the deep pockets of his coat leaving them outstretched and palms open. "What danger could an unarmed man do to you? If you feel threatened pull your weapon, I do not mind." The man lifted his face only to have dim light from the street lamps barely illuminate his pale features, a shimmer of light moved through this mans eyes reflecting scarlet which unnerved Riley further, and the misplaced grin on the intruders face disarmed him even more, the vision of the serpent in the garden of Eden came to mind.

"Stop right there or I'll arrest you for trespassing." Riley wanted to sound stern, yet his voice came out trembling, he felt like a first year rookie, pulling his gun in the line of duty for the first time. "State your purpose or get the hell outta here." Absently Riley pointed the 9mm at the guys' chest, not even remembering when he removed it from the shoulder holster. "I mean it."

"And I'm sure you do." The condescending tone in the mans' voice pricking at Riley's anger ever so gently. "Where are my manners, you are at a loss, I know you, however you have no idea who I am." Bowing and removing the cap, his ebon hair coming down like a curtain of darkness. "I am Naraku." Still bowing Naraku met the widened eyes of the peace officer, his scarlet gaze seemingly to penetrate the mortals' soul. "I could have been your best friend, yet you got in my way, now I have become your worst enemy, it was all up to you, you just stuck your nose in my business, as many would say from five centuries ago I am ruthless, and no one gets in my business and lives to tell of it." Naraku straightened, shoving the cap in his pocket as well as both hands.

With either courage, or stupidity, Riley for the moment firmly believing the later, Naraku proceeded to the trunk of the car. Those scarlet colored eyes, a slap in the face of mother nature for sure, finally gave the officer his answer, his interloper was indeed unnatural, an affront to mankind call them demon, or youkai, he didn't like them.

Riley's forearms stiffened holding the gun still, aimed directly at the creatures' heart. There was a reason the races regulated their own kind. "You have a lot of balls showing up at my residence. You better get to the point right now or I will shoot you and let your kind deal with the rest."

Naraku laughed deeply again. "Oh yes, that same old human threat. Cattle should know their place; does a bovine argue its case on the way to the slaughterhouse? No. You pathetic mortals, carrying on with your boasts and threats, the reality being if I wanted you dead, there would be no way in your hell, that you of all meat bags could stop me. I find your bullying very irritating at the least." Naraku glanced further off down the end of the street were another early riser was getting into their car ready to start the morning commute. "Lower the weapon, you know it's useless."

"Yea, well it makes me feel better having it on you. Just what the fuck do you want with me?" Riley backed up finding himself wedged between the door of his car and the seat.

"What I want? Well that is the question now isn't it? You could say I want what all red blooded Americans want, I want justice to prevail of course." A depraved smile crept back onto Naraku's lips. "It's just, as I stated before, that you are in the way." Naraku nonchalantly spoke advancing to the back door of the sedan. "You wish to incarcerate Inuyasha Chinkara."

"He's a murderer, he killed his _human _mistress. That's under my peoples jurisdiction." Riley went pale at Naraku's advance. "Stay back."

"Let me enlighten you… Inuyasha Chinkara is innocent, his so-called mistress is alive, they arrived in town yesterday morning, but you no longer have to worry about any of that. If I did let you take him into custody it would put a wrench in my plans, especially if he is incarcerated by you monkeys, I refuse to let that happen." Naraku made his move, taking the gun, and landing a painful blow with his elbow into Riley's Adams' apple, breaking the hypoid bone with the upward thrust. "So you no longer interfere, I will let your kind puzzle over your death for a while, looking for a cop killer will be the priority for your precinct."

Riley went to his knees, his hands to his damaged throat. "My wife…"

"Oh her? She has been dead for about ten minutes now, maybe eight for your son." Naraku took the detective by the head, wrenching his vision upwards so the man could not look away. "While you were drinking your coffee at the kitchen table, I was dispatching your family right under your nose." Naraku smiled broadly, the dome light of the car seeming to emphasize the fangs in his grin. "You are really no better than your tree dwelling ancestors, and I have no more time to waist on you." With a quick jerk Naraku snapped Riley's neck, with one arm he brusquely placed the dead man in the drivers seat closing the door on the mans' life once and for all.

Like a shadow Naraku stalked off down the street disappearing into the shadows, as the sun was making its way on the horizon. Onto the great youkai physician who flew into his awaiting web only last night. Good thing the accomplished doctor still had an enormous ego or he would have never gotten the insolent prick into town.

--

Kikyo was up and walking, refusing to remain so weak when her family was in danger. Sango was now at her side, determined to make up for her shortcomings somehow, being someone for Kikyo to literally lean on was only a beginning. Rin had been scarce for two days now that she was doting on Kari, Kikyo making damn sure that no one brought the girl up to the hospital for a visit, not to even mention Kikyo had no idea where her child was for the girls own safety. Sesshomaru had Rin and Karisuma put into hiding, for all Kikyo knew the girl was back in Tokyo, maybe even visiting her sister. Kikyo would not allow her longing for her daughter to tug at her until she and the girls were safe, and that would not happen until she saw the corpse of Onigumo with her own eyes.

"I still can't believe you Kikyo." Sango muttered giving Kikyo's right hand a squeeze. "You stood your ground with that phony nurse, and she ends up offing herself in Suki's room. It's amazing."

"No it's terrifying that Onigumo came so close to my daughter, he is a wicked, vile person, there is no humanity in his heart. Why he did not kill me in my room still makes me wonder, he must have something _special_ planed for me to keep me alive when he was so close." Kikyo outwardly shuttered. "I can not even begin to imagine."

"Then don't." Sango tried to sound cheerful, as she wrapped her arm around the far to slender shoulders of her friend. "Wow Kikyo your as thin as when you met Inuyasha, think you came up with a new diet, call it the _coma method_, we'll make millions!"

"We who? It was my butt in that bed for weeks. It's all mine." Kikyo lightly laughed as the two proceeded to the elevator.

The two goons of Sesshomaru waiting at the elevator stopped Kikyo before she pushed the call button. "Mr.Chikara, does not want you off the floor, it is for your own safety mama."

"Oh to hell with Sesshomaru! This is a free country and I can go down stairs if I damn well please." Kikyo huffed standing nose to chest with the broad youkai standing guard before her.

"Yea, screw Sesshomaru and his rules." Sango chimed in rallying Kikyo on, a fist in the air to prove her resolve for her friend.

"I dare you to say that to my face counselor."

Sango twirled around to face her boss glaring down at her with that all so haughty look Sesshomaru should have patented. "Um, sir, I just…I just got caught up in the moment." Sango smirked, bowing to her superior; Kikyo was trying to stifle a laugh from behind Sango's back. "Shut up." Sango whispered under her breath to chastise her friend.

"I highly doubt your husband sees this deviant side of your personality." Sesshomaru had a hard look on his face but his eyes were alight with mischief looking to the thoroughly humiliated Sango.

Kikyo burst into joyous laughter. "Where do you think she learned this so called deviant behavior? Miroku is no holy man." The laughing caused Kikyo to swoon, crumpling only to be caught by her brother-in-law a moment before hitting the floor. "Okay, maybe I'll go downstairs tomorrow."

Sesshomaru cradled Kikyo in his arms as the elevator door opened.

"Sesshomaru? Kikyo? What the hell is going on?" An exhausted Inuyasha stepped out into the hall, the puzzled look in his eye caused Kikyo to grin. "What?"

"Sesshomaru decided to start a harem, he figured it would be better to carry her than drag her off by the hair in the condition she's in." Sango laughed, the levity lost on both brothers who scowled at one another. Sango read the posturing look stepping back into the wall noticing Sesshomaru's hired guns were advancing behind Inuyasha. "Oh come on you two, the testosterone level is going off the charts."

"Mind putting my wife down." Inuyasha stepped toward Sesshomaru putting a firm hand on his brothers' forearm. "Now."

"I wouldn't be here carrying her if you'd been here to catch her." Sesshomaru let out a low growl, barely audible to the women yet sounding like it came through a PA to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's men.

"Okay, okay, both of you grow up. There are far to many crises going on for you two to be acting in such a juvenile manner." Kikyo craned her head to look at Sango. "A wheelchair please Sango." Sango nodded, and rushed off to find one. "At least someone listens to me."

Sesshomaru eased Kikyo to her feet only to have Inuyasha sweep her back up into his arms. "You seem to be feeling better, thank god." Inuyasha tried to kiss her lips only to have her turn her face the kiss landing on her cheek. "Alright, I know you have every right to be upset with me but…"

"Upset does not begin to describe the way you made me feel. You abandoned us **again **Inuyasha. Why the hell did you even come back? Did your little harlot discard as well?" Kikyo hissed her eyes narrowing as she caught Inuyasha's gaze. Kikyo tried to wriggle from his hold, but she was still far to weak to but up much of a fight. "Just put me down Inuyasha and get the hell away from me. You make me sick."

Inuyasha huffed, hurrying toward Kikyo's room. He could acutely feel the eyes of his brother drilling into the back of his skull. "Leave me alone Sesshomaru."

"We need to talk." The condescending tone in his brothers' voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Inuyasha. "There are a great many things we must discuss."

"Later." Inuyasha plodded on entering Kikyo's room starting to close the door as Sango appeared around the corner with the now unneeded wheelchair. "No need Sango, but thanks."

"Um…sure." Sango sighed wondering just what was going to happen now.

"Let me go Inuyasha. Right now! I am not a baby needing to be cuddled." Kikyo slapped Inuyasha across the face with the force of a kitten. "I hate you Inuyasha!" Kikyo shrieked, as her husband eased her to the bed gently.

"Alright I hate me too! I love you, I can't live without you, but right now Kikyo I need you to listen, can you do that?" Inuyasha gently took her pale yet anger blushed face tenderly in his hands, softly kissing her parted lips. Kikyo sighed relaxing into the bed beneath her; it seemed like an eternity since he had kissed her with such quiet compassion. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." Kikyo nodded moving herself on the bed so Inuyasha could sit, it occurred to her those lips had kissed Kagome that way and she felt her anger flare. "Do you kiss your girlfriend like that Inuyasha?"

The shock on his face was evident, there was nothing for him to say, she knew, and he knew the answer, it would be far too painful to speak it aloud.

Sesshomaru stood behind Sango who had her ear pressed to the door trying to listen but was having no luck at all with her normal human ears.

"Pathetic counselor, ease dropping is not admissible." Sango turned to Sesshomaru and she shushed him. "Not to mention I can hear every word they are saying, and they are not saying a thing, so lets leave them be."

Sango moaned rolling her eyes as she walked toward the nurses' station. "You are no fun Sesshomaru."

"And you never cease to amaze me with your feminine antics. One would think you were back in high school." Sesshomaru made his way to his room on the floor, glancing back as Sango rested her folded arms on the tall desk waiting, he guessed for Ayame. "Go home Sango, Miroku I'm sure misses your presence even though he got in early this morning. If anything happens I will let you know."

The InuTaisho closed the door pleased to be wrapped in the rooms silence, he could feel the tension of what was coming deep in every fiber and muscle group in his body, these times of blessed peace would be coming to an end and soon. The call had come into him only an hour earlier, the search of Onigumo's house turned up nothing of interest about the wretch, however it did turn up the body of his eviscerated wife lying in the reeking, blood soaked bed where she had lain for at least a week prior. Who was this man and what did he want with his family and what part in this did the wolves all play? With the way his morning was going Sesshomaru hoped in vein when Miroku finally reported in there would be something of use, something to give all of this elaborate manipulation and death some kind of meaning.

--

The sun was finally rising on the cold morning; Kagome sat bundled in a thick robe on the balcony of the new temporary dwelling Inuyasha had dropped she and Shippo off at. The condo was enormous, yet had a feeling of security, she held onto her morning tea, sitting watching all or the life going on around her, yet she was stalled, frozen in this time. Inuyasha said this would be her home until the baby came; this was his home, two floors up. Kagome tried to imagine the home he and Kikyo had made for their beautiful twins, a pang of jealously moved Kagome; the baby she carried would never have that kind of life with her and Inuyasha, she would be alone. His child would be the only link to him she could hold onto, and even that could be destroyed, somewhere Kouga prowled looking for her, wishing harm to the baby, death stalked alongside Kouga, and Kagome could swear she could feel his animosity heavy in the air. Kagome could not help but cry the helplessness was tearing her down bit by bit, surely there could not be much left of her heart to destroy.

--

"_Sir I have her location."_

"So soon, I'm surprised." Kouga could not help but smile as he sat up in bed, just awakening to the sound of his cell, the sun barely peeking into the room through his heavy drapes.

"_I'm looking at her right now. She's on the balcony drinking something hot. The Chinkara brothers have no idea I've been working with you, surely Sesshomaru would never doubt one of his lieutenants."_

"Of course not. Where are you?" Kouga smiled inwardly to himself, _time to die you little prick._

_**A/N: Okay, next chapter, all of the players have gathered, so lets start the game! Please R & R if you have a minute. Thanks Pandora **_


	29. Chapter 29: Countdown

29

**29. Countdown**

With the pride normally achieved by men, an inner strength granted by her ancestors, and beauty to rival Helen of Troy, even if she did not acknowledge it herself, that was Inuyasha's Kikyo, the woman he loved beyond all others, the woman he hurt like no other, but he would be damned to give up on her or their marriage because of his folly. Let her rage at him, he knew he deserved it, Inuyasha knew that truly he warranted more, Kikyo could verbally bash and bloody his soul for all eternity if she would once again love him like she used to.

"You are an insensitive bastard Inuyasha." Kikyo murmured with anger trembling her voice violently. "But I guess I knew that, I knew that when you changed right after thanksgiving I was simply too much the fool to allow myself to think what my heart knew what was happening." She spoke to herself, feeling the tears threaten to overtake her eyes. "How can you have the gall to simply walk back in this room and think everything would be alright!" Kikyo huffed regaining her senses, and marshalling what strength she could to push her husband from the hospital bed.

"Kikyo let me explain." Inuyasha regained his balance from the shove standing at her bedside in shock of the ferocity of his wife. "You don't understand Kikyo."

"I understand that I loath you with all my heart and soul Inuyasha, you have gone too far, no you went to far, now just keep on going with your little bitch and get the hell out of my life!" Kikyo was becoming enraged, even though tears were falling from her eyes; the hard, glistening glare from her was a look Inuyasha rarely saw yet in more recent times he saw more often than not. She struggled with the wedding rings on her slender finger, finally removing them throwing the rings across the room, tinkling as they bouncing off the door. "Just get out!"

Dejected Inuyasha gathered the rings, placing them on his pinky finger, taking a deep breath trying to gather his wits before he said something out of misplaced emotion like he always did in situations such as this. "You don't mean that Kikyo, if you would only listen, I had no intention of abandoning you again, but my unborn was at risk, still is at risk. Would you have me simply stand aside to let an innocent child be slaughtered?"

Kikyo fell mute, her hands covering her face as she silently wept, she hated to hate him, and hated to love him as well. Her heart was aching again, she loved him, and she told him to bring the adulterous woman home, yet she could not help but feel the revulsion of the situation. Of course she wanted Inuyasha's child to be safe, but he ran off leaving she and the girls to the whims of a madman that he knew was coming.

"Onigumo was here…right next to me…he could have killed me and you were no where to be found. How could you walk out on me again?" She choked out through her tears. "It just hurts so much Inuyasha." Kikyo's thin frame was racked with the force of her tears. "I hate that I could still love you." Kikyo whispered, trying to voice her agony, she pushed the heels of her palms to her eyes in a vein attempt stop the insistent flow of tears from her eyes with little result, other than adding to her frustration and hurt.

Inuyasha knelt down beside the bed, he could profoundly feel the anguish coming from his wife and he despised himself for putting Kikyo in a position like this, if they lived through this he would make it his life long goal to make Kikyo feel secure and happy forever. Yet he had said those words before, how could she ever believe what seemed an empty promise in her eyes? Nowhere in his mind did he ever once believe himself capable of such treachery toward someone he loved so completely, yet he did, and, it was his entire fault. Watching his family going through all of this was too much for him to shoulder, but deep down Inuyasha knew he had to continue, it was all he could do. He would give his life in an instant thought he could just end Kikyo's pain, however with this monster Onigumo, wanting his wife and Kouga after his mistress and unborn child Inuyasha doubted he would come through this all unscathed.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his silver strands sighing, as he gently pulled Kikyo's tear tainted hands from her face, kissing the salt slick skin tenderly. "I promise you Kikyo, never again."

Kikyo felt crushed; surely death would be easier than this. "You can not keep that promise and you know it Inuyasha, why make a promise you have no intention of keeping? What will you do when that illegitimate child of yours gets hurt, sick or something happens with that woman, can you honestly expect me to believe you would not run to them?" Kikyo once again pushed him away, watching him stand shoulders hunched in defeat, turning from her sight.

Kikyo was flustered beyond imagining, yes, she knew what she told him on the phone that night was more of what he wanted to hear at the time, but now the woman was _home_, and far to close for Kikyo's comfort. Kikyo wished the harlot was a world away once again never to be found, deep within her heart Kikyo silently wished the wolves had found her, then at least that problem would be solved, yet it was not the unborn's fault that its mother was of questionable morals.

"I can not simply forget that a child of my fathers bloodline, my blood is out there in the world, my child, Kari and Suki's brother or sister. Do you really want me to forget?" Inuyasha muttered in a beaten tone. "If that is what you want, if that will make you happy, or change things between us, I will do whatever you wish." Inuyasha slinked to the window, his back still to his wife as he gazed out into the morning with tearful eyes himself.

The hanyou looked like Kikyo had ripped out his heart, one thing everybody, friend or family knew about Inuyasha was his selfless devotion to his children, no Mother could ever ask for a more doting Father, and his girls knew him no other way. Kikyo hated the tactic Inuyasha so often used, he had just flipped the situation on her, now it seemed she was becoming the bad guy and it was a feeling she was trying hard not to acknowledge. She was not the one screwing around, yet she felt like such a bitch at the moment and Kikyo detested it with every fiber in her entire being. If the shoe were on the other foot, how would he react? Alright that was easy, Inuyasha would kill the guy and happily walk out of her life, then again it seemed the past six months he had been changing little by little everyday, now the man before her with defeated posture, and a tired voice was not the man she had married, here was a man who wanted desperately to keep his family, even going so far as to desert a child he hadn't even met, let alone held in his arms.

"Damn you Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered to herself in a low voice, yet he heard, turning his head back toward her voice. "You're right, the baby will be a part of our family whether I like it or not. If we are destined to live through this then…" Kikyo tried to steady her tone, she felt heartsick thinking of the situation. "I will receive your child with love, if that bitch, that woman…I mean Kagome will allow." Saying the whore's name aloud felt like acid was eating away at her insides, Kikyo would die happy if she never had to speak the name from her lips ever again. "Inuyasha?"

He turned toward her, clearing his throat, and wiping at his eyes as Inuyasha walked toward her bedside once again, the fight obviously leaching out of his beloved Kikyo. Standing over her with a heavy heart, Inuyasha returned the wedding rings to Kikyo's trembling hand, kissing her lovingly, and hugging her to him. "Thank you." He spoke into her ear in a breathy whisper, his own tears trailing down her neck.

Kouga pulled up to the office building across from Inuyasha's complex that favored a modern design, the edifice looking more of an art museum rather a location for a home. The slacks and tailored shirt he wore would draw no attention from those working in the building, not that he was going into any office, which was occupied. The infiltrator in Sesshomaru's ranks was waiting for him in a boardroom suite that was waiting to be occupied. With a polite wave to the fellows at the security desk Kouga stepped onto the elevator seeming like be belonged in the building, the camel attaché case at his side destined for the gentleman he would be meeting on the fifteenth floor. The newly opened complex was only a quarter of the way filled, so the alpha did not have to worry about anybody seeing him step out into the vacant fifteenth floor, even the new security system was not fully up and running, another plus of the rendezvous.

Stepping off the elevator, the wolf followed his nose to the human waiting for his arrival. With silent footfalls Kouga believed he would ambush the man, yet the second his contact came into view, Kouga found the man targeting him instead, staring directly at him with dark piercing eyes as Kouga rounded the corner. Surprised Kouga smiled to the man in the black suit, with a sniper rifle on the tripod stand next too him.

"Guess you're not so easy to sneak up on huh?" Kouga spoke with the fake smile still on his lips, as the glass door silently shut behind him.

"Sesshomaru would never have hired me if it was easy to do so."

"You're nothing but a pup." Kouga mused hoping to get some sort of emotion from the youth with cold eyes.

"I've been training since I was able to hold a blade, most little boys get cars and trucks I received weapons training at five. Enough of the pleasantries I am on a schedule, do you want to see her or not?" Kouga nodded spanning the gap between the two. The young man gestured to the powerful scope mounted on the rifle. "Third floor from the top."

Kouga hesitated a moment then peered through the scope looking directly into the condo's balcony doors. "All I see is some redheaded kid watching TV."

"Move to the left about thirty feet, you'll see a window."

The alpha did as instructed. "There you are my love." Kouga could not help but smile when his affianced came into view curled up on a bed in a loose sweater and blue jeans oblivious to the spying eye on her as Kagome lay reading a magazine. "She is still so beautiful, even with the pregnancy progressing, what a waste."

"It should be a shame to kill one so pretty. I can take her out right now and no one would be the wiser. Trying to get into that building is really not an option unless you have the passkey. My way is simpler and just as effective." Kouga stood back from the rifle looking into the sharp eyes of the hired gun, a frown in response to the statement on the alphas lips.

"No, I will do it myself, key or not." Kouga growled but with no real force behind it. "This woman is far to precious for a bullet behind the ear. It doesn't have that personal touch I strive for, I am a hands on kinda guy by nature." Kouga bared his fangs at the adolescent; the kid didn't even flinch, only stood his ground with that annoying, determined glint in his eye.

"You run a higher risk of being apprehended if you stick with the hands on approach. I by no means get my hands dirty unless it is a last resort. I find it senseless to do it in person when you can do it from afar." The subtly of the cutting remark took Kouga off guard, this kid was good, no wonder Sesshomaru liked him around, too bad he would have to die shortly.

"I'm not paying you to think for me or worry about possible incarceration, I wanted you to locate her and you fulfilled our agreement." Kouga coolly stated, looking back out the window to his quarry exposed across the street, his eyes needed no help with their keen vision of the seemingly relaxed Kagome, Kouga swore he could almost catch her scent from across the street, over the stink of the city street below its exhaust fumes and chemicals so foul to his susceptible olfactory sense.

"Do not mistake my statement for concern, I am wholly apathetic to your situation, all I care about is if my payment is in full."

Kouga switched hands with the camel attaché case. "Nice working with you Kohaku, you'll find the funds have already been wired. I'll keep you in mind if I require one with your particular talents again." Kouga offered out his hand in a proper gesture between two businessmen.

Kohaku simply nodded, ignoring the outstretched hand, then turning his back removing his blackberry from the inside coat pocket no doubt checking to see if his fee was in the desired account as promised. Kouga slid his hand into the case removing a MK IV with a large suppression attachment on the barrel.

"No manners what so ever, what on earth was Sesshomaru thinking hiring such a unrefined child." Kouga pulled the trigger, the soft thump as the bullet entered Kohaku's skull was the only sound made until the assassin pitched forward taking out the tripod with the high-powered rifle attached, already dead before making contact with the unfinished floor.

Inuyasha felt somewhat relieved leaving Kikyo's room, she was having a difficult time dealing with the entire situation, she was facing the state of affairs with as much tact as any woman in her position would be able to do, maybe even more so. At this point he was glad to see Ayame appear with a cocktail designed to ease pain both mental and physical. However Inuyasha was keeping one small bit of information hidden from his wife. This moment in the game as it has come to be to not only himself, but he guessed Sesshomaru as well, Inuyasha felt if would do no one any good if Kikyo knew that he had Kagome held up in the floor below their own. That tidbit of information would do nothing but add to Kikyo's already stressed body and mind, yet keeping such a thing from her would no doubt come back on him, but what choice did he really have. He stood outside Kikyo's door completely exhausted, not only physically, Inuyasha was emotionally drained, and his face reflected it noticeably.

"Pleased to see you thoroughly miserable once again Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stood partially leaning on the nurses' station haughtily leering at his brother.

"Oh Christ Sesshomaru give it a rest already. I'm exhausted and I don't feel like getting into it with you right now. Can't we continue the banter later, like after I get some sleep? Not to mention I am missing an appointment." Inuyasha deeply sighed walking toward his brother, if there was something Sesshomaru wanted to get out there would be no way for him to stop him. "Listen I have an appointment to keep with Dr. Nguyen, I really don't have time for this, can we talk tomorrow? I have to get some semblance of sleep after this meeting."

Inuyasha walked directly past Sesshomaru making his way to the elevators. Unfortunately he also could not help but hear Sesshomaru's unmistakable footsteps following him. Inuyasha sighed raking his hand through his hair stopping in the middle of the hallway exasperated.

"I see you're not going to let me leave with out saying your peace are you brother." Inuyasha's timbre was low, even his voice betrayed how exhausted he was physically but more so mentally his reserves were on 'E'. "Alright lets get this over with quickly."

"Where is she Inuyasha?" Inuyasha laughed at the question. Sesshomaru felt his grip on his self-control begin to slip inch by inch, which was something Inuyasha could draw from his with such ease. "You laugh? I am so fed-up with your childish conduct; it is past time you grow up, take responsibility for your actions."

"I thought that's what I've been doing Sesshomaru, sorry if I am not as perfect as you. You know what _brother _this is truly none of your concern…fuck off." The words slid out bile thick from the hanyou's mouth, Inuyasha waved Sesshomaru off continuing off down the hall pushing the button to call the elevator.

Sesshomaru's grip let loose, and a torrent of rage washed over the InuTaisho. The doors opened and as Inuyasha reached to push the button for the first floor, he felt himself being lifted off the ground slamming head first into the mirror in the back of the elevator, the glass spider webbing out to all four corners. A trickle of blood ran into the Inuyasha's left eye as the doors closed behind his back.

"Haven't we danced this before Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru's fractured visage in the shattered mirror, forcefully shrugging off Sesshomaru's hands from his shoulders, turning to face his older brother. "Don't touch me. Am I not the screw up little brother you've always hated? You should be used to this." Unabashed, Inuyasha grinned.

"You continue to disrespect me Inuyasha, sidestepping my people to get to the Higurashi woman, I am left to clean up your mess, and I am tired of it. I will no longer be challenged by you little brother. You must respect my position in the family, or cut ties between us completely." Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt collar pulling him up to his face, the smell of blood thick in the air as crimson droplets trickled down off the hanyou's chin soaking into his shirt, the low growl rumbling in the back of Sesshomaru's throat intensified, and his xanthic eyes began to faintly shift between hues of gold and crimson. "I will ask again, **where is your mistress**?"

"Do you hear yourself? God your arrogance knows no end!" Inuyasha glared directly into Sesshomaru eyes. "As I recall you're people were being slaughtered by Kouga. What is your problem? Kagome is in a safe place. I will be watching out for her since your men have the bad habit of getting themselves killed."

Sesshomaru roughly released Inuyasha forcing him back into the splintered mirror. "I see," Sesshomaru gained control of his anger stepping back from Inuyasha with closed eyes and even deep breath. "you do not even have a brain rattling around in that head of yours do you? Do you really think she will be safe in your home Inuyasha?"

"What? How did you—" Inuyasha felt the fool, of course Sesshomaru would always be three steps ahead of him.

"You never think ahead do you? Your home would be the first place I would look, actually I sent Kohaku to check out your building a few hours ago." The doors opened on the first floor foyer, Sesshomaru stepped aside allowing Inuyasha to leave the confines of the elevator. "I refuse to apologize, however I will not allow any harm to come to my family be they attacked by the uncouth wolf clan of your wife's stalker, so take care of your little problem at home Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stepped out-of-the-way from the doors as they closed, however hard he tried Inuyasha always extracted the InuTaisho's anger out of the deep recesses he kept it hidden in, this time he nearly lost control and Inuyasha had no idea how razor thin of a line he was treading toward danger. "Like it or not Inuyasha I have to protect my family." Sesshomaru inwardly spoke to himself, now wondering why Kohaku had not checked in.

"Mr. Chinkara? Are you alright?" Inuyasha turned to see the obstetrician he was supposed to meet walking toward him from the comfort of the lobby chairs. "What happened to your head?"

"I just tripped in the elevator, it's no big deal. Are you ready Dr.?"

The little man nodded walking back to retrieve two large cases beside his seat, Inuyasha beat him too them carrying the bags for the aging doctor. "I've got this, shall we go?"

"Oh yes. By the way how is Kikyo and the twins? I was surprised when you called me, is there another baby on the way, is that the reason for all the secrecy?" The obgyn happily smiled following Inuyasha to his car.

"Well sir, there is a baby on the way, but it's kinda complicated. I'll explain at the house." Inuyasha paused at his car setting the cases in his trunk then opening the door for the man who delivered Kari and Suki.

Inuyasha realized Kikyo probably would not approve of her doctor delivering the baby of his mistress, but Inuyasha had to find someone, and Dr. Nguyen was the only one on the list he knew, he was after all a man, and these sorts of things were way out of his comfort zone, Inuyasha felt proud of himself for even making the call.

The car ride to his building could not go fast enough for the hanyou, the doctor was incessant in his questioning, which was making Inuyasha feel more and more embarrassed, how was he going to explain Kagome to the man who knew he was married to Kikyo? Never in his life had he been happier to see Matthew as he pulled into the private parking facility. Inuyasha jumped out of the car taking a deep breath in preparation for seeing Kagome and her sidekick Shippo.

"Matt please take Dr. Nguyen to my place, I'll be there after I make a stop on the way up." Inuyasha spoke as he was making his way to the elevator, leaving the doctor in Matthew's capable hands for the moment.

Matthew nodded, he was paid for discretion, not to mention he could put two and two together, especially since the misses was in the hospital and Mr. Chinkara comes home with a pregnant hottie. Secluding her and a friend on the guest floor, and now a doctor coming in? His boss was indeed burning the candle at both ends.

"Sure thing Mr. Chinkara." Matthew spoke but Inuyasha had already disappeared on the elevator.

Connor the security chief for the building entered the parking garage holding out his passkey. "He always forgets doesn't he?"

Laughing, unloading the doctors' equipment Matthew walked to Connor. "Yea, he seems rattled today, he knows only three people have those." Matt eyed the computerized card, the doctor blankly looked at the two making his way to the elevator seeming to be getting impatient. "Sorry sir, its just security is tight around here."

At that Connor stopped Dr. Nguyen. "I need a copy of your ID sir, standard procedure when entering the building if your unaccompanied by a resident."

"But I just arrived here with Inuyasha Chinkara, he saw us together?" The doctor pointed at Matthew.

"Yes sir, but he left you in our hands for a moment. It will only take a second, we can never be to careful you know." The security chief warmly smiled trying to set the man at ease, it probably didn't help that he was a seven-foot youkai who could break the five-foot doctor in half like a dry twig.

The old physician sighed removing his wallet handing over his driver's license, now he remembered why he hated making house calls for the youkai elite in the city.

Nervously Inuyasha got off on Kagome's floor, unlike his own which opened directly into the house, you actually had to walk down a short hallway to reach the front door. He of course had a key, but knocking seemed the more polite thing to do. Inuyasha's mind was racing, what if she refused to be checked out by the doctor, more pressing what was he going to tell the doctor? The man thought he was coming to see Kikyo, how would he react if he knew it was his mistress? Inuyasha knocked his head on the door feeling a shock of pain, forgetting about the cut to his forehead given to him by Sesshomaru.

"Ouch." Inuyasha tenderly touched the gash, realizing it was beginning to bleed once again. "Great."

"What's so great?" Shippo flung open the door frowning when he saw Inuyasha bleeding, and wearing a sanguine soaked shirt.

"It looks worse than it really is." Inuyasha stepped into the residence, with his palm pressed to the wound.

"What's worse than it looks?" Kagome came down the hallway, her eyes meeting Inuyasha's. "What did you do?" Her pace quickened to him, her hand gently touching the side of his face, she leaned in on tiptoes trying to get a look at the gash. "This may need stitches. Shippo get a towel out of the kitchen."

The kitsune grumbled marching off to do Kagome's bidding. "I'm not a fucking errand boy you know."

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome led a mute Inuyasha into the living room in Tuscan decor, sitting him on the couch. "So who did this?"

"It doesn't matter. Listen Kagome, I need you to come with me okay?" Inuyasha forlornly gazed into her eyes looking as pitiable as possible.

It was those giant molten-gold centered hanyou eyes that just unstitched Kagome's heart, she fought to make a simple sentence, let alone deny him anything at the moment, he just looked so damned adorable sitting on the couch bleeding, looking like a lost puppy.

"I…a… sure Inuyasha." Alright she would blame it on the hormones, not to mention she was already on cloud nine, Kagome waited all day to let him know she felt the baby kick for the first time this morning.

"But you don't even know what I want you to do?" Inuyasha took her hand in his, he could hear her heartbeat quicken at his touch, it didn't matter what happened before, and he knew at this moment she still loved him. It broke his heart that he would be unable to reciprocate. "Come upstairs with me, there is someone I want you to meet alright?"

A dish towel flew into Inuyasha's face, breaking the trance Kagome put herself in, turning over her shoulder she saw Shippo glaring Inuyasha's way. "Oh yea, the cut…thanks Shippo."

"Whatever. I'm going to lay down, I can't take this crap anymore." The kit stomped out of the room behaving like a child who didn't get the toy he wanted.

Kagome dabbed at the cut fighting hard not to gaze into his eyes. "Whom are you taking me to meet?"

"Just come with me, I promise it will be a good experience." Inuyasha stood to his feet, the rag dropping to the floor out of Kagome's hand, reluctantly she followed. "We just have to go upstairs." Inuyasha was yanked to a halt as Kaogme stopped in her tracks. "Kagome?"

"I am not stepping one foot into your wife's house, are you crazy? It's bad enough I am even in the building, but her house hell no!" She dropped his hand stepping back from him. "Oh no, not on your life!"

Inuyasha took one step toward her scooping her up in his arms, she immediately began to kick and hit his chest. "Listen to me Kagome I want this done with some semblance of privacy, and your little boy scout in there has nothing to do with this!" Kagome paused her wriggling only momentarily until the elevator doors opened. "**Damn it Kagome stop**! Come on, you are being ridiculous, no one will be there but you me and Dr. Nguyen." Inuyasha entered the elevator; he struggled to insert his key, as Kagome continued to fight.

"Doctor? What doctor Inuyasha?" Panic hinted in her voice. "I don't need a doctor."

"Well I want to see our baby Kagome, and this guy is wonderful." Inuyasha placed Kagome on her feet as the door closed and the car began to move upwards.

"This is not fair Inuyasha, you just ambushed me!" Kagome glared at him, angrily crossing her arms across her chest, biting at her lip, Inuyasha had always found it endearing.

The doors opened and Inuyasha literally had to drag Kagome out, thankful for the first time that Kikyo had Italian marble put in the entryway. Kagome's sock covered feet slid well to Inuyasha's amusement and Kagome's stubbornness not to move an inch.

The OBGYN watched the two from the living room wondering who was this woman and where was Kikyo? "Mr. Chinkara?"

"Dr. Nguyen this is Kagome, she is, she is," Inuyasha couldn't think at the moment, he knew full well that he should have come up with an alias earlier. "this is Kagome, Kikyo's cousin."

"I'm what?" Kagome eeped out looking completely shocked, and disbelieving what her ears heard, and her mind refused to process. "I'm her what?" Kagome harshly whispered at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned on her, his voice low and flustered himself. "Sorry it's all I could come up with at the moment. Just go along with it."

"Oh, alright then, please miss come sit down, I have some questions to ask you, and then we'll take a look at that baby." The doctor smiled motioning to the couch across from him, reluctantly Kagome sat where instructed, her eyes boring holes into Inuyasha's skull, he had never seen her so angry.

"Inuyasha are you going to join us?" The doctor questioned with a raised brow as the man put on his glasses.

"I'm afraid she might castrate me." Inuyasha whispered, as he hesitantly sat beside a fuming Kagome.

The OBGYN pulled out a file, and readied a pen. "Last menses?"

"Last what?" Kagome's brow furrowed, first question and she had no idea what language the man was speaking.

"Period my dear, when was your last one?"

All right that was information Inuyasha did not wish to hear, no man wanted to hear, as if he had been electrocuted Inuyasha shot up from the couch excusing himself from the two, trying to ignore the angry look radiating from Kagome. "I'll come back when you're ready for the sonogram."

"Inuyasha." Kagome flatly spoke as he drew himself deep into the condo and away from the two sets of eyes watching his retreat. Kikyo never would have made him subject to such personal things, but then again he was all Kagome had, beside a love struck fox.

He could not help his excellent hearing however and Kagome's answer stunned him to paralysis in the middle of the hallway toward his room, she had to have gotten pregnant right after thanksgiving, she had known for so long and never said a word. His blood was boiling, why would she keep such a secret? Staggering he made his way into the solace of the vacant bedroom he shared with Kikyo, her scent still permeated the place, the memories of better times assaulted him viciously, and his heart felt heavy remembering the happy times spent together in this room. In the more recent months however the memories became tainted because of him. However the fact that his mistress was in the other room was probably a bad idea that Inuyasha knew for a fact would come back and bite him in the ass, but what was he supposed to do?

"What am I going to do?" He spoke aloud flopping like a rag doll to the bed. "Oh what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive." The saying that was his mothers mantra when she would catch him in a white lie as a child when he was still learning right from wrong, only now as an adult did he fully understand the old saying.

"All through college I never got pregnant, so I figured there was something wrong with me, I never really thought about it, till I took the test in January and low and behold." Kagome turned off the way Inuyasha shambled; a coy smile overtook her lips. "I guess his guys are just potent." Kagome giggled to herself, here Inuyasha was forcing her to see the doctor, but now he was just as uncomfortable, hiding out in the other side of the house cursing the heredity that gave him such plight at the moment.

"He? He who? The father?" The doctor seemed unfazed by the hanyou's odd departure; then again he was here for the mother and baby not the husband of her cousin.

"Inuyasha of course." The sound of Inuyasha coming down the hall with colorful curses preceding his arrival, Kagome could not help but smile a bit. "Yes, Inuyasha is the father." Kagome smirked as Inuyasha rounded the corner his eyes fixed on Kagome.

"You slept with your cousins husband?" The physician was now the stunned one, yet not nearly as much as Inuyasha, this was not the first time he had dealt with the other woman, he was just surprised it was this family. "Never mind." The doctor shook the surprise out of his head. "Alright I need some blood and –"

"Excuse my rudeness doctor but fuck the blood test. Let me see my pup, we can do all that other things at another time correct? I mean it is not detrimental to the baby if we wait a few minutes on blood work and urine samples, am I correct in assuming that?" Inuyasha sat on the arm of the enormous sofa which Kagome was beginning the lay out on, a smile still on her lips the slip of Inuyashas dirty little secret was completely on purpose.

"Um, alright then, you are correct the other tests can come afterwards or at another time. I am presuming I will not be seeing the young lady in the office." Inuyasha nodded in response, he'd be damned that Kaogme would step one foot out of the building until the birth.

Dr. Nguyen opened up a large rectangular case; a flat 15" screen was presented, below a keyboard and trackball. Kagome lifted her sweater, revealing a perfectly rounded belly. She jumped in surprise when the doctor squeezed out the cold gel on her belly.

"I'm so excited, but am I already supposed to be so big?" Kagome met the ob's eyes, which calmly smiled back.

"You must remember my dear this is not a human baby, the quarter of youkai blood accelerates the growth tremendously. How far along was Kikyo when the twins came Inuyasha?"

"Um in human growth I guess about six months. If I remember correctly." Inuyasha inched toward Kagome, his anger fading being replaced with tempered excitement to see his child for the first time. He lifted Kagome's head placing is upon his lap he began out of habit stroking her raven hair away from her face beaming as the ultrasound screen came to life.

Running the wand to one side to the other the doctor taking measurements and waiting a split second for the computer to calculate the numbers, the wand pausing on the child's beating heart racing at near 184 beats per minute, way above the human baby's normal 120 to 140 range, another gift of youkai genetic. "Well the baby weighs about 5pounds and 11 ounces and is around 16" long, and if it would stop mooning us at the moment I will have the sex for you." The kind physician manipulated the wand putting pressure slowly manipulating the child to rotate. "Well your baby is perfectly healthy, for 20 weeks gestation, if born now he would survive, with a little help, but the fellow is in a transverse position, that's something we'll have to watch each week from now on okay?"

Kagome nodded, amazed her eyes spilling tears watching the baby kicking and seemingly sucking his thumb. _Wait a minute he said he! _"It's a boy?" Kagome's smile broadened and her tears increased tenfold, she was ecstatic. _A son, I'm going to have Inuyasha's son!! _ "Did you hear that Inuyasha, a boy?"

The hanyou sat dumbstruck, and mute, his eyes misting up as well. A son, finally a male heir to the Chinkara family, god this was going to burn Sesshomaru's ass. "Were going to have a boy." Inuyasha whispered, leaning over and absentmindedly kissing Kaogme fully on the lips, before he could stop himself.

"A son, thank you Dr. Nguyen." Inuyasha felt like kissing the man himself, he just couldn't believe it, a son. Then it struck him, how was Kikyo going to handle this, after Halloween they had begun to talk about another baby, hoping for a boy, this would once again hurt her, that realization took the smile from his face.

Sesshomaru sat in Kikyo's room watching the emotionally tormented woman sleeping peacefully for the moment. The anger caused by his little brother still fresh in his mind, fueling his wrath that was now becoming directed to the wolf alpha Kouga, whom he knew, not from evidence, but his youkai intuition that he was in league with the bastard after Kikyo. The InuTaisho gently held Kikyo's hand as she slept.

"I promise you Kikyo, I will not fail you, and I have sworn to protect this family with my own spilled blood and my final breath, as it is my duty as InuTaisho. I will rip that bastard Onigumo apart, and my pledge to you the wolves will be shedding tears or scarlet when I and finished with them. Let them come, I challenge them to try and harm my family again."

Sesshomaru whispered in his controlled rage. His phone vibrated in his pants pocket, removing the blackberry there was a text from the operative he sent out to check up on Kohaku who was two hours late in reporting in. The text only one brief three word sentence, stunning enough to snap Sesshomaru to his feet, with a growl growing deep within his chest. _Kohaku is dead._

_**A/N: I must apologize to you all about the lateness of this chapter. May 4, my husband and I were in a catastrophic car accident, leaving my husband still in intensive care, and me in a wheelchair for who knows how long. We need and prayers we can get, I am trying to get back to writing to keep my mind occupied, yet I find myself doing it in the small hours of the night when my mind refuses to stop worrying me about my present situation. I hope you like the chapter, the story is coming to a close, and next I am going to try to finish "Blood", on another sleepless night. As always reviews are welcomed and needed. Thank you so very much for your patients, Pandora.**_


	30. Chapter 30:Bonds of Blood

30

**30. Bonds of Blood **

"_L….Lord Sesshomaru, we have a problem." Jaken's wormy voice stuttered over Sesshomaru's cell phone._

"What is this problem?" Sesshomaru eyed the people walking the hall with suspicion.

"_My Lord, Kohaku was found dead across the street from Master Inuyasha's building. It appears the wolves hired him for a hit, his blackberry showed a considerable sum of money from the wolf clans foundation."_

--

Sesshomaru rode the elevator back up to Kikyo's floor; he called the only person in his life who ever kept him grounded, and how he needed that support right now. He was near desperation, something as foreign to him as restraint was to Inuyasha, this was a feeling of weakness he loathed, and something the great youkai intended never to suffer again.

"Hello my love. How is our little Kari?" Sesshomaru's tone was deeply distressed, even though he tried in his particular manner to keep his tone as customary as possible, as Rin's husband for so many millennia he knew Rin would know within a split second the trouble brewing deep within his heart.

_"What is it Shessy? What happened?"_ Rin's gentle tone brought peace to his stormy mood for a brief moment, before thoughts of his irresponsible brother returned bringing a fire to his heart.

"Nothing for you to trouble your tender heart over my love." Sesshomaru stepped onto their family's floor, his head hanging low, his snowy bangs whispering into his eyes as he leaned into the wall, his left hand balled into a fist giving him support. "Rin just know I forever love you, and whatever happens never forget you have been more than just my lover and friend for over 500 years, even when I could never admit it as you were a child growing into womanhood, I have always loved you. Just know I will always place you first in my heart."

_"Sesshomaru you are beginning to scare me….what is_ _wrong?"_ In the background he could hear Kari in the asking fervently to talk to uncle Shessy, to Rin's repeated shushing. _"Honey?"_

"Kohaku has lost his life, and Inuyasha is back with his mistress in town, he swears he is being faithful, swearing the relationship is terminated, all he wants is to protect the child, yet at the same time wanting to keep Kikyo hidden from the fact of Ms. Higurashi's whereabouts, but--." Sesshomaru pushed off the wall then slamming his fist into the putrid, supposed, calming effect of the yellow wall.

_"Oh my God, does Sango know?"_ Rin's fearful timbre for her friend Sango could not help but come through. _"Oh Miroku, what more can the family take my love?"_

"I…I really do not know. Kohaku was playing me, how could I have been so wrong in believing him, using me to help the despicable wolves, no doubt they offered a considerable price, their new alpha is a psychopath clearly calling down the destruction of his clan all at the expense of a human woman." Sesshomaru ran his left hand through his hair with a deep sigh escaping him, bits of sheetrock dust crumbling to the polished floor. "I have to hold this family together, and it will mean blood. I refuse to put you and Kari in danger any more than you already are. You must take Kari out of town, go up to Breckenridge and stay till I contact you. I have alerted Kentaro, my trust in him is absolute, and he stood by my sires' side for his entire life. He and his associates, they must be able to take ample care of you, until it is safe for you to come home." Raising his head he noticed Ayame come from Kikyo's room, the guards smiling sweetly at the diminutive redhead. "Wolf."

"_What?" _Rin's voice betrayed the strength she was trying to force; now Sesshomaru could hear the fear coming through.

Sesshomaru growled out in a low voice hanging up the phone abruptly yet unaware he did such a thing, returning the device to his pocket the InuTaisho stalked purposefully toward the nurse who in his clans oldest DNA instinct was no care giver but a _**wolf**_, therefore _**enemy**_. Forget 21st century pleasantries, Sesshomaru felt his blood energized, burning as it had been some thousand years ago, and it felt…good.

Ayame unaware of Sesshomaru's frame of mind simply smiled as she walked toward the youkai, with the intimidating, dark look in his eyes. "Mr. Chinkara, can I help you with something?"

Sesshomaru roughly grabbed Ayame's slender wrist in a viselike grip dragging her off her feet as he whisked her into the private hospital room Sesshomaru was using as his office. The wolf was stunned into silence as Sesshomaru roughly tossed Ayame to the hospital bed straddling her both hands pinned in Sesshomaru right one holding them tightly over her head as his left hand held her by the throat, keeping her face directed at him. Panic and tears filled the terrified women's eyes in an instant, her mind working furiously trying to figure out what she had done to enrage one of the most powerful youkai on the planet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ayame tried to sound fierce, but her voice gave away her panic, coming out as a whisper, with tears streaming down her face. "What did I do sir? I promise I have done nothing but give your family the best of care possible, I love Kikyo and the twins. What did I do sir? Please tell me so I may right my wrong."

Ayame rambled on Sesshomaru growled his face leaning into her, their noses mere half inch away from touching, the youkai's golden eyes began to shift into the elliptical pupils with a scarlet tint. The tremors or fear radiated through Ayame's small frame, Sesshomaru nearly smirked at the reaction, yet held his stone faced composure, as he felt the wave of fear wash through her body.

"Kouga, you know him, this has all been a plot of his, you are a part of it are you not woman? Answer me truthfully or I will snap your neck like a dry twig." Sesshomaru's hard glare froze Ayame's heart. "You know Onigumo Naraku as well I would surmise."

"I knew Kouga as a child, we were all raised with the clan as children which is customary, but I promise you, I turned my back on the clan after Kouga's father killed my Grandfather to take control of the pack. Grandfather was trying to take the clan to a more peaceful life with the humans; Kouga's father had other ideas, as did his demented son, even as a child Kouga was fanatical. I swear to you I have had no contact with Kouga or the others in well over seventy five years." Although petrified Sesshomaru could hear the truth in her voice, and it angered him further, he would get no help from her in this current predicament.

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru shifted himself off of the quivering wolf. "He was the creature who tried to take Kikyo's life, somehow I feel he is a part of all this with the wolf tribe, Kouga does not have the brains to push through his vanity to plan such a coup de' tat, yet I can not however surmise the link." Sesshomaru sat beside Ayame, his anger coming under control, as the woman tried to steady herself to sitting, her hands tingling from lack of circulation.

"Onigumo? When Kikyo told me about him there was something familiar in the name, if memory serves me, Kouga's crazy mother had a brother, no one ever saw him, as pups we thought he was a figment of a schizophrenic mind, I think she did call out for Oni… something, it could have been Onigumo, but we were just kids playing around the mansion, I mean his mother was a basket case, we used to tease Kouga about his nutty mother, but we were just kids. Kouga's father was constantly kept on his toes with that lunatic woman. Onigumo, but… I can not be completely certain." Ayame dropped her head in shame. "I can not believe my people have been coerced to such action against the Inu clan, I am sorry."

"You should have spoken up, you knew—" Sesshomaru's timber took on a hint of contained anger. "Sorry has nothing to do with it, your clan is trying to not only drag our name through the mud, but kill my family, I refuse to permit such actions."

--

Kouga entered the private garage; his walk was nonchalant as he strode past Inuyasha's red sports car, running his razor sharp claws through the spotless shining pant, down to the metal gouging from quarter panel to fender in one seamless swipe. The eerie screech of claws to metal echoed loudly through the practically empty parking garage echoing throughout the empty concrete corners, however it did its purpose rousing Matthew to attention who came flying threw the security doors to find the cause of the ruckus. Unfortunately catching an eyeful of Kouga as he knelt removing his claws from the left front tire, the hiss of air angering Inuyasha's trusted valet, as the tire instantly flattened.

"Hey ass hole get the fuck away from that car this is private property!" Matthew pulled out his cell phone dialing 9-1-. Before the final digit could be dialed Kouga was upon the human.

Matthew's head bounced off the pavement sending a dizzying shock and instant pain through his now bleary eyes, the gleam of blood red paint and metal flecks sparkled as Kouga held his claws over the now dazed and quaking in fear human realizing in a bit too late that he was in mortal danger; a blink of the eye before Kouga plunged his clawed hand into the young man pulverizing the left side of his ribcage. Matthew let out a scream mixed with frothy blood pouring from his open mouth, then he fell silent and wide eyed as his brain briefly processed what the youkai was holding before his eyes; Matthew watched in horror as his own heart beat for the last time, his neck arching back looking at the security doors he saw his own blood running trails down the security glass and Connor standing on the other side gun drawn, and ghostly white. His body jerked in a violent death spasm as Kouga stood tossing the now still organ at the man on the other side of the glass the heart exploding into fragments, Connors' screaming could easily be heard by Kouga's youkai ears and he smiled.

Kouga boldly walked up to the electronically controlled sliding glass security doors, slapping his right hand drenched in Matthews's blood on the door directly in front of Connor he laughed aloud. "Little pig, little pig let me in." Kouga's brows arched and he grinned manically directly at a trembling Connor.

Regaining some control over his body Connor side stepped to the wall closest to him, hitting the internal alarm, a metal bared door dropped seven inches from the glass doors on his side, his face paling, as his knees began to weaken. "Master Inuyasha I'm sorry."

--

--

On the sidewalk walking toward Sisters of Mercy a devious shadow approached his quarry smooth gate, by soundless steps. Afternoon was disappearing quickly into evening, the people whom rushed around his easy pace took no notice, and no one would even remember him for that matter. The traffic on the street was a noisy nuisance, yet the smile on his lips refused to fade.

Soon, so very soon he would have his Kikyo, if only to kiss those lips which once screamed his name in terror. _Isn't stalking such a terrible word?_ That is what a now dead human once tagged him as _a stalker_; leave it to human courts to tell him he could not possess her? Kikyo was his from the first time he beheld her tender touch, indeed when she denied his advances of course his pride was hurt, however all he could think was the reaction was simply his charred appearance. To free himself from the matter he simply vanished, the world wished him gone so he obliged, yet the yearning in his heart never faded for his beloved Kikyo, to possess such a soul like that of a once proud miko, if only she knew her lineage. Finally the moment was rushing to him, now he would not be denied her lips, her body would finally be his, that peaceful congenial mind would be his to torment, to break, until he had his fill of her, need it take a single day or years, one thing Onigumo Naraku did have was the endless sands of time.

However her child with the insufferable hanyou had to be first, there would be no way to track down the second of the twins, so he would torment and slowly bleed out the life of those Kikyo found so close to her heart and that included the great _dog_ himself. Not ten minutes earlier he watched his nephew perform an unscheduled heart removal in the garage of Kouga's nemesis the cocky younger half-breed son of the late Taiyoukai. He could not help but smile, things were not as strategically planned as he liked, and his impulsive nephew threw him into action quicker than expected, by his age he had learned some manner of unwearied self-control, yet still holding onto the quick temper of the most fearsome viper biding his time while watching his prey.

--

"_For once in your life little brother just shut up and listen to me it is the difference between life and everyone you love's death. __**Inuyasha you must get out of your building**__. You must understand—" _

"Sesshomaru-" Inuyasha stopped his brother in mid sentence. "Just what the hell are you going on about?"

"_Call your men downstairs. The wolf is making his move; he is stalking in your territory. He killed my man Kohaku, it seems the boy was moonlighting for the wolf clan, and he found the location of Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru's voice was firm, yet tempered with urgency. "Get them all out now."_

As Sesshomaru was speaking Inuyasha hurriedly stepped to the small speaker on the wall calling down to the security office, the line was full of static as if someone ripped the unit from the wall, the electronic hiss hurt his ears and drew the attention of the two on the couch, Kagome's elation about a son faded from her features as she met the fearful, widened eyes of the hanyou she loved. Kagome stood to her feet with tension, and unexpected urgency creeping through the air like a wraith, which was mounting with anxiety added by the eerie hiss coming through the speaker. Inuyasha quickly turned it off, what was he to do? If the wolf was there and no response from his men meant his million-dollar security system was fine against humans, but didn't do a damn thing to withstand a youkai attack; shit, once again Sesshomaru was right. He could hear his brothers _"I told you so."_ In the back of his mind. How was he going to protect them all, and how the hell was he going to get three people to the roof and away from the building.

Inuyasha pushed in the three-unit code to the suite downstairs, it buzzed three times then the voice of Shippo came over the line. "What may I do for you your majesty?" The sarcasm was thick in his drowsy voice.

"Listen kit if you want to live, get into the elevator now, the wolf ass hole is coming, and even though the elevators are locked down except for these two floors, he will still be here in a matter of minutes. Damn fire codes." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Inuyasha's eyes were locked on Kagome's the woman paled; her nervous habit of nibbling on her bottom lip was present as she hugged herself in her baby blue sweater, one hand reflexively going to her abdomen.

"Inuyasha, what is going on? Is it true?" Kagome spoke with terror marked in her voice. "He's here isn't he?"

For the moment Inuyasha turned his back on her, putting the cell phone back to his ear. "Alright Sesshomaru what am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha went to his closet smoothly swinging on his black trench with the Tetsusaiga hidden within it, the cell phone still pressed to his ear. "You two come on." The doctor sat dumbfounded. "That was not a request doc get to your fucking feet if you want to live."

The physician got to his feet trying to put his equipment away, but his fingers fumbled in his fear.

"_You must make it to the roof, if you can get north about five blocks I can have a car waiting." Sesshomaru stood as a sentinel in front of Suki's room. "My people will get you to the hospital."_

"No offence but I don't trust your people as far as I can throw them right now, we'll get there on our own." Inuyasha reopened the coat closet and threw a long woolen sweater, even if the weather was turning warmer traveling through the night air would give her a chill, Kagome put it on well knowing who it belonged to, she persuaded the doctor to leave his equipment, and she literally was dragging the stunned doctor toward the now open elevator doors, Shippo stood wide eyed and deeply confused.

Even her simple human hearing could detect the thick steel fire doors slamming somewhere below her.

"_That would be dangerous—" Sesshomaru stopped his sentence as the entire hospital went dark. "hurry up Inuyasha, they are coming." Sesshomaru ended the call as Ayame rushed from Kikyo's room._

--

"What in Gods name is going on? Why aren't the back up generators kicking on?" Ayame was troubled as she pushed past Sesshomaru. "No back up generators means no oxygen being feed to that little girl, I have to bag her."

"We have to move her into the room with her mother." Sesshomaru followed Ayame as she began to hand deliver oxygen into Suki, every few seconds checking on the girls vitals. "Then get your goons in here and help me. What the hell is going on!?"

"Something ominous, yet more to the point someone is in the hospital with a very hostel aura, and he is coming for my kin." The look on his face did nothing to give Ayame a sense of calmness. "You, aid this nurse in moving my niece." The soldier of Sesshomaru jumped into action.

Sesshomaru felt his anger flare, he was certain Onigumo was dead when he was run through, not many ever lived from his poison, but somehow this bastard had a dark guardian angel protecting him, this was partially his fault and the Inu clan leader hated himself for it as he stepped back into the hall hearing footsteps approaching from the stairs, unfortunately Tokijin was in his room, his anxiety abated as he sniffed out the presence of Miroku and Sango approaching.

"I am all for exercise Sesshomaru but this is fucking ridiculous!" Miroku and Sango came through the door from the stairs startling the guard standing there. "We became stuck four floors down. Is it who I think it is?" The simple nod from his employer and friend caused Miroku to pull Sango to him. "Stay close to me."

"Miroku I'm a big girl." Sango twisted herself from his embrace and sprinted down the hall toward Kikyo's room, pulling a handgun from the back waistband of her jeans. "I'll be with Kikyo." Sango stopped at Kikyo's door turning back looking at her husband, a cautiously optimistic smile on her pale face. "I love you, and please be careful Miroku, or I'll kick your butt counselor."

--

The 90 second elevator ride was the most anxiety fueled feeling Kagome had had since her run from the states only a week ago, her heart was beating furiously in her chest feeling at any moment the muscle would escape and run on its own, as absurd as it sounded, Kagome could not help but giggle at the mental image. Inuyasha gave her a peculiar look as if certain the woman's mind had completely snapped.

Inuyasha stood before her and gabbed her hefting Kagome onto his back with a surprised yelp, Shippo realizing what Inuyasha was doing, responded in turn the kit knelt before the silent physician. Dr. Nguyen complied, afraid if he opened his mouth he would begin screaming and be unable to stop.

Inuyasha held firmly onto Kagome's thighs; although the woman was very pregnant she still had the weight of a feather to him. However this _feather_ was trembling and quaking like a rabbit being chased by hounds, Kagome's heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears drowning out his own. The hanyou was worried, yet his face was a picture of calm as he looked to Shippo and the human doctor on Shippo's back had turned ashen and Inuyasha hoped the man would not keel over before he could get him to safety; was there really safety? Where the hell was that anyway, with his brother? Inuyasha doubted that, however he had to get to Kikyo and Suki, the devil himself would not keep him from his family, even if his world was ending, he promised to protect them, and he would, even if he had to crawl to them on bloodied hands and knees through hell, he swore to save from any harm.

Shippo's head snapped to the left, Inuyasha heard it too as the elevator doors opened to the roof, their pursuer was on the fire stairs they both could hear the heavy steel doors banging open and shut. Inuyasha wanted more of a head start than this, but he wasn't going to get it. The two with youkai blood coursing through their veins ran out to the helipad, their adrenaline flowing through their veins, Shippo's eyes were fixed wildly on the object of his infatuation, the deep worry in the youngsters soul was quite evident, as was the deep dread etched on Kagomes' reflection in his eyes.

"Is it really that bad?" Shippo whispered toward Inuyasha as the panic controlled hanyou ran toward the edge of the building. Twenty-four stories up, Inuyasha paused making sure the kitsune was at his heels, which he was. "I mean what is one psychotic of the wolf clan, I'm sure we could both, together I mean… like take him out." Shippo tried to sound strong but his fear was imbedded deeply into each word.

Kagome nervously glanced Shippo's way trying to say "yes" but panic held her voice in a vice, she returned to fretfully gnawing at her bottom lip drawing blood to the surface. Frightened beyond speech Kagome buried her face in the crook of Inuyasha's neck feeling some sense of relief from the musk of his skin.

"Oh shit no!" Shippo exclaimed as he and the terrorized doctor moved closer to the rooftop ledge.

"No more time for words boy, you and the doc have to go. Make your way to the Sisters of Mercy and find my brother Sesshomaru, he and his men are held up on the seventh floor. Travel north about ten blocks then cut west. Kagome and I will meet you there, we're taking another route, and it will be easier if we split up. Now go and keep that doctor safe."

Shippo breathed in deeply then leapt from the rooftop to another building across the street with the doctors wailing clearly being heard as the thickly clouded sky let loose its rain and wind. Kagome's trembling intensified; Inuyasha wondered if it was her intended death looming behind them or the chilled rain now soaking them both.

The hanyou stood on the northern ledge Kagome couldn't help but look down and she gasped in disbelief of the height at which they stood, her grip on Inuyasha intensified ten fold. "Oh my God Inuyasha…I…I can't do this."

"Listen to me Kagome, just close your eyes and hold on tight. I will not let anything happen to you I swear it." There was really nothing he could say to keep the woman's fear at bay; he simply prayed to make it to the hospital without incident. "Were going, by the blood of our son you will make it to the hospital."

"KAGOME!" The roof's fire door opened and banged shut aided by the wind. Kouga was after them at a sprint, his footfalls on the loose gravel closing the gap between then quickly. With out hesitation Inuyasha vaulted from the roof to the next across the street. "She is mine, KAGOME IS MINE."

Kouga screamed after the fleeing couple that was now five buildings away. "Fucking mutt he has to know she's already dead. If he wants a race he'll get one, I'll just let the rain wash away their life blood after I rip their insides out." Kouga laughed aloud as he launched to the next building in pursuit of his quarry, each predator loved to hunt and he relished the kill unlike any species on the planet. "How I love the pursuit of weak-willed quarry."

Inuyasha raced as if the devil himself were at his heels, Kagome was still quaking with fear, and even in the rain her tears were easily sensed. Kouga's ludicrous howls behind them added to Inuyasha's urgency, he could not remember a time in which he had run so swiftly, Kagome's added weight seemed nothing as adrenaline was taking over fueling his muscles. The bright cross lay less than a mile away, his sanctuary was a beacon giving him hope, it was not only Kagome, he must retain the safety of his family, he would be damned to hell if he was not there to protect his wife from the specter of a man Naraku. Inuyasha sharply pivoted to the right bounding across the street to the next structure, as his feet hit the ground he felt a massive hit from the right to the compromised woman on his back, and the stench of wolf and ozone filled his nostrils, the change in weight distribution sent him to his knees skidding across the gravel roof, tiny rocks digging into his skin through his now torn and bloodied jeans.

"Kagome?" Getting to his feet was more difficult than he thought, blood was flowing down to his shoes, and the slick rooftop aided nothing to help him stand.

Turning he saw Kagome lying deathly still, a ten-inch exhaust pipe next to her as blood pooled around her head. Kouga was crouched over the still woman the smile on his face was that of pride, he had his target, unconscious, but still breathing, that was good enough, the wolf did not wish her dead so quickly.

"Get the fuck away from her you mangy piece of shit! She's not yours!" Inuyasha retained his footing drawing Tetsusaiga and throwing off the trench, his amber eyes flashing in the lightning strikes, which seem to be growing in number as did the ferocity of the down poor that was now coming to the earth sideways.

"Nor is she yours." Kouga stood facing off with Inuyasha. "You **do** have a wife, right? Or at least you used to, my dear Uncle will see to her." The last sentence Kouga spat out under his breath well knowing the half-breed heard. "What do you care about a whore who can't keep her legs shut?" Kouga stalked away from the deathly still Kagome, her halo of blood growing deeper with each passing second.

With sword drawn Inuyasha moved toward the two, the blade now glinting in the lightning storm. "I am taking her." With a quick slice through the air the blade transformed in size, successfully halting Kouga in his tracks, but only for a moment.

"Oooooh Daddy's fabled fang." Kouga moved closer to the hanyou the cocky look on his face enraging Inuyasha further, the wolf was smart, he had effectively blocked his path to Kagome. "You know what you moronic hanyou **Daddy is DEAD**! Better ask your dear big brother about that one." Kouga smiled his full fanged wolfish grin advancing a few steps toward the readied Inuyasha. "But then again who am I to come between brothers." Kouga cracked his clawed hands in anticipation of the fight to come. "I'm gonna love ripping you to pieces half-breed."

"Just keep deluding yourself Kouga." Inuyasha initiated the first attack, Kouga dodged, loosing a few strands of hair as he spun from the massive arc of the blade. "A little close." Inuyasha grinned back at the youkai. "I won't miss again."

**A/N: Hey everyone I am still here, perhaps a bit out of my mind at this point, my husband has been in the hospital for five months now and loneliness is driving me mad. HA! Anywho, it seems this is the only story I can stay remotely interested with, I guess because I can get out all my frustration. Oh well, I hope you like the chapter, because I immensely enjoyed writing it. Thank you to those who still take the time to read this. **

**Pandora (damn the name seems so fitting now!)**


	31. Chapter 31: Darkness

**31. Darkness **

Rain pelted the faces of the two atop the rooftop, blood was now pouring from a wound above Inuyasha's left eye, and Kouga was favoring his left leg as the Tetsusaiga had sliced through the outer quadriceps muscle of his upper thigh. Kagome's well-being was racing through his thoughts, yet the adrenaline pumped fear about the tremulous safety of his family was at the forefront of each thought. Inuyasha and Kouga however both shared a similar thought, this was a fight not simply over a woman this was a battle of honor if accepted or not, it ran through their veins, they were powerless to stop until the nobility of the respective clans was satiated. Only one of the two would survive the night.

However Inuyasha had more to lose than honor, or his life. Minutes were burning off the clock, Inuyasha felt as if his life was being pulled away from Kikyo and that of his daughters the longer he stood on the roof being pelted by rain. Inuyasha was fighting in desperation as it seemed his family was a thousand miles away, unreachable, he knew he would never make in time to Kikyo if he did not finish this with Kouga, he had broken too many promises, but not this one, he promised he would protect his family, this time he refused to turn it into a lie. As long as Inuyasha made it to Kikyo's side, he didn't give a fuck if died, as long if it was with his wife. He would have laughed that it took this to slam him in the heart that he needed Kikyo; life without her was no life.

"You know I can hear her heartbeat failing, you better kill me if you can before she dies and takes you bastard child with her." Kouga laughed, circling Inuyasha with a wicked smile on his rain slicked face, his piercing blue eyes taking on the violence of lightning in the storm. "Your family is already dead mutt, my insane Uncle has already taken care of that, even your sweet little Karisuma on the run with her Auntie. Abi has incinerated them already I'm sure of that. Sesshomaru truly is a fool if he thought he could protect his sweet little wife by running away. It seems running is all you dogs can do. Come on you bastard attack!!" Kouga nearly howled the words in fury, like the storm was aiding his madness.

Inuyasha let our a roar of rage attacking the wolf head on, his head now filled of images of his daughter dead someplace, only protected by Rin and Sesshomaru's men. "You fucker, you and your clan are all gonna die!" The tick of a clock in his head was driving Inuyasha mad. "You are all gonna die, I'll kill every last one of you fucking wolves!"

The ferocity in Inuyasha's voice caused Kouga to let out a small chuckle. Kouga howled again wild eyed lunging straight at Inuyasha, sidestepping the hanyou sending an elbow the to the middle of Inuyasha's back, the give of the delicate spine reverberating in Kouga's ears like music, a normal human would have just breathed his last, but a hanyou could take more. The wolves' body felt engulfed in fire, as his body seemed poised for each move the hanyou countered with. Inuyasha went down to one knee the shocks of pain shooting down his spine weakening his knees, Tetsusaiga embedded in the roofs asphalt six inches.

"Come on you little bitch get up, Kagome's heart is failing. Can't you hear it? Slowing….slowing….slowing, oops mutt she's almost gone now." Kouga laughed again only to have it drowned out by a lightning strike. The wolf with a grin from ear to ear paced around Inuyasha grabbing him by a handful of ivory hair wrenching his neck back into an unnatural position, inwardly Inuyasha was screaming, but he wouldn't give Kouga the satisfaction. "Time to die, I still have to get to Kagome and that baby of yours. Think I should rip your son out and let you see him before I kill you? After all you are a proud papa, wanna see me break his neck?"

Kouga roughly threw Inuyasha down onto the rooftop, the crunch of Kouga's footfalls on the asphalt roof as he stalked to Kagome were nearly drown out by the incessant ticking of a clock somewhere in his subconscious. He was almost out of time. _Have to get to Kikyo._

His hand still on the hilt of his fathers fang was giving Inuyasha the only support he could muster, as he blinked all he could see was Kikyo, tears of blood poured from his eyes, the worst part he must get back to her, he had to Inuyasha had made so many mistakes, Kikyo may still believe he could change, Inuyasha knew he loved her now and forever. This fight was for her even though he continued to make mistakes, if he died for her it would be worth it; maybe if he survived this they could start over? Write a better chapter to their life, if he could only get to her. Kikyo's face and their smiling girls drove Inuyasha to his feet, the pain lashing down his spine was unbearable, but so what? Thankfully the storm was disguising his footfalls as he came up behind Kouga who was looming over Kagome.

"Hey mutt---" Kouga turned just as the Tetsusaiga swung down on him.

Unfortunately missing its mark only to have the flat of the blade blocked by Kouga's left forearm as the wolf sent a knee up into Inuyasha's diaphragm, Inuyasha completely felt his sternum crack as air and blood rushed out of his lungs, the wolf then landed a vicious punch to his jaw, the bones of his cheek breaking into puzzle pieces. Inuyasha dropped back to the rooftop, his eyes blurring into unconsciousness as he tried to force the pain back and found it all but nearly impossible, yet he found a way to crouch back up the hanyou sent a foot sweep at Kouga, the wolf thinking his opponent unable to do much more, was caught off guard hitting the rain flooded rooftop, his skull echoing the breaking of bones in his head, blood poured from Kouga's' nose, and ears as Inuyasha stood on wobbly legs straddling the dazed youkai, the Tetsusaiga poised over the wolves heart.

"Any last words?" Inuyasha struggled to speak, without flinching he plunged the fang deep into Kouga's chest. "You don't deserve any last words asshole."

Kouga's hands fumbled with the blade that pierced his chest and implanted into the rooftop. The wolf spat out mouthfuls of frothy crimson as he tried to speak, but his lungs were quickly filling with blood, refusing his body oxygen, even through the excruciating pain the wolf pulled his body up the sword clutching the hilt and Inuyasha's hands with surprising strength, his eyes wild in there anger and shock.

"You are not long for this world wolf, so just know as you pass out of this life, you lost Kagome, and _**I beat you**_." The ticking was getting louder echoing in Inuyasha's ears.

Kouga tried to laugh, a smile on his bloody lips. The dying wolf whispered through crimson stained teeth. "You… have… lost…everything." Kouga's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slid back down the scarlet fang gone from the world before even hitting the rooftop.

Inuyasha removed Tetsusaiga and with a final swing detached the head from Kouga's body, kicking the dead thing across the roof with a sickening feeling of pleasure, and a tremendous wave of agony washing over him. By way of a quick flip of his wrist aided by the rain the Tetsusaiga transformed and glinted clean in the thunderstorm. Painfully slipping his soaked trench on the Tetsusaiga was returned to its resting place against its masters' nearly ruined body. With a hell born purpose, and will of steel the hanyou forced the pain away as Inuyasha lifted Kagome to his rain chilled, bloodied chest, yet her body was colder all except the hot blood running down his right forearm draining in a steady flow. Kagome was near death, yet he could hear the beat of his son's heart, the child was in severe distress just like his mother. Inuyasha leapt across the building stumbling with each landing, growling with his clumsiness and loathing his body for trying to fail him, he had no time for such things now, he would deal with it later, when his family was safe, this was not the time Inuyasha could feel it in the marrow of his bones time was once again his enemy. Inuyasha moved with the ferocity of the storm, and surprising speed due his injuries toward the hospital where his sons only hope lie, Kagome was lying before death's door ready to cross over, her spirit almost gone.

The brilliant cross atop of Sisters of Mercy was dark, a foreboding portent as Inuyasha tried to enter through the emergency room, yet the door refused him entrance so the hanyou did the only thing he could, kicking in the supposed shatterproof glass forcing his way into the emergency room department. To Inuyasha's horror the ER looked like a slaughterhouse, a ER doctor was staring at him his head twisted around backward with a terrifying look in the dead mans eyes. Two nurses lay before the nurses' station both looked as if they had been wrung out like a damp cloth, limbs askew, and bones protruding where in life there would have never been.

"Help me someone please!" Inuyasha screamed circling the ER, Kagome was walking the razor thin line between life and death, and death was about to take her. "Someone has to fucking be alive!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

To his right he heard glass hit the ground, turning he found the computer locked medication room. Freeing up his hand Inuyasha pulled the door from its hinges; inside huddling in the darkness and a stench of urine he found three nurses and a female doctor huddling together on the floor. The women screamed begging for their lives, tears drenching all their terrified makeup streaked faces.

"Please help her, her heart is stopping and my son… he's going to die with her." Inuyasha pleaded as the doctor stood to her feet struggling to regain her composure.

"Where are those creatures? Are they hiding somewhere? Oh my god we've got to get out of here!" The physician was skating on thin ice ready to go into hysterics.

"Listen, there are no youkai in here, so just calm the hell down and do your job. I would have smelled them the moment I got in here. Save her, save my son." Inuyasha's stern tone snapped the doctor back into some semblance of normalcy.

The ER doctor took in a deep breath trying to compose herself as the three nurses were hesitantly stepping out of the medical closet, all three women were still pale, and trembling. "I'm sorry, yes, we will do what we can." The physician turned to her nurses with strength in her stance as she was regaining her confidence. "Sandra get a birthing cart, Melanie get a gurney, now! Alexis get the defibulator ready." The physician barked out orders, and the women scrambled around the dark ER. A gurney was beside Inuyasha before he could draw in a breath. "Leave her with us, we'll do what we can, but I will guarantee nothing."

"What happened?" Inuyasha placed Kagome on the gurney, smoothing back her blood matted hair kissing her ice cold forehead, knowing this would more than likely be the last time he would ever see her alive. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha followed as they were rolling Kagome into a room. "This mist filled the hospital then these thing began coming out of it attacking everyone in the hospital as the whole place went dark." The remaining ER doctor looked up from Kagome. "You need some help too."

"Don't worry about me. Don't let her suffer, if possible try to save the baby, Kagome is going quickly. I have to get up the Chinkara floor." Inuyasha sprinted out of the ER heading to the elevators. He paused at the desk where the girl with the crush usually sat with her books, now she sat headless, her dismembered head in her lap. Inuyasha growled, as he forced the elevator doors open, wincing in pain as he flexed the muscles of his chest as he grabbed the cables and making his way up to the floor where his Kikyo waited for him. The sheath of the Tetsusaiga and his coat were left on the floor beside the elevator, the aged blade held firmly between his teeth, his anger and fear burning in his blood, the hanyou could feel the fire begin to overtake his body, numbing the pain and turning his vision to blood. His hands moving with a speed of their own, he would protect Kikyo, he would save his helpless little butterfly with the broken wings. The whys and how's didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was the deep need to protect those he loved. Some supposed dead lunatic wanted them dead, Inuyasha was losing rational thought; all he could envision was a monster wishing to kill all he loved.

"I'm coming Kikyo, wait for me." The voice was feral and bestial; Inuyasha watched his fingers lengthen as he raced up the cables. Kouga was dead and his uncle would soon follow.

----------***----------

Kentaro raced through the darkness, unfortunately they were driving straight into the storm front, his partner in the passenger seat of the limo was edgy, Lord Sesshomaru had never sounded so nervous on the phone, and if he was worried it troubled his men times ten. Ryo sat with the compact Uzi in his lap his left hand on the reassuring weight of the .357 with a.p. rounds under his jacket. Their cargo was of the most precious to their boss on earth, the privacy glass was up, so the Lady Rin and the child of their master's brother could not hear their talk of what was really happening, even though it was all speculation. As the rain came down in torrents before them, the sky filled with flames heading strait toward their limo.

"Okay, here we go." The large car skidded to a stop on the shoulder. Luckily the vehicle was Sesshomaru's _special _vehicle it could take almost anything other that a straight hit from a RPG, and even that would only do minor damage to the exterior. Kentaro activated the intercom to speak with Lady Rin. "Milady whatever happens you must stay inside the car with the child. You will be safe once we step out these doors the car will be automatically locked down. You know the code but don't use it unless you see Ryo or myself. Do you understand?"

Rin's soft voice came through the speaker with strength, not trembling as Kentaro thought it would. "I will protect my niece, you two do as you must."

"Yes." Both men answered in unison as the front doors opened, then closed, the car automatically locking.

Rin looked down at the beautiful raven-haired girl sleeping in her lap peacefully not even aware of the things going on around her. Rin smiled as her velvet ears twitched in her sleep. "I will keep you save Kari, even at the expense of my life."

----------***----------

There was gunfire and screams being cut off, followed by the slick tearing sounds of limbs being ripped from torsos. Sesshomaru knew those sounds all to well, he was once a feared warrior of the distant past; now he was feared for the power he wielded over the worlds economy. Oh how far the mighty had fallen, the great youkai internally berated himself, yet he was still a force to be reckoned with. The family leader pulled the pistol from the small of his back, Miroku stood brandishing a steel pole he made from an IV stand, and Sango stood also wielding a small caliber firearm.

"Sesshomaru you failed once, what will you do now?" The sinister voice sounded far away and the jesting almost lyrical, the taunting was meant to instill fear in all that were held up in Kikyo's room. "Your personal guard left so much to be desired. No fun at all."

"Master you must flee!" One of Sesshomaru's men screamed the warning; only the next sound coming from him was a gurgled scream then unnatural silence.

"Oh don't listen to him. He didn't know what he was talking about. Just give me the whore Kikyo and her dying offspring. I promise the rest of you can simply walk out of here." Naraku let out a wicked laugh.

"Yea right." Miroku moved one half-inch slat in the blinds to peer out into the darkness. "It's like the darkness is alive I keep catching glimpses of things, but maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me."

"Baby get away from there." Sango could not hide the worry in her voice. "Inuyasha is still out there someplace."

Kikyo broke out into a fit of laughter surprising all in the room, each set of eyes trained on her. "Inuyasha? Really Sango are you that stupid? He's probably out of the city by now with his little bitch."

Kikyo pulled two lines going into her chest and capped them before she tried to bleed out. Swinging her bare feet over the bedside she slid to the cold antiseptic tile. Her balance wavered for a moment, and then she stood firmly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ayame, who was still doing the breathing for her daughter questioned her patient. "Get your butt back in that bed!"

"He wants me, I will not watch that lunatic kill everyone that I love, and believe me, he will make sure I watch, he's just that twisted." Kikyo took one step toward the door only to be stopped by Sesshomaru. "Don't stop me Sesshomaru, you know this is the only way."

"You are wrong, we will all die even if you do give yourself up to him, that bastard has no intention of leaving anyone alive in this hospital. I can smell the blood drifting up from the other floors; this place is almost completely void of life. Sesshomaru's eyes caught Ayame's who nodded in agreement. "I will not allow you to martyr yourself, don't be so selfish, what will the girls think? Also I do not feel like hearing it from my little brother for the next millennia."

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered, and Sesshomaru nodded. Kikyo slumped back to the hospital bed her face as pale as the bleach white bed sheet she leaned on.

"I knew the son of a bitch wouldn't take off." Miroku was overjoyed and Sango shared the same stunned look as Kikyo.

"Um, okay stupid question but he's a half-breed right?" Ayame appeared very confused. "All I smell is the asshole out there, no hanyou."

"Now is not the time," A loud thump hit the window pane of Kikyo's room, the three women let out a constricted scream of surprise. Sesshomaru looked out the blinds as a piece of one of his men was stuck to the glass leaving bloody streaks as gravity drew it to the floor. Turning in contained disgust Sesshomaru caught Kikyo's gaze. "He is now full youkai and he is nearly here."

**A/N: Hey everyone not so much of a Christmas like chapter, but it needed to be written. The story is almost over let me know what you think? My life is still totally screwed, but we're making due. Thanks for any reviews. Pandora**


	32. Chapter 32:Life and Death

**32. Life and Death**

"Miss…can you hear me?"

The voice sounded so distant, and as if whispered to Kagome's ears which her heartbeat pounded unforgiving in each ear.

"Can you open your eyes for us?"

There was that voice again.

"the … baby…" the voice said with great worry heavy in its tones.

Kagome had to struggle to open her eyes. "Who…who are you?" The question came out no louder than a whisper.

Then a scream split her ears; Kagome realized it was her scream, her hands clawed at her belly. The blood running into her eyes from the head wound, each time she tried to move up with each contraction that tore through her body like claws.

"What is wrong…"

"I'm sorry honey but it is far to late to give you anything, sweetie you are going to have to push through the pain, just breath." Some unknown woman in scrubs and frightened eyes met her own. "Deep breath, and push when I tell you."

"I can't feel the pain any more, I can't push." Kagomes eyes rolled into her head, and her body went slack.

" it looks like a total acreta, we don't have the ability to handle this in the ER, she needs blood and there is no way to get to the bank. Whatever is holding the hospital has nearly every door covered by those tentacles with teeth." The frightened nurse at Kagomes head met her superiors' eyes with tears glistening in them. "We're going to lose both of them aren't we?"

"Katie please don't give up yet the woman is young—"

"With obvious head trauma , and god knows what else, you should just try to save the baby first." The second nurse walked up with a battery packed BP machine slipping on the cuff, grabbing Kagomes thin arm waiting for a reading. "90 over 60 Dr. Nash you better do something now or they both will be gone in a matter of minutes."

Suddenly Kagome's water broke in a bloody fluid and a foot. "Oh heaven help us it's a fucking breach!" looked at Kagome's pasty gray skin, and gently closed eyes. "I'm sorry honey but we've got to get your baby out."

The ER physician closed her eyes and took a deep breath then reached up to grab the remaining foot and gently pulled the baby free. Instantly a strong gargled cry erupted, the baby a healthy pink was a miracle in the death filled ER. A new life after the fallen bodies which littered the room.

"We're losing her. BP 50/40, and dropping, you've gotta get the placenta out." The dark haired nurse taking the pressures shook her head.

"Don't just stand their Katie start massaging her uterious. It's the only way, keep doing that, I'm getting that fucking blood." wrapped the wildly screaming baby in an insulating blanket, and handed him off.

Suddenly a red headed teenager burst through the ER glass dodging the tentacles, a host of ambulances and police vehicles were now converging on the hospital, the red headed youkai with a wild eyed human clinging to the boy for dear life. "What the hell? Is going on?" Shippo questioned literally dropping the doctor when he saw a pallid Kagome, blood from her gushing to the floor. "Kagome?"

Weakly Kagome opened her eyes. "Did you see him? Did you see my son? Is he okay? Tell me he's okay. Please." Kagome's voice was only a whisper, as if it was even hard to talk.

Shippo went to the nurse holding the baby, without asking Shippo took the crying baby. "She needs to see her son. The kitsune was amazed at the beautiful boy. Lying to himself Shippo had to respond, he could smell the blood scent that surrounded Kagome, she was not long for the world, tears came to his eyes as he cried over the baby. "Kagome look, open your eyes I've never seen such a beautiful baby. "You did it Kagome."

Kagome weakly smiled as she reached out to the creation she and Inuyasha made together, his tiny hand closing around his Mothers finger, suddenly quieting as if he knew his Mother was near to him, as her eyes closed. "He is beautiful." She whispered.

"Boy can you make it down the hall?" franticly questioned, as Dr. Nguyen leaned over his patient, now taking over from the terrified nurse who was placing heart monitor nodes to Kagome's chest. "Thank God for back up batteries." The monitor screen flashed on the beep slow and irregular.

"Shippo she need blood, at least four units of O+, NOW!" Dr. Nguyen tried to keep his expression positive, yet fear won out.

"Sure…blood I can do that." The young fox leapt through Naraku's tentacles and burst through the door, following his nose to the blood bank. "Inuyasha doesn't know she's dying." Tears welled up in his eyes again, as he ran through a veil of tears echoing his deep sadness. As he entered the blood bank his sensitive hearing heard the monitor stop it's beeping and a long tone only came to his ears as he grabbed the blood needed for Kagome.

"No. Not yet." Shippo ran as fast as he could to Kagome when a tentacle grabbed his calf constricting as teeth tore into his leg. With a swipe of claws ad determination Shippo freed himself and raced to the ER.

----------***----------

Inuyasha stopped his progression up the elevator shaft one floor below Kikyo's. His claws sunk into the steel elevator door ripping them open like rice paper shojis, stepping onto the dark floor his eyes had no problem adjusting to the gloom of the area, the smell of blood so thick in the air it felt as if tiny droplets were accumulating on his skin. The once full patient floor was devoid of any life, their were patient remnants strewn about, the only reason he knew most of the bodies were guests of the hospital were the bands on their dismembered wrists and the iv lines in arms, staples in legs. A deep guttural growl filled Inuyasha's chest as the once hanyou, now youkai, made his way to the stairs that would take him to Kikyo and his unconscious daughter on the floor above. Unfortunately his nose was overpowered by the sickening scent of Naraku's miasma, making him wish to gag and retch at the same time. That stench alone sent a chilling fear through Inuyasha's veins; his pup and human wife would be unable to withstand the poison for long.

Thankfully his increased sense of smell told him the location of those he held so dear to his heart; Kikyo was alive, as was his pup, he breathed a sigh of relief when his brother's scent along with Sango and Miroku also came through, not to mention the wolf female who had come to love his wife. At least those he loved were for the moment safe, however Naraku was also on the floor, and on the move.

Inuyasha's blood began to burn in his veins as the stink of the vile man known to all as Onigumo Naraku hung so heave in the stairwell, the acidic odor of his transformed body was overwhelming, he was going after his family, wishing to murder and torture those he loved, and than was never going to happen as long as he drew breath. The youkai cracked his knuckles before the door leading to his wife's floor; his elongated fingers wrapped themselves around the handle inadvertently crushing the handle in the iron grip of his hand. The serious injuries he sustained with Kouga were not felt as his grip on Tetsusaiga in his left hand tightened, trying to transform him back into his hanyou self yet over the years Inuyasha had many years of training finally allowed him to wield Tetsaiga in any form, now he was so thankful for that training. The rational mind of Inuyasha was fighting the raw instincts of his demon self to simply charge in and confront the bastard who caused such hell for his family, the man behind the ruin of the clan of the wolf.

Thankfully the door to the floor opened without a blessed sound. Inuyasha stood in the threshold listening; a purple haze filled each corridor from the right of him and straight down the hall to Kikyo's room. Naraku's miasma tried to hide the smell of its master, yet it did not hide Naraku enough, Inuyasha caught his scent yet he could not pinpoint his location. Instead of charging down the hall Inuyasha reigned himself in, two of his brothers bodyguards lay at his feet, each looking like a four by four had been run through their midsection, their death was long and painful, simply left to bleed out in such agony. The look of terror still reflecting in their eyes of each of their death mangled faces.

"Damn that fucker." The youkai stepped over the bodies; his body was tingling as Inuyasha fought to keep himself in check in his anger at the senseless loss of life.

Five hundred years ago he would be unable to control his rage, yet in his age he now contained the beast that awakened in his body, his fathers so-called gift. Inuyasha had to see Kikyo, even if it would be for the last time in his life. His little girl was depending on him, and he would see her smiling face again, no sick masochist would harm any of those he loved.

His eyes focused on the room straight down the hall, the scent of his wife threatened to bring tears to his scarlet tinted eyes, Kikyo, there was no doubt in his mind he must get to her side and tell her how much he loved her, before he would more than likely lose his life going after Naraku, yet at this point the changed hanyou could care less, as long as he died protecting those he loved with every beat of his heart. Holding onto Tetsusaiga for dear life Inuyasha sprinted down the hall with incredible speed, going through the barricaded door as if it was not even there, Sango and Kikyo let out a terrified scream at the intrusion.

Sesshomaru quickly replaced the splintered chair before the entrance to the room with Kikyo's bed as Miroku held the woman in his arms, Inuyasha stood staring at his wife in Miroku's arms his clawed fingers digging into the flesh of his palms simply by the anxiety of seeing her in one piece, there was so much he wished to say but now Inuyasha found himself mute.

Finding his tongue, and taking a deep breath he could finally speak. His crimson eyes flickered briefly, yet the demon was still wide-awake. "Kikyo, thank God you're alright." Inuyasha sighed in relief, his voice too deep due to the transformation. "I refuse to let the son of a bitch touch a hair on your precious head, I will defend you until my heart beats no more in this world."

He had no idea that on the bottom floor his son was born and his mistress was dying. He was here for Kikyo and Suki only, Kagome now at the back of his mind.

Kikyo watched him in stunned silence unsure of what to say to her estranged husband, her heart swelled with happiness and love at his arrival, unfortunately that old pain of being crossed came back into her mind with a cruel vengeance but only for a moment, Inuyasha had risked his life to come to her side. Confusion seeped into her heart, which was gripped by fear and an unsettled mind, at this moment she wished to slap him and kiss him at the same time. Miroku stood there feeling the third wheel, but could do nothing to save himself from the situation.

"You didn't forget about me. You did not forget your daughter." Kikyo whispered as tears filled in her eyes. "You could have been killed Inuyasha." Inuyasha sulked finding his feet suddenly very interesting; to meet her eyes would surely bring tears to his eyes. He stood at arms reach of her his head hanging low, he hated her seeing him like this, gently Kikyo lifted his chin too look her in the eyes. "Thank you." Kikyo tenderly kissed his quivering lips as her tears fell freely wetting her cheeks.

"So glad you joined the party, but now take you're wife." Miroku handed Kikyo over to her husband glad to be out of the middle of the heart to heart.

"I love you." Inuyasha pressed his forehead to hers, his arms embracing her thin frame to his. "I'm going to kill that psychopath out there, I will make sure you are free from any fear." He kissed the tears from her eyes then softly placing Kikyo back on her feet, turning his back on his wife before his own emotions took over.

"You are not going out there without me little brother." Sesshomaru put a strong hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Turning to look his brother with surprise in his crimson eyes, the stern and unwavering confidence was there in his brothers' face. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, yet thought better of it and simply nodded his head in agreement.

"He knows I am here, and he knows his nephew is dead. I'm petty sure I pissed him off when I tore up those tentacle arms of his on the way up the elevator shaft. I'm sure he's wicked angry with me right now, especially since I now have Kikyo's scent on me, I'll guarantee he knows. And will come at me with a vengeance." Inuyasha smirked at his brother, lifting his transformed Tetsusaiga. "Let him chew on this."

"Kikyo take off your gown please." Sesshomaru locked eyes with his stunned sister-in-law. "Hurry now time is of the essence, I need no pride from you, but I need that gown."

"Are you daft brother? My wife is not doing such a thing!"

"You're the one who mentioned scent, I'm just elaborating on it a bit."

Miroku laughed out loud for a moment. "If you put that on Sesshomaru, I will never look at you the same way again!"

"Your brevity is highly intrusive at such a time as this." Sesshomaru chastised the counselor who, when scared tried to lighten everyone's mood.

With a flush to her face she allowed Ayame to help undress her wrapping a blanket quickly around her shoulders. Inuyasha gave Miroku a hard hit to the back of the head.

"You ever peek again at my wife I'll use your eyes as marbles." Inuyasha smirked as Sango turned in frustration glaring at her husband.

Sesshomaru simply turned his back on all, and proceeded to place the gown wrapping it tightly around his left hand. The weapon in his hand looked insufficient; suddenly he wished he had Tokijin, then it occurred to him, the ancient sword was down the hall in the makeshift office, normally the blade was housed in his office in the Chinkara building, yet he felt compelled to bring the blade with him to this place.

"My blade…" The great Taiyoukai whispered, glancing his brothers' way. "I'm going for it, then make my way with Kikyo's scent down the stairway exits, up and down, I'll lead him to the roof."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Can we pick somewhere other than the roof?" The youkai began changing back into the hanyou, his beautiful gold eyes shined at Kikyo once again. "I already slaughtered Kouga on a roof, somewhere else?"

----------***---------

Rin held onto Kari for dear life as the gunfire erupted outside her husbands' limousine. The weight of the gun in her lap was beginning to make since if anyone came near them she would protect the girl with her life.

**A/N: Hello all I know it has been a lifetime from the previous chapter, but I am still writing and taking care of my family. As always please review if you have a moment.**

**Thanks,**

**Pandora**


	33. Chapter 33:Eulogy for the Living

**33.A Eulogy for the Living**

Rin held the gun that Sesshomaru always had in the back, loaded, and as extra clip held in her left hand. Placing the gun to the side of her she gently stroked Kari, petting her thick main of snowy hair.

"Kari…Karisuma darling wake up." Rin watched as another fireball came hurdling toward the car. From what she could see Katsuro was fighting a woman controlling a phoenix of flames. The other bodyguard was nowhere to be seen.

With urgency in her voice Rin shook the girl a bit harder. "Kari you must get up honey, now." The child moaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Good girl, now you must listen to me. There is a bad person out there who is trying to take you away from us, but that will not happen." Rin pushed the button to lower the privacy glass.

Yawning and rubbing her eyes, the sleepy girl looked as if she did not hear a word that was spoken. Her large amber eyes went wide when Kari heard a burst of gunfire. Rin was awkwardly climbed into the front of the car, nearly kicking her niece in the process.

Kari picked up the gun. "Auntie you forgot this." Rin took the gun and felt all the idiot. Don't worry I won't tell my mom, she would totally freak." Kari ran a hand through her messed ivory hair. "So now what? Do we sit here and wait to become roasted marshmallows or we gonna do something?" The child seemed unalarmed and more clam than her Aunt. "Do we wait or do we go get Uncle Shessy's bodyguard? I vote to save Kentaro."

Rin looked at the girl blank faced and felt stupid, Kari was indeed her fathers' daughter. Rin could close her eyes and almost see Inuyasha. Another huge fireball burst, and Kentaro hit the passenger side door, his guise of the humans gone, replaced by the enormous bull youkai, his sharp tipped horns left Kari in awe.

"Dam he's huge! We gotta help him Aunt Rin." Kari looked down at her caste arm and huffed. "Not like I'd be much help."

Rin took a deep breath, trying to take control of her growing anxiety, and the fear nearly left the woman paralyzed if not for Kikyo's daughter looking at her as if all of the commotion was normal. "All right." Rin started up the engine and drove directly at the fireball throwing youkai who was laughing in the glory of killing the bull. The powerful motor of the limo sent Rin back into the seat as Kari whooped, and laughed in excitement.

"You are your fathers daughter." Rin herself was now smiling. The limo aimed directly at Abi who easily dodged, even when the huge vehicle turned around in a plume of gravel and dust.

Rin pulled the car right by Kentaro who was down on one knee, part of his face scorched. Lowering the window a few inches Rin screamed at him, "Get IN!!!" The door popped open and the battered youkai crawled into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him. Instantly Kentaro passed out the car now smelling something akin to tanned leather.

"Yea Auntie Rin!!" Kari was now bouncing around on the seat.

"We're not out of the woods just yet kiddo." The sentence barely came from her lips as a stream of flame came at the windshield.

Rin slammed on the brakes, and slowly opened the door, making sure to stand behind it, the gun in her right hand behind her back. "Excuse me, but I really have to get to the hospital, and you are impeding my progress with all of this mess. Do you mind?"

Abi smiled, as she seemed to juggle the fireballs in her left hand. "Oh am I keeping you from getting to the hospital??" Three fireballs came at Rin who simply ducked behind the door. "Don't worry bitch you'll be going to the hospital all right, just in a body bag." Abi inhaled deeply and laughed. "Okay we have a barbequed bull, a little immortal human bitch, and…oh god, a hanyou of a hanyou. What the hell kinda family does this Sesshomaru have?"

Rin instantly became livid, standing back up to her feet, the gun in her hands, the sight trained on Abi's head, and she pulled the trigger. Not once but emptied the clip directly into Abi's brain. "No one, and I mean no one speaks ill of my family! Barbequed bodyguards or not."

"Yea!! Auntie Rin you kicked her ass!" Kari was bouncing and laughing around on the back seat a huge smile on her face.

Rin deeply exhaled and sat back down into the car. "Kentaro do they come back if their heads look like swiss cheese?"

"Maim, not that I know of." Sesshomaru's man passed out once again.

Rin closed her door dropping the gun into the floorboard at Kentaro's feet. "Lets get him to the hospital. And Kari if I ever hear you say someone's ass was kicked again I'll tell your mother."

* * *

The two brothers stood at the door listening for any sound of Naraku when the ring of Sesshomaru's cell cut through the thick air each person in the room jumped, save the CEO and his annoyingly calm demeanor, the air, which now was slowly mixing with the miasma of their foe.

Without even looking at the caller the annoyed Taiyoukai answered. "Now is not the time."

He almost hung up. "Don't you dare Sesshomaru!" All in the room heard Rin's frantic voice.

"Rin. Are you all right? You sound like you're in trouble, where in the hell are my bodyguards? I'll personally rip them to shreds."

"You wont have to. One is toast, literally, and Kentaro has become living barbeque! Some bitch named Abi ambushed us, never again will I bitch about the price of these cars---"

"Rin now is not the time—"

"Sesshomaru don't you dare cut me –" Sesshomaru ended the call and quickly turned it off before his wife could call again. "I shall deal with this at a later time."

"Will some one please stop and tell me who the fuck this bastard is!!!" Ayame nearly screamed the words echoing off the walls.

"I tried to get here sooner but—"

Yea guess that octopus on steroids would delay anyone." Miroku chimed in trying to lighten the room. Miroku was quick to get a hit upside the head from Sango his loving yet strict wife. "Darling stop doing that, it emasculates me when you do that in public, in bed is different." Miroku smirked and looked at his better half that was now turning red at the remark. "Dearest please no more violence, I'm sure we will see more by the time the sun arises through our cloud heavy rain."

Inuyasha held the sheet clad Kikyo to his bloodied shirt, yet for the moment she could care less. Her head on his chest his heartbeat racing strong, and it was for her a small smile grew on her lips but was hidden from the others by a veil of midnight hair. Her clear eyes looking up into his sanguine and rain soaked hair, she ran her fingers through it as if there was nothing there; her husband was trickling blood from different injuries, and Inuyasha's face was bleeding badly from a wound over his eyebrow. Her husband, her Inuyasha fought to get to her shedding blood in her name. Yet one question ate at her, where was Kagome?

"Let me go Inuyasha I am finishing this, give me a gown, I'm the reason he's hear so let me go." She roughly pushed Inuyasha away the sheet slid to the ground, no hint of embarrassment. Mirokus eyes tried to bug out of his head but Sango yanked him back. Kikyo turned to a confused faced Ayame.

Kikyo slid on two gowns, then locked eyes with Ayame. "He was my patient, actually my first youkai patient." The memories flooded back in a torrent. "At that time there was still so much hatred that the demons let themselves been known but I didn't care. Onigumo was so alone, in so much pain humans soaked him with gas and lit him like a pyre, so I helped his recovery."

Kikyo's eyes seemed to glaze over. "By the time he left he was infatuated with me and it was then I realized he was a split personality and I disappeared, soon after finding Inuyasha. Since I had never really seen Onigumo I never knew that was who I hired to find out…never mind, the point is Onigumo is dead, what you see now is the other personality that believes I am his. I'm going to give him what he wants."

"The hell you are." Inuyasha's eyes pleaded fighting back a tear, he still loved her, even if…even if she hated him."

The smile on Miroku's face looked permanent, pissing off Sango to a near furry "If you want me to stop then you stop being a jackass all the time, and maybe you won't have so many knots and bruises on your head." Sango brandished her weapon – her gun to his metal pole. "I got you beat once again baby." Sango smiled lovingly at Miroku, they might bicker but true love was always apparent between the two.

"If we are done with the brevity we do have a unexpected guest trying to kill my clan. I can not allow you to go out there with that creature Kikyo." Sesshomaru out of habit ran his hand through his silver hair as always it landed perfectly in its place. "I need my Tokijin."

"What is it with you guys and this sixteenth century sword shit!!" Miroku yelled then shied quickly away from Sango.

Inuyasha held up Tetsusaiga. "Never done me wrong."

Kikyo moved behind Sesshomaru and slipped out the door with a chorus of wait at her back. The dark halls with flickering lights from what power was left in the back up generators cast an eerie glow on the blood painting the walls. Bare foot she walked through a coagulating puddle, cold and now in the spirals of her bare feet, yet she walked on her heart was aching for the bodies of Sesshomaru's men. Dental records would be needed to identify quite a few, some hands still gripping their guns, others their faces frozen in horror, their empty eyes watching her pleading for help that would never come.

Death, in her line of work death was no stranger, yet now she had to protect her child, a ferocity was building in her blood as she made her way down the staircase to the next floor, she could hear Naraku's anger manifested, perhaps he found a few alive huddling in hiding somewhere. They were already dead.

Kikyo's stomach turned as she realized she had just stepped into the prenatal ward, she refused to look into the nursery, she heard a woman scream and a newborn howling wildly, she could save one. At a full run she raced through the gore her feet wet with the blood of those she forced her mind not to think of. Kikyo stopped at the nurses' station while she could still hear the screams.

"NARAKU!!! COME OUT YOU FUCKING COWARD!!! FACE ME!!!" Kikyo could see needles full of more than likely of Demerol, for new mothers pain she hoped not a saline push. She grabbed the two behind the counter, what she was going to do with them was a quandary, but better to be armed with something. "Needles Kikyo really." She said under her breath. She suddenly noticed the intense burning running through her midsection; she knew without doubt the incision was tearing open, something warm was running down her left leg. "Not now. Why now."

Out of a room down the hall came a man at least 6'7", even in the flickering light a main of hair flowing behind his calves; it was the eyes, they glowed like backlit rubies in a jewelry store.

Thankfully the woman could be crying and the infant still howling. "Wow, you have changed Onigumo." There was a sigh of relief that at least one mother would be with her newborn. The needles at Kikyo's side immediately caught Naraku's eye.

"Onigumo is dead my dear, call me Naraku; that pathetic heap of a man Onigumo, even married, can you believe such a thing? Just thank your brother-in-law for the strength I needed to kill that wretched husk." He cocked his head and grinned even deeper at the needles. "And just what are you planning to do with those my love." Naraku's eyes sparkled with what seemed childish fun with a spark of those damned fanged teeth in his mouth, that Kikyo couldn't keep her mind off. "I can smell your blood you know, I can smell your pup with that wretched half mutt. I can smell them all, have they abandoned you?"

At the word _love_ Kikyo felt her stomach want to wretch, and her mind off of his appearance. She squeezed the syringes tighter as not to loose them, the blood; too much blood was no longer a trickle but a surge, her heart began to beat faster to keep blood to her vital organs. Where the hell was Inuyasha? Where was her Calvary?

It seemed in two steps he was upon her, Kikyo fought the urge to scream, and she could smell the overpowering stench of and flesh in his breath. "I forgive you for your copulation with the doggie clan, even your little girls, but do you know in the animal kingdom when a new lion kills the old weaker one he kills the cubs even eats them; isn't that just so interesting? Honestly it's a good idea, I'm sure your little Suki will be wonderful even if she is comatose and cant fight back, such a pity."

"There is no way in hell you will touch my girls!" With what strength she had Kikyo stabbed him in the shoulder and pressed the plunger. "I love Inuyasha, I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Kikyo backed away making her way around the nurses' station.

"An just what do you think that will do?" Naraku could not help but laugh aloud, as the syringes were thrown aside.

"Well I figured maybe relax you enough for you to pull the stick out of you ass!" Kikyo glared.

Naraku put a fist through the nurses' station successfully turning it to tender. Kikyo stepped back and fell into a nurses rolling chair. The once upon a time Onigumo grabbed Kikyo by the arms yanking her to her feet forcing an unwanted kiss upon her, his tongue probing her mouth as those fangs cut into her lips and inner mouth. He through her back into the chair with a smile and Kikyo's blood shining on his lips and teeth.

He laughed in triumph. "I always fanaticized how you would taste and you don't disappoint, I look forward to the rest of you." Naraku raised his head inhaling deeply his eyes seemed to glow brighter, as he looked down to Kikyo who had the back of her wrist to her shredded lips. "Hear come the puppies." Kikyo softly laughed, apparently Naraku didn't like it. "Can't have you running away." Naraku backhanded Kikyo successfully knocking her to the floor unconscious.

"Come to me pups and die." Naraku raised his arms in a stretch and stepped into the room directly across form where Kikyo lie; her husband of course would be beside himself bet Naraku would kill the pain. He wondered what it felt like to twist off a dog's head; he wouldn't have to long to wait.

A/N:I finally updated yea! For me!! I think??


	34. Chapter 34:Sanguine Tears

**34. Sanguine Tears**

"Leave my family out of this Onigumo! If you want me take me, just stay away from my family! What have they done to you?" Weakly Kikyo spoke with as much anger as she could muster through her quickly failing strength.

Naraku chuckled. "What have they done to me you say my beloved?" He took her roughly by the shoulders picking her up to eye level. "Those mongrels breath, took you from me, what more?"

"Why would I ever be with a deranged sociopath like you? The thought of sex with you makes me want to vomit, I'd slit my own throat." Kikyo's eyes narrowed in anger and Naraku pitched her into the nurses' station. Kikyo half -lay half-sat laughing at him. "Still such a child Onigumo."

Inuyashas inner demon was fighting to release itself once again, and the hanyou was having difficulty reigning it is as he arrived on the floor. The blood seemed not only to hang as a scent but it felt as if the blood were in the air floating as particles unseen to the naked eye, breathing them in collecting on his skin, touching his flesh, Inuyasha rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, both digits revealed blood. The slaughter must have been tremendous, Inuyasha fought back images of standing in the nursery when the twins were born, but now…no he would not think of the lives lost to an excruciating demise. Pausing before the final door onto the reeking maternity floor the scent of Kikyo was very strong, her two bare footprints stood in fresh blood before him.

His mind was nearly crazed, so much had come to a head in so few hours and he thought his brain may split as the threw the steel door open and off its hinges. The intensity of any one harming Kikyo made him angered to the core yet he hurt her first, cutting the most deeply with Kagome. _What an idiot you have been, my life's meant nothing without Kikyo and the girls. Just please God let me live long enough to protect them then I will offer myself to you for your judgment. _

The hallway was like all the others in the hospital, each floor with sheen of blood covering it almost like ice. Inuyasha could not help but growl as he found the stronger scent of Kikyo and her blood was suspended like a marker in the air for him to find. Sniffing out the scents he rushed to her around the nurses' station finding his wife fading in and out of consciousness. There was far too much blood being lost, the two gowns she wore were both blood soaked and now seeping through the fabric. Inuyasha always knew a Mother would do anything for her pups, and Kikyo was the best of them all, so her pushing herself meant nothing for the sake of Suki and Kari.

Gently lifting her head and upper shoulders into his lap she winced and opened her eyes to him and smiled, she placed a cool hand to his right cheek, weakly the hand fell leaving only a smear.

"Inu…Inu…yasha go, stay away, get out of here." Kikyo fixed her eyes on the door across from the desk. "He's there. Get away from me you fool. Don't you dare die and leave our girls Inuyasha, I'm already gone."

"Kikyo, you be still, I will deal with this thing from your past. We will both see the girls again, don't you dare give up." Inuyasha turned looking directly into the red eyes of the monster, which had tormented his family for so long it seemed. "You had fun destroying my life all for your little fantasy with a woman who pitied you?" Inuyasha stood to his feet, Tetsusaiga at his side, his amber eyes fading to crimson.

"I didn't need to do much, I just threw my hot headed nephew into the mix, what did I care if the wolf clan turned in on itself, but it was fun to watch. However, you were a bit stronger than I would have thought, being a mutt and all and the one screwing the help. If it weren't for your indiscretion I never would have found my Kikyo. It was fate, always fate" Naraku's crimson gaze shifted to Kikyo lying prone and quickly becoming helpless it seemed. "she called me to catch you cheating what a auspicious twist, the bitch acted like she didn't even recognize me, but I knew…I knew, once I saw her again it was more than coincidence, it was fate. We are meant to be together, and once I put you down she will be mine once again."

"You talk to much." Inuyasha growled out. With a stroke of his wrist Tetsusaiga turned to the fang.

"What a large weapon are you overcompensating for something?" Naraku's fang toothed grin eyed the hanyou then to Kikyo. "Wait for me Kikyo this dog and all his blood will be gone from your life very soon."

"Your nephew asked the same question, but he's still just as dead." Inuyasha smirked.

Kikyo spat blood toward Naraku. "I would never be yours. All those years ago and now." Her voice came at a seething whisper, yet she knew the bastard heard her very well.

Inuyasha charged removing tentacles as the marks of his clan began to appear on his cheeks. As quickly they were cut back new ones sprouted to take the damaged ones place. One wrapped around Inuyasha's neck out of reflex he swung at his adversaries chest slicing through flesh out of anger and pain Naraku flung the enraged hanyou down the hallway. Inuyasha tumbled, and skidded through blood, the slickness making it difficult to slow down until the stairwell door he had ripped off the hinges gave him a handhold.

"You insolent little half-breed, you injure me? Only once, never again." Naraku's body began knitting around him plates of what looked to Kikyo as bone. "Try gnawing on me again puppy."

"Unfortunately I know my brother far to well, he has Kikyo's blood scent, as do I and regrettably Inuyasha will run in being too headstrong and stubborn to think things through and formulate a plan. Undoubtedly he will go straight into the awaiting Onigumo Naraku." Sesshomaru's grip tightened on Tokijin, his other hand adjusting the Tensaiga strapped to his back as he opened the hospital room door. "Throughout the years and still Inuyasha never could really control his temper, so we are going to outflank the bastard going up the other side of the building's stairs."

Miroku was still in awe at the arsenal that his employer had hidden in such an unassuming case. "Remind me never to get on your bad side Sesshomaru." The lawyer took two 9mm handguns loaded the full clips then stuffed his pockets with as many spares as he could fit.

Sango grinned fitting a gun into the small of her back. "Feel better now baby?" Sango could not help but stifle a laugh at the delight of her husband and the newfound weaponry their employer was hiding. "You look like a kid at Christmas."

"Oh shut up." Miroku looked directly at his wife with a wink and a smile. "Still can't believe you had all this just sitting here Sesshomaru."

"Come on baby your just happy you got a big gun now." Sango put a round into the chamber of the .38, which now lay held at her side.

"If you two are quite finished my moronic brother is up there trying to be some sort of champion. So if you please counselors." Sesshomaru opened the door waving the two out into the hallway.

Sesshomaru led his group at a quickened pace up the other set of fire stairs, inwardly wishing they had the wolf nurse Ayame with them. The two humans and himself was not the type of backup that screamed out a successful mission. However the CEO knew Ayame was in her needed place guarding his niece, especially if the lunatic decided to go after Suki, the wolf could handle it. The InuTaisho placed his hand on the heavy, ice-cold fire door taking in a deep breath. The overpowering odor of blood attacked his olfactory response, yet one, as he would never forget it, after centuries of nonstop fighting. His proficiency in killing had been his greatest source of pride for a very long time now; his body began to burn with recognition of battle to come. Blood, so much blood in the air, unknown human, Kikyo's, hanyou's, youkai, Inuyasha's, and too many other scents of the departed on the floor.

There were dozens upon dozens of dead, what hurt him the most they were all purely innocent caught up in a hellish nightmare of which none of them would awaken. They were about to step onto a floor where normally happiness reined, now it was a morgue, no blue and pink balloons tonight. Turning to look at Miroku and Sango Sesshomaru wanted to tell them to go back up to Suki, but he also knew they were there to fight for there friends, no they were fighting for there family, just as he was. It had taken Sesshomaru over 300 years, and the love of Rin to teach him love of family and friends, and now he would be damned to have some psycho take any of them away from him after all they'd been through. If someone had told him 500 years ago he would be doing this now he would be showing him or her there heart.

He motioned for silence, as the fire door blessedly swung open without a sound. The remaining lights that flickered in the hallway were enough to illuminate the gore, which covered from floor to ceiling. Inuyasha and the monster Naraku were at the far end of the hall. Sesshomaru's keen eyes saw Kikyo lying across from the two; there was no movement from her body, yet she was breathing with shallow breath.

"There she is." Sesshomaru softly spoke to Miroku and Sango then with a ripple of air currents he seemed to appear at Inuyasha's side attacking Naraku.

Naraku moved back halting his attacks. "Both brothers. I feel so honored, am I supposed to bow or something? I mean you are the great Taiyoukai clan leader of a clan that I will shortly wipe from existence. Yet the niceties you know…" Naraku laughed, licking blood from his fangs.

"You may kneel before me for your beheading monster." Sesshomaru smoothly retorted; his voice was as calm as a morning lake and as smooth as the finest silk just as regal as the man had been nearly all of his life.

"Touché great mongrel leader." Naraku grinned covering his mouth with a claw tipped finger. "Ooops that just slipped out, how droll of me. Never can get you fucking mutts and wolves' right, but you all have fleas. I mean god my nephew was such a whiney pain in the ass. I was truly hoping you would kill the little bastard Inuyasha, and you did not let me down."

Inuyasha took his brothers arrival to get back to Kikyo's side; he could hear her heartbeat becoming erratic. Gently he pulled her up again as he knelt beside her. Kikyo's eyes opened, meeting her husbands with a pained smile on her bloodied lips and horribly bruised and puffy face, her left eye was black, and blood was slowly oozing from the tear duct. Inuyasha pulled her further back into the nurses' station and into the darker shadows as far from the fight as he could get her until he could somehow get her off the floor and away from the psychopath.

"I'm here baby." Inuyasha took off his own bloodied shirt and rolled it into some sort of pillow leaning Kikyo upon it. "That son of a bitch isn't going to touch you again. You just stay awake okay?" Inuyasha whispered, and Kikyo nodded, she took Inuyasha's hand pulling him to her kissing his lips gently, she had a strong feeling she would never be able do it again, she was a doctor, and no fool she felt the effects of full on shock creeping over her body, she was not leaving this place alive, she just prayed for her Suki to be kept safe by Ayame.

"Come back Inuyasha, promise me." Her voice was barely a murmur.

"I promise." Inuyasha reluctantly left his injured wife it was agony for the hanyou, Kikyo needed every bit of him and he would give her everything, after all the terrible things he had done to her she still loved him and he her, but when knocking on deaths door it's best not to harbor hatred Inuyasha assumed.

Taking up Tetsusaiga with renewed vitality and promise Inuyasha came up behind Naraku as Sango and Miroku drew their guns on the monster. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at his friends nodding a "thanks".

The InuTaisho had his eyes locked on the prey of Tokijin as he made a decision for the family. "Sango I need you to go and check on the Higurashi woman in the emergency department. Then gather Suki and Ayame and get the hell out of here." Sesshomaru spoke over his shoulder, his eyes locked on Naraku; he knew his family had to be removed from the hospital if they were going to kill the creature that wished the death of himself and his brother.

"But…" Sango wanted to protest but Miroku looked her dead in the face.

Sango began to silently cry, if she left and Miroku did not walk out of this with her, her life would be over; her heart ached to the point of physical pain, her breathing became fast in her tightening chest, her heart feeling as if it were a time bomb beating faster toward detonation. Miroku's knuckles were turning white as he clenched the grip of the 9mm in his hand, he did not want Sango leaving his sight, yet his mind told him Sesshomaru knew it was the right thing to do, he could not bare witness to any harm coming to the woman he loved more than life itself. Sango had to go. Each man there was making a decision for his family not themselves. Miroku could not fathom what must be going through Inuyashas mind at the moment. He had only caught a glimpse of Kikyo and she seemed at deaths feet, Inuyasha's heart must have been breaking, if Sango had to get out, Sesshomaru was right.

"Baby you must do what he says. Go please." Miroku gave a great sigh of strained relief; Sesshomaru knew he didn't want his wife in danger any more than he wanted Rin to be in jeopardy.

"Have you forgotten I control this hospital gentlemen?" Naraku sent a tentacle flying at Sango only to have it shot and cut off by Miroku and Inuyasha, just as Sango sprinted to the stairwell, tears flying in her wake.

Sango looked back at her husband and friends who were now all attacking the monster with no restraint, that fiend who had infiltrated each of their lives corrupting everything, Miroku was ducking and firing as best he could, yet it seemed bullets did nothing but piss off the bastard even more. Sango's heart went cold as if this was the last time she would see her husband again, and her feet felt as heavy as blocks of cement for a moment. Then Miroku turned looking at her briefly giving her a smile, and Sango took off against the pull of her heart and the screaming of her mind. How could she leave her husband in the battle with such a creature, how could Inuyasha and Sesshomaru allow him to stay in a battle with such a being? Sango wanted to turn back, but knew it would get her nowhere. They wanted to know about Kagome and the baby, they wanted her to be the one to save the family because it seemed the men knew they would be unable, and as hard as that reality was to swallow it was the truth and Sango knew it. Miroku was giving his life to the fray as well to be martyred for the only family they both truly had. Sango wanted to slap Kagome at the moment, and shoot Inuyasha too, if her Miroku died… no, she wasn't going to think about that. Sesshomaru gave her the job to save his clan, her family, and she'd be dammed if she didn't do everything in her power to do just that.

The decent down the stairwell to the ER reminded Sango of a _Resident_ _Evil _video game her husband was addicted to at one time, body parts strewn about like a bad horror film, and far to much blood just dripping down the walls. It was a sight to great for her mind to process that the gore was all real, and Sango made her way carefully not to fall off the blood slick steps or catching a foot on a stray arm or finger. A great sigh of relief left her when Sango finally saw a sign with an arrow pointing to the ER department; however a mass of Naraku's arms were writhing around in the way so she opened fire. Thankful the appendages retreated without putting up a fight, at long last something was working to her advantage. Walking through the door out of the stairwell Sango came face to face with a dead doctor looking directly at her with milky eyes, a spike pinning him through the throat into the wall directly before her face, Sango could not hold back the scream which escaped her from sheer surprise, all she needed now was half a dozen zombies shambling down the hall toward her and the nightmare would be complete.

Carefully Sango avoided more tentacles following her into the ER hoping to find Kagome alive, but the more she looked the more it seemed nothing made it through the massacre alive. Sango turned to retreat back up the stairs to get Kikyo when she heard a muffled baby's cry.

"Hello…Kagome? Is that you? Anyone alive in here? Please someone be alive in here? Please answer me someone, anyone?" Sango followed the cry through the war torn ER, finding the locked medication room. Sango tapped on the glass window, suddenly the face of a red-haired teenager appeared scaring the hell out of Sango who screamed and fell backwards to her butt.

The door opened, and Shippo stepped out. "Sorry, so sorry. Are you okay?" The boy was apologetic and quickly helped Sango to her feet.

"I heard the baby crying, Kagome, where is Kagome? Is she in there with you?" Shippo glanced back into the room then began walking toward a dark corner of the ER, Sango got goose bumps as she followed, and in her gut she already knew where Kagome was and what her condition would be. "Oh god." Sango shook her head with a sad realization that Kagome was gone.

"Kagome…Kagome is—" Shippo pointed to a sheet covered body.

Sango felt tears streak her face as she went to the gurney pulling the sheet from the girls' head. Kagome's hair was matted in blood, but her face was serene, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Someone had cleaned up the blood from her face apparently and Sango guessed it had to be the boy.

"What happened?" Sango quietly spoke, as she smoothed back a stray strand of hair from her forehead.

Shippo had to choke back tears of his own as he looked at his friend. "It was the fight with that whacked out son of a bitch wolf. Kagome was thrown really violently across a roof and her head hit hard on a vent pipe from what Inuyasha said. Between her brain injury, and…and the baby getting hurt she went into spontaneous labor. But the doctors here, the doctors couldn't save her, they didn't have the right equipment or blood or… I'm so sorry." Shippo cried out collapsing to his knees silently being racked by sobs on the other side of the gurney laying his head on Kagomes cold body.

Sango felt so sorry for the boy who obviously really cared for Kagome after there months together. "I couldn't save her, she bled to death right in front of me. Now Inumaru has no mother, and I lost my best friend." The kitsune howled out. Sango reached over stroking the boys' head for comfort.

"No kiddo you were there for Kagome when no one else was. You were a great friend you must have been, it's Shippo right?" The boy nodded meeting Sango's large brown eyes. "You did all you could, be proud Inumaru right? Inumaru will someday need you to tell him about his Mother. But now we have to make it out of this hospital alive, and I am going to need your help. Can you help me? I don't think I can do this with out you." Sango leaned over kissing Kagome on the forehead, saying her goodbyes, and replacing the sheet.

"What do you need me to do? Sitting in here is making me crazy, and watching the coops and firemen out there keep getting themselves ripped to shreds is kinda depressing, so hells yea I'll help." Shippo stood to his feet wiping away his tears putting on a brave face as Sango handed him the gun from behind her back.

"We're going to go save Inumaru's sister and I guess who will be his new Mother." Shippo's eyes widened. "Think you can handle it kid?"

"I can do it." Shippo looked at the gun then up at Sango with a hesitant smile. "But lady you do know there is a monster controlling the hospital right?"

"Really? I thought John Carpenter was just remodeling for them?" Sango went back to the medication room with the doctors and the baby. "Stay hidden in here until I come back, we're going to be getting out of here real soon. The police and fire department outside are not just going to let this maniac have the place, they keep trying to get in, so we just have to be ready to help them to get us out, I'm sure it'll be soon, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will weaken him enough so we can get out, I know that is what Sesshomaru is counting on. Right now though that baby is your number one priority. Whatever you do protect that baby with your life. Understand?"

Both doctors and the nurses nodded, they would protect the newborn. Sango just wished she could trust them. She'd leave the boy if she didn't need him so badly, but Sango needed the strength of a full-blooded youkai to save Suki and Kikyo. Sesshomaru had given her a job to do, and she had never failed him before and the strong willed lawyer was not about to start now.

Especially since this morning, in the hospital bathroom of Kikyo's room she took a pregnancy test for the hell of it, she wasn't even late, she'd just been feeling queasy in the morning, but low and behold she was pregnant and she wasn't going to let Naraku spoil her surprise for Miroku. Nothing in heaven or on earth was going to jeopardize her chance for a family, she and Miroku's, and her extended family with the Chinkara clan. Heaven help the bastard who got in her way of family.

Sango looked at the baby boy in wonder, he had the silver-hair of the Inu clan, but midnight forelocks of his mother, Sango could not help but smile, his eyes looking around were almost like pooled mercury; Sango had never seen anything like those eyes in her life. "He is beautiful."

"Just like his Mom." Shippo whispered.

Inuyasha could not get the blood scent of his wife out of his nose, however it was mixing with the overwhelming stench of Naraku making him nauseous. The clan markings had faded, as his anger was turning to fear for those he loved. Kikyo had gone face to face with a lunatic, and her blood was literally on his hands, his daughter lay upstairs being kept alive by the sheer will of a wolf who loved his family, and his heart ached in pity for the state of Kagome. When he left her she was holding onto life by a thin thread, as was his child. Were they even alive? The monster had to be destroyed, and Inuyasha knew it at the cost of his life to save the others, he was ready and willing.

Inuyasha continued his charge at Naraku with a purpose only to have Naraku spin around grabbing him by the back of the neck and hurling Inuyasha into the wall behind him. "Do you even have a brain in that head of yours half-breed? That tactic doesn't work." Naraku's tentacle slithered through the rubble finding and taking hold of Kikyo by the waist holding her up before the brothers, squeezing until the woman passed out. "She was always so frail." Naraku nonchalantly pitched her down the hallway, her body rolling like a lifeless rag doll.

"Kikyo is mine!" Inuyasha forced out through clinched fangs. Naraku slammed Inuyasha harder into the wall until the hanyou met the bite of an "I" beam, his head bouncing off of it, the crack to his skull blurring his vision as he saw Sesshomaru attack.

Naraku threw Inuyasha as well, yet he was able to regain his balance, his claws digging trenches into the floor to stop his skidding on the blood slick surface. "Kikyo is not yours! Kikyo will never be yours you bastard!" Inuyasha growled out as he leapt toward Naraku with his fathers' legacy glowing scarlet in his hands.

"Oh my. Are you angry pup? Come on sink your baby teeth into me. Then I can break your neck and take your woman for my own like it was supposed to have been." Naraku's eyes sparkled, as did the fanged teeth stained with Kikyo's blood fueling the rage in Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha quickly dash attacked kicking Naraku with both feet and Tetsusaiga slashing across his chest, the plates actually cutting drawing blood. Inuyasha laughed, as he glared eye to eye with the man if the creature could be called that.

"She is not now or ever anything to you, you sick fuck! You took advantage of her kind nature and twisted it into something sick!" Inuyasha appeared at Kikyo's side, surprising Naraku at the sudden burst of speed from the hanyou. Her heartbeat was becoming erratic, and fear briefly flashed in Inuyasha's eyes, he just hoped Naraku didn't see it. "You don't love her you don't even know what love is!"

Naraku sent two appendages at the hanyou only to have Inuyasha dodge them, cutting them to ribbons before his eyes could catch up with the hanyou's movements. Inuyasha was briefly in his face slicing through the bone armor of his right fore arm taking it off at the elbow. Naraku howled in pain. Backing himself into the wall as Inuyasha returned back at Kikyo's side.

Naraku let out an insane chuckle as he held his bloodied arm to his chest. "Luck. You won't get a second chance boy." Naraku snaked past the two dog demons, with lightning speed his tentacles looping around a semiconscious Kikyo yanking her body into the air, away from Inuyasha pulling the helpless woman before him as a shield stopping the brothers attacks instantly. "What lost your taste for fighting boys?"

He held Kikyo like a doll, her eyes shut, her body seemingly lifeless as her arms and legs hung limp in Narakus grasp. Both fingertips and toes pointing downward dripping ribbons of bright red blood adding to the fluidity of the tile they stood on. Inuyasha held back a quick strike out of emotion; he would only hurt Kikyo in the process if he followed his more basic instinct. The bastard was using Kikyo as a shield, just like the coward he truly was. Sesshomaru was gauging his distance if he could make a rapid attack of his own, the Taiyoukai saw an opening, but only if Naraku did not pull Kikyo any closer, and he was concerned about taking such a risk at such close range. Kikyo was fading from the blood loss, yet when she opened her eyes neither brother could contain an inward sigh of relief that Kikyo was still there. It was when she locked eyes with Inuyasha that the hanyou wished to panic, through the blood dripping down her right hand he become aware of a glint in his wife's grip. Kikyo had been holding onto a scalpel the entire time. Miroku was holding his ground further off down the hall, his gun aimed at Naraku waiting for something to happen, his bullets had been made pointless so he stayed as much the wallflower as he could so he could help when needed.

Kikyo suddenly flexed her torso up, slashing her right hand with the blade slicing through his neck muscles like there was nothing there, the skin and muscle peeling away from the thin blade. Naraku let out a surprised shriek, throwing Kikyo it stunned Inuyasha as he watched her fall in slow motion into a lake of her own blood, her pale face watching his, her eyes locked on his saffron, petrified gaze, it felt as if he was falling with her in such agony as she hit the floor and lay motionless.

Miroku let loose a barrage of bullets striking the beast in the head, neck, and shoulders. It gave Inuyasha the time needed to grab Kikyo, as his brother let loose his poisoned whip from his fingertips, affectively severing the already wounded arm and a huge mass of tentacles, the flayed muscles of his neck were pouring blood, Kikyo had indeed found a soft spot.

Naraku withdrew quickly backing into a darkened patient room; his glowing eyes steady on Sesshomaru as Inuyasha was whisking Kikyo away from the immediate area. Sesshomaru used Tokijin to tear open the doorway and wall to expose Naraku's hiding place further. In no way was Sesshomaru going to let up his attacking to the twisted youkai. His acid whip flew from his left hand as Tokijin in his right laid waste to each appendage Naraku threw at him, however the true number of limbs eluded the Inuyoukai. With a crack of breaking tiles from behind him, however he kept his eyes fixed on Naraku Sesshomaru felt a searing pain punch through his right chest, he briefly grimaced, yet no sound of pain came from him, glancing down one of the tentacles turned spear like and ran him through. Grabbing the bony point Sesshomaru broke it off and staggered back a step, blood began pouring from the wound and the pain was accompanied with fire running through his veins; he had been poisoned by his lack of vigilance, somehow Naraku gained an upper hand when he blinked.

Inuyasha lifted Kikyo into his arms running past Miroku, he heard the breaking tiles from behind him, and Sesshomaru cease attacking, which was a sign for all mortals to leave the area. Inuyasha need not even look back to know something had happened. Miroku followed his friend to the stairwell door.

"Take Kikyo and get the hell out of here now. Get down to emergency, I am counting on you Miroku." Inuyasha gingerly placed Kikyo in his arms, somehow Kikyo stayed conscious she opened her eyes weakly putting a hand to the side of Inuyasha's face mouthing _I Love You _to her husband well knowing the odds of he and Sesshomaru leaving the building were slim to none, and she knew her odds were the same.

"Inuyasha what—" Miroku saw a spray of blood come from Sesshomaru as he stumbled backwards.

"Protect her Miroku, keep my family safe." Inuyasha kissed Kikyo lightly spun around on his heel and raced to his brothers' side.

Miroku entered the stairwell running as fast as he safely could with Kikyo who felt as if she were the weight of a feather, further below he heard another door slam, deep in the pit of his stomach he hoped it was friendly and not something of that monsters doing. When he heard the voice of his wife urging for a faster pace, Miroku himself really moved.

"Don't worry Kikyo we'll get you help and you and Suki out of here. SANGO!" The exhilarated lawyer was flying down the steps toward his wife's voice.

Two more floors down Sango heard her name echoed, her eyes instantly glazed over when she heard her husbands voice echo her name. Shippo and Ayame briefly paused as Sango turned around heading back up to her spouse.

"Be careful, we'll see you in emergency." Ayame was still breathing for an unconscious Suki, who was cradled in Shippo's arms. "Hurry we have to get out of this place and fast."

"I'll be right behind you, Miroku is—"

Kikyo and a panting Miroku came through the door just a Sango was opening it. "Oh thank God!" Miroku eagerly kissed his wife as he held onto Kikyo. "Ayame she's really cold and I can't get her to talk to me."

"The ER, now, come on you two. She is in shock." Ayame urged Shippo on.

They finally entered the ER to find the doctors and nurses out of hiding with the child and a group of refugees from other floors of the hospital gathering around the doors of the ER entrance. Whatever was going on upstairs was enough to draw away Naraku's attention from holding the hospital siege. The firemen were now mere feet away from getting them all out of the nightmare.

Kikyo was placed on a gurney and quickly covered in blankets and rehooked to IV's to save her life. Shippo brought her the baby, and Kikyo opened her eyes with a smile, especially when the baby ceased crying when laid upon Kikyo's chest.

"Wow. Guess he knows who his family really is." Shippo sighed, as shattering glass caught everyone's attention, and the rush of firemen entering the room, carefully aiding each person out. "Time to leave this nightmare."

Shippo aided a paramedic in maneuvering Kikyo's gurney into the raining early morning and straight into an awaiting ambulance. The battle was still raging upstairs; collective booms and pops could be felt through the hospital, almost as if the building was trying to breath. Something bad was going down and no one wanted to be inside the building when it came to its fruition. But for now at least the brothers could finish this without the heavy burden of their loved ones being caught between them and Naraku.


	35. Chapter 35:Finding Sanity

**35. Finding Sanity**

Patients were escorted or carried from the hospital by firemen and ambulance drivers. Paramedics stabilizing those they could, but all were being taken from out of the hospital walls. Kikyo and Suki were the first two ambulances to leave for other, far safer hospitals. Kikyo tried to protest, yet once administered a dose of dilauded and Valium she was blissfully out of pain and combative mind.

Shippo eyed Kikyo holding onto Kagome's baby, the sight made his heart hurt, as the two were loaded into an awaiting ambulance. "Inumaru." Shippo whispered softly as the vision of the baby in the arms of the lovers' wife confused the young man. His feelings ranging from deep sadness, anger, then relief that the baby would be taken care of, and accepted so easily by this woman who had her life turned upside down by Kagome and the man fighting in the hospital. The man Kagome had given everything up for, this Inuyasha. The kitsune wondered if it was all worth it?

Shippo ran to the ambulance just at the EMT was about to shut the doors. "Are you really going to be his Mother? I mean even though he's the child of your husbands mistress? I have to know Inumaru will be alright." What would he do if it was otherwise, adopt the baby himself?

"Christ kid! Shut the fuck up!" Miroku yelled from the ambulance next to Kikyo's as he sat getting checked out, his eyes glaring, boring holes into the youth.

"This little boy did not chose any of this, it's not his fault, Inumaru is an innocent, he did not chose his father to be a philander. Nor can I choose not to love the brother of my daughters. Of course I will be his Mother, and I will love him like my own, and Inumaru will be with his family." Kikyo softly spoke. The medications finally putting her at ease, she even smiled to Shippo. "You are welcome to visit him whenever you want okay?"

Seemingly pleased with the answer Shippo smiled back shutting the door of the ambulance and watched it pull away. "Think her husband will make it out of there?"

"Kid I don't know exactly who you are but I'm about to knock the crap outta you. Of course Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are gonna make it out of there." Miroku left the EMT going to Sango who was watching the floor of the hospital the three were fighting on with great interest as room windows burst out. Sango jumped grabbing Miroku's hand in a death grip. "Don't worry, you know they'll make it out of there, Inuyasha is to stubborn to die on us, and Sesshomaru wouldn't allow anybody but himself to run there fathers company."

…

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath as his body began to fight off the poison delivered by Naraku's spike, his main concern was the numbness which was making it difficult for him to grip Tokijin firmly, yet he gave no sign of this to Naraku with his cool gaze.

"Lets just say a little pay back for you crucifying me to my back patio. Remember Sesshomaru?" Naraku grinned even though he was beginning to feel the effects of the prolonged fight with the brothers, and trying to keep the hospital under control. Now he had lost the hospital, and Kikyo, but he'd be damned to lose the Inu clan.

The roar of the sirens was music to Inuyasha's ears. Miroku and Sango had succeeded in their most precious task; they had gotten the family out, especially if he could so plainly hear the distinct call of the emergency vehicles. The hanyou's sensitive ears could also hear the swift running boots, as SWAT teams entered the hospital, no doubt their opponent did as well.

"You lost Naraku. You've let Kikyo slip through your fingers once again, just like last time, you will never lay eyes upon my wife and now you're gonna die. This time no waking up I'll make damn sure of that." Inuyasha smiled, invigorated that his family was safe, and Onigumo Naraku could not harm one member of his family they were safely out of his reach.

"Not as strong as you thought. Your type never truly is." Calmly Sesshomaru stood side by side with his brother, his body finally taking control and neutralizing Naraku's poison.

Inuyasha looked to his brother, the two meeting eyes, the hanyou nodded as he wiped blood out of his left eye, it was time to finish this, as the sun was beginning its assent into the sky. The Tashio used his acid whip quickly eating through the drywall of the room Naraku had himself backed into, the force blowing out the plate glass of the windows sending it showering down to the parking lot below. Pieces of drywall fell away in chunks, and a low hiss issued forth from the wall directly to Naraku's right.

Sesshomaru actually smiled as he turned to his brother, the acid from his whip had eaten through the pure oxygen lines that ran through the hospital walls. "Do you remember how to use that _wind scar _of yours Inuyasha? I know it has been over a hundred years since the civil war but you still recall the technique?"

Naraku cautiously eyed the two brothers sending out a host of tentacles from his remaining arm, Inuyasha destroyed them in an instant, seemingly using no strength at all. "Yea, but you better tell those humans…"

Naraku saw nothing but a blur of silver hair and Sesshomaru was gone. "I never took the great Sesshomaru for a coward, running away finally? Am I supposed to be scared or something?"

Sesshomaru intercepted the SWAT team on the second floor sweep. "Gentlemen, if you would radio your people and leave the hospital immediately. It is about to become a bomb in about 90 seconds."

The human in charge seemed overwhelmed with the massacre at the hospital, yet looking at the demon before him the man was on his radio without even questioning the youkai, he had his men running, relaying the message to the other team on the other side of the hospital to evacuate.

Miroku and Sango were loaded into the ambulance with Suki. Miroku let out a yawn, laying his head on his wife's shoulder. "Well off to yet another hospital." The exhausted lawyer yawned out letting his eyes close momentarily.

"Yes, but a hospital without Onigumo." Sango kissed the top of her husbands' head, as she held tight to his hand placing it on her abdomen. "Get some sleep while you can. 'Cause in about eight months your not going to sleep through the night again for a long time."

"Okay." Miroku drowsily agreed. Ayame who sat across from Sango smiled ear to ear realizing Miroku was oblivious to Sango's remark. "What?"

The ambulance had made it a few blocks when an explosion ruptured the mist filled early morning sky, shaking the streets, and causing the driver to swerve out of sheer fright. The ambulance precariously veered back and forth on the slick streets as a string of colorful expletives rang out from the driver as he regained control of the vehicle.

Miroku was wide eyed and jumped to the back windows of the ambulance searching for the source, knowing deep down he need only look in the direction of the Sisters of Mercy. The building was a bright pyre in the morning skyline against the rain hazy gray sky, Sango refused to look she kept her eyes on Suki, no one needed to really look anyway. She knew, like they all did, what had just happened, silently Sango said a prayer to herself that the two brothers had made it out alive, and that Kikyo and the kids were not just left without a father, husband and uncle.

…**...**

By the 4th of July Inumaru was growing just as fast as his sisters did at that age, maybe a bit faster even, the baby was only four months old and he was already trying to crawl all over the house. They had watched the fireworks display the college put on each year, but this time they got an extra surprise. It began to snow. People in this part of the country told Kikyo when they moved into the area they have three seasons; June, July, and winter, and they were not kidding as it was not just a little flurry of snow, it was coming down fast with large flakes, over an inch by the time they returned to the ranch, and Kikyo was glad she had traded in her luxury SUV for a top of the line Land Rover 4 x 4. The last time it happened in this part of the country was '92, but the kids loved it nonetheless. Kikyo was happy to finally make it up the drive and see the two-story ranch house that they had recently began to call home. It was a change for the girls to go from flat, rainy, Gulf coast to snow covered Rocky Mountains, but if it bothered either one of them neither one complained in the slightest. Suki was thrilled, she and Kari both seemed to heal more quickly up here, even the baby was thriving, or maybe Kikyo was simply starting to feel old after the ordeal over four months ago which left its scars on everyone.

As the girls rushed into the house, instantly shedding their coats at the door, both chattering away at how cool it was to see snow and fireworks. Kikyo followed with a sigh and with a wiggling baby, Inumaru was gurgling in her ear trying to grasp at snowflakes as she entered the doorway. The news was on the TV she could hear the weatherman, apparently the snow would last through the night then turn to rain by weeks end. Kikyo whistled, as both of her daughters turned to their mother with a question on their faces.

"Take the baby upstairs, and you two get in your jammies. Daddy should be here soon." Kikyo handed Inumaru to Kari and the three made there way upstairs, as Kikyo hung up the families snow damp jackets, finally getting to shed her own.

Suki came loping down the stairs moments later in her pj's a huge smile on her face. "Can we have coco since its snowing pleeeese?"

Kikyo looked out the huge window that made up the back of the living room. The lights on the property illuminating the back pasture and stable also casting its glow onto the beauty of the nights snowfall, Kikyo could not help but think of their Father that was soon to be arriving coming in from the Denver airport, the private jet had surely already landed, he was probably driving this way right now.

"Sure. An' I'll even put a fire in the fireplace." Suki squealed and jumped up and down. "If, little miss, make sure your brother is changed and ready for bed too 'k?"

"Sure." Suki happily smiled to her mother and raced back up the stairs. "Kari! Mom's making us coco!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs, her sister gave a happy yelp back, as their 75-pound German Shepard with the odd name of Bunny came trotting through the electronic doggie door through the kitchen, shaking off the slight dampness of the snowflakes. "Bunny is hungry." Suki chimed as she smiled at her dog on the way up the stairs, Kikyo heard Kari yelp in surprise and the baby laugh. "Inumaru got Kari's earring again!"

"Be careful Kari, he's just playing! An' Bunny is always hungry." Kikyo turned looking down into the dogs deep brown eyes, her tail sweeping the tile in anticipation of food to hopefully come. "Never a moment for myself. Coco for the kids, food for the dog…."

Kikyo laughed to herself as she glanced back at the TV for a second. Houston was not on the news this time, or maybe she already missed the segment, slowly she was hearing less and less about the Bayou city and the Chinkara name meaning the companies PR machine was running full steam ahead. The devastated Sisters of Mercy hospital was going to be basically rebuilt from the foundation up. Built 10x better and with the newest technology medical science had invented thus far in the 21st century. Kikyo thought she would never hear the end of it all from the families of the dead; all the bodies and those pour souls that could not be identified except by dental records. The Chinkara family had paid out a small fortune to each even though it was truly not their fault any of it had happened. Rin had become the face of the family, grieving with the families of the lost, helping out with not only money but making sure they would emotionally heal, offering to pay for continuing psychiatric care for those in need, especially the children. No public relation team could ever do what Rin was capable of with her calming voice and sincere smile, no wonder she thawed the frozen heart of Sesshomaru so many years ago. Needless to say the company would make it through with its black eye, but the wolf clan took the brunt, it would take a couple generations to recover from such a coup d'état if they ever could. Kikyo was in awe the destruction two men could wreak upon so many helpless lives.

For a while she tried to blame everything on Inuyasha, the massacre at the hospital, the car accident, every wrong for the past year and a half, problem being she was half of the marriage as well. Kikyo didn't cheat, but when she and Inuyasha stopped talking she didn't try to fix things either. Fate just kicked her butt when she called a P.I. and it happened to be a psychopath from her past, what type of luck was that? Sesshomaru had spoken to Kikyo while Inuyasha was still hospitalized, that she was being far too hard on herself after the incident at Sisters of Mercy. Even Rin had come to forgive Inuyasha, it seemed most had forgiven him, due to his selfless sacrifice to kill Naraku, putting himself at deaths feet voluntarily. It took Inuyasha nearly two months to be released from the hospital even with his healing abilities, and yet, he was still healing; however he never was one to follow doctors' orders and take it easy.

The news of her move with the girls shocked him out of the hospital she supposed, he could have put up a pricey legal battle to make them stay in town but he did no such thing, yet another reason for Kikyo finding it hard to continue to hate the man. All he asked was to visit every couple of weeks, and he kept fervently to the schedule, he was being the perfect Father from a distance, calling each night or video conferencing with his children so he could at least see them during the weeks he was gone. Kikyo could ask for nothing more, other than be relieved of the loneliness in her heart for human contact, and the tiny amount of guilt which ate at her when she sometimes looked at Inumaru, her heart aching for his dead Mother.

Scratching Bunny behind the ear, Kikyo went into the utility room, locking the remote doggy door and fed the dog to at least getting one responsibility out of the way, she could hear the girls upstairs laughing, undoubtedly trying to change their brother and get the little wiggle worm dressed. She walked back into the living room, shutting off the TV, pausing to briefly watch the fast falling snow, out of the corner of her eye, Kikyo could have sworn she saw movement in the front Paddock about 100 yards from the back porch. A chill raced up Kikyo's spine as she numbly walked closer to the window, her stomach feeling suddenly sick.

"Mom! We're ready to watch the movie now!" Kari screamed out from the top of the stairs, instantly breaking Kikyo's trance on the shadows in the night snowfall.

It was nothing; it had to be nothing more than the play of light in the snow. At most maybe it was a coyote? Then again a few miles away one farmer lost some goats, finding wolf tracks. Kikyo felt suddenly very exposed. "Oh…okay honey…just, just give me a minute." Kikyo rubbed her temples blinking hard; it had to be simply a trick of the pasture lights and the snow, there was nothing out there, it was her nerves again.

With reluctance Kikyo turned away from the window and went back into the kitchen to get the girls there promised coco, and Inumaru's bottle for the night. Ever since the hospital incident her nerves had yet to recover. Of course Kikyo's doctor attributed it all to PTSD, and that like returning soldiers she was dealing with _shell shock_, and that in time and xanax, plus a couple other drugs, things would return to normal. The silence in the house was suddenly unnerving; the kids must have started their movie, as no noise was coming from them. Kikyo absent-mindedly made their coco, and had the baby's bottle, checking over her shoulder every few moments to look out into the back of the property. Luckily the open concept of the home made nearly the entire ranch visible through the large ceiling to floor windows, normally Kikyo loved the view but tonight it unnerved her, making her feel completely out of control of her environment.

"Alright you are just being plain paranoid." Kikyo chastised herself as she loaded up a small tray with the girls' drinks and baby bottle going quickly to the stairs, making sure to look out the window once again, and of course all that greeted her was snow. "Paranoid." Kikyo laughed to herself looking up the stairs to be greeted by Suki.

"You're not paranoid mom." The girl smiled as she played with her silver hair done in a braid, twisting it around her finger. "Daddy said Mr. Myoga was paranoid, and you are not like him." Suki waited on the landing at the top of the stairs, taking the baby's bottle and running towards Inumaru's room with it. "I already put him in his crib."

"Thank you, and don't tell your father I'm like Myoga." Kikyo felt a fool especially if Suki was trying to tell the difference between her actions and Myoga's, that little man truly was paranoid, making mountains out of mole hills, a sneeze into the flu and running the other way.

Entering her bedroom she found Kari set up on her bed with a mountain of pillows and blankets, and _Avatar _already playing, her daughter was oblivious to Kikyo even entering the room until her Mother put a mug in front of her nose.

"Oh, thanks." Kari didn't even break eye contact from the screen; Kikyo just shook her head and loaded logs into the fireplace in the corner of her bedroom.

Suki appeared just as the logs lit, a deep frown on her face as she glared at her twin. "I told you to wait Kari! It's not fair! Mom!"

Kikyo scooted Suki over to the bed offering the mug after her perturbed daughter climbed into bed. "Here, you have seen the thing like what, a million times. Be happy I'm letting you watch it and sleep in MY room."

Suki instantly hushed, but still glared at her sister, as she made herself comfortable. Kikyo could do nothing but stifle a laugh at the look on her child's' face. It was sad though, in reality, she couldn't help her feelings of fear to be able to protect her children, more nights than not, since the move the girls were sleeping with her. Also for the first time in her life Kikyo felt it necessary to purchase and become effective with handguns, at the gentle nudging of Sesshomaru when she voiced her trepidation about being so far away from family. Even though the move was drastic to everyone, Kikyo was unable to look at the city where she spent her entire married life in with clear eyes without seeing Onigumo lurking around every corner.

However confident Inuyasha was that the bastard was killed in the hospital explosion, it was the lack of a complete corpse that screamed in the back of her mind he was still stalking her, even though her psychiatrist stated her suspicion was a classic PTSD indicator. Feeding into her fear, masking it as a gift, for Easter the girls were given an attack dog in the fur of a German Shepard, which they so aptly named Bunny, as Kikyo had tied pink bunny ears atop the dogs head allowing her to roam free Easter morning. The dog found Suki first and it was love at first lick, wherever Suki was Bunny trailed right behind her. The black and white Shepard was wonderful for the girls' recovery, and at night Kikyo felt safer, so now at times when Kikyo thought she was completely out of her mind. The home was outfitted with cameras interior and exterior, top of the line security system with all the bells and whistles, she was a proficient marksman with a 9mm, and a dog named Bunny that could kill a man within a minute flat. Okay she was paranoid as Kikyo ran down the security list in her head, wondering if she had armed it when she came in the door.

However tonight Bunny ate little food and went to sit at Kikyo's side as she leaned against the fridge, not trotting up the stairs to be next to Suki, the dog's big, brown eyes trained on Kikyo as she opened a bottle of red wine pouring herself a large glass now leaning against the kitchen island watching out into the pastures which could be hiding something insidious in the snowfall trying to convince herself she saw nothing and that her eyes were simply playing tricks on her. Just as she had herself convinced nothing was wrong, Bunny suddenly stood staring toward the window, her hackles raised and a menacing growl reverberated in her chest causing Kikyo to almost drop the wine glass.

Bunny bolted to the large windows, the growl intensifying as Kikyo slowly followed the dog, the glass in her hand suddenly trembling, but she had to see what the problem was causing such a response from the dog. Peering out she could have sworn she saw the shadowed form of a man slip into the barn. The attack dog training kicked in with Bunny as she now began barking furiously, spittle flying to the glass. Kikyo stepped back startling herself, as fear raced through her body, she began to shake uncontrollably, the glass slipping from her hand shattering on the floor at her feet. The angered dog raced to the utility room, trying to exit the house through the doggy door her claws tearing at the locked barrier. To the dogs upset Kikyo had locked it up for the night, the frantic animal clawed at unwavering door still growling and her fur on end. Kikyo silently cursed at herself for dropping the wine glass as she hurried to gather paper towels and the dust pan, Bunny was whining still scratching, gouging trails with her claws at the back utility door trying to get out franticly. Out of fear Kikyo closed the large curtains over the back windows before she began her clean up, she whistled and Bunny trotted back into the living room to her master, even though the dog was still irritated, her tail hung low and a intermittent growl rumbling around in the dogs throat.

"You're becoming just as paranoid as me girl, maybe we need something stiffer than wine?" Flustered with herself Kikyo threw out the remnants of her glass, and wine soaked paper towels, as she went to the liquor cabinet her cell phone rang causing Kikyo to cry out in surprise. "God please don't let me be going crazy."

She picked up her cell, noticing her hand was still shaking violently, yet a sigh of relief when it was Inuyasha who was calling, was she expecting anyone else, maybe a ghost? "Thank goodness it's you Inuyasha. Where are you? How far out are you from the house? When—"

"Whoa, whoa, Kikyo. What's wrong with you? Your voice is trembling? Did something happen? Are you and the kids alright honey?" Inuyasha was driving his rented 4 x 4 through the mountain pass on his way to see his family, yet unconsciously hearing fear in Kikyo's voice he stepped on the gas. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's more than likely nothing, but Bunny thinks it is something, and she's not crazy like me, so I don't know Inuyasha. I saw a man in the back, looked like he went into the barn. I'm just too afraid to go out there alone leaving the kids in the house. But I have the gun, and the dog so I guess I could—"

"Listen to me, don't be stupid Kikyo stay in the house. Get the gun and keep it with you, are the kids all right? Did they see anything?"

"No, just me and the dog. I feel foolish Inuyasha for being afraid of the dark, it is probably nothing but my mind playing tricks." Kikyo let out a nervous laugh.

"I should be there within ten to fifteen minutes. You just hold tight and keep the house locked up. I'll be there soon, just promise me Kikyo that you won't do anything rash, and just stay in the house with the kids. Okay?" Kikyo nodded to the phone against her ear. "You hear me?"

"Yes. Just hurry please." The fear in her voice spoke volumes to the hanyou. "Inuyasha…thanks."

"Hey, it's what I do baby. I will always be here for you. I love you see you in a minute." Inuyasha reluctantly hung up the phone, but he had to concentrate on getting to the ranch house as quickly as possible to safeguard his family without killing himself on the roads. "What the fuck is going on up there?" The now worried hanyou pushed the car a bit to fast on ice slick roads, but all he cared about was getting to see Kikyo and his kids.

Headlights shone through the lead crystal etched front door, Kikyo ran to the door actually beating the dog, which was already jumping up and woofing in excitement of the visitor. Quickly Kikyo disarmed the alarm. Bunny always seemed to know the moment Inuyasha arrived; maybe it was just a dog thing. Kikyo threw open the door running out to the SUV grabbing Inuyasha in a panicked embraced, kissing him before she realized what she was doing.

Stepping back in embarrassment Kikyo allowed her still husband to retrieve his bag. "Come into the house, hurry." She walked briskly to the front door, the dog now jumping around Inuyasha, holding the door watching him Kikyo smiled and felt herself relax. He was here, and Kikyo still loved him. "You bastard you still have my heart."

She whispered to herself, yet Inuyasha gazed up at her with a smile, he heard each word spoken. He tried to keep his posture relaxed until he could get the house locked up tight, he didn't want Kikyo to know the air hung heavy with not only snow but blood.


	36. Chapter 36: Chasing Happiness

**36. Chasing Happiness**

His eyes scanned the front of the property, and the surrounding tree line that circled the property. Kikyo had no idea how right she was that something was amiss and not insane; so was Bunny, always listen to the dog. Inuyasha entered the house, he couldn't help but notice how unnerved Kikyo truly was as he watched her lock the two deadbolts and instantly arm the alarm system. With a sigh Kikyo turned watching Inuyasha play with the German Shepard, Bunny was always happy when the hanyou came over, the 75 pound puppy rolled to her back begging Inuyasha to scratch her belly; of course he obliged.

Kikyo smiled warmly as she felt herself relax in the presence of her estranged husband, it seemed she was getting signs to take him back. "Et tu Bunny? Guess you want me to take him back as well." Kikyo whispered to herself as she found a sudden flush overtake her as she noticed that she was staring at his butt as he was bent over playing with the dog. "Okay, I need a man."

Inuyasha dropped his bag at the declaration that came from Kikyo's lips in a whisper. Inuyasha stood and looked Kikyo in the eyes, he couldn't help but notice the blush, and he felt like they were dating again. She looked so embarrassed. "Did you say something Kikyo?" He couldn't help but smile at her boyishly. Kikyo knew full well Inuyasha heard her quiet revelation.

"Um, I, I need a drink, that's what I said." Completely embarrassed Kikyo brushed past Inuyasha and into the kitchen. "Want one?"

"Sure double-"

"Scotch neat, yea I remember Inuyasha." With shaking hands Kikyo retrieved the bottle of Red Label from a cabinet above the fridge. "Think I'll have the same, my nerves are frayed."

"I can tell. I'll take my bag upstairs, be right back." Inuyasha ascended the stairs by two's Bunny bounding up to follow right at his heels.

He could hear Avatar still playing in Kikyo's bedroom, however the girls were quiet. He passed Inumaru's room, silently Inuyasha slipped into his son's room the soft glow of the nightlight casting shadows as he moved to the baby's' crib, Bunny sitting at the door watching patiently. The low glow from the faint light gave the proud father the perfect view of his peacefully sleeping son, his downy jet hair with slight silver around his forehead gave Inuyasha the feeling like he was looking upon a cherubim from heaven, Inumaru's sapphire faceted eyes were closed in sleep, yet the hanyou fought the urge to wake him simply to see the baby's infectious smile. The father beaming with pride leaned in gently kissing the sleeping baby on the forehead. The baby did not stir a bit.

"Love you buddy. See you in the morning." With silent footfalls Inuyasha exited the nursery, closing the door as Bunny trotted to the head of the stairs. For a brief moment his last vision of Kagome wrenched his heart. "Our son is happy Kagome. Forgive me for living on, but I realize how much my family means to me. I never stopped loving them." Inuyasha prayed inwardly.

Inuyasha was out of the room 20 seconds later Bunny bounced around his feet as he made his way to the guest bedroom. He swung open the door of the dark guest room which looked out over the back property, as were most of the bedrooms, as the second story facing the front of the property was a huge open media room part game room. Dropping the bag on the dresser, this time the dog made her way in, lying on the rug covering the hardwood floor. Clicking on the lamp Inuyasha moved slowly to the window looking out with his keen eyes for any movement, for the moment everything seemed serene. However he also knew that looks alone could be deceiving, especially in his life of the past year and a half, hell his entire life. There was a dark presence over the property, Kikyo was right in calling him even if she felt foolish about it. Inuyasha learned a long time ago never underestimate a mothers' instinct. Leaving the room the rambunctious puppy nearly took him off his feet as Inuyasha went to leave the threshold of the bedroom in her rush to make it to the stairs before the visitor.

Bunny bounded back down the stairs as soon as Inuyasha left the room. Standing on the staircase landing looking down he saw Kikyo sitting on the steps two tumblers in her hands. Soundlessly Inuyasha sat beside his obviously upset wife, no words between them Kikyo handed him his drink, her sad eyes meeting his intense saffron gaze. There were thoughts she wanted to speak, yet her mind refused her lips to from forming the words.

"Kik-" One syllable came out before Kikyo cut him bluntly off.

"Inuyasha I," She couldn't help but cut him off so rudely, if she didn't say something she felt as if her heart would shatter from the guilt she felt for still loving the man who betrayed her and the girls. Kikyo swallowed the scotch in one burning gulp. "This is hard for me to admit. God this is hard…I hate you. You know that?" Inuyasha nodded slowly, knowing Kikyo for as long as he did she was holding back, and failing miserably. The hanyou's eyes turned withdrawn and sad. "But…as much as I try to deny it for some unknown reason I … I still love you, and you're a complete asshole. I even went on a date and it lasted all of ten minutes because all I thought of was you! Do you know how frustrating that is! So now I'm back to wearing this." Kikyo showed Inuyasha the wedding ring back on her hand. _"Where did that come from? It was in my pocket—"_ He was unable to hide the shock which overtook his features. "Why won't you get out of my head Inuyasha?"

The idea of Kikyo dating made jealousy creep into his wildly moving thoughts, and caused his blood pressure to jump; yet Inuyasha couldn't help but smile with a sigh of relief, leaning in kissing his wife for the second time in too many months to count. "I love you too. If only I could take it all back,"

Kikyo took his glass and drained it in a split-second making the hanyou laugh for a brief second until he met the seriousness in Kikyo's eyes. "You're a prick, you know that right? It's going to take me a long time to rebuild trust in you, but for my sanity,.. I…, GOD I can't believe I'm saying this, … I want you to stay with me Inuyasha. Stay with us. It was wrong what you did, to me and that poor dead girl, but Kagome didn't have to die. I feel sorry for her sometimes when I am holding Inumaru, but he is part of my family, your family. We all want you back, even the fucking dog." Kikyo looked over at Bunny lying at Inuyasha's feet contently.

Inuyasha took both tumblers setting them on the step behind them, turning back to Kikyo he pulled her into a fierce embrace; he never wanted to let her go. Inuyasha got a shock as he felt Kikyo run her delicate hand up his leg pausing, and then rubbing his crotch. Inuyasha pulled back from Kikyo whose dewy eyes were locked onto his, unable to help himself the hanyou ripped open Kikyo's blouse buttons flying in all directions drawing a small laugh from his wife as the shirt was pulled from her arms. Kikyo's hand continued to pet his manhood then traveled up unbuttoning then unzipping his pants, her hand moving inside Inuyasha's jeans drawing a moan from the love starved hanyou, he felt unworthy of love from anyone, especially Kikyo. Then again she was asking for him, Inuyasha paused as his eyes lingered over Kikyo sitting in his lap, she was so beautiful to him; even in her bra and jeans the woman he married still was radiant, her raven hair brushing his skin as she moved….no, he did not deserve this.

Kikyo could see the change in his eyes, reflected within those eyes was regret and remorse, Inuyasha always did wear his heart on his sleeve. Kikyo gently took his face in both of her hands and gently kissed him. "It is alright Inuyasha; I'm the one taking advantage of you."

The chastised man returned the kiss, his eyes nearly misting over at Kikyo's compassion. Inuyasha pressed his forehead to Kikyo's. "Thank you." Inuyasha whispered hugging her to him tightly. "Thank you. I don't think I can live without you either." His voice and the words were barely audible to Kikyo's ears, all she could hear was her heart beating furiously in her chest; just like the first time they were together.

"Maybe it's the scotch but I've missed you so much." Kikyo feverously kissed Inuyasha taking him by surprise. "If I ever see you so much as look at another woman wrong I'll kill you." Kikyo forced him to the floor at the foot of the staircase, nearly landing on the dog that yelped and ran off, Kikyo's mouth traveling down his neck as she pulled the shirt off his back. Kikyo sat atop him looking down into the golden eyes of the man who caused her so much pain, yet also unmatched happiness. "I'm only giving you this one warning."

Inuyasha threw the button less shirt that was clinched in his hand aside as their gaze locked on each other. "I'll give you Tetsusaiga to run me thru. I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making you deliriously happy, and the kids will have the perfect dad, I'll even make Sesshomaru jealous." Inuyasha's mood immediately elevated to joy, as he watched Kikyo smile perched atop him.

He reached out to grab Kikyo but she leaned back. "What?"

"Well I guess forgot to tell you Rin just found out she's pregnant; it only took over 500 years but I suppose Sesshomaru finally relaxed enough for it to finally work. Just like Sango. Wanna have another in celebration? Join the rest of the family?" Inuyasha chuckled as Kikyo slapped his chest. She stood unbuttoning her jeans sliding them off letting them fall to the side. Inuyasha kicked off his shoes as Kikyo eyed him pealing the remainder of his clothing off. "And just what are you planning to do now?" The hanyou cocked an eyebrow as he playfully smiled at his nearly nude wife, as they lay at the foot of the stairs. "Are you going to join me, or play the tease?"

"Slaves should never ask questions, just obey." Kikyo straddled him sliding Inuyasha into her tight, burning hot core; Inuyasha could not help but let out a pleasurable moan as Kikyo looked down upon him with a smile on her lips. "At least I still know what you like."

Kikyo bit down on her lower lip to keep from letting out a sound, as she had Inuyasha under her control as she began a slow rhythm nearly driving the hanyou insane as the feelings intensified within them both. The bra came off with a quick movement of his claws as he took her breast in his hands wringing low moans from his newly regained wife. Inuyasha's eyes closed as he concentrated on not releasing himself too soon, yet the thrill of Kikyo accepting him back into her life, and the fact that she was so egger for him as well made it all so hard for the man to bare, especially when his wife held him under complete submission. His hands ran down to Kikyo's taunt stomach, his hands gently brushing the scar that ran vertically to her belly button, softly Inuyasha held to her hips trying to gain the upper hand before he lost himself completely as the woman he so loved was completely giving herself to him. Truly the forgiveness of woman could be vast, yet he would never test her heart again, nor would he even give Kikyo reason to mistrust him again.

Her eyes met his as she thrust herself upon Inuyasha drawing in his entire shaft as she pushed harder until a scream of ecstasy escaped from Kikyo's kiss swollen lips as she collapsed upon Inuyasha's chest as they came together; Inuyasha's panting hot in her ear. The hanyou deeply releasing his seed into Kikyo taking her thin body in his arms so tightly feeling afraid to let her go, as if she would disappear if he released her from his arms strong embrace.

Kikyo sighed as they were still joined, each of them could feel the others racing heartbeat. "God I needed this."

"I'm not complaining. I am yours to use as you see fit." Inuyasha voiced in a husky voice. Kikyo rolled off of him, feeling the cold of the marble seep into her over heated body, as she lay in the crook of Inuyasha's arm and body. "But I do have a question I want you to think about; I would be honored, if you Ms. Kikyo Shindo would do me the great honor of giving me your hand in marriage once again?"

Bewildered Kikyo sat to attention looking directly into the golden eyes realizing the seriousness which gazed at her. "No."

Kikyo stood on bare feet pulling the blanket on the couch around her as she broke eye contact with Inuyasha, Kikyo slowly walked to Inuyasha's shirt and slid on the white dress shirt on throwing the blanket back on the couch as she paced back to the hurt look on Inuyasha's face.

"Why will you not marry me again? Especially since what we both feel is real, and you said-" Inuyasha would do anything to prove to Kikyo he wanted a fresh shot at their married lives together.

"I remember clearly what I said Inuyasha. I want you back. Isn't that enough?" Kikyo pulled on her panties, her eyes afraid to meet his.

Dangerous thoughts speared his memory, evil eyes watched, blood boiled, and hands caked in blood curled into fists as he watched a beautifully naked Kikyo as she walked with an uneasy pace and disturbing look on her face to the couch retrieving a throw draping it over her milky white shoulders. Deep crimson eyes began to glow faintly as he viewed the hanyou slipping into his jeans pulling Kikyo onto his lap on the couch. The intruders jaw clinched as he watched Kikyo kiss the revolting half breed. Turning the man moved quickly into the first of four paddocks letting out a scream of frustration which carried on the wind to the house. Both girls stirred in their mothers' bed, somewhere in their shared demons blood something was wrong, even in sleep their bodies recognized danger.

Inuyasha pulled on his pants as confusion alerted him to Kikyo's true feelings_. Was she lying to him about forgiveness?_ Even if she was could he really be upset about it. "Marry me Kikyo. We deserve a clean slate and no secrets this time, not to mention the kids would love it."

Kikyo leaned on the arm of the couch, her eyes staring off into the fire. "Why should we go through all of the anxiety again?"

She looked at her husband, and he was serious. Inuyasha sat on the couch beside her, his head hung down. Kikyo found her hand tracing the outline of scars which overtook most of Inuyasha's back wrapping around to his left shoulder and lower chest. The blast he withstood was mind-blowing that anything could walk out alive. Even though Kikyo still felt roots of doubt digging into her heart about the truth of Naraku's demise; it wasn't the truth not until she saw the body herself. Yet, Inuyasha did it all for her and Suki.

"You are not going to let this go are you?" The stubborn hanyou nodded his head in a "yes" motion. "Okay Inuyasha. Yes." Kikyo met Inuyasha's gaze as he looked up at her own burdened look. "But wouldn't that make me a fool for taking you back?"

Inuyasha swept her of the couch arm and into his lap as Kikyo looked into his gentle face kissing him deeply. The elated husband moved his hand under the blanket finding the little ticklish spot on Kikyo's abdomen brushing it with his thumb causing her to jump and squirm away from him with a contained giggle.

"Not fair Inuyasha!" She jumped from his lap as if it were covered in snakes; a smile which lit up her face caused the hanyou to smile as well. Kikyo ran up the stairs, Inuyasha on her heels as she ran into the dark guest bedroom clicking on the lights. "I have to get some sleep before Inumaru wakes up to eat in a couple hours, and since the girls have my bed, you'll have to share with me."

"I'll sleep anywhere. Just get some rest; there are a couple of things I have to do before I join you alright?" Inuyasha pulled on a sweater and shoes as Kikyo slipped beneath the sheets to get some much needed sleep. Inuyasha quietly shut the door as he paused to take another look at Kikyo, simply to make sure this was all real and not some screwed up dream. However there would be no sleep for him until he found out where the smell of blood was emanating from, not to mention the scream he heard as Kikyo had first rejected his plea for a renewal of vows.

Bunny came trotting back into the living room, her nose pressed to the window letting out a worried, short bark. The dog looked up at the ceiling where her mistress was walking, the female who seemed oblivious, and the man who should have heard such a noise, and probably didn't because even as a dog she could smell the pheromones in the air from the couple.

Inuyasha silently walked into the master bedroom going straight to the gun safe, entering the combination the lock opened with a small click, Inuyasha smiled as Kari's ears swiveled his direction, even in sleep the blood of his father was guarding his children. The protecting father took the fully automatic .45 and two extra clips, closing the gun safe and leaving the room in peace with a worried, yet sincere smile on his face. Inuyasha trotted down the stairs with the gun in the small of his back.

Bunny greeted him at the backdoor, lying in front of the exit as if to dare him to go out without her. "No." Bunny stood, jumping up on the hanyou as he was pulling on his trench with the sheathed Tetsusaiga, the dog stared into his face and softly barked. "I don't want you to get hurt you dumb mutt."

The dog dropped to all fours taking the hanyous' right hand in her mouth gently applying pressure; not enough to break the skin, but enough to let the stupid male know she could do it. Inuyasha sighed relenting to the dog as he pulled his hand free; Bunny stood in front of him her tail wagging happily.

"God you're a bitch." Inuyasha unlocked the electronic doggie door. "You hightail it back here if anything goes wrong. You have to protect my family." Bunny barked as if answering.

Kikyo stood on the stairs until she heard the utility room door slam shut with the winds force behind it, and Inuyasha no doubt losing grip on the handle. Inwardly she prayed for his safety, and that there was no reason for her concern, yet there was enough for Inuyasha to take the powerful .45, not to mention the sword of his father out into the blackness and unknown of night.

The .9mm felt like a ton in her left hand and cold to the bare skin of her leg as she watched Inuyasha and Bunny walk toward the barn. Kikyo suddenly noticed the motion activated floodlight were staying dark as the two disappeared toward the lights of the barn blazing like a beacon in the snow filled night sky. However what Kikyo feared to her core seemed to be emanating from such a benign place.

"Oh god, something is wrong." Kikyo felt like she had just eaten a stone sinking her stomach. Kikyo pulled open the blinds, then wondering if she should activate the storm shutters and barricade herself and the kids inside. "What if he's inside?" Kikyo paced suddenly realizing Inuyasha did not deactivate the alarm system, all the bells and whistles should have been going off as soon as the utility room door was cracked. "Shit." Kikyo ran to the security panel by the front door, all of the lights were dark, what was eating at her the worse was that the house alarm was on an independent circuit that Sesshomaru set up nobody knew that other than the electrician and her brother in law. Kikyo ran to the utility room door opening the box for the shutters, hitting the switch, and then opening the door standing in the snow-blind night in Inuyasha's shirt and bare feet. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked back at the house seeing Kikyo at the back windows as he put his hand on the steel handle to pull the door open on its track, however the handle was caked in frozen blood as he hesitated, and the overwhelming scent of blood and hay assaulted his sensitive nose as the door slid on its oiled track to allow him entrance. The dog rushed in before Inuyasha could move or say a word, Bunny's nose to the ground and her black and white ears pinned to her head, her fur stood on end as she growled and bolted for the back left corner stall. Her humans mate right behind her with weapon drawn; the dog could smell the gunpowder as Bunny trotted through a puddle of blood before the stall where the unusual smell was coming from. Happy that it was only a dead horse the dog simply looked at Inuyasha, and followed the scent of the one who killed the massive creature back to the entrance and out toward the main house.

"Damnit dog, if anyone was in there you would have just been killed." Inuyasha stood next to the stalls opening, and out of the blood, when Inuyasha heard gears clicking at the house. "What the hell is Kikyo doing?"

The nosey dog knew the sound all too well and ran full tilt out of the overly warm barn towards her mistress, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha to examine the decapitated body of her lady's horse. Bunny ran to Kikyo as she stood on the porch in the wind, the happy dog jumped up on Kikyo leaving dark red streaks down the front of the white shirt she wore before licking her and trotting uneasily into the open utility room door. Before crossing the threshold the dog noticed the smell of horses' blood again, but this time right around the corner; Bunny began growling and pulling at Kikyo by the shirt to get her indoors; the dog could not smell the bad person there just yet but it was too close.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed out at the top of her lungs as she looked at the white shirt mortified of the bloody paw prints streaking down the front. "Please don't be dead." Kikyo's eyes welled with hot tears which stung her cold face as they fell, the growling dog nearly yanking her off her feet. "Inuyasha you promised."

Kikyo back-stepped toward the house until she stopped, hitting a shoe with her heel. Going stone still for what seemed an eternity until two arms encircled her causing her to yell out in fright, and the dog released her shirt and disappeared.

"Kikyo! It's me, don't shoot." Inuyasha picked her up from behind pulling her into the house, her heart beating a mile a minute. "It is okay Kikyo, I'm fine, I'm here." Kikyo sobbed into Inuyasha's chest as he held onto her with one hand and the other locking the door.

Kikyo turned on the light in the enormous utility room, looking her husband in the face to be sure he was really there, and not some hideous beast from her imagination. Bunny began jumping around the two her ensanguined paws leaving their mark on the wood floor. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo as he removed the blood streaked shirt from her shoulders, throwing the ruined thing in the trash.

Covering herself in a terry robe she used for the pool Kikyo stared wide eyed at Inuyasha as he cleaned off the dogs feet. "Whose blood is it?"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but Kahyman is gone." Inuyasha tossed blood blotted towel into the washer as he finally looked into Kikyo's fear reddened eyes. "And no wolf or coyote did this. I'll burry him in the morning."

A large thump hit the roof almost like a tree branch breaking onto the roof yet with more force. Kikyo gasped and held tightly onto the gun in her hand. "Inuyasha whoever or whatever killed my horse is still here, and the alarm has been shut down. That's why I activated the shutters." Another thump hit the roof, and this one rattling the huge wooden beams of the place, shaking it to its foundation. "Okay, I'm calling the sheriff. We need to get the kids down stairs."

Inuyasha ran for the stairs, his mind trying to ascertain who would be trying to hurt his family, yet the only suspect was one already dead to the world. "It's not possible." He opened the master bedroom to get the doors when a house splintering thud shook the second level, and the hanyou began to smell horses blood from within the house. "Shit." Inuyasha scooped up both girls and bolted down the stairs with them, leaving them on the couch near tears and stunned as he went racing up for his son.

"I'm not getting a signal, and the land line is dead." Kikyo called out as she grabbed the girls, running them towards the butler's pantry partially hidden in the kitchen. "Stay put and stay quiet, no matter what you see or hear." Kikyo was shaking violently, she hadn't even realized until she stopped for a moment to try and dial out again.

Inuyasha had his hand on the gun as he opened the door to his sons room, before him in the dim lit dark a shadow loomed over his sons crib, two ruby lit eyes stared back at him as a mouthful of fangs smiled back.

"The son of Inuyasha and Kagome. How perfect."

A/N: Okay one more chapter to go. Finally an end, I think… like always R & R if you can.


End file.
